Digimon Data Squads: A Golden DigiSoul
by Sparklie-the-Tiger
Summary: New title! I suck at sums a bit... It's the same as Digimon season 5, but only with a new character and a new Digimon. The girl has a special DigiSoul and a rare Digimon. She soon meet Marcus and the rest. Which is where the story begin. MarcusxOC or OCxThomas. There's a bit Romance later on... And my grammar kinda sucks, so go easy on me. ON HOLD
1. There Are Monsters Among Us

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Digimon charactrers, but I do own Cleopatra and Dalmatianmon. DO NOT COPY THIS STORY!

**Author's Note:** I kinda suck at grammar and stuff, so cut me some slacks! I might miss some words or a lot, but I tried! No Flames! I would've got it from the American Version, but I didn't like it, so I'll do it from Japanese Version, in English of course!

**Edit:** I decide to fix and edit the chapters a bit since I wanted to be a bit better than before.

_Ch.1: Episode 1: There are Monsters Among Us_

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of Japan, every person were having a normal day like always. However, one day in a dark alley, a strange digital vortex appear in the ground then two huge claws out from it, slowly coming up out from the vortex. The strange figure looked a creature with wings as it fully came out. When it fully came out, the vortex disappears into the ground. The figure slowly pokes it's head through the shadows of the alley, revealing it's face from the light. It looks like a white female dog; dalmatian with black patches, black & white spots, with four wings; two white ones and two little black one, stand on two legs and a red bow around her neck.

"Hmmm... So this is the Human World. Now to start my mission..." The dog creature quietly spoke, as she opens her wings wide and flies off over the buildings.

Meanwhile at a huge building called the 'DATS' or 'Digital Accident Tactics Squad', an alarm went off.

"A Digimon appear! It seem powerful!" A woman with blond hair said.

"And it's on the move!" A woman with black hair said.

"...What is it?" Their commander asked.

"Hold on... Finally! We've found a match for the Digimon among the collected data."

"Hmm... Dalmatianmon. Rookie-level. It's a Angel dog-like Digimon. Vaccine type. This one can fly very fast in a second and can fight very well..."

"Huh? That's all the information I can get!"

"...What?" The commander shouted.

"We can't seem get all the info. at all!"

Then another voice spoke, "It's seem this Digimon is a rare one..."

"Hm... Where is it now?" The commander asked.

"Somewhere in Kouan, area B02.."

"Send Yoshino..."

"Yes, sir!"

Meanwhile with the dog creature; Dalmatianmon, was now sitting in trees, near a park. "...What strange creatures they are..." She was watching the cars and people go by, "These humans...acting so cool and calm, after what they did... But still..." Then she heard a female voice...

"Digimon found!"

Dalmatianmon look behind herself and spot a young woman, wearing a pink uniform. Then she was holding up a strange device.

"Lalamon, Realize!"

Then in seconds, a pink, plant like Digimon comes out of it, "Lalamon!"

Dalmatianmon looks down at Lalamon with shock then jumps down to see the flower Digimon and the human.

Then Dalmatianmon exclaims, "A Digimon siding with a human? ...I've seen crazy things, but this takes the cake!"

"What?" The young woman yelled with irritations then commands her Digimon, "Lalamon attack!"

"Right! Seed Blast!" Lalamon shoot out seeds from her mouth and it exploded onto Dalmatianmon, making a thick cloud of smoke.

"We got her, Lalamon!" The woman cheered.

"...Think again, human." The smoke clear up and Dalmatianmon was still standing, with no scratch on her at all. "Time teach you two some manners!" Her white spots began to shine bright, "Lights Spheres!" Suddenly, a lot of white spheres hit near the human and plant Digimon. More like around them instead hitting them.

"Yoshino!" Lalamon yelled.

"Time to make my get-a-way!" Dalmatianmon quickly flew away from them.

When the smoke clear up, the human, Yoshino, and Lalamon notice Dalmatianmon wasn't with them anymore.

"She got away! Come on, Lalamon!" Yoshino shouted.

"Right, Yoshino!" Lalamon replied and they both ran off to found the Digimon.

Dalmatianmon kept flying over the city and landed on the ledge of a building.  
Then she spoke, "Digimon partnering with the humans in this world? ...I can't believe it! These humans has no feelings about us Digimon. They only care about themselves! ...But still... Why am I here really here?" Then she heard some males voices...

"Hey there, sweet thang..."

Suddenly a female comes in, screaming, "Get away from me!"

"Now, now! We just want to talk..."

The voices were coming from an alley.

"...What in the?" Dalmatianmon decided to check it out, peek down into the alley.  
She saw two men with a young woman with light blue, long hair.

The first guy smile in a creepy way at the girl, "Come on, baby! We just want to have some fun..."

"J-just stay away from me!" The girl cried as she back away into the wall.

Then second guy spoke, "Aw! Come on, now!" He grabbed her wrist, "Just come with us..."

"Let go!" She screamed, try to pull her wrist back.

The second guy yanks her arm, "Shut up!" He was about to slap her until...

"Step away from the girl..."

The guys look back and saw Dalmatianmon standing there in opening way.

"What the heck is that?" The first guy whispered.

The second guy replied, "...I don't know... It's probably a costume! Get her!" The guys let's go of the girl and ran towards the Digimon to beat her up, thinking she wasn't a threat.

Suddenly, the winged Digimon's black spots began to glow, "Shadow Spheres!" and shot out many black spheres at the two men feet.

The attack made the men stop in their tracks, feeling scared and surprise to see that. For 2 seconds, the men suddenly scream in terror and ran pass Dalmatianmon very fast then out of the alley.

The girl look at Dalmatianmon and Dalmatianmon look at the girl.

Dalmatianmon began to think, /What were those guys thinking? Don't they have nothing better to do? And what's with this human? She feels different and yet her eyes seem.../

Then the girl smiled at the winged Digimon and said, "Thank you... Who wouldn't known what would have happen to me, if you hadn't came."

"Yeah... Whatever." The winded Digimon shrugged and was about to fly away until...

"Wait! Don't go!" The girl shouted as she went over to Dalmatianmon. "Why don't you come home with me?"

Dalmatianmon quickly look back at the girl with shock and exclaimed, "Come with you? I think not-!" Suddenly, a nearby voice shouts...

"We're getting close, Yoshino! The Digimon is in that alley!" It was Lalamon.

"Oh great! It's them again!" Dalmatianmon groaned then spoke to the girl. "Alright, I'll come." picks the girl, "Hang on tight!" and flew off with the girl in her arms.

Yoshino just came in the alley to capture Dalmatianmon, but then saw Dalmatianmon flying away.

"Oh man! This is the worst! Commander Sampson, it got away again!" Yoshino said to her blue tube or something.

"What? Keep looking!" Commander Sampson ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

With Dalmatianmon and the girl...  
"Um... May I ask where we're going?" The girl asked while holding on to the winged Digimon.

"How should I know, human?" Dalmatianmon responded

The girl pouts, "I have a name y'know! By the way, what are you... Uh."

"Dalmatianmon." Dalmatianmon introduced herself. "And I'm being known as a Digital Monster or Digimon for short."

"A Digimon named Dalmatianmon, huh? Well, I'm Cleopatra or Cleo for short." The girl; Cleopatra smiled.

Dalmatianmon glances at Cleopatra, "Cleopatra? I'll just call you Honey instead. Besides, for now the names are not important."

"Oh... So why are we...f-flying?" Cleo stuttered with fright. She didn't like being so high up.

"To get away from-" Dalmatianmon start to stiff a bit, "Another Digimon is here..."

Cleo looks at Dalmatianmon with confusion, "Another one like you?"

"Sort of, but I'll explain it later, Honey. Right now, we need to found this Digimon." After that, they flew towards another park.

They both landed on a building, saw a 15 years-old boy with brownish-orange hair facing a big yellow lizard, staring at each other with anger.

Cleo look at the boy and spoke, "That boy... I met him before!"

Dalmatianmon glance at Cleo, "You know him?"

"Y-yeah...kinda.../_Flash Back_/_...About 4 years ago, young Cleo was sitting near a tree, reading a book until two children took her book away from her and started to push her around._

_"S-stop it please! Give it back!" Cleo cried while trying to get her book back._

_"Forget it, small fried!" One of the boy smug._

_"If you want it, come and get it!"_

_Cleo just sat there and began to cry. Then she heard punches, grunts and painful groans from the two children. Cleo open her eyes and saw a young boy with brownish-orange. She also notice the two children laying on the ground, in pain. The two boys then got up and ran off, crying to the moms._

_The boy looks down at Cleo, "Are you okay?"_

_"Y-yeah..." She answered. "Thank you."_

_"No problem, nerd."_

_In 2 seconds, the boy was laying the ground, face down with a bump on his head._

_"I am...not...A NERD!" young Cleo screeched and was about to leave._

_The boy slowly lifts his head and shouts at Cleo, "Hey! Wait! I'm sorry!"_

_Cleo looks back at the boy, "What?"_

_The boy got up and went over to Cleo, "I-I didn't mean to say it like that."_

_"Sure you didn't..." Cleo muttered._

_The boy then hands her book to her, "Here. I mean, it is yours, right?"_

_Cleo looks at the book for the moment, "...Yeah, it is. Thanks again." she took the book then glares a bit at the boy, "And don't ever call me a nerd!"_

_With that, she left. The boy just groan, "Ugh... Girls... Are they all like that?" ..._

/_Flash Back _End/

"Honey?"

"Huh? What?" Cleo snapped out from her memory.

"That boy and that Digimon are about to fight..." Dalmatianmon spoke.

"They are?" Cleo looks back the boy and the lizard.

The boy yelled at the yellow lizard Digimon, "What the heck are you, getting in the way of my fighting?"

The yellow Digimon just growl at him with annoyance.

The boy continues, "I don't know who the heck you are, but nobody's allowed on MY turf! I'm the number one street fighter in Japan. Marcus Damon!"

"Number one fighter? Really?" Cleo muttered while watching the screen.

"This human has got to be kidding!" Dalmatianmon scoffed.

Then the yellow lizard Digimon yells, "Shut up! You're all talk! You're really full of yourself, just like all the other humans!"

"It's can talk too?" Cleo astonished.

"Of course HE can talk! We all can talk! Well, most of us... And beside that, he can beat this human." Dalmatianmon explained.

"Quit it with that big ugly mug!" The boy; Marcus, shouted back at the yellow lizard Digimon.

"Hey, I was born this way!" The yellow lizard Digimon shouted.

Then they all heard a woman's voice, "You! Get away from him! You can't fight him!"

Cleo and Dalmatianmon look near the stairs ways and saw Yoshino Fujieda, the same one that was after Dalmatianmon.

Marcus looks at Yoshino and yells, "Hey, we don't need someone being all sentimental! This is a man-to-man fight!"

"Yeah! A man-to-man fight!" The yellow lizard Digimon agreed with Marcus.

"Got it? Stay out of it!" Marcus yelled.

"O-ok!" Yoshino stuttered with shock. She never excepted anyone to talk back to her like that.

"Yoshino, don't lose spirit!" Lalamon spoke from the device.

"Oh, right." Yoshino replied.

Marcus look back at the yellow lizard Digimon, "You're pretty brave. Come on!"

"Right!" The yellow Digimon shouted.

Then Marcus and the yellow lizard Digimon ran towards in each other and threw a punch at each other, very hard in the faces.

"Whoa!" Cleo spoke in amaze.

"Well, I never seen this before..." Dalmatianmon was also amazed.

The two fighters were push back by the punch and crashes the ground from few feet away from each other. They both got up, slowly.

Then the yellow lizard Digimon spoke, "I wasn't ready... But you won't get me this time! I see right through your punch!" After saying that, the lizard Digimon ran towards Marcus and was about to attack him.

However, Marcus kneed the lizard Digimon's under jaw. "See right through it, eh?" Marcus smirked.

Then the lizard Digimon kick Marcus in the pant. **((A/N: That's gotta hurt...))**Marcus and the lizard Digimon kept fighting each other for hours. Finally, at sunset, the two fighters were now laying on the ground, panting.

"Well fought..." The lizard Digimon panted.

"You threw some pretty good punches there..." Marcus gasped.

Then the lizard Digimon puts his hand or claw up and Marcus stare at it, smiles and grabbed it.

"I'm Agumon..." The lizard Digimon introduced himself.

"I'm Marcus Damon."

Agumon sits up, "Nice to meet you, boss."

"Boss?" Marcus muttered with confusions.

"Yeah! You're the first person to acknowledge me, boss. So from now on, I'm gonna be your follower!" Agumon explained.

Then Marcus smiles at Agumon, "Follower, huh? Even though it's someone weird-looking like you, I guess that's okay."

"Hold that thought!" It was Yoshino, "Lalamon Realize!"

Lalamon came out, "Lalamon!"

"It came out of...!" Marcus shouted with shock while Agumon got up and prepare to fight.

"Right! Are you gonna come quietly?" Yoshino spoke to Agumon.

"What the heck?" Marcus was confused.

The Agumon spoke to him, "They came to capture me. If they get me, they'll get rid of me!"

Cleo gasped when heard that, "Is that...true?"

Dalmatiamon nodded, "I think so... But I'm not gonna let that happen! These guys are now friends and I refuse to see friends separate by force..." She got up then spoke to Cleo, "Wait here!" and flew towards Marcus and Agumon are and landed in front of Yoshino and Lalamon.

"What the?" Marcus exclaimed with surprise.

"You?" Yoshino shouted.

"You came here to fight me as well?" Agumon asked while growling.

Dalmatianmon didn't look back at Agumon, but answers "No... I came here to help..." Her white spots began to glow, brightly. "Light Spheres!" Her attack went towards Yoshino and Lalamon.

"Seed Blast!" Her collide into Dalmatianmon's and create a smokescreen.

Seeing her chance to help, Cleo quickly, but carefully to get down from the small building, ran towards Marcus and grabbed his arms.

"Who's there?" He shouted as scan through the smoke.

"A friend! Just follow me!" Cleo whispered and led Marcus away from the smoke screen with Agumon and Dalmatianmon behind them.

When the smoke clear up, Yoshino and Lalamon notice that Marcus and the two Digimon are gone. They didn't see Cleo came in to help Marcus the two Digimon since the smokescreen was around them.

"Dang it!" Yoshino shouted.

At night time...  
After the escaping from Yoshino and Lalamon from being capture, Marcus, Cleo and the two Digimon hid inside of a tall museum building. They stay in there until everything was calm.

"This turned out great!" Agumon was looking through the windows.

"Yeah, right!" Dalmatianmon was also looking through the window. "Even though if we keep hiding, they'll keep looking for us even more."

Then Cleo spoke, softly, "But you two didn't do anything wrong..."

"Maybe not to you, but to them...we're nothing, but trouble." Dalmatianmon said, quietly.

Then Marcus shouted, "Enough of this!" He look at Cleo, "Who are you anyway?"

"Don't you remember me?" Cleo asked, "You helped me before when we're little."

Marcus thought for awhile, "...I don't remember meeting any nerd..."

Then out of the blue, Cleo punches Marcus on the top of the head and shouts, "Don't ever call me...'nerd'!"

Marcus rubbed his head, groans, "Ow! Wait! ...Now I remember you! Some two kids took your book and I help you." He smirked.

"Yeah... I'm Cleopatra, but you can call me Cleo." Cleo blushed.

"And I'm Marcus Damon."

Dalmatianmon interrupts, "...Well, now you two told each others names... you guys have to think of a way to get us out of this mess!"

"Wait a minute! This is your fault!" Marcus shouted, angrily at Dalmatiamon.

"Marcus, please..." Cleo spoke, quietly. "If Dalmatianmon hadn't been there, you and Agumon wouldn't have got away."

Marcus calm down and said to the Digimon, "What are you guys, anyway? Where did you two come from?"

Agumon and Dalmatianmon turned towards the humans.

"Well, I know were suppose to be Digimon." Agumon answered.

"Um... What are Digimon?" Cleo asked.

Dalmatianmon explains, "Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short, are digital-like creatures from another world. There are many different species of Digimon, as well as unconfirmed and new generations of Digimon yet to be revealed. The rate of new Digimon species continuously increase as the Digital World expands each year. There are about three well known main types or attributes; Data, Vaccine and Virus. In other words, we're like digital beings, but alive like you guys."

"Wow..." Cleo spoke with amazement.

"That sounds...interesting, but where did you guys come from?" Marcus asked.

"...I dunno..." Agumon spoke.

"You don't know?" said Dalmatianmon. "How could you not know?"

Agumon tells her, "I've always been in the institution."

"Institution?" Cleo and Marcus said it together.

"You mean, you never been into the Digital World?" Dalmatianmon asked.

Marcus and Cleo looks at each other with confusions, "Digital World?"

"No..." Agumon answered. "But, even if I was, I don't want to back there..."

Everyone got quiet for awhile until Marcus got up, "I really don't get it...but it's look like I've been dragged on board, and now the ship's leaving port. I'll help you, somehow."

"Me too..." Cleo spoke.

"Boss!" Agumon smiled, "Thank you, Cleo and boss!" Agumon walk towards Cleo and Marcus, but then heard his stomach growl and he stop to hold his tummy.

"Boss, I'm hungry!" Agumon whined.

"Hey, deal with it!" Marcus told Agumon.

However, Agumon kept whining, "I can't! Gimme something to eat!"

"Hey, keep it down, someone's gonna hear you!" Marcus scolded Agumon.

"My stomach's caving in..." Agumon cried and began to opening his mouth and went towards Marcus, Cleo and Dalmatianmon.

"Um... What is he...doing?" Cleo asked, feeling unease.

Dalmatianmon slowly spoke, "I think he's...trying to..." Agumon got closer. "EAT US!"

"_AAAAAGGHHH!_"

Few minutes later, Agumon was rubbing a bump on his head. He was hit by Marcus.

"What the heck were you trying to do, eat us?" Marcus scolded Agumon.

"Sorry, boss! But everything looked so tasty..." Agumon cried.

Then Dalmatianmon shouted, "Hey, I'm hungry too, but you don't see me trying to eat someone or anything!"

"Now, now guys..." Cleo hushed everyone, "We'll just have to get something for you guys to eat, except... I don't have any money on me now..."

Then Marcus sighs, "No choice, then. I'll go pick something up. Cleo, you wait here with them."

"Okay..." Cleo nodded.

Marcus began to walk away.

"Boss!" Agumon cried.

"Got it? Stay right there with Cleo!" Marcus told Agumon.

Agumon nodded, "I'll wait right here." Marcus left.

"And if he tries to eat us again, I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Dalmatianmon yelled at Marcus.

"Dalmatianmon!" Cleo scolded the winged Digimon.

An hour later, Marcus still hasn't return...  
"Where's Boss? I'm getting hungry!" Agumon whined.

"Will you shut up?" Dalmatianmon growled at Agumon, "I'm getting sick and tired of hearing you whining!"

Agumon began to whimpered, "But I'm hungry!"

Dalmatianmon just growled with irritations.

Cleo shook her head at Dalmatianmon then went into thoughts, /...Where is Marcus? The store can't be that far!/ then spoke to the winged Digimon, "Hey, Dalmatianmon?"

"What?" Dalmatianmon grumbled.

"Um... I was wondering, what is the Digital World?" Cleo asked.

"...It's world of wonder and great places. There, everything's made of digital and life. Some can fly, walk, hop, swim or everything. There huge trees with different colors, a digital trail hovering over the sky and ton of Digital Monsters. That world is different from here and still has many locations that has not been found..." Dalmatianmon explained.

"...Wow! But I don't understand, if the Digital World is so great...why are you here?" Cleo asked.

Dalmatianmon looks away a bit, "Um... No reason..."

They all got quiet for awhile until...

"I gotta eat something now!" Agumon whined.

Dalmatianmon suddenly got up, growling, "That's it!" She walks towards the stairs, "Come on, guys! We're going get something to eat." She went down.

"Great! I can't wait to eat!" Agumon follow the winged Digimon.

"Guys! Wait a minute!" Cleo got near the stairs. "You can't just walk out there! Everyone will get scare of you two!" Cleo sighs with frustrations then quickly follow the two Digimon. "Wait for me!"

About 2 hours later, Cleo and the Digimon kept looking for food while staying hidden at the same time.

The girls were looking for Marcus while Agumon was looking for something to eat. The lizard Digimon saw a trash can and stick his head into it. Cleo notice this.

"Agumon! Don't eat those!" Cleo rushes towards Agumon with Dalmatianmon behind.

"Why?" Agumon spoke through the trash can.

"Cause it's fill with bad junk and you'll get sick after eating it." Cleo explained.

Then Agumon sighed, "Okay..." He put his head up, but the can was still on his head. "...But, right after I finish eating it!" He walks away from Cleo.

"Agumon! Wait!" Cleo went after Agumon.

Dalmatianmon groans at Agumon with annoyances, "Oh, for goodness sake! Agu-!" Dalmatianmon suddenly stops and looks towards the building that they just left.

"Dalmatianmon?" Cleo notice that the winged Digimon was feeling a bit nervous. "...What is it?"

"...I sense a Digimon...a big one..." Dalmatianmon whispered.

After saying that, they heard a loud booming sound and saw flames near the tall building. Then Agumon, who still have a trash can on his head, walk pass Cleo and Dalmatianmon and heads towards where the flaming buildings are.

"Agumon! Wait for us!" Cleo shouted and went after Agumon with Dalmatianmon in pursuit.

When they got closer to action, they heard Marcus' voice, "Stop it! Agumon! AGUMON!"

"Boss!" Agumon cried out he trash can.

"Marcus, he's over here!" Cleo yelled.

Marcus looks back and saw Cleo, Dalmatianmon and Agumon running towards him.

"G-guys?" Marcus quickly went to them and pulled off the trash can off of Agumon. "What were you guys doing?"

"W-well... Agumon was getting hungry and we kinda left to find some food for him..." Cleo replied.

"You were suppose stay there!" Marcus shouted which made Cleo flinch a bit from his shouting.

Dalmatianmon notice it, snarls at Marcus, "Hey! Take it easy on Honey here, pal! It's your fault for taking so long!"

Then Agumon spoke, "Yeah! Please don't be mad at Cleo, boss. I was getting so hungry I couldn't stand it!"

Marcus look back at the flames, "Then what or who is that?"

Then they all saw a big figure through the flames. It look like a huge bird. It's wings flap the smoke away and reveal itself. It was huge chicken-like monster with eyes red and sharp teeth in it's beak.

Cleo suddenly grabbed on to Marcus' arm, held it and starts to shake in fear.

"Cleo?" Marcus spoke as he look down at her.

"M-Marcus...what is...that?" Cleo stuttered in fear.

"Yeah, boss! What's that?" Agumon asked.

"That's Kokatorimon. It's Bird Rooster-like Digimon. Data type and Champion level." Dalmatianmon explained. "He has an impressive crest and sharp beak. Its body is large and its legs are quite strong. He can turn his opponents into statues by releasing beams emitted from his eyes; Stun Flame Shot and has another powerful attack, Feather Sword."

"...Whatever it is... All I know is that because of that, you two were falsely accused!" Marcus snarled.

"...Boss." Agumon quietly spoke.

Marcus look down at Cleo, who was still holding his arm. "Cleo..." The girl look up at Marcus. "You stay with Dalmatianmon."

Cleo nodded, "O-okay..." She let's go of his arm.

"Let's go, Agumon!" Marcus ran towards Kokatorimon.

"Right!" Agumon follows Marcus.

Kokatorimon began screech and prepares to fight. Marcus jumps on to Kokatorimon and began to climb while Agumon attack the chicken Digimon.

"Pepper Breath!" A small fire ball shot out of his mouth and went towards Kokatorimon, but misses.

Then Kokatorimon's eyes began to glow green.

"Oh no!" Dalmatianmon growled.

"What is it?" Cleo asked.

"Wait here!" Dalmatianmon went towards Agumon.

"Frozen Fire Shot!" Kokatorimon's eyes shoot out laser at Agumon, but Dalmatianmon swiftly pushes the lizard Digimon down and the laser hit the part of a tree. Part of the tree turn into stone.

"Be careful, you nitwit!" Dalmatianmon got up and starts to attack the chicken Digimon.

"Shadow Spheres!"

"Pepper Breath!"

Their attack keep missing, but kept coming. Then Kokatorimon tries to step on the two Digimon, they caught the foot in time, but also getting tire.

"Boss!" Agumon groaned, "He's really strong!"

Marcus was at the back of the neck of Kokatorimon. "That's why we're all fired up!"

Agumon and Dalmatianmon manages to push back the foot, almost making Kokatorimon fall. Then Marcus began to throw punches on Kokatorimon's back.

"What are you doing, Marcus!" Cleo yelled with worries.

"I'm putting my life on line like in any man's fight!" Marcus shouted while punching Kokatorimon's neck. Then Kokatorimon notice Marcus when he look back, but the boy just smirk, "We're not the ones who's gonna die! This thing's already lost!" and kept on punching.

"Your amazing, boss!" Agumon praised Marcus.

"Amazing my butt! He's crazy!" Dalmatianmon shouted.

Then Kokatorimon's tail feathers began to glow, brightly.

Cleo gasped, "Marcus, guys watch out!" She ran towards her friends. "It's gonna attack!"

"Dang it!" Dalmatianmon ran towards Cleo and pushes her down.

After the winged Digimon cover Cleo, the chicken Digimon screeches, "Feather Sword!"

Kokatorimon shoot out a huge beam from his tail feathers them at Agumon, Dalmatianmon and Cleo. The blast waves pushes back Agumon, Dalmatianmon and Cleo, very hard and fast. They crashes back on the ground, very hard, but lay there very still.

"Guys!" Marcus yelled and jumps off of the chicken Digimon and ran towards his friends.

"Agumon? Dalmatianmon? ...Cleo? Get up!" He kneel next to them, trying to awake them up.

Cleo moved a bit and saw Marcus. "I-I'm fine..." Then she notice Dalmatianmon was laying on her, hurt. "...Oh-no!" And also notice that Agumon is hurt as well.

"Agumon? Agumon!" Marcus kept shaking Agumon.

"...Dalmatianmon? Please get up!" She shook Dalmatianmon.

But none of the Digimon, except Kokatorimon, was moving.

"_AGUMON!_"

"_DALMATIANMON! NOOOO!_"

Then, it began to rain. Kokatorimon let out a loud screech while Marcus and Cleo mourn over the Digimon friends.

"D-Dalmatianmon... P-please come back..." Cleo sobbed while hugging the winged Digimon.

"...Agumon..." Marcus glares back at Kokatorimon, angrily. "You hurt my..." He got up. "You hurt my follower!" He yelled.

Kokatorimon just screech and began to use the same attack again with his tail feathers. Marcus charges towards Kokatorimon.

"Marcus, don't! You'll get kill!" Cleo cried.

Marcus couldn't hear her cries and Kokatorimon uses his beam at Marcus, however Marcus somehow dodge the beam and leaps towards the huge chicken.

/Please... Please be careful.../ Cleo thought. And at the same time, Marcus punches Kokatorimon in the jaw, hard. Then something amazing happen, a few orange digital pieces appear around Marcus' hand. Cleo saw this and gasp with amazement. Suddenly, a few gold digital pieces appear where her heart is. Kokatorimon falls back from the powerful punch and hit the ground.

Marcus landed back on the ground, "How's that?" Then he looks at his hand and the same digital partials were still cover around his hand. "Huh? What is this?"

Cleo was wondering the same thing when the golden digital particles floats in front of her heart. Then they both hear an old voice...

"Hey! Use this."

Both Marcus and Cleo look back and saw an old man with a fishing hat on. He threw two device at Cleo and Marcus. They both caught it.

"What this?" Marcus asked as he look at the device. His looked like Yoshino's device, but his is orange while Cleo's is gold.

"Those are Digivices. You can use the DigiSouls in your fist and your heart with it." The old man explained, "If you two do that, Agumon and Dalmatianmon can digivolve."

"Digivolve?" Cleo spoke.

"What's that?" Marcus asked.

"Your powers can awaken both Agumon and Dalmatianmon." The old man replied. Cleo stood up, nodded at Marcus and they got ready.

"_**DigiSoul...Charge**_!" Both Marcus and Cleo shouted and puts the DigiSouls in the Digivices. The lights shot out from the two Digivices and landed on Agumon and Dalmatianmon. The light causes them to wake up, but they also feel stronger than ever.

"_**Agumon** digivolve to...**GeoGreymon**_!" Agumon is now a huge orange dinosaurs with brown skull on his head with blue stripes on his body and red stripes on the brown skull.

"_**Dalmatianmon** digivolve to...**AngeWolfmon**_!" Dalmatianmon is now a big white and black wolf with black and whites spots, two big white wings and two little black wings, a long loose red ribbon around neck and three tails.

Cleo and Marcus gasp with amazement, "They transformed?"

GeoGreymon and AngeWolfmon stood in front of Kokatorimon, preparing to fight the chicken Digimon. The chicken Digimon attack with his Frozen Fire Shot, but this time, the two champion Digimon were still standing. They both began to attack Kokatorimon.

"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon shoot big flames from his mouth.

"Shadow Beam!" AngeWolfmon shoot a dark beam from her muzzle.

They attacks hit Kokatorimon, full blast. Kokatorimon screech in pain and into a little egg; DigiEgg.

"They did it..." Cleo gasped with awed.

"Amazing! Just like my follower!" Marcus looks up at the two champion Digimon, but they weren't their anymore. "Huh?"

"Boss!"

"We're down here, pal!"

Dalmatianmon and Agumon were into their rookie forms.

"Dalmatianmon!" Cleo cried with relief, ran towards the winged Digimon and hugged the winged Digimon.

"Oof! Easy there!" Dalmatianmon grunted.

"Hey, boss! I'm hungry!" Agumon whined.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry too!" Dalmatianmon chuckled.

"What's with you two? Always hungry..." Marcus groaned.

The two Digimon just chuckled.

Morning finally came...  
Yoshino, who watch the fight against the chicken Digimon, appears and found the DigiEgg of Kokatorimon.

"Boss, I can't hold out much longer!" Agumon cried.

Dalmatianmon exclaims, "Yeah, please give us something to eat!"

"You guys got it." Marcus spoke.

"How about going for a hamburger?" Cleo asked.

"Ooh! Is that nice, boss?" Agumon asked Marcus.

/So...who was that old guy?/ Marcus thought, wondering about the old man.

"Hey, boss!"

Marcus snaps out from his thoughts, "Yeah, it's great!"

"Then let's go already!" Dalmatianmon cheered.

Marcus, Cleo and the Digimon were about leave Yoshino, however...

"Hey, hold on!"

Cleo, Marcus and the Digimon stop and look back at Yoshino.

"It may have been another Digimon attacking the hamburger place..." Yoshino glares at Dalmatianmon, "...but you almost hurt two people!" Then she look at Agumon, "...and you injured 13 men! That can't be overlooked!"

"Wait a minute, miss!" Cleo exclaims, "Dalmatianmon just scare those men away, because those two men were about to hurt me... She saved my life!"

"And that was me who injured those 13 guys!" Marcus explained. "They were punks from the next town. They wanted to know what I didn't like about them, so I showed them!"

"If anyone threatens you, boss, you'll set them straight!" Agumon smiled.

"That's right!" Marcus agrees then he and Agumon began to chuckle a bit.

"This is the worst..." Yoshino groaned. Then she shouted, "I'm gonna arrest you both right now!"

"Ahh, run, guys!" Marcus shouted and ran off with Agumon, Cleo and Dalmatianmon behind.

"Wait up, boss!"

"Marcus, wait!" Cleo cried.

"How did ever I get stuck with you, Honey?"

* * *

Next Episode

_**(Marcus Over Voice)**_  
_Hey, hey, what's going on? What's Yoshino eating in my house for? And with mother and sister ...huh? Keeping Agumon, Dalmatianmon, Cleo and me under control with a live-in arrangement? No way! Agumon's not even here, and I'm not telling you where he is!_  
_**(Cleo Over Voice)**_  
_Hey, what about me and Dalmatianmon? We have stay to with you at all time..._  
_**(Marcus Over Voice)**_  
_What? Staying with me? Huh? Agumon! Why she's (Yoshino) eating with you too?_  
Next on Episode 2: Marcus & Cleo's Inner Strength!


	2. Marcus & Cleo's Inner Strength!

_Ch. 2: Episode 2: Marcus & Cleo's Inner Strength!_

* * *

Few moments later at DATs...  
Yoshino finally caught Marcus and Cleo while Lalamon caught Agumon and Dalmatianmon and brought them to DATS.

"Let go! I said, let go!" Marcus tries to struggle out of Yoshino's hands while Agumon was collared by Lalamon.

Cleo and Dalmatianmon decided to come quietly. They all enter into a huge office-like room with computers. A man in a blue coat-like uniform with a little white creature around his neck; Kudamon, came in front of them.

"You witch!" Marcus cried and Yoshino let's go of him.

"Commander. Raptor-1 and Dalmatianmon has been seized. I've also brought along the witnesses, Marcus Damon and Cleopatra." Yoshino spoke.

Marcus walk up towards Commander Sampson, "Hey! Agumon and Dalmatianmon should've been cleared of suspicion already! Stop treating them like criminals!"

"That's not what this is about!" Yoshino pushes back Marcus away from Sampson and Kudamon.

"Then what?" Marcus shouted.

"Digimon aren't supposed to be coming here to begin with!" Yoshino explained, "Just being with humans is a crime!"

"It's a crime?" Cleo asked.

"Yes." Yoshino answered.

"But you guys have Digimon with you too!" Marcus shouted with irritation.

"If a patrol car speeds to catch up to a speeding car, that doesn't make the patrol a criminal, does it?" Lalamon pointed out.

Cleo looks at Marcus, "She does have a point there..."

Marcus just droop his head with defeat.

"Boss, get a hold of yourself!" Agumon cried while Dalmatianmon just shrugged.

Then Kudamon spoke, "Sampson, what will you do to Raptor-1 and Dalmatianmon?"

"Digimon who create problems in the human world must be completely reduced to a DigiEgg and forced to repatriate to the Digital World." Sampson explained.

"DigiEgg?" Marcus didn't knew what a DigiEgg is until a short white knight; PawnChessmon (White), came in and was holding a big egg.

Then Marcus slowly spoke, "That's..." It was the same egg from the battle after the chicken Digimon was defeated.

The white PawnChessmon place the DigiEgg on a machine with circles-like digital wires.

"What are they doing with it?" Cleo asked.

"Transport it, I guess..." Dalmatianmon answered.

Then two women and two PawnChessmons, black & white, began to type.

"Coordinate axes are set!" A blond hair, Megumi Shirakawa, spoke.

"Cooling of transmission equipment on! Bionic Condenser functioning!" A black hair, Miki Kurosaki, spoke.

"Digital Harmonizer aligning! Security opening!"

Then many of digital partials appears and swirl around the DigiEgg.

"Digital Gate Open!"

"5 seconds to transfer! 3... 2... 1..."

Then Commander Sampson spoke, "Begin transportation!"

"Begin transportation!"

The digital partials swirl around the DigiEgg, faster and got brighter.

Cleo, Marcus, Agumon and Dalmatianmon cover their eyes from the bright light.

"Wh-What's that?" said Marcus.

The digital partials cover the egg and the DigiEgg turn into digital partial and disappear with the rest of partials.

"Transfer complete!"

"It disappear..." Marcus spoke with wonder.

"We simply sent it back to the Digital World, where the Digimon live." Commander Sampson explained.

"Now, it's Dalmatianmon and Raptor-1's turn." Kudamon spoke.

Dalmatianmon steps forward, "Well, been nice knowing ya, Honey!"

"You mean... you want to go back?" Cleo asked.

"Of course! I kinda miss it..."

"B-but, I don't want to go!" Agumon whimpered.

Then two PawnChessmon seized Agumon and Agumon began to struggle.

"Boss, help me!" Agumon cried.

Marcus tries to get the two PawnChessmon to let go of Agumon, "What are you doing to my follower?"

Then Dalmatianmon notice a turtle Digimon; Kamemon, carry a teapot fill with hot water. She quietly spoke, "If Agumon doesn't want to go..." she ran straight towards Kamemon, shouting, "...then I don't want to go either!" and knocks the teapot out of Kamemon's hand.

The teapot hit the ground, making the hot water spill out, creating a huge steam.

Marcus grabbed Cleo's hand "Guys, let's split!" Marcus shouted.

"'Kay!" Agumon and Dalmatianmon replied and they, Cleo and Marcus ran out the office.

"M-Marcus, wait!" Cleo stuttered while being pulled by Marcus and blushing at the same time.

Then Yoshino and Lalamon went after them in pursuit.

"You're not getting away!" Yoshino shouted.

Suddenly, Commander Sampson and Kudamon notice two devices on the floor. It was the Digivices of Marcus and Cleo. Sampson pick up the two Digivices, examining them.

"Digivices? Does those two belong to that boy and that girl?" Kudamon asked.

Then Sampson forms a smirk, "I see. That man must've..." Having hunch who gave Marcus and Cleo the digivices.

With Marcus, Cleo and the two Digimons...

At a warehouse, a door slide opens a bit. Marcus pokes his head out to see if the coast is clear.

"They were connected to a place like this..." Marcus wondering.

Agumon step out a bit, "Boss, let's hurry out of here!"

"I-Idiot!" Marcus pushes Agumon back inside. "You'll stand out too much if you leave like this!"

"What we need is a cover up." Cleo spoke.

"A cover up? For what? I can just fly over the city with no worries." Dalmatianmon gloated.

"Maybe, but they can still see you." Cleo pointed out.

Marcus looks for something that will cover up the Digimons. "There!" He saw a huge box. "We can use this!"

"Good idea, Marcus!" Cleo smiled.

However, Dalmatianmon rejects the idea, "Oh no! There's no way I'm gonna wear that! No way! You can't make me! You _CAN'T_make me!"

Few hours later, in a neighborhood... Marcus lead Cleo towards his house with Agumon and Dalmatianmon, inside the box.

"They _made_me..." Dalmatianmon groaned with embarrassment.

"Hey boss, how far are we going?" Agumon groaned with tiredness.

"Just be quiet and follow me." Marcus said.

"I'm hungry!" Agumon cried.

"You're not the only one..." Dalmatianmon groaned with irritation. Marcus kept leading everyone towards his house.

Finally, they made it to Marcus' house. They quickly hid inside of Marcus' room. Marcus took out some food gave it to Agumon and Dalmatianmon to eat. Aguman ate a lot chips, some bread and candy while Dalmatianmon eating a big chocolate bar. Marcus and Cleo just sat on Marcus' bed while watching the Digimons eat.

"Boss, this stuff is pretty good!" Agumon spoke with glee while munching on the chips.

"I'll say! This stuff is great!" Dalmatianmon cried with happiness and continue to eat the chocolate bar. Agumon tries to a piece of the bar, but Dalmatianmon growls at him, "Touch my chocolate bar and I'll bite ya!"

"Dalmatianmon..." Cleo quietly scolded the winged Digimon.

"They can only eat 'food made for Digimon'? Yeah right! They eats anything!" Marcus groaned.

Then they heard a woman's voice...

"Marcus? Are you here?"

Marcus sprung up from his bed, panicking a bit, "Hide!" grabs Agumon and Dalmatianmon then push them both into his closet. "Hurry up!"

"Boss...!"

"Hey wait...!"

Marcus close the closet door before the bedroom door opens by a woman. It was Marcus' mom, Sarah Damon.

"Marcus!" Sarah exclaimed.

"M-Mom! I'm back!" Marcus stuttered with nervous, try to act normal.

"Where were you last night? I thought you got into trouble with the police again! I was worried!" Sarah said with an upset voice.

"N-Not all!" Marcus smiled, nervously, "I was with my friend here!" He motion his head towards Cleo who is still sitting on the bed.

"Oh! I didn't see you there!" Sarah spoke.

Cleo stood up and bow towards Sarah, "...Hello, Mrs. Damon... I'm Cleopatra." she whispered with shyness, even though Sarah did heard her a bit.

"My! Ain't you the prettiest girl? And polite too." Sarah smiled at Cleo.

"Th-Thank you, ma'am..." Cleo said, softly as she stand back up.

"Y-Yeah! Her and I just started talking about life... And before I knew it, it was morning!" Marcus laughed, nervously.

Then Sarah look closely at Marcus with a suspicion look on her face. Marcus quickly stop laughing. "Marcus..." Sarah spoke.

"Wh-What?" Marcus stuttered.

Sarah looks down at Marcus' feet, "You're stepping on chocolate."

"Gah!" Marcus got his foot off the chocolate. "I-I didn't notice!"

"Your room is so messy! You didn't even clean it up when this young lady came..." Sarah also saw a pile of empty junk food bags on the floor from which Agumon and Dalmatianmon had.

"I-I'll clean it up right now, s-so leave me to it, okay?" Marcus pushes his mother out of his room and close his door.

After the door close, the closet door opens, making Agumon, Dalmatianmon and the clothes fell out towards the floor.

"Boss, what was that for?"

"Yeah! What you do that for, pal?"

Marcus kneel in front of the Digimon, "If anyone finds out you both right here, they'll come to drag you guys back!"

Agumon gasped, "I don't want that!"

"Then listen to me and don't ever make any sounds, okay?" Marcus told the Digimons.

"Right!" Agumon nodded.

"You got it!" Dalmatianmon agreed.

"Also..." Before Marcus could to tell them, they heard Sarah's voice from the other side of the door...

"Marcus?"

Marcus grabbed the Digimon again, threw them outside the balcony and moved the curtains to cover the slide glass doors.

The door opens again by Sarah, "I thought I heard you talking to someone else..."

"Eh? A-Ah, well...!" Marcus went to his mother, "I-It's just your imagination!"

Cleo notice Agumon's tail was sticking out a bit. She stood in front to of the tail to block it.

"Are you hiding something?" Sarah asked.

"N-No, nothing!" Marcus stuttered, looking away.

Sarah grabs his face, "Look at me when you're talking!"

Outside on the balcony...

Agumon was covering his mouth while Dalmatiamon listen the conversation.

"Marcus, remember our promise? That until your father comes back, the three of us will tell each other everything!"

Agumon and Dalmatianmon look at each other with confusion, "Three?" Minus Cleo, there's Marcus, his mother, but who's the third one?

They suddenly heard a thud from behind them. They both look back and see a little girl named Kristy Damon, the younger sister of Marcus. The three of them stare at each other for the moment and then...

"_AAAAAAHH!_"

Kristy screamed with fear while Agumon screamed with shocked. Kristy ran inside where Marcus, Cleo and Sarah are.

"Get up here!" Dalmatianmon whispered while pulling Agumon up on the roof.

Inside of Marcus' room...

Kristy hugged her mother, Sarah in fear.

"What's wrong, Kristy?" Sarah asked.

"I saw a huge lizard and a huge dog with wings!" Kristy cried.

"Lizard? A huge dog with wings?" Sarah decided to check it out.

"W-Wait a sec-...!" Marcus tries to stop his mother.

"There nothing here." said Sarah, not noticing the Digimon are on the roof.

"I saw them! A giant lizard and a huge dog with wings, right there!" Kristy shouted.

On the roof...

The winged Digimon pulled the lizard Digimon all the way to the top of roof. They rest for the moment until they saw an orange tabby cat.

Inside the house...

"It was be an UMA!" Sarah spoke.

"Huh? UMA?" Kristy and Marcus said with sweat drops.

"An unidentified life form, like the Abominable Snowman or the Loch Ness Monster." Cleo explained.

"Now... where did I put my video camera?" Sarah ponders until they all heard bumping and thumping from the roof. "What's that?"

/Oh no!/ Cleo and Marcus thought.

"It must be those creatures!" Kristy went back on the balcony.

"Kristy! Wait a second!" Marcus pushes back his sister. "It's dangerous, so stay back! I'll go..." When he pull himself up on the roof, Marcus saw Agumon, Dalmatianmon and the cat rolling towards him and crashes into Marcus.

The crash cause Marcus, Agumon and the cat fall towards the ground while Dalmatianmon flies over them. Agumon hit the ground first, then Marcus crashes onto Agumon and the cat just landed on ground on it's feet and ran off.

"Oh my God! Marcus!" Cleo cries, rushes over to the balcony and look down with Kristy and Sarah. "Are you okay?" Agumon and Marcus were knock out, cold.

Dalmatianmon landed next to them, "Whew! That was close!" But then, she notice Yoshino was standing over her, Agumon and Marcus.

"Oh no!" Cleo cried when she saw Yoshino there.

"This is Yoshino. Targets has been secured. I request permission to erase their memories immediately."

Later on that night time, in Marcus' bedroom...  
Marcus was laying on his bed, sleeping, until he woke up and notice that Agumon, Cleo and Dalmatianmon wasn't around in his room.

"Cleo? Dalmatianmon? ...Agumon?" Marcus got up, but felt a slight pain on his side. "Owww! Cleo? Where'd you go, Agumon?" He got out of bed and look for them. He went down stairs, "Dalmatianmon!" He look in the living room, but doesn't see Cleo nor the Digimons anywhere. "Mom, where's-?" When he came into the kitchen, Marcus saw Agumon and Dalmatianmon... eating bowl of rices with Sarah and Kristy.

"More, please!" said Agumon when he handed the empty bowl to Sarah.

Sarah grabbed the bowl, "Coming right up!"

Marcus did the anime drop. Marcus went to Agumon and Dalmatianmon, glaring at them, "How can you two be so easygoing, sitting while eating like that?" He notice Cleo isn't with Dalmatianmon. "And where's Cleo?" He snarled.

Dalmatianmon swallow the food to answers him, "Honey is talking to her parents on the phone. She telling them that's she's spending the nights in your house."

"And because we might not be able to stand up while eating, boss!" Agumon got his bowl of rices back from Sarah.

"That's not what I meant, doofus!" Marcus gave Agumon the double noggie, hard.

"Boss, that hurts!" Agumon cried.

"Hey!" Marcus stops hurting Agumon and notice Yoshino is eating next to Dalmatianmon. "We're in middle of a meal. Do you mind keeping it down?" Yoshino continues eating. "Ma'am, this kushikatsu is incredible!" **((A/N: Kushikatsu: Pork and vegetables coated with bread crumbs and fried on a skewer. It's kinda like corn dogs.))**

Marcus grabbed Yoshino and pulled her out of the kitchen, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know either!" Yoshino replied, "I was going to take you four in, but.../_Flash Back_/ _...Yoshino asked to erase Marcus, his family and Cleo's memories, however Commander Sampson said..._

"That won't be necessary. Erasure of the Marcus Damon, his family and Cleopatra are suspended." Yoshino couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Stay there and keep Raptor-1 and Dalmatianmon under surveillance. Understood?"

"B-But wait...!" Before Yoshino could argue, Sampson was link off. "Huh?"...

/_Flash Back_End/... So that's why... I'll be freeloading off of you and Cleopatra for a while."

"What? No way in heck! Leave right now!" Marcus shouted.

"But Marcus..." Marcus and Yoshino look through the hallway and saw Cleo standing there. "She has to stay here in order to make that Agumon and Dalmatianmon won't cause any trouble. And I have to stay with you at all time. Besides, you don't want her to lose her job, do you?"

"I don't care! She leaves!" Marcus screeched at Cleo making the girl flinched.

"Take a easy on her!" Yoshino scolded Marcus, "Besides, she's right... I can't. I'm under Commander's orders."

"When I say leave, you leave!"

"I won't!"

Cleo just watch Marcus and Yoshino barking at each others.

Then Kristy walk by and saying, "Stop arguing like an old married couple."

"Who are you calling a couple?" Both Marcus and Yoshino screeched.

/A married couple? .../ Cleo thought, sadly, while looking at Marcus and Yoshino.

At bedtime...  
Everyone in the house went to bed. Yoshino slept on Marcus' bed, Agumon slept on the floor next Marcus, who is next Cleo and Dalmataianmon slept near a corner.

"Boss...I can't eat anymore..." Agumon drooled in his dream.

"That's just great..." Marcus murmured.

When Marcus was sound asleep, Cleo slowly got up, quietly walks outside on the balcony and look up at the stars.

"Honey..." Cleo flinches a bit, but recognize the voice. "...What are you doing out there?" Dalmatianmon whispered from the room.

"Nothing... Just thinking..." Cleo whispered.

Dalmatianmon got up and join Cleo on the balcony, "About what, Honey?"

"...Everything." Cleo responded.

Then Dalmatianmon slowly forms a smirk, "Is it about that Marcus guy?"

Cleo blushes, "N-No!"

"It is, isn't it, Honey? You want to Marcus to hold you and whisper sweet romantic stuff in your ear..."

"Stop! I mean, sure he's a great guy and...cute, but I wasn't thinking about him...yet." Cleo got quiet. "I was thinking about my..." She started frowned.

"Your...?"

"My baby brother... He...died when I was little." Cleo started to cried in her hands, "I didn't even say good-bye!"

Dalmatianmon lay her black paw on shoulder, "Hey now, don't start crying on me... It's gonna be okay."

"How can it be okay?"

"...I just know..." Dalmatianmon whispered while looking up at that stars and Cleo looks with her. "Besides..." The winged Digimon smirked, "...you and Marcus might make a child."

"Dalmatiamon!" Cleo scolded while blushing fully red, "We just met! Besides Marcus won't like a nerd, shy girl who doesn't like heights..."

However, Dalmatianmon said, "You don't know that. Maybe he likes shy girls. Who knows..."

What Cleo and Dalmatianmon didn't know that Marcus was still awake hearing every detail that Cleo said about him and her baby brother.

Meanwhile at a elementary school, on of the computers started up and glow brightly. Then all of the computers began to turn on. Then out of the blue, a digital vortex appears on the ceiling and something little came out. It look like yellow caterpillar with lightning bolt symbol on it's body.

At morning, at Marcus' house...  
Marcus and Cleo got ready for school. **((Cleo goes to the same school as Marcus does.))**

"Hey, boss, where are you and Cleo going?" Agumon asked.

"School." Marcus responded.

"What's a school, Honey?" Dalmatianmon asked.

"Well, school is place where you can learn things like math, science, histories and languages. And some other stuff." Cleo explained.

"And where there are tons of people to fight against." Marcus added.

"Marcus..." Cleo groaned with annoyed.

"Wow!" Agumon awed. "I'll go too, boss!"

"All right then, let's go!" Marcus smiled.

"Hey, no fair! If he gets to go, I get to go too!" Dalmatianmon whined.

Then Cleo stuttered, "Well... I-I don't know..."

"Have you two forgotten?"

Marcus, Cleo and the Digimons look back saw it was Yoshino who spoke.

"If a Digimon is seen in public, it'll cause an uproar!"

"...Hmm... She's right, Marcus. If anyone see Agumon or Dalmatianmon, everyone will panic." Cleo spoke.

"Oh yeah..." Marcus groaned.

Then Agumon whined, "Eh? I wanna go to school with boss! I wanna go! I wanna go!"

Yoshino sighed, "Fine, have it your way. Use these." Then pulled out two devices and handed to Marcus and Cleo.

"This..." Marcus spoke. It was the Digivices that Marcus and Cleo held. "I thought I lost it!"

"We must've left them at DATS yesterday." Cleo explained.

"Really?" said Marcus.

"Yep!" Yoshino responded.

"Well, thanks, Yoshino." Cleo smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. So what do we do now?" Marcus asked.

Then Yoshino explained, "Point towards Agumon and Dalmatianmon and press the button on the right."

Marcus and Cleo did what Yoshino said and press the button. Then in seconds, Agumon turned in orange digital partials while Dalmatianmon turned into gold digital partials and the orange digital went into Marcus' Digivice while the gold digital went into Cleo's Digivice. Then Agumon's face appears on the screen of Marcus' Digivice and Dalmatianmon's face appears on Cleo's.

"Boss! What is this? Lemme out!" Agumon cried from Marcus's Digivice.

"Oh! Quit whining, you nitwit! It's not so bad!" Dalmatianmon shouted from Cleo's.

"Oh my... Dalmatianmon!" Cleo cried with shock.

"Agumon!" Marcus cried.

"The Digivice can change Digimon into data and store it away." Yoshino explained, "It's useful whenever you want to go anywhere together."

Marcus and Cleo just stood there in awed.

"Marcus, you're going to be late!" Sarah yelled.

"Crap!" Marcus shouted, grabbed Cleo's hand and ran off with Cleo to school. "We're off!"

"M-Marcus! Wait a minute!" Cleo stuttered while blushing.

Few minutes later, Marcus was jogging to school while holding Cleo's hand. Yoshino was following next to them in her DATS car.

"How long are gonna keep following us?" Marcus asked.

"Until you two surrender the Digimons to me." Yoshino replied.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop this?" Cleo asked. /And isn't there anyway to let Marcus know that he's holding my hand?/ Cleo thought while blushing.

They all stop near a traffic red light. Then Yoshino said...

"Let's see..."

"So there is something?" Marcus spoke.

Yoshino smirked, "You two can join the DATS."

"Huh?"

"If you two become members of the DATS, there'll be no reason for us to chase after Agumon and Dalmatianmon. I won't have to look over you guys either, but I guess that'll never happen."

"Of course not!" Marcus shouted.

The light turned green and Marcus and Cleo went off with Yoshino next to them. However, as soon as they cross the street, Marcus stopped, making Cleo bump into him.

"Ow! ...Marcus, what-?" Cleo before could finished, she noticed Marcus was staring at something. Cleo look at Marcus' way and noticed that they were near an elementary school. There was also police cars park near the front and teachers and young students gathering around something in the fields. It seem something has happened here...

Yoshino stops driving, "Hey aren't you two pressed for time?"

"This is Kristy's school." Marcus went towards crowd with Cleo behind.

The children were gathering around an animal pen. "Kristy!" Marcus cried out to Kristy.

"Oh! Marcus, Cleo, over here!" Kristy wave at Marcus and Cleo and they walk through the crowds. "Look!" Kristy pointed towards the pen.

When Marcus and Cleo looked, they saw no animals. Only bang up wood bowls and a few holes in the pen.

"This is terrible..." Marcus whispered.

"Kristy, what happened here?" Cleo asked.

Kristy lay out the details, "See that kid over?" She looks towards a boy, who was crying. A teacher and the principal were trying to comfort the boy while telling the police about what has happened. "Takashi was the one in charge of taking care of the animals... But when he came to give them breakfast today, all of the chickens and rabbits were gone!"

"The poor thing..." Cleo whispered.

However, Marcus had a suspicion feeling about Takashi.

"Actually, something similar happened earlier. The elementary school in next town is performing services." A policeman spoke to the principal.

Then Yoshino came, "Come with me." She pulled Marcus, who was still holding Cleo's hand, behind a small building. "A Digimon did that."

"Eh, really?" Marcus gasped.

"Look." Yoshino showed her Digivice to Marcus and Cleo. The screen on Digivice was showing a beeping sound wave. Sort of like a tracking device. "You can see my Digivice reacting, right? That means a Digimon was around here."

"Whoa, it can do that too?" Marcus was amazed.

"Things are getting interesting, boss!"

"Yeah!" Marcus responded to a voice. It was Agumon! And he was out of Marcus' Digivice. Marcus look back and saw Agumon, "Wait, what are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't get used to being inside that cramped Digivice, boss!"

"You're a wimp!" Dalmatianmon shouted from Cleo's Digivice.

"Dalmatianmon...be nice!" Cleo scolded the winged Digimon.

Then Yoshino sighed, "You're a real piece of work. There aren't any normal Digimon who'd leave the Digivice on their own." Then she gasped, "Could it be you who attacked those pens?"

"What?" said Agumon.

"It's not him, nor Dalmatianmon." Lalamon spoke from Yoshino's Digivice.

"Lalamon?" Yoshino spoke while looking at Digivice.

"While you were sleeping, I kept guard over them the whole night. Agumon didn't take a single step out of the room and Dalmatianmon was with Cleo." Lalamon explained.

/Lalamon watch over Agumon and Dalmatianmon all night? ...Did she heard everything what Dalmatianmon and I said before?/ Cleo thought while blushing.

Lalamon continued, "So another Digimon must've done it!"

"Lalamon's right, Honey! I can sense a Digimon here."

Then Agumon said, "So, boss, that means..."

"Yeah!" Marcus smirked.

"We can give 'em a good thrashing once again!" Both Marcus and Agumon shouted when putting their fists in the air.

Then Cleo spoke, softly, "Um, Marcus... I hate to break up the cheering, but...can you let go my hand now?"

Marcus look at his other hand and finally notice that he's still holding Cleo's hand.

"Gah!" He let's go of her hand. "S-Sorry about that!" He blushed while Cleo blushed too and Yoshino just look at them with a sweat drop.

Then a school bell rings and every children and teachers started to go inside of the school building.

"Let's go, Takashi." Kristy said to Takashi.

Takashi nodded and follows Kristy back to classes.

Then Marcus steps out from behind the building, waves his arms and shouted, "Kristy! We'll beat the crap out of those punks who messed up those cages, okay?"

Cleo, Yoshino and including Kristy just look at Marcus like he was crazy.

At nighttime, near the pens of elementary school...  
Yoshino, Marcus, Cleo and the Digimons cook out a plan to trap the Digimon. Marcus was locking the pens...with Agumon inside of one.

"Wait! What are you doing, boss!" Agumon cried.

"They say the criminal returns to the scene of the crime, right?" Marcus explained. "When he finds out there's still prey inside, I'm sure he'll strike again."

"Wow! You're so smart, boss!"

Then Cleo spoke, "Um... You do know he's using you as bait, right?"

"WHAT! I'm bait?" Agumon shouted.

Marcus tries reassure his Digimon, "Don't worry! I'll make sure to beat 'em down before that!"

"Will things really go that well?" Yoshino groaned.

Few minutes later...  
Everyone, except Agumon, waited behind the shelter while Agumon waited in the pens.

"I can't stand you, boss..." Agumon whined. "You even locked the door..."

Then, after the clouds covers the moon, a dark figure appears. The figure walks towards the pens.

"Here he comes." Marcus whispered.

The figure stops in front of the pens that Agumon is in. Then clouds began to moved away from the moon. Everyone held their breath. The moonlight reveal the face... It was boy who watch the pens.

"Isn't that Kristy's friends?" Yoshino asked.

"Takashi!" Marcus replied.

"What's he doing here?" Cleo whispered.

"He's seen Agumon!" Lalamon spoke.

Then Yoshino groaned, "This is the worst!"

Then Marcus got up and went to Takashi, "Hey Takashi!" The boy at Marcus. "What are you doing out so late? Did you come to check on the cages?" Takashi didn't answer him. "Hey! Say something!"

Then Takashi shouted, "Shut up!"

"What was that?" Marcus growled.

"Wait!" Cleo spoke and went towards Marcus with Yoshino behind. "Something's weird about him!"

Then the boy said, "I... Didn't want to take care of those animals! I wished they would just disappear! And then, this guy..." After he said that, a big yellow bug with blue lightning bolts on it's body appears on the boy's head.

Cleo, Marcus, Yoshino and the Digimons gasped in fear. The yellow bug jumps off of the boy and landed on the ground while the boy fell unconscious.

"So he's criminal!" said Marcus while Cleo look at the child.

"Who or what is that?" Cleo asked while staring at the bug Digimon.

"That's Kunemon. Kunemon is a Rookie Level Larva Digimon. A virus type. Kunemon has lightning-patterns all over its body, and although it is uncertain whether the lightning-patterns on the portion considered its face can are organs equivalent to eyes, because they change shape in in accordance with its emotions, it is said that they probably are eyes. Its personality is fairly malicious His attacks: Speeding Thread and Electro Thread." Dalmatianmon explained.

"That bug will pay for that!" Marcus shouted and was about to fight.

However, Yoshino blocks his way, "Stay back. DATS will take over from here." She took out her Digivice. "Lalamon, Realize!"

Lalamon comes out, "La...la...mon! Seed Blast!" Her attacks hit near Kunemon, but was still standing.

"Speeding Thread!" Kunemon shoot out a long silk thread at Lalamon and trap her in it.

"Lalamon!" Yoshino shouted in worry.

"Oh no!" Cleo cried the pulled out her Digivice. " Uh... Dalmatianmon, Realize!"

Dalmatianmon came out, "Bring it!" She flew up towards Lalamon to free the plant Digimon. Then her wings began to glow, "Feathers Slice-Dice!" went very fast and slice the thread off of Lalamon. Lalamon was about to hit the ground, the winged Digimon grabbed her and landed on the ground.

Yoshino went to Lalamon and Dalmatianmon to see if her partner is okay.

"That creep!" Marcus growled.

"Boss! Get me outta here first!" Agumon shouted through the pens.

"Right!" Marcus responded. However, he couldn't remember the combination of the lock.

"Lalamon, time to digivolve!" Yoshino spoke. Then her hand were cover with pink digital partials. "_**DigiSoul Charge**_!"

"_**Lalamon** digivolve to... **Sunflowmon**_!" Lalamon is now a huge sunflower with two leaves at wings, two arms, a tail and two legs.

"Whoa! Is that Lalamon's Champion form?" Cleo gasped.

"Yep! She's Sunflowmon. Sunflowmon is a Champion Level Vegetation Digimon. She is the Champion form of Lalamon. A data type. If it bathes in the sun's light it becomes very energetic, and even its offensive power rises. On days when the weather is good it will also flap the leaves on its back to fly around. Furthermore, its smile is feared for its eeriness. Her special attacks: Sunshine Beam and Smiley Binta!" Dalmatianmon explained.

"Sunshine Beam!" Her face began to glow and fires an extremely powerful blast at Kunemon.

"All right!" Yoshino cried.

Then Agumon groaned, "They got all the action because you're so slow!"

"What?" Marcus growled.

Cleo and Dalmatianmon just rolled their eyes and sighs, "Boys..."

Then everyone heard a cracking sound. It came from Kunemon. The smoke clear up and reveal a big cocoon, hatching.

"No way... It's digivolving!" said Yoshino, in fear.

"_**Kunemon** digivolve to... **Flymon**_!" A huge wasp like Digimon came out from the cocoon, flew up into the sky and screech with anger.

"He...digivolved!" Cleo cried.

Then Dalmatianmon explains, "Flymon is a Champion Level Insectoid Digimon. Virus type! With its giant, baleful wings, it is able to fly about at ultra-high speed, and it generates an enormous Howling Noise called buzzing while in flight, completely numbing the sense of hearing of those who hear it. Its body is protected by a hard shell, and it pinches the opponent between its giant talons and brings about death with the super-powerful stinger on its tail. His special attacks are Brown Stingers and Poison Powder."

Suddeny, Flymon flew towards Sunflowmon and Yoshino, "Poison Powder!" and released green powered over them.

Then Yoshino began groaned in pain, "What is this? My body's turning numb..." and fell towards ground, follow by Sunflowmon.

"Now he done it!" Marcus shouted.

"Boss, I'm gonna digivolve too!" Agumon shouted.

"Me too, Honey!" The winged Digimon spoke.

"Right!" Both Marcus and Cleo shouted and took out their Digivices and tries to their Digisouls in them, but nothing happens...

"What's wrong, boss?"

"I don't know! I'm not getting that hot, burning feeling!" said Marcus.

"Me neither!" Cleo cried.

Then Flymon towards Sunflowmon, who's still laying down, and get knock her away with his feet.

"Dang it!" Marcus snarled and ran towards to where Yoshino and Sunflowmon are.

"Boss!"

"Marcus, don't!" Cleo cried.

Flymon keeps flying around the school yard and Marcus stops near Yoshino.

Yoshino groaned, "I told you to stay back! It's dangerous, so run and leave the fighting to us!"

"Don't be stupid!" Marcus yelled and look back at Flymon. "There's no way in heck I'd turn my back to the enemy and run like a coward!" Flymon flew towards Marcus. "No matter how difficult it gets, I'll stand firm without taking a step back!"

"Marcus..." Cleo whispered and then her DigiSoul appear over her heart yet again.

"That's... how a man should live!" After that, Marcus ran towards Flymon, jump towards the bug and punched Flymon the face, making his DigiSoul appear around his fist and Flymon to fly back a bit.

Marcus landed next to Cleo and Dalmatianmon and in front Agumon. "It's here!" Marcus looks back at Agumon. "You want this?"

"Yeah!" Agumon smirked.

"Alright then!" Marcus smiled.

"Let's do this, Honey!"

"R-Right!"

"_**DigiSoul Charge**_!"

"_**Agumon** digivolve to... **GeoGreymon**_!"

"_**Dalmatianmon** digivolve to... **AngeWolfmon**_!"

Flymon just screeched and flew towards GeoGreymon. GeoGreymon quickly grabbed Flymon. Flymon released his Poison Power on GeoGreymon, but no effect at all. GeoGreymon just threw Flymon away from him and the wasp-like Digimon tries to fly away in the air.

AngeWolfmon flew after Flymon then her claws grew long and glows very bright. "Light Slice!" Then her whole body glows bright, flew straight toward Flymon very fast and knock Flymon to the ground. Flymon hit the ground very hard, but got up and was about fly away.

However, GeoGreymon began to use his attack, "Mega Flame!"

Flymon was hit, burn up and turn into a DigiEgg.

"You got 'im!" Marcus cheered.

The champion Digimons went back into their rookies forms. The Digimons, Marcus and Cleo smiled at each other. Then they heard a familiar voice...

"So, your fist of fury and heart of passion awakens your DigiSoul. You two are getting more interesting by the minute." It was the old man who gave the Digivices before.

"You're the old man who gave us the Digivices!" Marcus spoke.

"This Human World must be too small for you to swing around those fiery fists of your. How about it?" The old man spoke. "In the Digital World, you'll find plenty of formidable opponents to fight to your heart's content."

"Plenty of formidable opponents..." Marcus whispered. The old man nodded at Marcus' respond and Marcus smirked.

Few hours later at DATS...

"Transfer complete!"

Miki, Megumi, Yoshino, Commander Sampson and the Digimons transported the DigiEgg to the Digital World.

"But both cages and playground were destroyed... It took all we could to cover up the incident." Kudamon spoke.

"B-But we were able to capture the Digimon, and we erased Takashi's memory..." Yoshino stuttered, trying to think positive. "So all's well that ends well, right?"

"Don't get full of yourself!" Commander Sampson shouted.

"I-I'm sorry..." Yoshino looked down.

Then Kudamon notice something, "By the way... Who's looking over Raptor-1 and Dalmatianmon right now?"

"Well, actually..." Before Yoshino could finished, the door slide open, revealing Marcus, Cleo, Agumon and Dalmatianmon, smiling.

"What are you four doing here?" Kudamon asked.

Marcus, Cleo and the two Digimons walk inside and stood in front of Commander Sampson and Kudamon.

Marcus bow down his head towards Commander Sampson and said, "Please! Let us join DATS!"

Then Cleo, Agumon and Dalmatianmon bow their heads too, "Let us join!"

"Wh-What?" Kudamon suttered.

"If we join DATS..." Marcus explained, "...you won't have to dispose Agumon and Dalmatianmon, right?"

Commander Sampson just stare at them for a second and smiled, "Very well." Everyone gasped. "Marcus Damon and Cleopatra, I figured you two would come to us one day. And Agumon and Dalmatianmon, starting today, you two will be accepted as a member of DATS."

Marcus, Cleo, Agumon and Dalmatianmon look at each other and smiled.

"We did it, boss!" Agumon cheered

"Yeah! Now we can fight against strong guys as much as we want!" Marcus smirked.

"...Is that all they think about, Honey?"

Cleo just groaned with annoyance, but secretly smiles in her.

Meanwhile on a plane...  
A blond hair boy was sitting near a window, watching through the glass. Then blue, dog-like creature with red boxing gloves walk over to the boy...

"Sir, we'll be landing shortly."

"Thank you." The boy replied. "It's been a while since I've last seen it... Mother's homeland, Japan."

* * *

Next time on Digimon Data  
Squads/Savers

_**(Marcus)**_  
_Who the heck does that Thomas guy_  
_think he is?_  
_He just suddenly shows up at DATS_  
_headquarters and gives me a big_  
_attitude!_  
_**(Agumon)**_  
_I heard from Yoshino that he's_  
_super-genius, good sports..._  
_**(Dalmatianmon)**_  
_And he's also a European noble._  
_He's the complete opposite of you,_  
_pal!_  
_**(Cleo)**_  
_Dalmatianmon..._  
_**(Dalmatianmon)**_  
_And he's a perfect guy for you,_  
_Honey._  
_**(Marcus)**_  
_Shut Up! I don't care if he's_  
_noble or whatever! I'll teach him_  
_something about manner!_  
See ya next time on  
E3: The Return of Thomas!


	3. The Return of Thomas!

_Ch. 3: Episode 3: The Return of Thomas!_

* * *

In the morning...  
Cleo was running towards Marcus's house with her Digivice in her hand. "I just had to overslept!" Cleo shouted while still running.

"What's the big deal? Marcus and Agumon won't even budge until they're full!" Dalmatianmon shouted from the Digivice.

"I guess you're right..." Cleo finally made it to Marcus's home. Cleo knock on the door...

"Come in!" It was Sarah Damon.

Cleo came inside, takes off her shoes and held out her Digivice, "Dalmatianmon, Realize!"

Dalmatianmon comes out, "Bring it!"

The two went to the kitchen to see the Damon family. "Good morning every-!" Before Cleo could finished, she saw Marcus and Agumon eating like...pigs or so. Cleo, Dalmatianmon and Kristy, who eating also, watch the boys eating like crazy.

"Good morning, Cleo and Dalmatianmon." Sarah spoke while cooking some more rice.

"Um... Good morning!" Cleo responded while smiling nervously

"Yeah... Good morning..." Dalmatianmon was staring at Marcus and Agumon with a strange look on her face.

Then Sarah said, "Cleo, why don't you and Dalmatianmon sit down eat for a while." Cleo and Dalmatianmon sat down across. "Ahh, Marcus is not usually awake on Sundays till the afternoon. All thanks to Agumon!"

Then Marcus and Agumon finish eating all rice in their bowls, however they cried, "More, please!"

"They aren't even full yet..." Dalmatianmon groaned.

"OK, OK. Just a minute." Sarah brought two bowls of rices and gave it to Agumon and Dalmatianmon. "Here, Agumon. You too, Dalmatianmon." And then gave another bowl of rices to Cleo. "Enjoy, Cleo."

"Thank you, Mrs. Damon!" Both Cleo and Dalmatianmon cried happily and began to eat.

Then Marcus shouted, "What the heck? Serve me before them!"

"Keep talking like that, and you might not get anything. Just wait!" Sarah scolded Marcus. "Cleo and Dalmatianmon are guests here. And after all, Agumon's still child."

Marcus looked at Agumon and groaned, "...What kind of child is that big?" Marcus grabbed the the last fried egg with his chopped stick, however Agumon grabbed the fried egg at the same time. "Gimme that!"

"I won't handover the last fried egg, not even you!" Agumon growled.

Cleo and the winged Digimon stopped eating the rice and watch Agumon as he tries to get the fried egg while Marcus did the same.

Dalmatianmon sighed at this, grabbed the fried egg in a split second and ate it. "Hmmmm! This is good!"

"HEY! What you do that for?" Both Agumon and Marcus shouted in anger.

Dalmatianmon stay calm, "It was the only way to stop you two from killing each other..."

Then Marcus and Agumon sprung at the winged Digimon to grabbed Dalmatianmon's mouth, but in a per-second, Dalmatianmon swiftly moved and stops from behind them, really fast.

"You want the egg... come and get it!" Dalmatianmon shouted and ran off.

"Get her!" Marcus went after the winged Digimon.

"Right, boss!" The lizard Digimon follow behind Marcus.

Then in 9 seconds later...  
"AAAAAAHH! HOOONEEY, SAVE MEEE! MARCUS AND AGUMON ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Cleo saw Dalmatianmon running like a mad man and also saw Marcus and Agumon chasing after Dalmatianmon.

"Oh, dear!" Cleo got up and bows down towards Sarah. "Excuse me, Mrs. Damon!" And ran off to help Dalmatainmon.

"What a child..." Kristy groaned at Marcus's behavior.

Cleo went into the living room, but don't see her Digimon, Marcus or Agumon. Suddenly, she heard Dalmatianmon's whining from outside. Cleo went outside and saw Marcus holding Dalmatianmon's mouth, trying to open it while Agumon holds her down.

"Hold still!" Marcus snarled.

"MARCUS DAMON!" Cleo yelled with anger.

Both Marcus and Agumon froze in fear, let's go of Dalmatianmon and look towards at angry Cleopatra. "N-Now... We were j-just..." Marcus stuttered in fear while Agumon shook in fear.

"CAN IT!" Then in a quick flash, Cleo beat the lights out of Marcus and Agumon while Dalmatianmon just watch Cleo kick Marcus and Agumon's butt.

Few minutes later...  
Marcus and Agumon was laying on the ground, knock out cold.

"Whew! ...I feel much better now!" Cleo sighed and looks down at Marcus and Agumon. "Sorry about that, but you two ask for it..."

Then she notice Dalmatianmon was carry a bucket of cold water. "Now, wake up!" The winged Digimon throw the water over Marcus and Agumon.

"AAGH!" Marcus cried.

"WAH! Boss, it's cold!" Agumon whined.

"Calm down..." Dalmatianmon threw the bucket away. "Now hurry up and get ready!"

"Yeah! We'll be late for the DATS." Cleo and Dalmatianmon started to walk away. "Oh and Marcus...?"

"What?"

"You won't a great fighter if you gotten beat up by a girl." Cleo giggled and went inside with Dalmatianmon behind.

Marcus pouts at Cleo after she and Dalmatianmon left, "...How embarrassing..."

Agumon looks at Marcus with curiosity, "You like her, boss?"

"I do not!" Marcus shouted while blushing a bit.

Agumon burst out laughing, "You do like her!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Few minutes later...  
While Cleo was waiting for Marcus to get ready outside his room, in the front of the house, Kristy and Dalmatianmon was watching Agumon, who's trying to get in the bike basket.

"What are you doing, Agumon?" Kristy asked.

"Ahh, Kristy, help me get into this basket!" Agumon grunted.

"Ehh... why?" Kristy asked.

"Because his 'boss' wouldn't let Agumon run along after him..." Dalmatianmon groaned.

Then Agumon, along with the bike, falls down.

"What a child..." Both Kristy and Dalmatianmon sighed.

"Dang it!" Agumon whined in pain while rubbing his nose.

Finally, Marcus was ready and Cleo, the Digimon and him went to the DATS. However, while Dalmatianmon was in the Digivice, Agumon was riding on Marcus' back.

"C'mon, boss! C'mon, boss!" Agumon cheered for Marcus while Marcus was getting annoy and tired.

"Why the heck am I giving you a piggyback ride?" Marcus growled.

"Because you said, 'You're a stuffed toy, so don't move!'" Agumon replied.

"For a stuff animal, you sure do yak a lot!" Dalmatainmon shouted from Cleo's Digivice.

"Dalmatianmon!" Cleo scolded the winged Digimon.

"Sorry! I was just joking..."

Then Marcus and Cleo heard beeping sounds. Marcus pulled out a small earphone and was trying to work it. "Uh...what do I press again? This? No..." Marcus muttered.

"For goodness sake..." Cleo mumbled and then pushed the right button.

"Excuse me. There are signs of Digimon." said Megumi.

"Where?" Marcus asked with excitement.

"C-7 area. Can you two handle it?"

"Yeah! Leave it to us!" Marcus smiled.

"Leave it to us!" Agumon spoke then the two fighters ran off to find the Digimon.

"Marcus, wait! We can't just ran off towards the Digimon! We need to think up a plan!" Cleo shouted, but Marcus didn't listen and was gone, along with Agumon.

"You know what, Honey..."

"What Dalmatianmon?"

"I always wonder why a girl like you would want a guy like Marcus..."

"Dalmatainmon!" Cleo shouted while blushing.

Dalmatianmon chuckles, "Just kidding! Let's go and find this Digimon!"

"Right!" Cleo went after Marcus and Agumon.

Finally, Cleo found Marcus and Agumon, but then saw them chasing after a floating fire ball with stitches over it's mouth while three guys were watching the scene with confuse looks on their faces.

"Looks like Marcus and Agumon gave those guys a good show with DemiMeramon." Dalmatianmon joked.

"DemiMeramon?" said Cleo with confuse.

"DemiMeramon is an In-Training Flame Digimon. Type: Data. It's attacks are Fireball and Hot Tackle." Dalmatianmon explained.

"In-Training?" Cleo spoke. "Is that like a first form or something?"

"Yeah, something like that..." Dalmatianmon muttered.

Then there was flash. Cleo looks up to see where the flash came from and saw a boy with blond hair, wearing a blue uniform while standing in front of guys that are now laying on the ground. There was also limo behind the boy.

"What did he just do?" Cleo spoke.

"He wipe out their memories, so they won't remember any Digimon that they saw..." Dalmatianmon replied. "And guessing by the uniform he's wearing, he's also a member of the DATS."

"Really?" Cleo asked and the winged Digimon just nodded. "Then let's go and meet him." Cleo ran towards the boy, who was now looking at his mini laptop devices.

"Pursue and secure." The boy spoke. "Let's go, Gaomon."

The limo's back door opens. "Sir, yes sir." And reveal a big blue dog with a red scarf tied around his head and a pair of large red boxing gloves.

"That's Gaomon! A Rookie level. Gaomon is a blue humanoid digimon who wears a red scarf tied around his head and a pair of boxing gloves. He is good at hit-and-run type of attacks because his agile movement keeps him alert at all times. He seems to protect his claws with the boxing gloves on his hands until the claws are fully grown. He's data and his attacks are Double Backhand, Gao Rush and Rolling Upper." Dalmatianmon spoke from the Digivice.

"Gaomon? So you are a member of DATS!" Cleo smiled and stop in front of the boy and the blue dog.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Oh! I-I'm Cleopatra and this is my partner..." She puts out her Digivice. "Dalmatianmon, Realize!"

The winged Digimon came out, "Bring it!"

The boy and Gaomon looks little shock to see a rare Digimon like Dalmatianmon. Then the boy types on his the laptop.

"Dalmatianmon. A Rookie level. An angel dog-like Digimon. Known to be a very fast Digimon..." Then the boy stops typing.

"That's all the info I can get?"

"Well, I am a rare Digimon! Not even computers knows about me." Dalmatianmon gloated.

"Dalmatianmon!" Cleo scolded her Digimon.

"Yeah... Let's go, Gaomon." The boy ran off to find the fire Digimon.

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaomon follows his human partner.

Cleo and Dalmatianmon just stood there while watching the boy and the blue dog Digimon running off to find DemiMeramon.

Then the winged Digimon spoke, "...Well...he seem like a nice guy..."

Then Cleo spoke, "Let's help them out, Dalmatianmon."

"Wh-What?"

"Please?" Cleo begged.

"Alright... Let's go!" Dalmatianmon groaned, pick up Cleo and flew off to follow the two.

Few minutes later...  
Dalmatianmon and Cleo finally found the blond hair boy and the blue dog Digimon, getting ready to fight the DemiMeramon. Dalmatianmon landed behind a wall and puts Cleo down.

Then the boy said, "Gaomon. Four minutes."

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon responded.

Then Demimeramon starts to attack, "Fireball!" and spit out a fire ball at them.

"Gaomon. Plan A." The boy commanded.

Then Gaomon ran towards the fire, "Double Backhand!" and spins around very fast in a whirlwind and destroyed DemiMeramon's attack.

While Gaomon spins, DemiMeramon smiled, evilly and spits out 20 fire balls at Gaomon when the blue dog Digimon just stop spinning.

"Now, Dalmatianmon!" Cleo commanded.

"Right!" Dalmatianmon shouted, swiftly flew towards the fight and stood in front of Gaomon.

"Y-You?" Gaomon stuttered.

Dalmatianmon winks at Gaomon, "Light Spheres!" shoot out 20 light balls at the fire balls, destroying the fire balls, creating dark smoke and then disappear in a second.

The smoke clears up. "Huh? Where that mutt go?" DemiMeramon growled.

After saying that, Dalmatianmon reappear behind the the fire ball Digimon. "Shadow Spheres!"

Then destroyed the DemiMeramon, making it turn into a DigiEgg.

Then Cleo came out from behind the wall, "S-Sorry about that, but I had to help you."

The boy look at Cleo for a minute and slowly forms a smile, "Thomas H. Norstein." He bowed down to Cleo. "Thank you for helping me and Gaomon, Lady Cleopatra."

"Yes, thank you, Lady Cleopatra." Gaomon also bow down towards Cleo.

Cleo was taken by Thomas; polite behavior and began to stuttered while blushing, "I-I, uh..."

Dalmatianmon sighs with impatient, "Alright, alright! That's enough! Let's go, Honey. Marcus and Agumon are probably at DATS already."

"Okay, Dalmatianmon." Dalmatianmon picks up Cleo. "See ya at the DATS, Thomas."

"See ya later, Gaomon." Dalmatianmon spoke. The girls flew up into the air and then disappear in per-second.

"They finish the match in one minute." Thomas spoke while looking up. "Let's go."

"Sir, yes sir."

At DATS...  
Marcus was groaning about that DemiMeramon that he lost from before.

"I'm exhausted now..." Marcus groaned.

Then Yoshino chuckled, "I didn't think you could do it from the start..." Kamemon came to Yoshino to gave her some tea to drink. "By the way, where Cleo and Dalmatianmon?"

Marcus suddenly remembers that he and Agumon left Cleo and Dalmatianmon at his neighborhood, "Aw man! Left them after hearing about the Digimon!"

"What?" Both Yoshino and Lalamon shouted.

"Don't worry! We're here!" Everyone look near the doors and saw Dalmatianmon, but not Cleo.

"Hey, Dalmatianmon! Where's Cleo?" Agumon asked.

Dalmatianmon sighed, "Honey, come on out!"

"No!" Cleo was standing outside of the door. "I'm going in!"

Then Dalmatianmon pulled her partner out. "Come on out, Honey! Don't be shy!" Cleo walks inside the room.

Marcus stares at Cleo with wonder. Cleo was in the same uniform as Yoshino is, but yellowish-gold instead.

"H-How do I look?" Cleo stuttered, softly, but loudly a bit.

"You look great, Cleo!" Yoshino smiled.

"Very nice!" Lalamon agreed.

"Yeah! Even boss thinks you're pretty." Agumon blurted out.

Then Marcus grabbed Agumon's month, "Be quiet!" while blushing.

"I don't know about that..." Cleo blushed, looking down. Then she heard a familiar voice...

"Well, I think you look beautiful."

Everyone look at the doorway and see Thomas carrying the same DigiEgg that Dalmatianmon battle and defeat from before. Thomas walk towards Cleo and Dalmatianmon, "Digimon secured." and gave the DigiEgg to Cleo.

"T-Thomas! When did you get here?" Cleo stuttered with shock. Thomas just smiled at Cleo while Marcus growled with anger and jealous.

"Who're you?" Marcus shouted.

Then Miki and Megumi squeal with joy, "Thomas!" rushes over to Thomas

"When did you get back?" Miki asked.

"This is such a surprise!" Megumi cried with happiness.

While Miki and Megumi giggled with joy and talk to Thomas, Agumon notice Gaomon, standing there with pride.

"Who're you?" Agumon asked the blue dog Digimon, however Gaomon just walk pass Agumon without saying anything to him. "H-He just ignored me! What a jerk!"

Marcus walk towards to where the girls and Thomas are and slammed the desk, "Hey, listen when I talk to you!"

"Marcus, stop!" Cleo scolded him.

Marcus and Thomas sneered at each for the moment, then Thomas turns fully towards Marcus.

"Oh, got a problem?" Marcus got ready to fight, but Thomas just walk pass Marcus, stop in front of Commander Sampson and Kudamon then saluted to the commander.

"Commander Sampson. Thomas H. Norstein. I arrived today to take up my position at DATS."

Commander Sampson greet Thomas, "Good to have you here." and sat down in his seat.

Thomas began to explained, "I read the written reports, and it does seem that there have been many Digimon appearances lately."

"He's so focused! He really is!" Both Miki and Megumi squealed with glee while Marcus coughed for attention.

"So...the frequency is not as high in the EU?" Commander Sampson asked.

"No. It must be because it has larger area." Thomas continued.

Then Marcus walks where Commander Sampson is, "Ahem, ahem!"

"Ah, introduce yourself, Marcus." said Commander.

"What?" Marcus shouted. "All I know is that his name's Thomas!" then glares at Thomas. "I'm your sempai, even if it's just by three days!" **((A/N: Sempai means a senior member within the same group.))**

"He's kidding, right?" Dalmatianmon spoke to Cleo, who just sighed.

"Already starting a fight..." Sampson groaned. "Marcus. Thomas is *your* sempai."

Then Yoshino say, "Thomas was part of the Japanese division until six months ago, working to control Digimon and assisting in the implementation of the transfer device. He discovered the operating principle within an hour."

"But he's just like me..." Marcus groaned with shock.

"And he graduated Stockholm Royal University of Science at 13!" Megumi explained. "He's a genius!"

"A genius?" Marcus cried and look back Thomas.

Then Miki added more, "If you want to know more, he's part of a prominent noble family in Austria. A prince, so to speak!"

"He's a prince?" Both Cleo and Dalmatianmon shouted.

"Who would've thought that we have a prince as a member?" Dalmatianmon muttered.

"A prince...?" Marcus mumbled.

Then Kudamon spoke, "As for Thomas' partner Gaomon, his battle ability is unsurpassed among Digimon in DATS. They are surely the strongest partners."

"Un...surpassed...?" Agumon looked at Gaomon.

"Not only that, but Cleo and Dalmatianmon will be their partners for now on." Kudamon explained.

"Huh?" Both Marcus, Cleo and their Digimon gasped.

"U-Us with them?" Cleo stuttered while blushing.

"But why us, may I ask?" Dalmatianmon asked.

"Because both you work perfectly together, with precise timing. Just like Thomas and Gaomon." Commander Sampson explained.

Dalmatianmon and Cleo looked at each other with shock. The two just became a member of DATS, bump into Thomas and Gaomon and now just became partnered up with them.

Marcus groaned at this. Marcus really wants Cleo to be his partner, but wasn't sure why at first.

"I think it is futile, but...Commander Sampson." Thomas spoke. "There is no chance that Marcus Damon could benefit DATS."

"What are you talking about?" Marcus growled.

Thomas glances at Marcus a bit, but looks back at Commander Sampson, "He should be dismissed at once."

Marcus snarls, "Say that to my face! Look into a person's eyes when you say something like that!"

"Well, alright then." Thomas looks at Marcus and said, "You and your partner are not suited for DATS."

Cleo couldn't believe what Thomas just said to Marcus, "Thomas!"

"You son of a-!" Marcus growled.

"Get him, boss!" Agumon snarled.

Marcus tries to throw a punch at Thomas, but Thomas stops Marcus' fist with his hand.

"For crying out loud." Thomas sighed. "You want to face with that level of power? How incredibly pathetic."

"What do you mean 'that level'?" Marcus snarled. "Who do you think you are?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Thomas sighed.

Cleo suddenly stood between them, "Enough! Both of you, cut it out right now!" Cleo looks at them with anger, making Marcus and Thomas to have shock looks on their faces.

Cleo calms down, "There's only one way to settle this... You both have to fight in a ring."

Later on, everyone and most of the Digimon were at the boxing ring to watch Thomas and Marcus fight, boxing style.

"Marcus, please put on your headgear!" Cleo begged, holding up his headgear from the outside of the ring.

"I don't need it!" Marcus grunted. "He's not wearing any, is he?"

Thomas just stood on the other side of the ring.

"This is the worst..." Yoshino mumbled. "Well, do what you want."

Cleo nods, "Yeah, just watch out for his punches... He seem quite skill."

"You got it." Marcus muttered.

"Take him down, boss!" Agumon shouted.

Then Dalmatianmon shouts, "Round 1!" Lalamon hits the bell and the match begins.

Marcus starts to charge first, heads towards Thomas and tries to punch him, but Thomas move very fast without a problem.

"You put all your faith in power." Thomas spoke with no worries. "No strategy or tactics."

"Shut up!" Marcus shouted with anger, tries an upper punch, but Thomas moved back.

"Why did you enter DATS?" Thomas asked.

"Huh? It was so I could win." Marcus responded. He throws a punch again, but Thomas moves to the left. "Against strong opponents!"

Then Thomas threw a punch then hits Marcus in the stomach, making Marcus grunted in pain. Miki and Megumi squealed with glee while Cleo gasped at this.

"What a boring story." Thomas scoffed. "DATS has an important mission. Every member has an obligation to carry that out."

"Shut up!" Marcus groaned with pain. "Acting all elite!" Marcus tries to throws punches again, but yet again, Thomas dodges.

Then Thomas threw a very hard at Marcus' face, making Marcus spit hit mouth guard and crashes on the floor.

"Boss!" Agumon cried.

"What a punch..." Dalmatianmon mumbled.

"Oh no... Marcus!" Cleo cried with concerns.

Yoshino began to countdown, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Lalamon hit the bell. "Thomas wins!"

Marcus groans in great annoy from the punch and growls at Thomas, still lying on the ground.

"Rude and vulgar people aren't needed in DATS." Thomas turns his back and was getting ready to get out of the boxing ring.

"Boss..." Agumon groaned.

"Just like I thought..." Yoshino muttered.

/Marcus.../ Cleo thought. /I don't know why I'm gonna say this but... Get up!/

"Wait right there..." Thomas stops then notices that Marcus was getting up, slowly. "You really are spouting a lot..."

"The match is over." Thomas spoke and was about to get out.

"Match?" Marcus growled. "This is a serious fight!" He starts to run towards Thomas, "Don't go running away!" and hit Thomas in the face.

"Thomas!" Both Miki and Megumi cried with concerns.

"A fight doesn't end till one side's silenced!" Marcus smirked as he step back.

Dalmatianmon noticed that Cleo has admiring look in her eyes. /This guy is winning Honey's heart.../

Thomas steps back then both he and Marcus charges at each other. Everyone held their breath and listen to the echoes of the punches...

Few minutes later...  
Cleo, Marcus, Yoshino and their Digimon partners were back at office.

"Dang it...that idiot..." Marcus groaned in pain with bruises on his face while sitting in an office chair. Cleo was holding a first Aid Kit to clean up and healed Marcus's face.

"You should be happy it was a draw..." Yoshino spoke. "...since Thomas has beaten Olympic champions in the past."

"So? I've taken out the leader of the third Minato high school!" Marcus grumbled.

"Can it, Marcus!" Cleo puts a bandage on Marcus' left cheek.

"Ow!" Marcus cried out in pain and holds his left cheek.

Cleo then continues, "You wouldn't quit until you got your nose broken, would you? Still, I'm amaze that you and Thomas got tied in boxing or fighting as you put it."

"Well, what did you expect?" Marcus muttered out loud.

"Nothing, I just hope this won't continue any longer..." Cleo responded.

Then the office door slides open. It was Thomas and Gaomon. Thomas also had some bruises on his face with bandages on his face as well.

"Thomas, are you okay?" Cleo asked with concerns.

"I'll be fine..."Thomas smiled at Cleo, but then sneer at Marcus and walk pass him.

Marcus snarled at Thomas while Yoshino and Cleo sighed at this.

/Looks like Marcus has some competition.../ Dalmatianmon thought. Then the alarm went off. Marcus smirk at this with excitement, knowing there's another wild Digimon.

"Commander! Digimon signs in the Kouan B-82 area!" Megumi shouted.

"Beginning Digimon analysis!" Miki started to type on the computers. "Transferring to monitor!"

The computers scan the data, the screen appears and show a picture of... DemiMeramon.

"That's...DemiMeramon?" said Commmander Sampson with confusion in his voice.

Then Megumi gasps in fear, "Multiple Digimon signs! And continuing to increase!"

Everyone were surprise and shock to hear that. Even the Digimon were shock.

Miki starts to count the fire Digimon, "This many...36, 48, 62! Almost 100!"

Then Kudamon spoke, "Even if one DemiMeramon's body is left over, it can multiply in half an hour. It wasn't sealed off before..."

Cleo then notices a fear look on Marcus's face.

Then Marcus remember the fight with the first DemiMeramon. When he tried to punch it, the fire ball Digimon moved, leaving a few sparks of flames behind. /This is my fault.../ He thought.

"It seems you know something about this, Marcus." Kudamon spoke to Marcus.

"But left for all this time, to think that it could multiply this much..." Commander Sampson wondered.

Then Thomas spoke, "Allow me and Lady Cleopatra to handle this!"

Cleo blushes as she thought, /Oh dear... Must he call me that? It's so embarrassing!/

Then Gaomon spoke, "Please leave it to us."

Then Dalmatianmon mutters, softly, "There's no way in heck that I'm gonna work with that-"

Kudamon spoke, "It's up to you four." Commander Sampson agrees. However...

"Wait!" Marcus shouted. "That one's our to beat! And beside, Cleo and Dalmatianmon are our partners first!"

"It's ours fight!" Agumon agreed.

"Are you...100% sure you can secure that Digimon?" Thomas asked.

"Dang right!" Marcus growled. "We'll do it with our own spirit!"

"...You gotta love the attitude, Honey..." Dalmatianmon whispered to Cleo.

Then Cleo blushes and whispers back at her Digimon, "Quiet you!"

"Me and Lady Cleopatra will handle it." said Thomas and he and Gaomon walk passed Marcus and Agumon.

"Against that many? How do you know you'll beat them all?" Marcus asked.

Thomas stopped near the door and look back at Marcus, "We can." and walk out the door with Gaomon.

Cleo groans at this and spoke to Marcus cheer him up a bit, "Marcus..." Marcus looks at Cleo. "You'll show him someday... I know you will." Dalmatianmon agrees with Cleo by nodding. Then they both left to follow Thomas and Gaomon.

"Let's go too!" said Marcus and went to the door.

"Yeah, boss!" Agumon followed his tamer.

But, Commander Sampson spoke, "That is not necessary." Both Marcus and Agumon stop at the door. "This time, Thomas, Cleopatra and their Digimon are best for the job."

Marcus growls, "No way!"

Agumon growls, "Yeah! I'll go too!"

"That's an order." Sampson commanded.

Marcus and Agumon groans with disappointment, but do what Commander Sampson said.

Then Kudamon say, "Beside, you should watch how Thomas and Gaomon fight."

"Yoshino." Sampson spoke. "You and Lalamon go to support Thomas and Cleopatra."

"Understood." Yoshino and Lalamon left.

Meanwhile with Cleo...  
Thomas, Cleo and their Digimon found a few DemiMeramons near the fishing bank.

"Gaomon. Five minutes." said Thomas.

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon went to the DemiMeramons.

Then three DemiMeramons shoot out fire balls at Gaomon.

"Gaomon. Plan A." Thomas commanded.

Gaomon began to use his attack, "Double Backhand!" His attack destroyed the flames.

"Go for it, Dalmatianmon!" Cleo shouted.

"You've got it!" Dalmatianmon disappears in a second and reappear behind the three of the DemiMeramons, "Light Spheres!" then turn them into three DigiEggs.

Then the rest of DemiMeramons begins to attack.

"Plan A-2!" Thomas shouted, snapped his fingers and blue digital particles appear around his hand. "**_Digisoul...Charge_**!"

"_**Gaomon** digivolve to... **Gaogamon**_!" He was now a big blue husky dog with red boxing gloves, black claws sticking out of them and two long scarf hanging above from his neck.

"Let me guess... Gaomon's champion?" Cleo spoke.

"That's right, Honey! Gaogamon is the champion form of Gaomon. A data breast Digimon. He moves on four legs, which are tough enough for him to attack enemies whilst standing up bear-like on the spot. Gaogamon can use the scarf around his neck to attack as well as ensnare his enemies. He can also attack with Spiral Blow and Dash Double Claw."

"Let's go, right away!" Thomas shouted.

Gaogamon uses his attack, "Spiral Blow!" The two red scarf stood up and Gaogamon shoots a tornado from his mouth towards the rest of the DemiMeramons.

Few sounds later...  
Yoshino and Cleo were putting the DigiEggs in the back of the DATS car.

"Well done!" Yoshino spoke. "Perfect teamwork, just like always!"

"3 minutes, 47 seconds." said Thomas. "We shortened it by another minute."

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon replied.

Then Dalmatianmon whispers to Cleo, "Sir, yes sir? Is that all he said?"

Then everyone heard beep from their ear piece phones.

"DemiMeramon in B-17 area!"

Thomas said, "Gaomon. That's next."

"Sir, yes sir."

Everyone got in the car, except the winged Digimon.

"Aren't you coming?" Cleo asked.

"I won't be able to fit in there." Dalmatianmon answered. "I'll be in the Digivice."

Cleo nods, took out her Digivice and Dalmatianmon went inside of it. Cleo sat next Gaomon, who sat next to Thomas while Yoshino drove the car with Lalamon, who sat next to her on the passenger seat.

About 7-9 minutes later...  
After defeating the other DemiMeramons. They were riding the DATS car again while Cleo was looking out the window, thinking.

"Is something wrong, Lady Cleopatra?" Thomas asked.

"I-I'm fine!" Cleo put a fake smile. /It just... I feel bad for leaving Marcus there.../

"He'll be fine, Honey." The winged Digimon spoke from the Digivice.

Cleo knew that Dalmatianmon was talking about Marcus. She was about to said something until...

"Thomas! Digimon signs in B-42!" It was Commander Sampson from the ear phone.

"What?" Thomas spoke.

"B-42?" Cleo wondered for a moment then her eyes were fill with worries and cries out, "That's where gas tanks are!"

"It'll be ten minutes before we get there!" Yoshino cried.

/Oh no! If we don't get there time.../ Cleo thought. /The gas tanks will explode!/  
Then she and her teammates heard Marcus' voice, "Leave it to me!"

"Was that Marcus that I just heard?" The winged Digimon spoke while at the same time Cleo smiled.

"What are you saying?" Yoshino exclaimed to her ear phone.

"You can't do it!" said Thomas.

"Shut up! I can do it in 3 minutes!" Marcus shouted.

"I won't approve this!" Commander Sampson spoke.

"It doesn't matter!" Marcus shouted. "I'll get it this time!"

The ear phone went off.

"This is the worst..." Yoshino groaned.

"There's no chance that he can secure DemiMeramon." Thomas spoke.

Cleo has finally had a enough of it, "Stop it, Thomas!" Everyone look at Cleo. "There's more to calculations and timing, Thomas... And Marcus _CAN_do it!" Cleo opens the car door.

"What are you doing?" Yoshino cried.

"I'm going to help Marcus! He'll need it!" Cleo took out her Digivice. "Dalmatianmon..."

"I'm way ahead of ya, Honey!"

"Dalmatianmon, Realize!"

Dalmatianmon came out, "Bring it!" and flew next to the car in high speed. "Come on, Honey!" Cleo slowly nodded.

The winged Digimon grabs her human partner and they both disappear in a second.

With Marcus and Agumon...  
They finally made it at gas tanks and found three more DemiMeramons. Then in a second, Cleo and Dalmatianmon reappears next to Marcus and Agumon.

"Cleo! Dalmatiamon!" Agumon shouted with surprise.

"What are you two doing here?" Marcus looked confused.

Cleo just smiled and said, "I'm here to help you, Marcus."

Marcus slowly smiled then commands Agumon, "Agumon! Use Spitfire Blast!"

Agumon looks at Marcus like he's crazy, "Huh?"

"Are really you crazy?" Dalmatianmon cried.

"But my attacks don't work on them!" Agumon cried.

However, Marcus said, "You heard me, do it!"

Agumon just sighs and attacks, "Spitfire Blast!" A powerful stream of fire come out from his mouth and hit one of the DemiMeramons, but no effect.

"More!" Marcus shouted.

"Spitfire Blast!" Agumon's attacks keeps hitting the same DemiMeramon two times. Then two of the DemiMeramons form into one with the third one. "Spitfire Blast!"

After that last attack hits, DemiMeramon began to glow, "_**DemiMeramon** digivolve to... **Meramon**_!" DemiMeramon was now a male, humanoid fire with snitches over his mouth.

"Meramon is a champion level Flame Digimon that is made of fire and can perform fire attacks. A data type. He is rarely violent as the flames that engulf his body, and generally it seems to scorch him. It is very hard to control him and even if you do, you will never know when he might turn against you. Attacks are Fireball, Fire Blast and Magma Blast."

"Um... What now, Marcus?" Cleo asked.

Then Marcus smirked, "This is perfect!" Cleo, Agumon ans Dalmatainmon look at him like he's crazy. "Come on, do your worst!"

Meramon prepares to attack.

"Boss..."

"Fire as sparks will be blown out by wind. But..." Marcus jumps towards Meramon. "If they ever ignite..." He punched Meramon under the chin, making his Digisoul appear.

"Marcus!" Cleo cried, also making her Digisoul appears over her heart. At the same time, Yoshino, Thomas and their Digimon came while Meramon was knock over by the punch and hit the ground.

Marcus landed back on the ground, "They won't be extinguished that easily!"

"Boss!"

"You go, you crazy head!" Dalmatianmon cheered.

Both Marcus and Cleo shouts, "_**Digisoul...Charge**_!"

"_**Agumon** digivolve to...**GeoGreymon**_!"

"_**Dalmatianmon** digivolve to...**AngeWolfmon**_!"

Then Thomas spoke with a bit amazement, "He got it to digivolve on purpose... He made the fire stronger to do that..."

Both GeoGreymon and AngeWolfmon roars and growls at Meramon.

"Go for it!" Marcus commanded.

"You too, AngeWolfmon!" Cleo shouted.

"Mega Burst!" A blast of powerful energy is forcefully ejected from GeoGreymon's mouth.

"Shadow Beam!"

Their attacks hits Meramon with direct hits, making him turn into three DigiEggs.

Few sounds later...  
Gaomon and Agumon gather the three DigiEggs while the rest get the rest of the eggs.

"How's that? " Marcus spoke. "I was able to take out the DemiMeramon!"

"I'll admit it... It was pretty smart yet crazy!" Cleo exclaimed.

"He just got lucky this time." Thomas scoffed.

"Hah! So you say." Marcus smirked. "The ones who don't give up 'till the end wins the fight!"

At DATS...  
Thomas and Marcus was still arguing about how their ways are better than the other while the rest watch the scene.

Then Sampson had enough and shouts, "Pull yourselves together!"

Everyone got quiet. Agumon, Lalamon and Dalmatianmon were covering their ears while Cleo was holding/hugging Dalmatianmon from the shout.

"I haven't seen him this demonic in a long time..." Yoshino muttered.

"Marcus. Thomas. From now on, you two will be a team with Cleopatra as your leader." said Sampson.

"M-Me as their leader?" Cleo stutterd. "A-Are sure about this?"

"Yes." Sampson replied.

Then Thomas said, "Act...alongside him?"

"You're joking!" Marcus shouted. "I'll never accept him as a partner!"

"That's an order." Sampson commanded.

Marcus and Thomas look at each other, turned their heads back and grunted, argerily.

"This is the worst..." Yoshino groaned.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be good..." Dalmatianmon mutterd.

* * *

Next time on Digimon Data  
Squads/Savers  
_**(Marcus)**_  
_No way I'll be teamed up with_  
_Nerdstein!_  
_**(Thomas)**_  
_And Thomas won't be partnered up_  
_with an idiot like you!_  
_I withdarw!_  
_**(Marcus)**_  
_What the heck are spouting now?_  
_Don't get in my way!_  
_**(Thomas)**_  
_Thanks to you, my wonderful_  
_tactics have been ruined._  
_Don't hold me back!_  
_**(Cleo)**_  
_Will two get your acts together?_  
_Both you guys are ruining everything!_  
See ya next time on  
E4: The New Team of Marcus and  
Thomas!


	4. The New Team of Marcus and Thomas!

Episode 4: The New Team of Marcus and  
Thomas!

* * *

On the next day, at a building...

Cleo, Marcus, Yoshino, Thomas and their Digimon partners found the building with another Digimon in it. The building was also cover with...green, stinky slime.

"What the heck is up with this smell?" Marcus groaned. "And this mess is clinging everywhere. It's awful. And from the looks of this, he must've gone in there."

"Well, Numemon do like dark places." Agumon spoke.  
"This must be tough on the elderly." said Yoshino.

"Um... Dalmatianmon, what's a Numemon?" Cleo asked.

"Well, Honey... Numemon is a Mollusk Digimon that is usually found in the sewers and other dark places. It's a weak champion Digimon and a virus type. And it's attacks are Nume-Sludge and Smash. It's also one of the disgusting Digimon." Dalmatianmon groaned with disgusted.

The team enter inside the building and found a slime trail that lead towards the basement.

"He's in the basement!" Marcus spoke when found a door that leads towards the basement.

Agumon came next to him, "Alright! I'll thrash 'im!"

"Wait!" Thomas spoke. "Gaomon will guard this B-1 entrance."

"Sir, yes sir!" said Gaomon.

"You two go to B-3." Thomas typed on his small laptop. "We'll attack on both sides."

However, Marcus said, "Quit ordering me around!"

"Preserve our teamwork!" Thomas said with irritated. "That's what the Commander said."

"I don't remember being partnered with you." Marcus snarled. "Let's go, Agumon!" He went downstairs.

"'Kay!" Agumon follows Marcus.

Thomas sighed, "Change of plans. Gaomon, let's go ahead to B-3."

"Sir, yes sir!" Both Gaomon and Thomas ran towards another door that leads to the basement.

"Will those two be okay?" Lalamon asked with concern.

"I doubt it..." Dalmatianmon groaned.

"Really..." Yoshino sighed. "...what is the Commander thinking, making those two partners?"

Then Cleo spoke, "Come on, girls." Cleo ran towards a different door with Yoshino, Lalamon and Dalmatianmon behind. "Those boys might need our help."

Down at the basement...  
Cleo, Yoshino and their Digimons finally found a big, green slug, Numemon, but also found Marcus and Agumon. The girls hid behind the pipes to watch the scene.

"What is he doing?" Yoshino whispered.

Cleo responded, "My guess..." she notice Agumon is trying to sneak up on Numemon, "...they're using the sneak attack."

Then Dalmatianmon notice Gaomon and Thomas, hiding behind the corner that Numemon is heading. "The smart ones are trying to use a sneak attack too."

"Should we warn them?" Lalamon asked.

"Nope..." The winged Digimon answered. "We'll just watch and see what happening."

Then Thomas counts, quietly, "3... 2... 1..." Numemon was only a few feet away from Gaomon. "Now!"

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon spinned towards Numemon.

But, Numemon saw Gaomon coming his way and moved quickily, before Agumon can slice him. Agumon missed and got hit by Gaomon's attack.

"Agumon!" Marcus cried.

Marcus went to Agumon to see if Agumon's okay. Gaomon stops spinning and Thomas appear.

"Don't get in my way!" Thomas shouted.

"Same to you!" Marcus growled at Thomas.

"Nume-Sludge!" Numemon threw a lot of his green... leftovers ((or poop)) at Marcus, Thomas and their Digimon.

Then Dalmatianmon started to laughed at the scene, "Ha-Ha! Heh-heh! That's the most funnies things that I ever saw!"

Then Cleo said to Yoshino, " Let's help them..."

"Right..." Yoshino groaned.

"Seed Blast!"

"Shadow Spheres!" Her and Lalamon's attacks hit Numemon and turn him into a DigiEgg.

"Girl Power!" Dalmatianmon gave Lalamon the high five.

"Nice going, you two!" Yoshino praised the female Digimons.

The guys were now covered with Numemon's poops and slime.

Yoshino pick up the DigiEgg, "What will you boys do without us?"

Then Cleo sighs with irritate, "Marcus, Thomas... Stop causing unnecessary trouble!"

"It's because he got in my way!" Marcus growled while pointed at Thomas.

Then Thomas shouts at Marcus, "Nothing about my plans was flawed! It's because you didn't listen to me!"

"Listening to you takes too long!" Marcus shouted.

Thomas and Marcus continue to argue with each other while Yoshino and Cleo just sighed.

Few hours later, in the even...  
Cleo was walking towards home after a hard day work.

"Hey, Honey!" Dalmatianmon called from the Digivice.

"What is it?" Cleo spoke.

"Did you ever notice that Marcus was mad at Thomas for something else?"

"...What do you mean?"

The winged Digimon smirks, "What I mean is that... Marcus is jealous over Thomas."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"That the smart guy is flirting with you while the tough guy is getting angry..."

Cleo stops walking and whines, "Dalmatianmon!" she blushed.

"Just kidding, Honey!" Dalmatianmon giggled. "But you gotta admit, it makes sense!"

"That dosen't prove anything! Besides Thomas is just being a gentlemen..." Cleo continues to walk.

"A flirty gentlemen..." Dalmatianmon mumbled.

"What?!"

"Nothing!"

Then a limo appear next to Cleo. The back of the window rolled down and reveal Thomas' face.

"Thomas?!" Cleo squeaked.

"Speak of the devil!" said Dalmatianmon.

Thomas smiled, charmily at Cleo, "Hello, Lady Cleopatra."

Cleo blushed, "Please, Thomas... Just call me Cleopatra or Cleo."  
"As you wish, Cleopatra." Thomas smiled.

"So... What are you doing driving next to me?" Cleo asked.

"Well, I figure if I gave you a ride home." Thomas answered.

Cleo stutters, "N-No thanks! Besides I'm almost home..."

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked.

"Yes..."

Thomas nodded, "Alright..." After that, Thomas rolled up the window and told the driver to get him home.

Then Dalmatianmon spoke, "Um... Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever notice the sad look in his eyes?"

Cleo thought for a moment, "...Now that you mention it... Thomas did look kinda sad."

At nighttime, near a bank...  
Two people, a man and a teenage boy, was trying to get the back door open with a strange device. It beeps.

The man smirks, "Okay, it's good."

"Did you really bypass the security just by doing that?" The teenage boy asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Let's get this over with!" said the man.

"Okay! I'll get this door open real quick!" The boy pulled some tools to open the door.

The two guys were going to steal some money and jewels.

Inside of the bank...  
They were near a big safe.

The boy spoke, "That was easy. We didn't even need to break a sweat." He looked at his partener. "Where'd you get that thing?"

The man was using that device to unlock the safe's code. "I ordered it from the internet. Just watch!" The device found the code. "Did it!"

"Awesome!" The boy began to open the big door.

"This thing cost me a fortune, so I'm taking back my losses!"

"We won't just be taking back losses, we'll be filthy rich!" The boy turned the door handle and open it, slowly.

Then man chuckles, "You're right."

"Let's hurry and snatch 'em all!" The boy went inside of the safe.

"Slow down!" The man told the boy.

The boy drops his backpack on middle of the floor and opens the drawers to take out the jewels. "Awesome! There's so many jewels! This is amazing!"

"Don't lay a hand on anything but the cash." The man didn't saw the backpack, tripped over it, dropped the device and the device went hay-wired.

Then the door started to close.

"The door!" The boy shouted, but it was too late, the door shut close and the guys were trapped inside. "What are we gonna do, boss?"

"I told you not to leave the bag on the floor!" The man shouted at boy.

Then a Digital gate a appear on the floor. A purple mole-like creature with a drill as nose came out.

"What is that?" The boy asked.

"D-Don't come any closer!" The man stuttered.

"There's no way it can understand you." said the boy.

"I understand." The mole spoke.

"You can speak?" The boy asked with amazed.

"Yes..." The mole nodded.

"T-Then, can you make a hole with that drill of yours?" The man asked.

Then mole's drill nose began to spinned, "Hole I can make!" and began to drill a big hole on the door. The mole went through the hole with the two guys behind him.

[The next night] Meanwhile at DATS...

After the robbers and the mole creature left the bank, the DATS members, except Marcus and Agumon, found another Digimon, at the same bank.

"A vault room in Medaka Bank has been broken into." said Miki.

"It's showing strong signs of a Digimon response." Megumi spoke.

Then Yoshino groaned, "They've made a large mess."

"As I thought, the numbers of Digimon coming forth are increasing." said Commander Sampson.

Then two screens appear, showing the robber scene at the bank.

"This is a digital device found at the scene of the crime." Miki explained.

"This device showed a faint responses of a Digimon reaction." Megumi spoke.

Then Thomas explains, "I think while they were hacking the bank's security system, a gate to the Digital World opened up by pure coincidence."

"A Digimon appeared before the bank thieves...?" Yoshino wondered.

Then Cleo spoke, "If it cooperated with those guys..."

"Things will become bothersome." Dalmatianmon added.

Few minutes later...

Megumi spoke, "We've found a match for the Digimon among the collected data."

A picture of the mole Digmon appears on screen.

Dalmatianmon spoke, "That's Drimogemon, a champion level and data type. It's a Beast Digimon. It's looks like a giant mole with a drill at the end of its nose. They are known to live underground. Drimogemon are great diggers. It's attacks are Iron Drill Spin and Mole's Claw."

Then the door slide open. It was Marcus and Agumon.

"A Digimon's here?!" said Marcus.

Then Cleo says to Marcus, "What were you doing, Marcus?"

"You're late!" Yoshino spoke.

"It's late at night, y'know!" Marcus responded. "I had trouble fooling my mom and getting out of house. Anyway, is our guy tonight a strong one?"

Then Thomas spoke, "If you were that worried about your mother, you should have stayed at home."

"What?" Marcus growled.

"Since you've decided to become a DATS member, you should understand the importance of our missions. It's our job to maintain the peace between this world and the Digital World." Thomas continued.

"So what?" Marcus spoke.

"You lack awareness that you're a DATS member." Thomas sighed.

Then Marcus snarls, "Idiot, don't talk down to me...!" Marcus was about to fight Thomas, but Cleo stopped him.

"Stop it, Marcus! Cut it out!"

Then Yoshino said, "What Thomas says is reasonable! All you seem to ever think about is picking fights with Digimon..."

Marcus sat down on the chair, "I just have to defeat 'em." Then started to type on one of the computers. However...

|Warning! Illegal Access!|

The computer's alarm went off.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Thomas shouted.

"W-Wait...!" Yoshino cried.

"Darn it! What's going here?!" Marcus shouted while trying to find the right and push each ones.

"Boss..." Agumon muttered.

Then Marcus yelled out and hit the computer counter. The alarm stopped. "Whew, it stopped."

"I don't believe it." Yoshino went towards Marcus. "What have you done?! Our investigation records for tonight are all erased!"

"Eh?!" with a worry look on Marcus's face.

"'Eh?' isn't helping, pal!" Dalmatianmon growled.

Then Thomas spoke, "Don't worry. I thought this might happen..." He held up a memory card device. "...so I made a back-up."

Then Cleo sighs, "Thank goodness."

"I'd expect nothing less of you." Yoshino smiled.

"We do have an IDIOT wandering around..."

Marcus growled with annoy.

Then another alarm with off.

"There's a Digimon reaction at Gate A-88!" said Megumi.

"It's moving at 60 kph!" said Miki. "It's reaching District B and is now heading towards District E!"

"Okay!" said Commander Sampson. "Head out!"

On the streets, that night...

Yoshino, Cleo, Marcus, Thomas and Digimon partners drove towards scene of where Drimogemon is.

"The Digimon has entered District D!"

"Roger!" Yoshino answered while driving.

Thomas was the next seat, Cleo and Marcus was in the back...with Agumon. The Dgimons were in the Digivices.

"Finally, we get some action!" said Marcus.

"I'm itching to fight! I'll beat him up this time!" Agumon spoke.

Then Thomas said, "Enough of this nonsense."

"What?" Marcus groaned with annoy.

"Keep him in the Digivice!" Thomas agrued. "It's tight in here."

"I hate being inside of that Digivice!" Agumon explianed.

"Having one annoyance is more than enough already." Thomas mumbled.

Marcus growled, "What was that, you...!"

"Cut it out!" Yoshino spoke out.

Then Cleo says, "We're in the middle of a mission. Aren't you guys a team?"

"I don't approve of it!!" Both Marcus and Thomas shouted.

Then Dalmatianmon spoke, "Geez! That's the only thing they agree on..."

"The Digimon has stopped moving at District E-06!"

The car speed up towards the area.

Meanwhile at a bank called ATM...

The robbers and the mole Digimon got to steal some money.

"Make a hole!" said Drimogemon.

"Go, we're counting on you!" The boss robber spoke.

"X-Mark the spot!" The boy said.

"Mark!" Drimogemon drilled through the wall for a few moments and then money came spilling out.

"Okay! Stop!" The boss commanded.

"Stop?" Drimogemon stopped.

The two robbers got ready to get the money until the car of DATS drove in and shine light of the robbers and Drimogemon.

Yoshino came out, "Don't try resist!"

Then Thomas came out, "We'll be recovering that Digimon!"

Cleo came with Marcus and Agumon, howerver both of the fighters tries to get out first at the same time.

"Boss, hurry and get out!"

"Wait! Stop pushing!"

Cleo sighed, "...Some fighters..."

"Who are these guys?" The boss spoke.

"I don't think they're cops." The boy replied.

"So you're Drimogemon." Yoshino stare at the mole Digimon.

"Gaomon, Realize!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Lalamon, Realize!"

"Lalamon!"

"Dalmatianmon, Realize!"

"Bring it!"

Then the boy shouted, "There's more of them!"

"Crap, run!" The boss shouted and pulled Drimogemon to the van with the boy ahead of them. They went inside and the boss open his door.

"Stop! There's no use running!" Gaomon shouted while running after the robbers.

The van drove off, but then Agumon stood in the way.

"What are you doing?!" Cleo cried.

The van was closer in on Agumon, then the lizard Digimon stopped the van and the van was only moving a few inches at a time.

Then Marcus went over to help Agumon, "Nice going! Don't let 'em escape!" Marcus and Agumon tried to push the van back.

"What the heck are you doing?! Move!!" The boss robber shouted.

"Stop, it's dangerous!" Cleo cried.

"That doesn't stop him, Honey!" The winged Digimon spoke. "Stay here!"

"What are you gonna do?!" Cleo asked

"I'm gonna help them..." Dalmatianmon flew towards the van, landed between Marcus and Agumon and help them to push back the van.

The van slowly started to stop.

"Crap!" The boy yelled.

"You're roadkill!" The boss screamed.

/My friends need me.../ Drimogemon thought and then something happen...

Drimogemon had purple aura on him and began to grow while still in the van.

"He's getting bigger!" said Marcus. He, Agumon and Dalmatianmon stopped what they were doing when they notice that the mole Digimon is getting bigger.

Drimogemon grew out through the van. The mole Digimon stop growing and was now huge. Drimogemon snarled at Marcus and the two Digimons.

"It's huge!" Agumon cried.

Marcus chuckles, "Looks like it's worth fighting now!"

"Drimogemon, prepare yourself!" Agumon shouted.

Drimogemon growls and uses his attack, "Mole's Claw!" he tries slash Marcus and Agumon, but they jump out of the way while Dalmatianmon flew out of way and he hits the ground instead.

"Now this is fun! Wanna fight?!" Marcus shouted.

"He can move at high speeds underground." Thomas spoke while looking at his laptop. "What strategy is there to prevent him from using his ability...?"

"Marcus, get down from there!!" Cleo cried.

Marcus was climbing up on Drimogemon's drill nose, but the mole Digimon flinged Marcus off him.

"Boss!" Agumon cried.

Marcus fell straight into water where the boats are.

"As usual, there's no thought behind his actions." Thomas sighed. " Gaomon, he'll have nowhere to run on water. Drive him towards the boats!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaomon went towards the battle.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon tried to stop Drimogemon.

However, Drimogemon dodge the attack, "Mole's Claw!" and knock the lizard Digimon into the water with Marcus in it.

Then the mole Digimon turn towards Dalmatianmon and Cleo.

"Better get ready, Honey..." Dalmatianmon stood in fight mode as Cleo nodded.

"Mole's Claw!" Drimogemon was about to slash the winged Digimon, then she moved in a second.

The mole Digimon growled at Cleo. Then Cleo shouts, "Now, Dalmatianmon!"

"Shadow Spheres!" Her attack hit Drimogemon from behind.

Drimogemon tries to swat Dalmatianmon, but the winged Digimon moved away from the mole Digimon.

Then Gaomon appears in front of Drimogemon, "I'll be your opponent this time!"

"Rolling Upper!" Gaomon jumped, spined forward and punch the drill nose.

Drimogemon cried out in shock.

"Good! Don't let him escape underground!" Thomas commanded.

"One more!" Gaomon attacked Drimogemon again.

"Drive him towards the boats!" Thomas shouted.

With Marcus and Agumon...

"Let's go ahead!" Marcus spoke.

"Okay, boss." Both Agumon and Marcus swam towards the docks.

With Thomas and Cleo...

Drimogemon was about to drill into the ground.

"Stop him from trying to dig!" Thomas shouted.

"Gao Rush!" Gaomon rapidly (mispell) threw many punches at the mole Digimon's face, making Drimogemon back up.

"Keep that up, and force him towards the water!" Thomas commanded.

Cleo looks at Dalmatianmon, "We better help!"

Dalmatianmon nods at her partner, "Right, Honey!" and began to attack also. "Shadow Spheres!"

Her attacks causes the mole Digimon to back up more, right towards the water.

Thomas appear next to Cleo, "Good, everything's going according to plan."

Gaomon and Dalmatianmon were now in front of Drimogemon and got ready to attack again, however...

"Leave the rest to us!" It was Agumon. He and Marcus came out of the water and was behind the mole Digimon. "Now it's our turn!"

Drimogemon stares at Marcus and Agumon.

"Our fighting spirit won't be doused by water!" Marcus shouted.

"Marcus?!" Cleo shouted with shock.

Then Thomas yells at Marcus, "You want to interfere with me again?!"

Agumon attacks, "Spitfire Blast!" and hit directly at Drimogemon's face.

"Nice, Agumon!" Marcus shouted.

Agumon attack again at the mole Digimon, making Drimogemon back away from the dock. Thomas notice this and yells, "Stop! Fight him above water!"

"Shut up!" Marcus yelled, "It doesn't matter where a man's fight take place! As long as sparks are flying, that's where our fighting ring is!"

Drimogemon was still being hit by Agumon, walks away from the fire and back earth ground.

Then Cleo shouts, "But, Marcus, if you fight above earth, he can escape underground!"

When Marcus heard that, Agumon shouts, "Boss!" and pointed towards Drimogemon.

Drimogemon was drilling into the ground and got away.

"He turned tail during a fight!" Marcus shouted and stand next to Agumon. "I don't believe that guy!"

Then Agumon smirks, "It must be because we're strong!"

"Unbelievable." Thomas sighed. "Change of plans!" He looked at his small computer. "Check rate of velocity. According to his behavioral patterns, he'll show up at point 08 in District E!"

"Huh?" Dalmatianmon spoke.

"He means, the Digimon will appear in another area." Cleo explained.

"Why didn't he just say so?!" Dalmatianmon muttered while Cleo sighed.

"Okay!" Thomas spoke to Gaomon. "We're cutting him off from the front!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaomon answered.

"_**Digisoul... Charge!**_" Thomas cried.

"_**Gaomon digivolve to... Gaogamon!**_"

"Let's go!" Thomas jumped on Gaogamon's back.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Get to District E, point 08 in 03-time!" Thomas commanded.

"Okay!" Gaogamon ran off with Thomas on his back.

Cleo and Dalmatianmon just watch them go by. "Think we should follow them, Honey?" Dalmatianmon asked.

"I guess so..." Cleo spoke, then Dalmatianmon picks up Cleo, flew up into the air and disappear in a second.

"Boss! What do we do?" Agumon asked.

"Calculations aren't everything!" Marcus growled and then looked at huge hole that the mole Digimon made.

Meanwhile with Cleo and Dalmatianmon, they reappear in the air in a different place and landed on a bridge.

"Now what?" Dalmatianmon spoke.

"I guess we've wait for the others." Cleo replied.

Then the girls heard a running sound. "And here they come now." Dalmatianmon look back and saw Gaogamon and Thomas coming their way.

They stop next to Cleo and the winged Digimon. Thomas hops off of Gaogamon, "Cleopatra, I see you and Dalmatianmon got here before us."

"Y-yeah! But Drimogemon hasn't appear yet. However, the mole will appear right about..." she pointed to a thick wall bank. "...now!" After saying that, Drimogemon drill out from the wall and look around.

"All according to my calculations." Thomas spoke. "There's no one to drag us down now."

Dalmatianmon suddenly shouts when she heard that, "Hey! Are you saying that we may drag you both down?!"

"Dalmatianmon!" Cleo shouted at her Digimon then turnd to Thomas. "We'll stay here while you two take care of Drimogemon."

"Right!" said Thomas then looks at his Digimon. "Take care of him before dawn breaks!"

"Okay!" Gaogamon jumps off, ran towards the mole Digimon and prepare to attack. "Dash Double Claws!" His claws glowed and slash on Drimogemon's face. Drimogemon cried in pain while Gaogamon landed on the ground, "How's that?" Drimogemon backs away from the wolf Digimon and went into his hole.

"You can't escape!" Gaogamon was about to go after the mole, but then Drimogemon was push back by something.

"We're your opponents!" It was Marcus and Agumon. They somehow follow Drimogemon through the hole.

"That can't be..." Thomas was shock to see Marcus again. "That guy came through the hole he made?!" Then jumps off the bridge.

"Oh, dear!" Cleo mumbled.

"This can't end well..." Dalmatianmon spoke.

"_**Digisoul... Charge!**_"

"_**Agumon digivolve to... GeoGreymon!**_"

"I can't believe you want to drag me down again!" Thomas shouted.

"Let's get our revenge!" Marcus yelled.

"Yeah!" GeoGreymon shouted and got ready to attack Drimogemon.

Drimogemon's drill nose began to spin, "Iron Drill Spin!" and tries to hit GeoGreymon, but the dinosaur Digimon uses his front horn to push off the drill and pushes the mole Digimon on the ground, hard. Then a vortex appear in the ground.

Cleo stutters as she see the vortex, "Wh-What is that?"

Dalmatianmon gasps when she see it, "That's a... Digital Gate!"

Drimogemon crawls away from the GeoGreymon, saw the vortex and tries to get to it.

"Sir, your orders?" Gaogamon asked.

"Attack!" Thomas commanded. "Don't let him enter Digital Gate!"

"Sir, yes sir! Spiral Blow!"

"Go, GeoGreymon!" Marcus yelled.

"Mega Burst!"

Both attacks went straight to Drimogemon from both sides and impact on Drimogemon. Look like they hit the mole, but it didn't. The attacks were cancelling from each other, making an air space for Drimogemon.

"This is not good!" Cleo cried.

Drimogemon saw his chance to escape and jumps into the Digital Gate. As Drimogemon went it, the gate disappears. Gaogamon and GeoGreymon stopped their attacks.

"This is bad! We let him returned to the Digital World..." said Thomas in the a worried voice.

Then Marcus shouts at Thomas, "This happened because your were butting in!"

Then Thomas couldn't take this no more, "I refuse to be in a team with you any longer!"

"Good! I'm out too!" Marcus growled.

Cleo just sighed with irritate.

At dawn, everyone return to DATS building. The areas were rebuilt and the robbers' memories were gone when they met the mole Digimon.

"What? You can't be teamed up?" Commander Sampson and Thomas were talking about him and Marcus teaming up, but Sampson still tell them to stick at a team and refuse to hear anymore of this.

Then Yoshino said, "Anyway, letting Drimogemon escape is a serious matter."

"And it's even worse now that he's running wild." Kudamon pointed out.

"He may appear again someday. Keep on the lookout." Sampson commanded.

Then Dalmatianmon spoke, "That's not the only problem."

"What do you mean?" Cleo asked.

Dalmatianmon continues, "He might get other Digimon living in the Digital World to join him."

Then Thomas said, "Commander, give me the permission to use the Digital Dive!"

"What? Digital Dive?" spoke Sampson.

"You want to go to the Digital World?" Yoshino asked.

"It's possible this can still be settled!" Thomas continued. "I'll pursuit of Drimogemon and turn him back into Digi-Egg without fail!"

However, Commander Sampson said, "No. Transporting a human is inexcusable."

"He's right, Thomas." Dalmatianmon spoke. "A human doing a Digital Dive may cause error and even if it did happen, there's a lot of danger and things in the Digital World you may not know about... You may not make it back."

But Thomas said, "But this matter cannot be left alone!"

"Stop thinking such foolishness!" Sampson spoke. "Dalmatianmon is right, Thomas! There's no guarantee you'll come back safely. Permission denied."

At nighttime, Cleo and Dalmatianmon were getting ready to head for home. They were making sure every room was working and lock. They only left one room unlock with Yoshino and Lalamon in it.

"Whew! What a day! I could use a nap." Dalmatianmon stretches her wings.

Then Cleo spoke, quietly, "Um, Dalmatianmon?"

"Yes, Honey?"

Cleo looks down a bit, "...You seem to know a lot about the Digital World."

"Well, I was from there." Dalmatianmon pointed. "Heck, I was also born there."

"Oh, yeah..." Cleo muttered. "But, is it true what you said about the Digital World? I mean, about being dangerous and all."

Dalmatianmon thought for a moment, "...Yeah. The Digital World is a beautiful place, however.... it's also dangerous. It fill with different type of Digimons and unique places. Most are friendly, but some are deadly and evil... The Digital World is no place for humans..." Then she mumbles quietly, "...even that child is no safe from it..."

Cleo couldn't hear what Dalmatianmon said about the last part, "What?"

"N-Nothing!" Dalmatianmon laughed, nervously. "Let's go back to your home and get some rest."

Cleo look her Digimon for a moment, "...Okay." They were about leave, but then they Yoshino's voice.

"It won't open?!"

Cleo stopps, "That sound like Yoshino!" and ran off to see what happened with Dalmatianmon behind her.

When they got there, Cleo saw Yoshino and Lalamon outside of room that leads to the Digital World. "Lalamon, why is it locked?!" Yoshino cried.

"I don't know either!" Lalamon replied.

"Yoshino, what happened?!" Cleo stopped next to Yoshino.

"The door opened from the outside, but no one was there! And we got outside of room to see who or what it was, the door close behind us!" Yoshino explained.

Cleo went to controls and starts to type, fast.

"What are you doing?" Lalamon asked.

"I'm hacking into the computer to open it!" Cleo answered.

"Hacking?" Yoshino spoke. "That's means your a..."

"Hacker? Yes, but only for blocking out virus and using it for good only." When Cleo push the last button, the computer responded and got ready to open the door. "Got it!"

When Cleo, Yoshino and their Digimons got inside the room, they saw a person standing inside a gate, where Digi-Eggs are to transport to the Digital World. The gate glow brightly.

"The Digital Dive..." Yoshino gasped.

The person turned digital and disappear into the gate. When the light die down, Cleo and Yoshino recognize the person.

"Was that... Thomas?!" Cleo gasped.


	5. Digital World, Here We Come!

Episode 5: Digital World, Here We Come!

* * *

After Cleo, Yoshino and their Digimons saw that it was Thomas who did the Digital Dive..."This is the worst..." Yoshino groaned.

"Thomas is **so **gonna be in trouble!" Dalmatianmon growled.

Then the door opens and the girls heard some noises..."Hey. Nobody's here, right?"

"It's fine, boss."

"Right, let's go!"

The girls looks back and saw it was Marcus and Agumon crawling inside the room, quietly or so they thought.

Both Marcus and Agumon got up, smiling. "Heh! Successful infiltration!" Marcus chuckled.

"Awesome job, boss!" Agumon smirked.

Then Dalmatianmon spoke, "What are you two crazy heads doing?" Marcus and Agumon finally noticed that Yoshino, Cleo, Dalmatianmon and Lalamon were watching them the whole time.

Few moments later...

"Thomas did a Digital Dive?" Then Marcus growled, "Dang it, he woke up earlier than us?"

"Earlier?" Yoshino spoke.

"Nothing, he's just talking to himself." Agumon told to Yoshino.

Then Yoshino sighs with worried, "What was he thinking? Doing a Digital Dive when it hasn't even been tested on humans... anything could have happened!" She was typing on one of the computers to search for Thomas in the Digital World.

"Thomas, I hope you're okay..." Cleo whispered.

The computer scans in and found something. "Got it!" Yoshino cried.

Agumon looked at the screen, "Huh? What's that?" The screen showed a small blue light, beeping.

"Thomas' Digivice signal." Yoshino answered. "I'll bring him right ba--" The screen showed the words 'DIVER:01 LOST'

"What's wrong?" Agumon asked.

"I lost him." Yoshino replied in worried voice.

Then Dalmatianmon spoke, "Well, the Digital World does have a lot digital that will make you lose any signal."

"Oh no! Now what we're going to do?" Cleo cried.

"Well, isn't that a pity?" Marcus lay his elbow on Agumon's head and looks at Yoshino. "Yoshino... I'm gonna do a Digital Dive too."

"You're gonna what?!" Cleo exclaimed.

"I was afraid Marcus was gonna say that..." Dalmatianmon muttered.

Marcus walk towards the Digital Gate with Agumon behind. "Listen to me! It's dangerous!" Yoshino tried to explained to Marcus.

"That doesn't matter!" said Marcus. "I'm just going to settle my fight!"

"Who cares about your fight?!" Yoshino groaned. "You're just gonna make things worse!"

"Hey, it's not doing anything!" Marcus was standing inside of the Digital Gate. "How do I make this thing work?"

"He's not listening at all..." Dalmatianmon muttered.

"Don't look at me." Yoshino walks away, "Just give up."

"Hey!" Marcus cried. "Gah, at this rate..." Cleo and Dalmatianmon just watch Marcus and Agumon trying to get the Digital Gate to work.

Then Cleo spoke to Yoshino, "Uh, Yoshino? You better looks at this!" Marcus starts to stomps on the gate.

"Hey, stop that!" Yoshino shouted. "You'll break it!"

"No way!" Marcus growled. "You think I'll just sit back while that guy gets all the action?" He keeps stomping.

"Marcus, stop it!" Cleo cried.

Yoshino grabs Marcus and tries to pull him away from the gate, however Marcus won't take no for answer, "No way in heck! Gah, work, work!"

Then Agumon started shake the gate, "Boss, I'll do it too!"

Then Cleo yells, "Enough already!" everyone stopped what they were doing. "...Alright, Marcus! You can go!"

"What?! Cleo, you're agreeing this?" Yoshino cried.

"...Yes. If you don't help, we will never bring back Thomas."

Yoshino sighed with defeated, "Fine!"

"Wait a minute!" shouted the winged Digimon, "How do we know these guys will make back? They don't know anything about the Digital World."

Cleo smiled a bit, "Well, for one thing... I'm going with them."

"What?!"

"And how are you going to make sure that you and these guys will be okay with no one to guide you?" Dalmatianmon asked.

"You can make sure of that, Dalmatianmon." Cleo replied. "You're gonna guide us through the Digital World."

Then Dalmatianmon screamed, "WHAT?!? ABSOLUTE NOT!!!"

"Why not?!" Cleo cried. "You're the only one who knows about the Digital World more than anyone else here!"

"...Maybe, but there are some things I don't know about." Dalmatianmon muttered.

"Please?! Thomas could be in trouble!" Cleo begged.

Dalmatianmon thought for awhile, /...I guess it's okay, as long as just find Thomas and get out of there before anything other Digimon recognize me.../ Dalmatianmon sighed, "Alright, but let's make this quick!"

"Alright!" Marcus cried.

"Thank you, Dalmatianmon!" Cleo smiled.

Few moments later...Yoshino and Lalamon got ready to start a Digital Dive with Marcus, Cleo, Dalmatianmon and Agumon in the Digital Gate.

"Yoshino, you sure?" Lalamon asked.

"Letting him have his way is better than having a broken machine and Thomas being unable to come back..." Yoshino types in the computer. Then she looks up at Marcus, "Listen... I'm sending you and Cleo to where we lost Thomas, so bring him back, OK?"

Cleo nodded, "Right!""Whatever, just do it!" said Marcus.

Cleo hit Marcus on the arm, "Marcus!" Marcus rubbed his arm.

Yoshino continued, "I can't you when both of you get to the other side."

"Like I even need help." Marcus muttered. Then Cleo hit Marcus again. "Ow! Okay, I'm sorry!"

"Fine." Yoshino sighed. "Well, just remember this. Return to where you entered by 0500, and then I'll bring you all back."

Marcus set the time on his Digivice, "Bah, it's like having a curfew again."

"Transfer preparations at 38%." said Lalamon.

"Digital Harmonizer aligning." Yoshino looks at the screen. "Security opening!"

"Boss, I'm kinda scared..." Agumon whined.

"Don't start whining now." Marcus spoke.

"Digital Gate Open!" The digital particles appears above them.

"5 seconds to transfer... 4..."

"You sure this is OK?" Agumon asked while particles swirl around them, fast.

"3..."

"You think I know?" Marcus replied.

"2...1..."

"Begin transfer!" Yoshino shouted, the gate glows brightly, Marcus, Cleo and the Digimons broke into particles, went deep into the gate and disappears.

/It's up you two now./ Yoshino thought.

Marcus, Cleo and the Digimons were floating through a black space with numbers and went fast towards a light that leads to the Digital World...

Marcus, Cleo and their Digimons finally made it to the Digital World...

"This is the Digital World?" Marcus spoke. "Cool... The sky and the ground are upside-down!"

Then Agumon appear next to him, who's also upside-down, "Boss? You're the one who's upside-down!"

Marcus finally realizes he's laying on his head upside-down, "Ah, I see." He gets up and looks around him.

He and Agumon were no longer in the Human World or the DATS. They were now standing a wide open space with some trees and bushes.

"This is Digital the World?" Marcus looked around with wonder.

"It's my first time seeing it too..." Agumon spoke.

"Eh? But you're a Digimon, aren't?" said Marcus.

Agumon replies, "Yeah, but I've been in DATS all my life."

Then Marcus notices neither Cleo or Dalmatianmon are with them, "Where's Cleo?! And Dalmatianmon?!"

Then they hear a sound from behind them, "...Boo!"

"AAAAH!!" Marcus and Agumon jumped in air in fright and look behind them. It was Cleo and Dalmatianmon, laughing like crazy.

"What did you do that for?!" Marcus shouted.

Cleo smiles, "...I wanted to see the look on your face."

Marcus sighed, "Where were you two?"

"We were only about three or five yards away you fighters..." Dalmatianmon responded.

Marcus groaned and then look at a bush. He pick a leaf off of it and examined it closely, "Hey, Dalmatianmon!"

"What?" Dalmatianmon was with Agumon, who looking at a river.

"It's not all that different from our world." Marcus continued.

"Oh no? Then come here and look at this!" Dalmatianmon called.

Marcus and Cleo went to where their Digimons are. "What blocky river..." said Agumon while still looking at the river.

Both Cleo and Marcus looked closely and notice the river have tiny block like digital. "Ahh... I get it. Everything here is digital." Cleo spoke.

Then Agumon said, "Boss!" Agumon pointed to the sky and everyone saw three flying dragons. "They're here too!"

"They're flying!" said Marcus.

"They're Airdramons. Airdramon is a large dragon Digimon that flies through the air with his giant red wings. He can summon storms by roaring and can start tornadoes by flapping his wings. It is said this Digimon is close to God, because he has a wise personality even though he goes into a rage sometimes. He's Vaccine. His face is covered with a skull helmet to protect itself from enemy attack and even though Airdramon is only a Champion, it shows no fear in attacking. Those attacks are Spinning Needle, Dark Twister and Wing Cutter." Dalmatianmon told them.

Then Agumon saw fuzzy things with a horn on each heads, "And them!"

"They're bouncing!" said Marcus.

"Those are Tsunomons. Tsunomon are round with a sharp metallic horn on their heads. They have orange fur and red eyes. They're data and In-Training. The only attack they know are Bubble Blow."

Then Agumon saw some pink plants with blue leaves on top, "And them!"

"They're walking!" Marcus smiled.

"They're Yokomons. Yokomon are plant like 're In-Training and data like Tsunomons and has the same attack."

Agumon chuckles, "Ha, ha! Really interesting, isn't it, boss?"

However, Marcus said, "Hey, we're not here for sightseeing." Marcus walk ahead with Agumon and girls behind."Let's get going!"

"Where to, Marcus?" Cleo asked.

"We're looking for that mole thing." Marcus answered. "If we keep walking, we should come across a clue or a trail."

"What about Thomas?" said Agumon.

"Leave him, he'll figure something out on his own." Marcus replied.

"Yeah!" Agumon agreed.

However, Cleo didn't agreed with this at all, "Marcus Damon! I can't believe you!" She stops right in front of him. "We're suppose to be looking for Thomas and Gaomon, not looking for a fight with Drimogemon!"

"Oh, come on!" Marcus humphed. "He got himself in trouble for this, so he get himself out."

"It doesn't matter! He could be in danger!" Cleo growled. "We could at least look for him first."

"...No." Marcus grumbled.

Before Cleo could blow, Dalmatianmon spoke out, "Let just found Drimogemon!"

"Why?!" Cleo asked her partner.

"Because, Thomas is also looking for Drimogemon, right?" Everyone else nodded. "So, if we find the mole, we'll find Thomas." She looked at Cleo and then at Marcus, "Deal?"

"Umm... Deal." Cleo nodded.

"...Okay, as long as I get to fight with mole thing..." Marcus groaned and then mumbled, "...and that idiot stay out of my way!"

Then Cleo smacks on Marcus' arm, "Marcus!"

Few minutes later...

Marcus, Cleo and their partner Digimons were now walking on sand with long rocks sticking out and strange, green & red objects floating the sky, over them.

"It's huge!" Agumon said in awed.

Then Marcus notices a coliseum, made of crystals, "Hey, Dalmatianmon! What's that?" The winged Digimon look at his direction.

"It's glittering..." said Cleo.

"Oh, that?" Dalmatianmon spoke. "That just a coliseum for each strong Digimons to fight. To see who's the stronger and the best." Then she heard Agumon groaning and wooing then notice that Agumon is looking at flower with computer screens and speedy numbers on it.

"Agumon! Don't look at that!" Dalmatianmon shouted. "They'll make you dizzy..."

"T-Too...l-late." Agumon was now dizzy.

Few hours later...

They all look high and low for Drimogemon and Thomas, but there was no sign of any of them. They were now walking up the mountains. The mountains has big pieces of metal chips in them.

"All the stuff here is pretty random..." said Marcus.

Then Agumon spoke, "But it feels kinda nostalgic!"

"Do you even know what that nostalgic means?" Dalmatianmon asked.

Suddenly, Dalmatianmon and Agumon stopped walking and Marcus and Cleo notices this.

"Hm? Guys, what's wrong?" Cleo asked and started to walk towards the Digimon.

However, Dalmatianmon said, "Don't move, Honey!"

"Why? Something wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Boss, something's coming." Agumon spoke.

After Agumon said that, the mountain began to shake. Then just right above them, pieces of rocks and dirt exploded out and reveal the same Drimogemon.

"I-It's Drimogemon!" Cleo stuttered while looking up.

"He came right to us!" Marcus smirked.

Drimogemon came down to them, then the ground head first, leaving only his legs and bottom sticking out in front of them. Then the mole digs away in hole he made. The tamers and Digimons just stood there in shock.

Then Cleo spoke, "Wh-What just happened?"

"He got away." said Agumon.

Then Marcus went after the mole, "Hey, you, hold up!" and jumps into the hole with Agumon behind.

"Marcus, wait for us!" Cleo cried and went after Marcus and Agumon with Dalmatinmon behind her.

Back at the DATS...

Yoshino lost Marcus and Cleo's Digivice signal from the Digital World.

"Both Marcus and Cleo's signal are gone too..." Yoshino sighed.

"This really is the worst..." Lalamon cried.

Unknown to them, the door slid open and someone came inside, watching Yoshino and Lalamon at the computers.

"Try to expand the search limits!" Lalamon cried.

Yoshino began to type in, "Please, if I can only find them once at least..."

Then a familiar voice spoke, "What are you doing?"

Yoshino answers, "Searching for those--" Then Yoshino stops typing and looked to her side...... It was Commander Sampson and Kudamon! "C-Commander!"

Then Kudamon spoke, "Looks like you are searching for something. But what are you searching for?"

Yoshino nervously stutters, "Um... I'm l-looking for...jewels! That's it! ...R-Right, Lalamon?"

Lalamon quietly floats away, whimpering,"Maybe it's better if I don't say anything..."

Back in the Digital World...

Marcus, Cleo and the Digimons were after Drimogemon, who was still digging, fast.

"Dang it! Wait up!" Marcus growled.

Finally, Drimogemon found a place to walk. Marcus, Cleo and their Digimons stopped near the end of the hole and saw a huge cave with holes and digital pieces of dirt of walls.

"This must be where he lives..." Dalmatianmon muttered.

"Doesn't matter! Let's go, Agumon!" Marcus jumps after the mole Digimon with Agumon by his side.

"Oh, dear..." Cleo sighed.

"Here we go again..." Dalmatianmon sighed and the girls went after them.

Drimogemon notice them from behind.

"Take him down with one hit!" Marcus shouted. However, Drimogemon digs away again. "What?" Marcus, Agumon, Cleo and Dalmatianmon stops near the hole. "He dug away again!"

Then Drimogemon pops out of behind then, but went back down. Then he pops out of the side of them and went back in again. Then again and again.

"Someone please get me a huge hammer! It's like playing Wack-O-Mole!" Cleo cried while looking where Drimogemon keeps popping at and the other did the same.

Then Marcus had enough of this, "Stay still, will you!" Marcus turned and the mole standing in front of him. Then Drimogemon smiled, wickedly.

Then Dalmatianmon notice why Drimogemon was popping out before, "We have to get outta here!"

"Huh?! Why?!" Marcus cried.

Then the mole Digimon began banged on the ground like a drum and ground began to crack under Cleo, Marcus and their Digimon.

"B-Boss! I'm scared!" Agumon cried.

"Idiot, don't get scared over something like this!" Marcus yelled.

Suddenly, the ground broke into long, deep, huge crack. Everyone screamed and fell towards their doom while Drimogemon look down the huge crack that the tamers and the Digimons fell in and chuckled...

After Drimogemon made Marcus, Cleo, Agumon and Dalmatianmon fell in the deep crack, Dalmatianmon quickly grabbed Cleo and began to fly slowly towards the next ground basement while Marcus and Agumon continue to fall until they hit rock bottom, hard. Luckily, they're not hurt, kinda...

Then Dalmatianmon lands on the ground, "Are you okay, Honey?"

Cleo shakily nods, "Y-Yeah... but let's not do that again!" and Dalmatianmon puts her tamer down. Then Cleo heard a painful groaned from Marcus. "Marcus! Agumon!" She went towards them.

Marcus was sitting on his butt, rubbing his head while Agumon was on his chin. "Are you two alright?" Cleo asked.

"Y-Yeah." Marcus replied.

"We're pretty tough, Cleo." Agumon spoke.

"...On what planet?" Dalmatianmon muttered.

Then everyone heard a familiar voice, "Cleopatra, Dalmatianmon and... you two!" It was Thomas and Gaomon.

Few seconds later...

Gaomon was picking some small boulders from a pile while Thomas was talking to Cleo, Marcus and their Digimons.

"So, you all were caught in cave-in too?" said Thomas.

Then Marcus smirks, "Aha, so the same happened to you?" Then both he, Agumon and even Dalmatianmon started to laughed at Thomas falling for Drimogemon's trick.

"Ha! That's what you get for not thinking ahead, genius!" Dalmatianmon chuckled while Thomas blushed with embarrassment.

Suddenly, Cleo shouts, "Will you three stop laughing?!"

"Oh, come on, Cleo! You gotta admit, Thomas, a genius guy, felling for the oldest trick in the book." said Marcus while still smiling. Cleo just groaned.

Then Gaomon spoke, "Sir! We can get out this way!" It seem that Gaomon was trying to find a way out from the pile of rock and found it.

"Really? Well done!" Thomas praised Gaomon. Thomas began to walk towards the opening, but he grunted in pain and stopped.

Cleo looked at Thomas' legs and saw blood on his left leg. **((A/N: In American version, they took that part out.))** Cleo gasps, "Thomas, you're bleeding!"

"You must have got injured from the fall." Dalmatianmon said to Thomas.

"This barely counts as an injury." Thomas grunted in pain.

Then, out of the blue, Marcus went to Thomas' side, grabs to the left to help support Thomas, "Here."

Thomas begins to argue, "Stop that. I don't need you to--"

"For a man..." Marcus spoke. "For a man, there's more important things than stubbornness!"

/Marcus.../ Cleo thought while smiling.

"You're making me cry, boss..." Agumon grabbed something white and blow on it. However, that white thing was one of Dalmatianmon's wings.

"Hey! Hey! Heeey!" Dalmatianmon screeched and then she yank back her wing from Agumon. "This is a wing, not a tissue!"

"...S-Sorry..." Agumon whimpered while Dalmatianmon wipe the snot off from her wing.

"We need to get outta here first." Marcus spoke. "Then we can think about other things!" Marcus, with Thomas by his side, led the way with Cleo and the Digimons behind.

They all went through the maze of Drimogemon's home. They went over a big pipe, took different tunnel ways and walk for about... hours.

"What the heck is this?!" Marcus shouted with irritated.

Dalmatianmon explained, "This is Drimogemon's den. All of these caves have made it into a natural labyrinth."

"You mean, like a underground maze or dungeon?" Cleo asked.

Dalmatianmon responds, "Yep."

Few minutes later...

Marcus asked, "Hey, why didn't you evolve Gaomon and break out together?"

"If I could, I would have." Thomas replied.

"What d'you mean?" Marcus wondered.

Then Thomas spoke to his Digimon, "Gaomon."

"Yes." Gaomon responded and then he punched the wall of the tunnels making the tunnels shook a bit.

"I see, because there are so many caves here, it's unstable." said Cleo. "If either of our Digimon digivolve, there'll be another cave-in."

"Ah... I see." Marcus spoke.

Then everyone stop walking 'cause there was another fork. "Another fork?" Marcus mumbled. "That way!" Marcus points to the left.

But, Thomas points to the right, "No, this way."

"Why?" Marcus asked.

Thomas spoke, "Don't put me in the same boat as you. If we go ahead randomly, we'll never get out of here."

"But why?" Marcus asked again.

"Look at that." Thomas points towards the ground that leads towards the left cave. It was a silver coin. "A coin I dropped. That means we've gone that way before."

Marcus was amazed, "Hey, you're really are smart!"

"Like I said, don't put me in the same boat as you." Thomas replied then Marcus frowned at Thomas.

Then Cleo giggled, quietly when Thomas said that.

"Beside from that..." Dalmatianmon walk towards the right cave. "I can feel air coming this way."

"How can you feel that?" Cleo asked.

"My wings are very sensitive, so I can feel a sight breeze." Dalmatianmon replied.

Then Agumon spoke while panting, "That's cool Dalmatianmon, but... When are we gonna get outta here?"

"Don't worry!" Marcus smirked. "Keep up your spirit we'll do it!"

"Spirit has nothing to do with it..." Thomas spoke. "...but we are heading up."

Marcus frowns at Thomas, "You're really unbearable."

Thomas looks at Marcus, "You too."

/Oh, bother.../ Cleo thought.

Few more minutes later...

Cleo, Marcus, Thomas and their Digimons kept walking until they stopped near a edge of a cliff. "We can't get down from here!" Marcus and Agumon look down, they were very high up.

Cleo look down over the cliff on her hands and knees, "God, i hate heights..." She muttered.

"No choice, let's go back." Thomas began to walk, but forgot about his hurt leg. Luckily, Gaomon is by his side.

"I spy Drimogemon!" Dalmatianmon cried.

"What?!" Marcus cried.

On the ground, Drimogemon walks from a big cave and starts to walk under the tamers and Digimons.

"This is a one-in-million chance!" Marcus saw Drimogemon. "Let's go Agumon!"

Then Cleo exclaims, "Are you crazy?! Have you forgotten about the caves being unstable?"

"Then we'll just have to fight without digivolving!" said Marcus.

"Think about what you're saying." Thomas spoke. "He's advantage here. Without digivolving, we can't win."

"Then what do we do?" Marcus asked.

"Let him go past." Thomas replied. "We have to head for the surface first."

However, Marcus wasn't gonna have it happen, "Not a chance!" He grabbed Thomas. "I'm not gonna run or hide! A man will fight no matter where it is!" He then grabbed Cleo's hand.

"Wh-What do you plan t-to do?!" Cleo cried.

"Agumon, Dalmatianmon, Gaomon, come on! Let's get going" Suddenly, Marcus jumps with Thomas and Cleo by his side fell towards Drimogemon.

Marcus just screamed with excitement while Thomas screamed with shock and Cleo screamed loudly with fear.

The Digimons jumps after them.

"Boss!" Agumon falls head first.

"Thomas!" Gaomon falls with his feet-paws first.

"Honey!" Dalmatianmon just flew down head first.

Everyone landed on Drimogemon, except Agumon, who landed on Dalmatianmon's back.

"Oof! Get off me!" Dalmatianmon grunted.

"Grab onto its fur and don't let go!" Marcus told Thomas and Cleo and began climb towards Drimogemon's. Then the mole stops walking and notice that Marcus is on his head.

"Yo." Marcus smiled at Drimogemon. Then Drimogemon threw his head back up and roars out with anger. Everyone holds on tight to Drimogemon's fur while the mole tries to get them off. "You think you can knock me off?" Marcus shouted.

"Iron Drill Spin!" Drimogemon growled as his drill nose spins.

"His drill!" Gaomon cried.

Then Thomas said, "He's going to make a cave?"

Drimogemon began to run straight ahead. But then Marcus grabbed his fur, "Hey, not that way!" and pulled to the right, making the mole going right and drilling a hole. Everyone still hang on tight to Drimogemon as he keeps digging until eveyone, and Drimogemon, was out in the opening top ground.

"You did it, we surfaced!" Agumon cried.

"Yeah." Both Gaomon and Dalmatianmon spoke.

/He... planned all of this from the start? No.../ Thomas thought. He couldn't believe what just happened.

Then Gaomon shouted, "Sir! We should jump off now!"

"Are you crazy?! We'll get killed if we do!" Dalmatianmon yelled at Gaomon.

"Hang on!" Marcus shouted and then Drimogemon began run, fast. "This way, mole!" Marcus made Drimogemon go to the left. "Yahoo! Just like a rodeo!"

"Where do you plan to go?" Thomas asked.

Marcus answered, "Aren't you the one who said to look for a good battleground?"

Then Agumon see something ahead, "Ah! That!" It was crystal coliseum that they saw before.

"Yeah! That kinda place!" Marcus shouted.

Drimogemon jumps into the coliseum and completely stops in the middle on the crystal-like floor.

"Of course. In here, Drimogemon can't dig away!" said Thomas.

Then Marcus raises his fist, "All that's left is to beat him!" and hits Drimogemon on the head with his might, making his Digisoul appears. Then Marcus jumps off of Drimogemon, "Let's go Agumon!"

Agumon jumps off too, "At last!"

"Digisoul... Charge!"

"_**Agumon **digivolve to... **GeoGreymon**!_"

/He amaze me sometimes.../ Cleo thought as her Digisoul appears too and jumps off. "Ready, Dalmatianmon?"

Dalmatianmon flies off of the mole Digimon, "I was born ready!"

"Digisoul... Charge!"

"_**Dalmatianmon **digivolve to... **AngeWolfmon**!_"

Then both Thomas and Gaomon jumps off too, "Let's go too!" Thomas told Gaomon.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Digisoul... Charge!"

"_**Gaomon **digivolve to... **Gaogamon**!_"

"Get that mole!" Marcus growled while GeoGreymon roars out and gets ready to fight.

However, Thomas spoke, "Wait!"

"What now?" Marcus asked.

"Something's wrong with him." Thomas was right, something is wrong with Drimogemon, the mole was shaking and groaning.

"What's going on?" Marcus wondered.

Then AngeWolfmon gasps, "He's digivolving!"

"WHAT?!"

"_**Drimogemon **digivolve to... **Digmon**!_" **((A/N: I was confused myself that Drimogemon can digivolve into Digmon without an Armor DigiEgg, but Digimon can can digivolve into anything... depend how they trained.))**

"That's Digmon. He's far more powerful, and has a higher mobility than Drimogemon. He's an Armor Digimon. An insectoid Digimon. Vaccine type. His attacks are Gold Rush and Rock Cracking."

Then Marcus began to run towards Digmon, "It just got way more interesting!" and tried to punch Digmon, but Digmon swat Marcus back.

"Marcus!" Cleo cried as she ran over to him.

GeoGreymon attacks, "Mega Flame!" and made a direct hit on Digmon.

"Did he do it?" Marcus looks back. However, Digimon was unharmed, not even a scratch.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogomon's attack tried to hit Digmon, but Digmon jump out of way and into air, right above Gaogamon.

"Gold Rush!" The drills came off of Digmon and made a direct on Gaogamon while in the air.

"That's it!" AngeWolfmon flew towards Digmon,"Shadow Beam!" and her beam almost hits Digmon, but Digmon jumps of from the ceiling, went towards AngeWolfmon and swat her in the face, making AngeWolfmon fall towards GeoGreymon and collided into him, making them hit the ground.

Marcus growls, "That's how you wanna play it?"

"Hey, do you both remember the last fight?" Thomas asked.

"The last one?" said Marcus.

"Gaogamon and GeoGreymon's attacks clashed and canceled each other out." Thomas explained. "But what if the opposite happened?"

"What'd happen?"Cleo asked.

"Let's find out!" Thomas replies then looks at Marcus, "Isn't that your style?"

"Now you're getting it!" Marcus smirked.

"Gaogagmon! GeoGreymon! AngeWolfmon! Come back!" The Digimon went to their partners while Digmon landed on a big crystal.

"The timing has to be perfect!" said Marcus.

"At the signal, three of you attack. Got it?" said Thomas.

"...You mean two of them, genius..." AngeWolfmon spoke.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cleo asked.

"I'll go ahead towards Digmon while GeoGreymon and Gaogamon's attacks hit me..." AngeWolfmon replied.

Thomas gasps, "What?! But it could--!"

"Just do it!" AngeWolfmon growled then everyone else just nodded to each other and got ready.

Suddenly, a piece crystal fell off the big crystal. Just as soon as it hit the ground, both Digmon and AngeWolfmon headed towards each other in full speed.

"Now!" Both Marcus and Thomas shouted.

"Mega Flame!"

"Spiral Blow!"

As soon as the attacks hit AngeWolfmon, something amazing happens... her three tails stick out, began to glow bright in blue and orange, "Tri-Tails!" then the two attacks, along with AngeWolfmon's, fuse as one, making a fire tornado towards Digmon.

"Amazing! A flaming tornado!" Marcus shouted.

The fire tornado hits Digmon, full blast, destroying Digmon and turn him into a DigiEgg. The attacks disappears and AngeWolfmon landed the ground with no scratch on her at all.

"Whoo! We did it! Showed him!!" Marcus cheered. "Did you guys see that?!" Then he laughed with joy while Cleo and Thomas sighed with happiness.

Few minutes later...

Everyone walked through the field. Thomas asked Marcus that did he planned to use Drimogemon to dig out that maze, but Marcus just smiled and told Thomas that it was his spirit and laughed.

Then Thomas puts his fist towards Marcus. Marcus stare at for while, but then smile and hits Thomas with his. Cleo smiles at this 'cause she knows that Marcus and Thomas are now getting along.

Then Agumon spoke, "Looks like boss got himself another follower just me and Cleo."

"Thomas is no follower!" said Gaomon.

"Same goes for Honey!" Dalmatianmon growled.

At DATS...

Thomas, Marcus, Cleo and their Digimons made it back, but got scolded by Commander Samspon and Kudamon for disobeying the rules along with Yoshino and Lalamon. However, Commander did praise Thomas, Cleo and Marcus for making it back home, safe.


	6. The Ultimate Team No More?

**Here chapter 6! Sorry for taking so long... I was taking a break for a while.** **Remember, Cleopatra and Dalmatianmon are mine!**

Episode 6: Ultimate Team No More?

* * *

Few nights later...

Another Digimon appears near oil or gas tanks. It was huge yellow-tan tortoise with hard-rock spikes on his back.

"Tortomon is a Reptile Digimon that resembles a jagged tortoise. He is called the Roaring Digimon due to his bellow sounding much like a lion's. Tortomon can withdraw into his heavy, hard shell for protection. He's Champion level and Vaccine. His attacks are Strong Carapace, Ground Dash and Spinning Attack!"

Marcus and Cleo were chase by Tortomon while Agumon and Dalmatianmon were running on top of a roof, jumps in air and starts to attack Tortomon from the air.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Shadow Spheres!"

Their attacks hits Tortomon's head. The Digimons lands back on the roof.

"Bull's eye!" Dalmatianmon smiled.

"Got 'em!" Agumon cheered.

Tortomon growls at the two Digimons while Marcus smirks runs back to Tortomon, "Where d'you think you're going?" and punches the tortoise Digimon on the top of his eye.

Agumon shouts, "Here it comes! The Digisoul!"

Suddenly, Dalmatianmon shouts, "Look out!" and fly off before Tortomon uses his tail to destroy the roof. However, Agumon didn't and hits the ground on his back.

Cleo cries, "Agumon!"

Marcus lands next Cleo, "Agumon, you okay?"

Agumon shook his head a bit, "Yeah, I'm good!"

"Right!" said Marcus. "Let's go!"

"Digisoul... Charge!"

"_**Agumon **__digivolve to... __**GeoGreymon**__!_"

Before Tortomon could see what was going on, GeoGreymon grabs Tortomon, lifts the tortoise in air and throw him into a building.

"Mega Brust!" The attack hits Tortomon then the tortoise Digimon turns into a DigiEgg. Once Tortomon was hit by the blast, Yoshino and Thomas finally appear and saw a huge mess of some of the buildings. Yoshino just scolded Marcus and Agumon, but they didn't care. The great fighters only care about winning and being the ultimate fighters.

Cleo and Dalmatianmon were watching their teammates from top of another building.

"Honey, is this what they care about? Being the ultimate fighters?" Dalmatianmon asked.

Cleo sighs, "That and more..."

At Marcus' house, the Damon family, Cleo and the Digimons were eating some dinner with rice, fried eggs and some more good things.

Marcus cries with glee, "This is great!" while eating some rice and fried eggs. "Mom, your fried eggs really are the best!"

"Yeah, yeah!" said Agumon, eating fried eggs."Sarah, you really are a genius at making fried eggs!"

"Agumon! Don't talk with your fmouth ull!" Dalmatianmon scolds Agumon.

"Sorry..." Agumon mumbled.

"Marcus! Don't eat too fast!" Cleo scolds Marcus.

Marcus mutters, "Alright, alright!..."

Kirsty sighs at Marcus, "You're really pigging out..."

Suddenly, both Marcus and Agumon grabbed the last fried egg. They look at each other for a few seconds and then Agumon ate it, quick.

"Hey!" Marcus stands up. "That was the last one!"

Agumon snorts, "Heh! The early bird catches the worm!"

"What?!" Marcus growls. "It's manners for a follower to hold back!"

Dalmatianmon whispers to Cleo, "Since when?"

Cleo smiles a bit then sighed.

"Look who's talking!" Agumon shouts at Marcus. "Handing over things shows off a boss generosity!"

"My point is, you eat too much!" Marcus pointed out. "Three times more than a regular freeloader!"

Agumon and Marcus keep 'barking' at each other.

"Oh my, they really know what they're talking about..." said Sarah.

Dalmatianmon spoke, "Because they saw it on TV yesterday..."

Sarah smiles, "Still, it's amazing that they're studying while watching TV."

Kirsty groans, "Mom..."

Marcus shouts, "...You snore like a elephant!"

Agumon growls, turns his back at Marcus and says, "I'm not gonna bail you out anymore, boss!"

Marcus seem to be shock when he heard that. Agumon continues, "If I wasn't therefor you today, you would've been screwed!"

"Agumon!..." Dalmatianmon groaned.

"What?" Marcus snarls, "Don't be so dang egotistical! You can't even digivolve without my Digisoul!"

Agumon gasps like his feelings were hurt.

Cleo gasps, "Marcus!"

Agumon tightens his fist or claws with anger, jumps out of his chair, sneers at Marcus then yells, "I can't take this any more! I'm done being your follower!"

Both Cleo and Dalmatianmon gasped.

"I'm out too!" Marcus shouts. "We're not boss and follower any more! ...We're through!"

Cleo cries softly to Dalmatianmon, "Oh no!..."

Dalmatianmon sighs with annoys, "...Oh, dear..."

Few minutes later at DATS, Cleo and Dalmatianmon told everyone there what happened with Marcus and Agumon.

"So that's why Agumon is in there right now?" Lalamon asked Dalmatianmon.

Dalmatianmon nods at Lalamon, "Yep!" looks at Marcus' Digivice "He's been in there since then..." Agumon is in the Digivice while Cleo holds Marcus' Digivice.

Yoshino sighs, "This is troublesome..."

"They're such children..." said Lalamon.

Cleo sighs at Agumon and then looks at Marcus, who's siitting in his chair, humphs.

Cleo couldn't understand why would Marcus and Agumon stop being friends when they both speak the truth about if Agumon wasn't there, Marcus would've been a goner and Agumon couldn't digivolve without Marcus' Digisoul. **((A/N: Well, most Digimon could...))**

Thomas spokes, "I'm shocked."

"Me too." Marcus replied. "I mean, can you believe Agumon?"

"You too." said Thomas. "You're arguing over something so trivial."

Then Marcus shouts, "It's not my fault!"

Cleo mutters, "Uh... Actually it is..."

Agumon heard what Cleo said and agrees with her, "I agree with Cleo! It's all your fault, boss!"

"Shut up!" Marcus argues with Agumon, "We have nothing to do with each other, so quit cutting in!"

Cleo knew Agumon would talk back, so she showed Marcus' Digivice to Marcus and Agumon shouts back, "Let's see you beat a Digimon by yourself!"

Marcus growls, "Hah! I'm more than enough for one or two Digimon!" Marcus got up and walks out the door.

Cleo call out to Marcus, "Marcus wait!" Cleo turns to Dalmatianmon "Can you talk to Agumon or... something?"

Dalmatianmon sighs as she shrugs, "I'll see what I can do..." took the Digivice and Cleo went after Marcus.

Agumon humphs, "We'll see about that, boss!"

Meanwhile on the streets, the traffic were moving slowly today. Every cars and trucks were honking their horns to get the traffic moving. The traffic lights were taking too long.

A truck driver shouts, "Hey, if they're not working, screw the traffic lights!" he hits the horn.

Suddenly, a Digital vortex appears on the top of a traffic lights and a red Digimon appears, "Screw the traffic lights!"

Same time with Marcus, he was laying on a stone wall fora tree, thinking about something.

Marcus said to himself, "Hm. Now there's peace in the Damon family."

"...Are you sure about what you said?" Cleo appears next to Marcus.

Marcus jumps a little from Cleo popping out out nowhere then sits up, "What are you doing here?"

Cleo just replies, "You didn't answer my question..."

Marcus looks at Cleo for the moment, "...What question?"

Cleo answers, "About you're more than enough for one or two Digimon. So, can you beat Digimon by yourself?"

"I'll do it all by myself." Marcus stands and walks off.

"Hey!" Cleo calls out to him "Wait up!" and follows him.

Meanwhile with Agumon and Dalmatianmon, Miki and Megumi were trying to get Agumon out of the Digivice with food.

"Hey, hey, Agumon. Aren't you hungry?" Miki asked while holding Marcus' Digivice.

Megumi was holding a paper bag, "How about a snack?" she pulled out a burger "Look, a special triple-meat burger! you can eat as much as you want!"

However, Agumon shouted, "Shut up! Leave me alone!" Both Megumi and Miki look at each other and sighed.

Dalmatianmon walks over to them, held out her paw or hand and asks Miki,"May I hold the Digivice?"

"Sure..." Miki handed the Digivice to Dalmatianmon.

Then Dalmatianmon shakes the Digivice up and down really fast and quick, same time when Agumon starts to screams, "YAAAAHH!!"

Dalmatianmon stops shaking the Digivice and growls at Agumon, "Listen, Agumon! Just because Marcus made you mad, doesn't mean you have the right to take out your anger at anyone alse here or me! Got it?!"

Agumon whines with dizzies, "G-Got it..."

"Now, say 'sorry' to Miki and Megumi!" Dalmatianmon points to the girls.

"...Sorry..." Agumon mumbled.

Miki smiles, "It's okay, Agumon. We'll leave you alone now."

"Later, Agumon! We'll be eating some then!" Megumi said "We'll save some if you change your mind..." Her and Miki went back to their desk.

Yoshino spoke, "How'll they ever make up?"

"It's not something we can help with." said Thomas while typing on the computer.

Yoshino turns to Thomas, "But we can't let it go on like this." She looks at Dalmatianmon "Even Dalmatianmon and Cleo are trying to get Agumon and Marcus back together again..."

Then Commander Sampson spoke, "Why they're so important to each other... That is what Cleopatra and Dalmatianmon are trying to show to them. However, if Marcus and Agumon don't know that, this is as far as they go." He stood up and walks away.

Meanwhile with Marcus and Cleo, Marcus was playing baseball with the ball machine, trying to get rid of the anger while Cleo watched. When Marcus tries to hit the last ball, he missed and falls down.

"Marcus!" Cleo cried as went inside to check and see Marcus is okay. "...Are you okay?"

Marcus snaps at Cleo, "I am okay! Will stop asking me that?!"

Cleo winced when Marcus shouts at herself. Cleo felt hurt at first and shouts back with anger, "Don't get angry at me! It's not my fault you're angry!"

"...Ah! ...Sorry..." Marcus got up. "I didn't to mean shout at you..."

Cleo sighs, "Look... why don't you say you're sorry for saying that to Agumon?"

Marcus looks at Cleo, "That?"

Cleo explains, "When you said that Agumon can't digivolve without your Digisoul..."

Marcus scoffs, "He's the one who said if he wasn't there, I be goner!"

Cleo closes her eyes, "...Will it's true..." Marcus growls and walks off. "Marcus wait!" She went after him.

Same time at DATS, Gaomon and Lalamon were with Dalmatianmon and Agumon, who is still in the Digivice.

Gaomon sips some tea and spoke, "Agumon, your actions are incomprehensible." **((A/N: That means impossible or very difficult to understand))**

"You always said you hated being in the Digivice because you were alone." said Lalamon.

Dalmatianmon smiles a bit, "That's true."while looking at Agumon.

"No way you three would understand!" said Agumon with annoy.

"That for sure." Gaomon sighed. "But that's why I'm interested."

Agumon mumbles, "Just leave me alone."

Gaomon drink some more of his tea, "Fighting with your tamer, hiding out in the Digivice... there are many things about this I can't analyze."

Dalmatianmon stares at Gaomon with shock, "Hold up! You mean, you and Thomas never had a fight before?"

Gaomon answers, "Yes."

Dalmatianmon waves off her paw-hand, "Impossible! Me and Honey had a fight last week ago!"

Lalamon floats down to Dalmatianmon's level, "You had a fight with Cleopatra?"

Dalmatianmon nods, "Yep!"

"But you two seem to get along just fine." said Lalamon.

"Even close friends fight sometimes... It's what makes our bond stronger than ever." said Dalmatianmon.

Gaomon got curious and asks Dalmatianmon, "Can you tell us what was the fight about?"

Dalmatianmon remembers what happened last week. _(Flash Back) Dalmatianmon was telling Cleo to not tell her mom and dad about Dalmatianmon._

_However, Cleo said, "I have tell them, Dalmatianmon! What if they get curious, find out that I kept a secret to them and lose their trust?"_

_"They won't know unless you do tell them!" Dalmatianmon growled from inside the Digivice. "Besides you will tell until it's all over..."_

_Cleo whines, "But I can't keep this secret from them then... They never keep secrets from me."_

_Dalmatianmon sighs, "That's what you think, Honey..."_

_"What do you mean?" Cleo asked._

_"Come on, Honey! Don't you ever wondered what really happened to your baby brother? What if your parents are lying to you?"_

_"My parents would never lie about that!" Cleo cried. "They say he's dead and he is!"_

_Dalmatianmon rolls her eyes, "How do you know? You were at your aunt's house, remember?! Just because your parents told you, doesn't mean he's dead! You haven't seen or asked your parents how he die!"_

_Cleo get mad, "How would you know?! You wouldn't there!"_

_Dalmatianmon mutters, "I just know!"_

_"...You don't know what it's like to lose someone you loved!" Cleo cried._

_Dalmatianmon gasps then snarls, "...I did lost someone... Back at the Digital World! ...Those m-monsters came with some guns shoot at Digimons and took their data! Without the data... they can't turn back into DigiEggs! ...They took her data!" A tear slips out from her eyes "She's the nicest Digimon ever and they took away form us... Her and most Digimons were...never seen...again!"_

_Cleo gasped when she heard that. How could Digimon never come back without the data they had? What kind of monsters would do that? Cleo felt horrible what she said and spoke softly to her Digimon, "I-I'm so sorry... I didn't... I didn't mean to said that..."_

_Dalmatianmon wipes her tears, "It's not your fault... I shouldn't said that about your parents..."_

_Cleo smiles a bit, "Let's just about forget about what happened and not tell anyone about it..." sat on her bed._

_Dalmatianmon nods, "You got it, Honey..." (Flash Back End) _Dalmatianmon looks at Gaomon, "Nothing much... Just about me and her."

Gaomon sips his tea again, "Hmm... Never thought you would have a fight with Lady Cleopatra."

"Me too." Lalamon spoke. "I mean, I have them every day."

Dalmatianmon looks at Lalamon, "Really?"

"Interesting." Gaomon said to Lalamon. "Tell us the reason why."

Lalamon explains, "Yoshino's always really lazy! She doesn't clean up her room, she doesn't fold up her laundry, she has bad sleeping habits and --!"

Yoshino suddenly appears behind Lalamon, squishes Lalamon's face to together, "Hey you!" pulls Lalamon's face a bit far "Don't go telling others about my private life!" and walks with her Digimon.

Lalamon whimpers with pain, "It's hurts! It's hurts!"

After hearing that Dalmatianmon had a fight with Cleo and Lalamon with Yoshino, it makes Agumon wonder how those girls ever stay friends after the fight.

Meanwhile with Cleo, she went to catch up to Marcus, but then saw Marcus being surround by some other guys.

"Marcus!" Cleo gasped to herself.

"What bad luck." said Marcus.

The leader, Katsumata, smirks at Marcus, "Heh! Curse the star you were born under."

However Marcus said, "I was talking about you." turns to Katsumata and growls, "I'm extremely ticked off right now!"

Back at DATS...

Gaomon and Dalmatianmon were still with Agumon.

Gaomon tells Agumon, "If you came out of there, everything would be sorted out."

Agumon shouts, "No way I'm coming out 'til boss apologizes!"

Gaomon sighs, "Fine, stay there forever." and walks away.

Dalmatainmon stays with Agumon and asks, "Agumon... why won't you come out of there? What did Marcus said to hurt your feelings?"

Agumon humphs, but said to the winged Digimon, "Boss hurt my pride... When he said I couldn't digivolve without his Digisoul!"

Dalmatianmon growls, "I can't believe you, Agumon!" Agumon looks at her "All because of your pride? Sheesh! What Marcus said is kinda true..."

"What?!" Agumon shouted.

"You can't digivolve without his Digisoul, but he can't beat those Digimons without your help! ...You both need each other help!" Dalmatianmon stares directly at Agumon's eyes "Forget the stupid pride! Your friendship with Marcus is more important than pride and you know it!"

Agumon was about say something back at Dalmatianmon, but realize what Dalmatianmon is true. However, he said, "I'm not coming 'til boss apologizes..."

Dalmatianmon shrugs, "Okay..." and stay with Agumon for a while.

Back with Marcus and Cleo, Marcus beat up all Katsumata and his men in minutes.

Cleo just stood there with amazement.

Marcus pants at Katsumata, "What's wrong? Done already?" and walks off.

"Marcus! Wait up!" Cleo went after him. "Marcus... don't let your pride get in the way of everything."

Marcus said nothing.

Cleo sighs while to trying to keep up, "Being the Ultimate fighter doesn't mean to be the strongest and all that stuff... You need to fight for what's so important to you!"

Marcus keeps walking, but slowly this time, so Cleo can walk next to him.

"Your friendship is more important than your pride, Marcus... You need Agumon more as Agumon needs you!" Cleo continues "...I'm sure that's what your dad taught ya..."

Marcus knew Cleo is right, but won't accept it yet.

"Young one! Have your troubles ended?" Both Marcus and Cleo look back and saw the old man who gave the Digivices before.

"The old guy with the Digivices?" said Marcus. "What're you doing now?"

The old man chuckles, "Just what it look like, fortune-telling." he held up a magnifying glass to his right eye and asked to Marcus "You're looking for something, aren't you?"

Marcus scoffs, "It's got nothing to do with you."

Cleo growls a little at Marcus.

The old man continues, "It's a pity, but they're always where you can't find them. The things you truly need appear when you're not looking for them. Because you figure out why you need them. If not, that means you've never really needed them in the first place."

Marcus growls, "You talk too much." and walks away yet again.

"Marcus!" Cleo bows to the old man, "Sorry about him..." and went after Marcus.

The old man hold sticks and said, "Does he understand? Or doesn't he?"

At DATS, the alarm went off. They found the same red Digimon that just appear.

"A Digimon signal found in the city area, sector B-4!" said Miki.

"Of all days..." Kudamon sighed.

"Where's Marcus and Cleopatra?" Sampson asked Megumi.

Megumi turns to Sampson and said, "I can't contact them!"

Sampson sighs, "No choice then." then turns to Yoshino and Thomas. "You two, get there right away."

"Understood!" Yoshino and Thomas responded then ran out the door with their Digimons.

Agumon cries out, "Me too!"

Both Kudamon and Dalmatianmon looked at Agumon.

Then Agumon remembers, "Ah... wait, that's right. I'm not coming out till boss apologizes."

Dalmatianmon sighs with annoy, "Dang it, Agumon!"

Meanwhile with Marcus and Cleo, they both continue to walk until they heard crashing and booming sounds from the streets. The two check it out and saw a few car accidents.

"Oh my... God!" Cleo whispered.

"This is terrible!" said Marcus.

Suddenly, they heard a laugh, look up and the same red Digimon, jumping to each traffic lights and cause them to go haywire by using electricity.

Marcus starts to wonder, "The lights... Hey, you!" and went after the Digimon with Cleo behind him.

Back at DATS, Megumi and Miki finally found the data of the Digimon. The screen showed a picture of the red Digimon.

Dalmatianmon explains, "That's Elecmon! Elecmon is a Mammal Digimon. He resembles a red and purple rabbit with reptalian skin and tail feathers. He can run around discharging electricity. Each Elecmon are proud of their tails and can use it to threaten their enemies. He is a curious Digimon that likes mischief. He's a Rookie level. A data type and his attack are Super Thunder Strike and Lightning Knife."

"Elecmon must have use his electricity to jam the signals!" said Megumi.

Yoshino spoke though the speakers, "That's why the lights..."

Miki told Yoshino where Elecmon is, "The target's moving from sector C-4 to sector D-6."

Yoshino responds, "Understood."

Meanwhile in the streets, Elecmon jumps on the last traffic lights and jam it with his electricity. Unfortunatly, a young girl was crossing the street and at the same time a truck was heading her way. But luckily, Marcus leaps in, grabs and pushes him and the girl right back to the side walk while the truck hits the traffic light on the left.

Cleo saw the whole thing and ran towards where Marcus and the girl is. The little girl whimpers and starts to cry. Cleo bent down to the girl and comfort her, "It's okay... You're alright." and smiles softly.

Marcus smirks and his hand on the girl's head, "Yeah, you're not hurt."

Elecmon giggles at his mischief and stares at Marcus and Cleo.

Marcus stares right back at Elecmon, "You son of a..."

Elecmon giggles and jumps away. Marcus and Cleo went after Elecmon.

Marcus shouts at Elecmon, "You're not getting away! Let's go, Agumon!"

Then Cleo spokes, "Agumon isn't here, remember?!"

Marcus and Cleo stops running then Marcus looks back where Agumon would had been, "Oh yeah, we're separated..."

Cleo stares at him, "Marcus..."

"I'll do it on my own!" Marcus growled and ran after the Digimon.

Cleo groans, "He's so stubborn..." went after Marcus.

Day turns to even then later to night, Marcus and Cleo were still after Elecmon, who is still causing mischief with his electricity. Finally they found Elecmon, standing on the top of a telegraph pole and sucking up some more of electricity.

Marcus tries to the Digimon, "Dang! Where did it go?"

Cleo starts to look around, carefully, to find the Digimon and gets closer the telegraph pole.

Yoshino, Thomas and their Digimons arrived. Yoshino glares at Marcus, "Where've you two been, not contacting us?"

Marcus turns to Yoshino, "Yoshino, Thomas... There's a digimon hiding here."

"We already know that." said Thomas.

"You two don't have partners, so just wait here." said Yoshino.

Marcus scoffs, "Hah, even if Agumon's not around I'll handle this myself!"

Cleo looks up and see Elecmon at the top, "There he is!" The electric wave surrounds the top of the telegraph. Elecmon laughs, jumps down andlands in front of Cleo. "Uh oh!"

"Cleo!" Marcus shouts.

Then Elecmon attacks at Marcus, "Super Thunder Strike!" shoots electric bolts from his tail towards Marcus, but luckily Marcus jumps out of the way. Elecmon stares straight at Cleo.

"Wh-What are you looking at?!" Cleo stuttered.

Elecmon spoke, "I sense great power from you..."

"Me??" saidCleo.

"You're Digisoul is different... I want it!" Elecmon giggled. "You're going to be my partner!"

Cleo shouts, "I alreadly have a partner!"

Elecmon says, "We'll see about that!" he began to glow.

"It's digivolving?!" said Marcus.

"_**Elecmon **__digivolve to... __**BlackGarurumon**__!_" BlackGarurumon is a large, wolf-like beast with black fur dark blue stripes,pink claws and a very curly tail. **((A/N: Normally, he's just call Garurumon (Black), but I think it's easy to not be confuse with the other one)) **"How's that?!" He growls at Cleo.

Cleo whimpers, "Oh dear... He just suck up some electricity and digivolve!"

"This is the worst..." Yoshino groaned.

At DATS, they got the data of BlackGarurumon.

Dalmatainmon explained, "That BlackGarurumon... He's champion, a beast Digimon and a virus type. His stiff fur acts as a strong defence. He has a furious battle instinct and is highly intelligent. His attacks are Howling Blaster and Slamming Attack."

Kudamon spoke, "It's a pity GeoGreymon is not there."

Agumon and Dalmatainmon gets worry about their parnters.

With the tamers and their Digimon, BlackGaruruamon roars at them.

"Now..." BlackGarurumon stares down at Cleo, "...what do you think? Have I prove to you by digivolve? If not..." Glances at Gaomon and Lalamon, "I'll prove to you by fighting them!"

Cleo gasps, "No, don't!"

"You..." Marcus growled was about to fight BlackGarurumon.

However, Thomas shouts, "Stand back, Marcus! It's pointless without a partner!" Gaomon and Lalamon heads for BlackGarurumon.

"Digisoul... Charge!"

"_**Gaomon **__digivolve to... __**Gaogamon**__!_"

"Digisoul... Charge!"

"_**Lalamon **__digivolve to... __**Sunflowmon**__!_"

"Get back, Marcus! We'll get Cleopatra!" said Gaogamon.

"Leave this to us!" Sunflowmon spoke.

BlackGarurumon growls to the Digimons, "Come on..." Gaogamon steps closer to BlackGarurumon.

Marcus growls, remembers what Agumon said before about he won't bail Marcus anymore and shouts at Gaogamon, "Move!" stands in front of Gaogamon. "You're the who should get back! I'll take this one out by myself!"

Cleo cries, "Marcus, don't be so absurd!"

"I go past absurdity and find a new way through!" Marcus shouts at Cleo."That's what a man does!" runs towards Cleo.

Thomas commands Gaogamon, "Gaogamon! Stop Marcus!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaogamon leaps towards Marcus.

Suddenly, in a flash, BlackGarurumon jumps over Cleo, Marcus and pins down Gaogomon hard to the ground.

"Gaogamon!" Thomas cried.

Sunflowmon tries to help Gaogamon. However, BlackGarurumon attacks Sunflowmon, "Slamming Attack!" He energizes the feather-like hairs on his back, and leaps into a rapid spin, rushing into Sunflowmon and cuts her leaf-wing.

"Sunflowmon!" Yoshino cried.

BlackGarurumon lands back the ground and knocks Marcus from behind. BlackGarurumon smirks at Cleo, "See? I'm powerful than any other Digimon!"

Cleo whimpers and steps back away from the black wolf Digimon, "Please, stay back!" BlackGarurumon grabs Cleo by her shirt with his jaws. Cleo screams with fear, "MAAAARCUUUS!!"

"CLEOOO!!" Marcus jumps on BlackGarurumon's back and grabs the fur. The black wolf Digimon tries to shake him off. Marcus hangs on tight to the fur, "You think you can shake me off?!"

BlackGarurumon snarls at Marcus, "Get off!" still holding Cleo.

Marcus grunts, "What's wrong? Come on, try to get me off! Just try!"

Cleo yells with terror, "Don't encourage him, you idiot!"

BlackGarurumon smirks, bends down, climbs up the telegraph pole and jumps away along with Marcus & Cleo from Yohino, Thomas and their Digimons.

At DATS, Miki and Megumi located where BlackGarurumon is heading to.

Miki spokes, "BlackGarurumon, with Marcus and Cleo, is moving to sector D-17."

Commander Sampson commands, "Send Yoshino and Thomas there."

"Understood." Miki replied. "Yoshino, respond."

Yoshino spoke through the speakers, "Yoshino here."

Miki told Yoshino, "The target is moving to sector D-17. Pursue it."

"Understood." Yoshino responded.

Dalmatianmon whispers to Agumon, "We have to do something!" Then a hand touches her shoulder. She looks back see the same old man who gave Marcus and Cleo the Digivices.

Back with Marcus and Cleo, BlackGarurumon isnow running on the railways. Cleo is being carry by the dark wolf Digimon Marcus tries to hold on to the Digimon.

"Hey, idiot!" Marcus yells at BlackGarurumon. "How far are you gonna go?! Stop sometimes!" He starts to feel his arms getting tire. "Dang, my arms are giving out!"

Cleo shouts at Marcus, "Don't you dare let go!" Suddenly, she sees the railway ahead that is still under construction.

Marcus sees it too, "This is the end of our little race!" leaps off BlackGarurumon and lands the rail.

BlackGarurumon stops running, turns and stares at Marcus, "Alright... If you this human so badly, let's fight!" Release Cleo and she runs to the side on the rail.

BlackGarurumon conitinues, "Whoever wins, keeps the human girl, but... I doubt you win!" He growls, "Come on!"

Marcus snarls at BlackGarurumon, "Hey...don't underestimate me!!" and runs straight at BlackGarurumon.

The dark wolf Digimon tries to swipes Marcus, but Marcus jumps up, kicks BlackGarurumon on the jaw and then punches BlackGarurumon, making his Digisoul appears.

"Right, let's go, Agumon!" Marcus shouted, but then remembers Agumon is not here with him. Marcus lands back the ground, "Darn, what do I do now?" he looks at his Digisoul.

Suddenly, BlackGarurumon hits Marcus with his big paws to the walls.

Marcus slam against the wall, hits the ground and his Digisoul disappears.

Cleo cries out, "MARCUS!!" runs towards Marcus and shakes him a bit. "Marcus, please, wake up!"

Luckily, Marcus is still moving, slowly, "Darn, am I not strong enough... to beat him...?" he stands up "Is it really only a Digimon that can stop a Digimon...?"

Suddenly Cleo cries out, "Marcus look out!" pushes her and Marcus out of the way of BlackGarurumon's swiping claws, making the wolf Digimon hit the wall instead.

Marcus looks down at Cleo with concern, "...Cleo..."

Out of blue, BlackGarurumon tries to take Cleo, Marcus stops him by grabbing the fangs, BlackGarurumon was still coming towards Cleo and Marcus, slowly.

"M-Marcus!" Cleo whimpered while holding close to Marcus's chest.

Marcus grunts and tries to push back BlackGarurumon, but the dark wolf Digimon is too strong. Marcus wish Agumon was here to fight BlackGarurumon, but Agumon couldn't since they are not boss or follower anymore.

Marcus growls, "I want to fight together with Agumon!" Then Marcus remembers ever battles with Agumon and finally realize he needs Agumon in order to win. He can't fights other Digimons without Agumon's help. Agumon was his follower and his friend.

His Digisoul appears once more, "AGUMON!!" Marcus screamed.

BlackGarurumon chuckles at this, but then suddenly...

"Pepper Breath!"

"Light Spheres!"

The attacks hits BlackGarurumon's side and the wolf Digimon backs off from Marcus and Cleo.

"Boss!"Agumon runs to the tamers and stops in front of them with Dalmatianmon by his side. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting!"

"Agumon! Why?" Marcus was surprise to see Agumon here.

Agumon walks up to Marcus, "I need you too, boss" hands Marcus's Digivice to his boss. "So, let's beat this guy!"

Marcus stares at Agumon with disbeliefs then to his Digivice, grabs it and smirks at Agumon, "Right! Both of us!" Agumon nods at him. Marcus looks at Dalmatianmon, "Take Cleo and get her out of here!"

Dalmatianmon growls, "Don't tell me what to do!" lifts Cleo and flies to the top on the railway roof to watch the battle.

BlackGarurumon snarls at Agumon and Marcus, "You both will pay!"

Marcus shouts, "Let's go, Agumon!"

"Yeah!" Agumon turns to BlackGarurumon.

"Digisoul... Charge!"

"_**Agumon **__digivolve to... __**GeoGreymon**__!_"

GeoGreymon stands few 6ft away from BlackGarurumon and roars at the dark wolf Digimon. BlackGarurumon roars back.

GeoGreymon charges toward BlackGarurumon, "Horn Impulse!" but BlackGarurumon jumps out of the way.

"Slamming Attack!" BlackGarurumon tries to hits GeoGreymon,but the dino Digimon grabs the spinning attack and throws BlackGarurumon to the ground, hard.

BlackGarurumon gets back up, growls at GeoGreymon while blue flames start form in his jaws.

"Mega Flames!"

"Howling Blaster!" A blast of blue fire shoots out from BlackGarurumon's mouth and impacts GeoGreymon's Mega Flames. The attacks were going at each other and neither side gives up.

GeoGreymon let's out more flames, his attacks destroys the blue fire and BlackGarurumon, making turn into a DigiEgg.

"They did it!" Cleo cheered while Dalmatianmon just chuckled.

Marcus and Agumon finally said sorry to each other for what they said before and decides to boss and follower once again. Suddenly, Yoshino appears from the door and yelling at Marcus and Agumon for destroying the railway.

Cleo and Dalmatianmon just watch the scene from the roof.


	7. A Birthday Kristy Will Never Forget!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Digimon characters, but I do own Cleopatra and Dalmatianmon.

Episode 7: A Birthday Kristy Will Never Forget!

* * *

Daytime at DATS, Thomas and Gaomon just arrived. When they enter in, they got an unexpected surprise when door slid open.

Marcus and Agumon say, nicely, "Welcome back, Sir." while bowing towards Thomas and Gaomon.

"We've been waiting for you." said Marcus.

"Waiting for you." Agumon repeated.

Thomas and Gaomon stops in their tracks and stares at the fighters with disbelief. Yoshino and Lalamon were surprise to hear Marcus and Agumon acting nice towards Thomas and Gaomon. Cleo and Dalmatainmon were watching the scene.

Dalmatianmon whispers to Cleo, "You think this will work?"

"Let's just watch and see." Cleo whispered back.

Marcus spoke, "You must be tired." shows a warm tea with Agumon holding it. "Have some while it's still warm."

"Have some." Agumon repeated.

Thomas's eyes twitches, "Wh-What..." He sighs, "What pretense is this, Marcus?"

"Can't you tell?" said Agumon. "We're pretending to be maids."

Gaomon groans, "...That's not what he meant..."

Thomas explains, "What I mean by 'pretense' is..." stares right at Marcus. "Why is it necessary to act like that towards me?"

Marcus smiles, nervously, "Oh, you're thinking too much, Thomas."

"Be careful, Thomas." said Gaomon. "This smells dangerous."

"I-It's nothing really..." Marcus stuttered.

Agumon spoke, "Amazing. You figureed it out by smelling!"

Marcus clamps Agumon's mouth shut, "Y-You idiot!"

Cleo sighs, "Marcus, there's no pointing hiding it. Even a child can figure out you have some secrets motives."

"Just tell Thomas the reason!" said Dalmatianmon.

Marcus sighs and told Thomas. It seem at school, Marcus needs to take an exam for tomorrow again. And if he doesn't, he'll have to repeat the year again.

"...And that's what happened." Marcus explained.

Thomas sips some of his tea, "Well, I can't."

Marcus growls, "But I haven't said anything yet!"

"No matter how much of a Professor I'm considered to be..." said Thomas. "...it'll be impossible to teach you how to study."

"That's true." Yoshino spoke.

Lalamon nods, "Yeah, impossible."

Dalmatianmon groans, "This isn't about studying, you idiots!"

Cleo scolds her Digimon, "Dalmatianmon!" She looks at Thomas, "You see, Thomas... Marcus has a favor to ask you. Tomorrow is Kristy's birthday."

"Kristy?" Thomas wondered and said to Marcus, "That's your little sister, right?"

Agumon nods, "Yeah, yeah! You remember well."

Marcus spoke, "Since I'm in this situation, could you take care of Kristy for me until my test is over?"

"Kristy already ask me to be there on her birthday." said Cleo. "So, why don't you be there in Marcus's place?"

"Just that?" said Thomas. "You could ask Yoshino to do that!"

Yoshino smiles, "I don't mind."

"The pay will be pretty expensive though." Lalamon spoke.

Yoshino glares at her Digimon, "Hey, don't say such weird things!"

Lalamon looks up at Yoshino, "Oh, so you are going to do this for free?"

Yoshino stutters a bit, "W-Well..."

However, Marcus said, "I can't be Yoshino." Everyone stares at Marcus. "I need someone who could act like the father. So... please. Please be a part of my family tomorrow, for one day."

Thomas's eye wides open a bit, "Family..."

In the evening at Marcus house, Marcus and Cleo took Thomas to see if Kristy is okay for Thomas to be in Marcus's place on her birthday.

"Welcome!" said Kristy with glee when she saw Thomas. They were all in the kitchen.

"I'm Thomas H. Norstein." Thomas said to Sarah. "Sorry for my impoliteness the other day when we met at my car."

Sarah responds, "Same here. Thank you for taking care of Marcus."

"N-Not at all." Thomas stuttered.

Marcus said to Kristy, "Kristy, Thomas said he'd hang out with you and Cleo on your birthday tomorrow, in my place."

"Isn't that great?" Cleo smiled.

Kristy smiles at Thomas, "Eh, really? All right! I'm so happy!"

Thomas spoke, "No... um... I'm still..."

"But..." Sarah stares at Thomas, "It's not a bother, is it?" looking beautiful.

Thomas blush a bit, stands and said, "I, Thomas H. Norstein, will put my entire heart and soul into producing Kristy's birthday!" smiles with charm.

Marcus, Agumon and Dalmatianmon just stare at Thomas like he's crazy.

Kristy suddenly hugs Thomas, "Thomas, thank you! Oh, hey! Do you have someone like Agumon and Dalmatianmon, Thomas?"

"Like Agumon and Dalmatianmon... ah, you mean my partner!"

"He's called Gaomon." said Agumon.

Kristy begs while jumping a bit, "Hey, show me, show me!"

Thomas smiles at Kristy, "Sure." Pulls out his Digivice. "Gaomon, Realize!"

Gaomon comes out in front of Kristy, "Sir, yes sir!"

Kristy giggles, "He's so cute!'

Gaomon blushes when he heard the word 'cute', "N-Nice to meet to you."

"It's a dog!" said Kristy. "A dog, a talking dog like Dalmatianmon!"

Agumon laughs, "She called you guys dogs!"

Both Dalmatianmon and Gaomon said at the same time, "I'm not a dog."

Sarah stands up from the table, "Well, I'll start preparing dinner."

Thomas says, "Then we'll take our leave."

Kristy groans with disappointing, "Eh?! You two should eat with us, Thomas!"

Thomas replies, "Thank you, but I still have some work to do..."

"Thomas..." Cleo spoke, "Don't hold back. Stay and eat with us." looking very beautiful and tilts her head at Thomas.

Thomas blushes and stutters, "Y-Yes, Cleopatra."

Dalmatianmon said to herself, "Witness the power of females..."

Thomas and Gaomon decided to stay and eat with Cleo, the Digimon, Marcus and his family tonight.

"Here, Gaomon." said Kristy while feeding Gaomon with a fried egg. "Open wide." Gaomon blushed.

"Hey!" Marcus snarls at Agumon. "You took my share!"

Agumon mumbles while eating, "No, I didn't!"

Marcus growls, "Yes, you did! Now open up!"

"Marcus, knock it off!" Cleo scolded Marcus.

Thomas just watch everyone eating, then spots a picture fame. It was a picture of baby Kristy, child Marcus, Sarah and a man...

"Thomas, Thomas!"

Thomas looks at Marcus. "What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

Sarah asks Thomas, "Does the food not suit your tastes?"

Thomas responds, "That's not it at all! I'm just..." Everyone stares at him. Thomas sighs, "Just not used to this sort of atmosphere."

/Thomas never spent time with his family like this?/ Cleo thought.

"Thank you for the meal." Thomas stands up. "I'll be going now. Let's go, Gaomon." Thomas walks out.

"Thomas!" Gaomon followed Thomas.

Later in the morning, Damon family and Cleo waited for Thomas to arrive.

Marcus groans, "He's late. What is he doing?" He's getting ready to go to school.

Cleo spoke, "Don't worry, Marcus. He'll be here." A limo drives in. "Oh, here he comes!" The limo parks in front of Damon's house.

Marcus say, "You're late, Thomas!" with annoy in his voice.

Thomas steps out of the limo. He was wearing a white suit and carrying bouquet of pretty flowers. Thomas bends down to Kristy's level, "Happy Birthday, Kristy!" and gives the flowers to Kristy.

Kristy gasps with glee, "Thank you!" as she take the flowers.

"I promise today will be a wonderful day you'll never forget." said Thomas.

Kristy nods, "Okay. I'm looking forward to it."

"Thank you, Thomas." said Sarah. "We'll be in your care for today."

Thomas stands up, "Please leave it to me." His driver gets another another bouquet of flower and pass them to Thomas. "Also... this is for you, Sarah."

"Oh, for me too?" Sarah gasped. "It's not even my birthday." Takes the flowers.

Thomas replies, "This is my thanks for yesterday's meal."

Cleo smiles at Thomas, "You're such a gentlemen..."

Thomas smiles at Cleo and hands out another bouquet of flowers to Cleo.

Cleo gasps, "For me?" takes them "But what for?"

Thomas spoke softly, "For being very beautiful everday..."

Cleo blushes, "Oh... Thomas!"

Marcus growls at this, "I don't really get it but... It look like you're highly motivated." /And you're also hitting on my Cleo!/ Marcus thought. ((A/N: His Cleo?))

Thomas say to Marcus, "I told you, I'm a man who keeps his word."

"That's true..." Marcus sighed.

"Marcus!" Sarah points to her watch. "It's time for you to get to school."

"Ah, that's right!" Marcus looks at Thomas. "I'll be off to make-up then, Thomas. I'm counting on you." Puts his fist up to Thomas.

"Leave it to me." Thomas did the same and they both hit each other fist.

Marcus turns to Cleo, "Have fun!"

Cleo smiles, "I will." Suddenly, Marcus quickly hugged Cleo and walks off to school.

Marcus shouts, "See ya!" and runs off.

Cleo softly spoke to herself, "He... hugged me." and blush.

"...We should get going too." Thomas spoke. "First, at the hotel's lounge..."

Kristy interrupts, "I have a place I want to go to! Can I?" she tilt her head.

Thomas stutters, "Eh?!"

Cleo smiles at Kristy, "Of course you can. This is your birthday and you can do what you please." Stares at Thomas, "Right, Thomas?" Her eyes glitters a bit.

Thomas blushes, "R-Right!"

"All right!" Kristy jumped for joy.

Riding in the limo, Kristy is telling the driver where to go, Sarah and Cleo were sitting with Thomas while Thomas was looking at his small laptop computer.

Cleo notices Thomas is looking troublesome, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing..." Thomas just smiled. Suddenly, the limo stops. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The drivers spoke, "My apologies, Thomas." It appears that the limo can't fit through the narrow space that leads to an arcade. "The roads are narrow..."

Kristy sees the arcade, "That's okay, it's close by here." she smiled.

Cleo smiles and says, "Then let's get out and walk!" Sarah gets out first with Cleo behind and Kristy comes out last.

/Now we can't use even use the car.../ Thomas thought.

Kristy call out to Thomas, "Thomas, hurry up!" Thomas laughs with nervous and confusion.

Meanwhile with Marcus, he prepares to take the exams.

Marcus groans while looking at the sheets, "I have no clue." looks through the window. /I wonder what's happening with Cleo now...?/ Marcus thought.

With Sarah, Kristy, Cleo and Thomas, they stops in front of the arcade call Game Star.

"This is where you wanted to go?" Thomas asked Kristy.

"Yeah! Let's go!" pulled Sarah in with Cleo by her side.

Cleo notices Thomas isn't coming, "Aren't you coming, Thomas?"

"I'll be right there." Thomas smiles at Cleo as the door slide to close.

"Honey?" Dalmatainmon spoke from the Digivice.

Cleo takes her Digivice, "What is it?" looks at the Digivice screen.

"I think the genius has some reservations for Kristy's birthday..." Dalmatainmon muttered

"Reservations? But this is Kristy's birthday! ...and she's Marcus's sister..." said Cleo.

"I guess Thomas wanted Kristy to have a prefect a birthday." Dalmatainmon shrugged.

"I guess..." Cleo mumbled.

Kristy had a good time in the afternoon, getting some stuff animals, playing video games, eating some treats, foods and going some places that she wants to go. However, Thomas having a hard time...

Instead going to restaurants, a place to have a pony ride and other fancy things, Thomas calls, cancel some reservations and couldn't use his credit card for most small restaurants, so Cleo and Sarah had to pay them.

While walking through the city, Thomas was sulking, "I'm really sorry about that, you two..." he spoke to Sarah and Cleo.

"It was the least we could do, so it's quite all right." said Cleo.

Sarah spoke, "You're doing enough watching over Kristy."

Thomas stops sulking, "Kristy, if there's any other place you'd like to go to, go ahead and request it."

Kristy thought about it and said, "I want to see fireworks! Ones that make a big bang and light up really bright!"

They went to an amusement park call Senter Puroland. They went on roller-coaster, spinning tea cups, riding merry-go-round, having some ice cream, go through scary house and lastly, riding a ferry wheel.

On the ferry wheel cart, Kristy sits next to Sarah while Thomas sits next to Cleo. Kristy ask Sarah if their house over where Kristy is looking. Then Thomas remembers his childhood, as a kid he was standing on a hill, under a tree with a woman with long black hair.

Cleo suddenly spoke to Thomas, "Thomas?" Thomas looks at Cleo. "Are you alright?"

"Are you not having fun?" Kristy asked.

Thomas smiles a bit, "Just the opposite! I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

Suddenly, there was red-light flash then a booming sound. Sarah, Kristy, Cleo ad Thomas look through the window to see what it was.

Kristy said with confusion, "Firework? They've already started?"

Cleo see something big, round, black and it was walking through the park, "That's not fireworks... It's a Digimon!"

A Digimon walks towards people and throws bombs at them. The people runs off in fear. The Digimon look like a walking black bomb with red sunglasses. ((A/N: In American version, it's an orange bomb, but it's really black in Japanese version.))

Dalmatianmon begins to explains, "That's BomberNanimon! He's a Champion Level Digimon, whose entire body is a bomb and a virus type. His spacial attacks are Freethrow Bomb and Countdown."

"Freethrow Bomb!" BomberNanimon throws a bomb at trees "Here!" then at the crowd of people.

The cart comes down close to the ground, Thomas jumps out of it,lands on the floor and runs towards BomberNanimon.

"Thomas! Wait for me!" Cleo cried.

Thomas stops and looks back at Cleo, "No, Cleopatra! You and the others have to get away from here!"

Cleo's eye wide up, "But--"

"Please, Cleopatra! I'll take care of BomberNanimon while you get Sarah and Kristy out of here!" Cleo stares at Thomas and then Thomas smiles at her, "I'd also appreciate it if you could direct the others in finding shelter."

Cleo stares at Thomas for the moment, "...Alright... Good luck and be careful!" Thomas nodded and ran off.

Thomas founds the bomb Digimon, call out Gaomon and told the DATS that he and Gaomon can handle with BomberNanimon.

"_**Digisoul... Charge!**_"

"_**Gaomon **__digivolve to... __**Gaogamon**__!_"

BomberNanimon throws his bombs at Gaogamon, but Gaogamon dodges each one and jumps on the bomb Digimon. However, BomberNanimon pulls out a lot of bombs and told Gaogamon to get out of his way.

Gaogamon jumps off and glares BomberNanimon. Then Thomas had an idea. Thomas told Gaogamon to throw Bombermon into the sky and attack the bomb Digimon while still in the air.

Gaogamon grabbed BomberNanimon by using his two scarfs, throws the bomb Digimon in the air, "Spiral Blow!" and hit BomberNanimon with his attack. BomberNanimon turns back into a DigiEgg and the bomb explodes is the sky like fireworks.

After the battle, Cleo, Sarah, Kristy and the rest of the people were outside of the park and sees the fireworks. Thomas comes out and walks up to the girls. Thomas said he's sorry for not having the firework show, but Sarah said that the fireworks they saw was amazing and Kristy thanks for the fireworks Thomas by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

At the Damon house, Marcus finally finished his test and comes home. The Damon family, Agumon, Cleo, Dalmatianmon, Thomas, Gaomon, Yoshino and Lalamon said happy birthday to Kristy and ate of some cake.


	8. The Singer's Secret

Episode 8: The Singer's Secret

* * *

At a noodle restaurant, Marcus and Cleo were getting ready to eat noodles for lunch.

Cleo asks, "Marcus, why did you invent me to eat noodles with you again?"

Marcus stutters, "W-Well... I thought it was kinda boring to eat noodles by yourself with no one here, so I decided to invent you!" He smiled. The noodles with some meat came.

"You could've invented anyone else instead of me... I mean, I'm not like Yoshino, Thomas or Agumon. I'm just boring old me... I just read books, hack into computers, don't know how to fight much and I'm also afraid of... heights." Cleo said it in a soft and regret voice.

Marcus picks up his chop sticks, "That's what makes you special..." said to himself.

"What?" Cleo looked at Marcus.

Marcus suddenly blushes while stuttering, "N-Nothing! I just said you're great the way you are!" then laughed nervously.

Cleo smiles, softly, "Thank you, Marcus..." picks up her chop sticks.

"Now..." Marcus close his eyes and smiles, "Let's eat!"

Cleo giggles a bit then sees a young woman wearing a hat, sunglasses and was running down the sidewalks from the large window. Then saw three men with a camera running after her.

Marcus saw it too, "What's that?" he shrugged and started to his noodles. "Delicious!" He smiled and continues to eat.

Cleo giggles again, "Oh Marcus..." Started to eat her noodles too.

A news comes on the TV and the reporter says, "A surpising announcement on Neon Hanamura. It's been verified that the singer, Neon Hanamura, is in the company of a young woman. There have been eye witnesses who have recently spotted the two of them together, in the RPG Building where Neon lives."

The TV shows a yound man named Neon walking out the building with a young woman wearing a hat next to him. Cleo looks at the TV, see the woman and recognize the woman.

"...Huh?! Marcus!" Cleo pokes Marcus's shoulder and points at the TV. "Isn't that...?!"

Marcus looks at the TV, see the woman and spits out his food, "Y-Yoshino?!"

Few hours later at DATS, Yoshino and Lalamon just arrive at DATS, enters in and were shock to see Agumon, Gaomon, Dalmatianmon, Kamemon and two PawnChessmons staring at Yoshino with confuse and wonder looks on their faces.

Yoshino blinks a bit and stutters, "Wh-What do you want? You're in the way! Move!" The confuse Digimons steps aside.

Then Miki and Megumi shouts, "Yoshino!" they look kinda mad and jealous at Yoshino.

"What's the meaning of this?" said Megumi.

Miki frowns at Yoshino, "Why are you, a DATS member with no male family member..."

"...Going out with Neon Hanamura?!" Megumi shouted.

Yoshino stutters, "Er, well..."

"Explain yourself!" Miki shouted.

Marcus walks by and groans, "Who cares who she goes out with?" stops walking and at looks at Miki and Megumi. "It's not like that's complicating the missons."

However, Miki and Megumi shouts, "Yes it is!"

Megumi spoke, "We've been getting phone calls, one after another, since morning!"

Miki stares jealously at Yoshino, "We're also getting loads of hate mail from Neon's fans!"

Megumi frowns at Yoshino, "They're demanding to know who Yoshino Fujieda think she is!"

Yoshino look surprise, "No way! They didn't say my name on TV!"

Thomas spoke while using a computer, "No, everything's exposed." everyone look at Thomas and sees Yoshino's picture on the computer screen. "Your name, birthday, the address where you work, even your blood type."

Yoshino sighs with annoy, "This is the worst!"

Lalamon stares at the picture with Yoshino on it, "That's a bad picture!"

Dalmatianmon snickers at the plant Digimon, "Lalamon!"

"What?" said Lalamon.

Cleo spokeout loud, "Um... Just who is Neon Hanamura?" The girls stares at Cleo with disbelief.

Miki ask Cleo with surprise in her voice, "You mean, you NEVER heard of Neon?! He's a singer!"

"A _FAMOUS_ singer!" Megumi added.

Cleo stutters, "Uh... N-No. I'm more into books, computer and stuff..."

Megumi shouts, "You're not into dating boys?!" Cleo shook her head no.

Miki says, "Which means you never been a date before!"

Cleo blushes and stutters, "I-I'm into guys! It just I'm too shy to have a date with a guy I like!" Cleo realize what she just say and covers her mouth.

Thomas and Marcus stares Cleo to see who's the guy that Cleo likes.

Megumi smirks at Cleo, "So, there is a guy you like."

Miki smiles, "Who is it? Is it someone we know?"

Cleo blushes while looking down, "Um.... Yes..."

Yoshino smiles, "Who is it?!"

Cleo said nothing, but Dalmatianmon spoke, "It's a guy who's a member of DATS." Cleo covers Dalmatianmon's mouth.

Cleo hisses at her Digimon, "Dalmatianmon, be quiet!" Dalmatianmon just shrugged.

Miki asks, "A member of DATS?! Is it Thomas?!" She smiled.

"I bet it's Thomas! Or maybe Marcus..." said Megumi. "You always hang out with him."

"Yeah, Cleo..." Both Thomas and Marcus stares closely at Cleo. "WHO is it?"

Cleo blushes, "Um... Can we get back to Yoshino dating with that Neon guy?" She covers her face.

Miki remembers and glares Yoshino, "That's right!" She and Megumi grabs Yoshino's arms. Miki demands Yoshino, "Now, confess! When and where..."

"...Did you first get know Neon?" Megumi finished.

Yoshino was about to explained until....

"Let me explain." Commander Sampson and Kudamon comes in. Kamemon gave Commander Sampson some tea to drink. Sampson sat down at his desk, "Thank you." He said to Kamemon. "A month ago, a Digimon signal appeared in the RPG Building."

Kudamon spoke, "Analysis established that... a Digimon concealed there is a Keramon."

"Keramon? What's that?" Cleo asked.

Dalmatianmon explains, "Keramon is a Rookie level, Unknown-type Digimon with a large mouth, he can eat more than 100 million bits of data in the space of a second, and does this by entering a computer and taking up all the space, terminally overloading the data. With a simple-minded, innocent character, even destruction is quite likely a game for him. Keramon appears to have a joker's collar around his neck. His attacks are Bug Blaster and Network Flapping." She looks at Kudamon. "Right, Kudamon?"

Kudamon nods, "That right."

Sampson continues, "DATS second division scouted the area secretly, and our prime suspect was revealed to be..." Show a picture of Neon. "Neon Hanamura."

Marcus spoke, "So, he's sheltering a Digimon..."

"We're not certain about that yet!" said Yoshino.

Sampson nods, "Yes. That's why I had Yoshino perform an infiltration investigation."

Agumon asks Marcus, "What's an infiltration investigation?"

Marcus answers, "That's when you sneak around to investigate."

Sampson spoke, "We'll leave Yoshino to continue her investigation for now. The rest of you will assist her."

However, Megumi cries, "I can't agree with that! Why does it have to be Yoshino?"

Miki spoke, "If all you have to do is get closer to Neon, we could have...!"

Commander Sampson sighs, "Well, wait. There's a reason why I assigned her to this mission."

Yoshino looks down a bit, "Neon is my childhood friend."

Outside of the DATS building, Marcus, Cleo, Thomas, Miki and Megumi listen to Yoshino of how she met Neon.

"We were in the same class in elementary school." Yoshino explained.

"It's the first time I've heard that." Megumi spoke.

Miki asks, "Why did you keep quiet abut something that important?"

Cleo sighs, "Girls..." Megumi and Miki looked at Cleo. "Maybe it's because Neon wasn't famous back then and Yoshino probably couldn't recognize him after all these years."

"Really?" said Megumi.

Marcus groans, "Is it really that important?" Megumi glared at him.

Yoshino continues, "He's completely different from before. He was shorter than me, and he was fat. When he debuted, I didn't recognize him at all."

Suddenly, there was a red car stopping from behind the DATS members in the streets.

"Hey!" It was Neon Hanamura.

The girls look back and saw him. Megumi screamed with excitement.

"It's Neon Hanamura!" Miki squealed with joy.

Neon waves at Yoshino. Yoshino waves back, "Hitoshi!" and runs to Neon.

"Hitoshi?" both Miki and Megumi spoke with confusion.

"...Must be his real name." said Cleo.

Yoshino talked to Neon a bit. Neon smiled, said bye to Yoshino and drives off. Yoshino said bye too.

"What's that?" said Megumi.

Miki responds, "They're lovely-dovey for each other."

"Maybe they are dating..." said Cleo.

Marcus squeezes between Miki, Megumi and now is standing behind Cleo, "Is it really a mission?" he groaned.

As Yoshino runs back to her, the was clicking sound from somewhere.

Miki asks Yoshino, "What was that 'Hitoshi' thing about?"

"Tell us everything!" Megumi demanded.

"What's _really _going on between you two?" Cleo asked.

Unknown to them Thomas kicked a soda toward the bushes and hit someone in there. It was a camera guy and he ran off, quick.

Yoshino shook her head 'no' at her friends.

"But, Yoshino..." Marcus spoke.

Yoshino says, "No. He's nice a guy. There no way he can do something bad."

Later at night, Cleo and Dalmatianmon were spending the night at Marcus house, watching TV about Neon dating a girl with Kristy and Agumon, who's sucking a frozen juice snack. **((A/N: I don't know what he's eating, but it looks like one of those frozen juice stick))**

On the news, the reporter says, "His new song has been downloaded by more than 7 million people, here's Neon Hanamura."

"Thank you." Neon smiled. "This is all thanks to my fans."

The reporter spoke, "I've heard that you've gotten a girlfriend recently."

Dalmatianmon groans, "They still think that 'girl' is Neon's girlfriend? ...Humans..."

Cleo sneers at her Digimon, "Dalmatianmon!"

"What?"

Marcus walks in, drinking milk from a jug and stops in front of Kristy, Cleo, Dalmatianmon and stares at the TV.

"Move it, pal!" Dalmatianmon growled.

Kristy groans with annoy, "Marcus, we can't see!" pushed Marcus aside.

On TV, Neon replies, "She's a great encouragement to me in creating my songs. But, because she's a everyday person, please leave her be."

Kristy sighs with glee, "Neon is so cool!"

"That's so sweet of him to said that!" Cleo smiled while Dalmatianmon nodded.

Marcus groans with jealous when heard Cleo said that, "What part of him?" sits down on the couch and turns off the TV.

"Hey!" Dalmatianmon growled. "We were watching that!"

Kristy glares at Marcus and says, "Obviously, the part where he tries so hard to protect his girlfriend." then starts swoon with romance in her "I'm sure that some day now, there'll be someone who'll cherish me just like him."

Dalmatianmon smirks with sneakiness, "You know, Kristy..." looks at Cleo. "Cleo has someone who cherish her."

Cleo blushes and screeches, "Dalmatianmon! Shut up!"

"What?"

Kristy gasps with happiness and went to Cleo, "Do you really have someone who cherish you like Neon does?"

Cleo stutters a bit, "W-Well... uh... N-Not really! He's a great guy and all! But..."

"So, who is he?!" Kristy asked.

"Huh?!"

Marcus spoke, "Yeah, Cleo... Who is this guy?" staring at Cleo.

Cleo blushes and spoke softly, "...I'm not telling..."

Marcus anime fall. /Now I'll never know who Cleo like... me or that smart guy?/ Marcus thought.

"But why not?!" Kristy asked.

"Because, I don't want to!" Cleo answered. "Besides, he's not like Neon..."

Then Kristy remembers something, "That reminds me!" picks up a piece paper and turns to Marcus, who got back up "Here!"

"What's this?" Marcus asked.

Kristy explains, "I heard Yoshino's going out with Neon!" Suddenly, Agumon acts all innocent like.

Marcus was shock to hear that Kristy knew about Yoshino dating Neon, then he looks at Cleo, Dalmatianmon and Agumon.

Cleo and Dalmatianmon points at Agumon and Agumon looks innocently at Marcus.

"YOU." Marcus snarled.

Kristy begs Marcus, "C'mon! Ask Yoshino to get his autograph!"

"No!" Marcus growled.

"Why?!" Kristy whined.

Marcus explains to Kristy, "Look, Kristy, you wouldn't like it if other people were prying about who you like or date, right? It's the same with Yoshino. That's to say nothing of the fact that he's a celebrity, and you're demanding his autograph..."

Kristy starts to whimpers, "Marcus, you're stingy." and ran up to her room.

Marcus calls out to Kristy, "Hey, Kristy, wait!"

Dalmatianmon sighs, "You sure know how to break a girl's heart, Marcus." Cleo shook her head.

Agumon spoke, "You made her cry."

Suddenly, Marcus angrily grabs Agumon the jaw and neck, "It's your fault!!"

"H-Help me, Cleo!" Agumon groaned in pain while trying to get out of Marcus's grip.

Cleo stands up, "Marcus, let go of him!" and slaps Marcus's arms to let Agumon go.

Marcus cries, "Ow!" and rubs his arm. "What did you do that for?!" He glared at Cleo.

Cleo glares back at Marcus, "What do you think?! You for trying to kill Agumon!" Agumon hides behind Cleo.

"I wasn't trying to kill to him..." Marcus tries to get Agumon "I was trying to break his bones!"

Cleo blocks his way, "You'll be breaking nobody's bones while I'm here!"

Marcus keeps trying to get to Agumon, but Cleo keeps blocking his way from trying to get Agumon. Then Dalmatianmon trips Marcus down with her tail, Marcus falls front first on Cleo, makes her and him fall towards the couch and Agumon moves out of the way when they hit the couch.

Cleo groans in pain, but then suddenly notices that Marcus is a foot away from her face and she blushes with full red when Marcus stares into her eyes.

"...Whoa..." Marcus finally spoke.

"Wh-What?" Cleo sqeaked.

Marcus gets closer to Cleo, "...You have beautiful eyes..."

Cleo whimpers with nervous and close her eyes.

Then suddenly... Dalmatianmon pulls Marcus off of Cleo.

"H-Huh?" Cleo notices Marcus is now off of her. **((A/N: Now you didn't think I was just gonna let Marcus kiss Cleo this early, now did ya? No way!))**

"HEY!!" Marcus snarled at Dalmatianmon.

"Look!" Dalmatianmon points to the TV, that is turn on? "Didn't you turn it off?!" TV show Neon singers a song.

Marcus is now confuse and picks up the remote control, "I thought I turned it off..." turns off the TV, but the it came back again and again.

Cleo gets up from the couch, "What's going on with the TV?"

"This is weird." Marcus muttered and ran outside to see what's going on and from afar in the city, there a red lightning bolt shooting out from somewhere in the city.

Marcus, Cleo and their Digimons runs towards the DATS Building, went inside the office and saw Neon's face on the DATS computers too.

Marcus turns to Commander Sampson, "Commmander! What's going on here?"

"It's a web hijacking." Sampson responded.

Thomas spoke while on the computer, "Neon Hanamura's promotional video is... being distributed indiscriminately to all networks."

"What about our transmitters?" Sampson asked Miki and Megumi.

Megumi responds, "I'm unable to make any analysis." while still typing on the computer.

"Where's Yoshino?" Sampson asked again.

Miki spoke, I've been trying to contact with her, but I'm getting no answer."

"Keep trying!" Sampson commanded.

Suddenly, Marcus runs out of the office with Agumon behind.

"Marcus?" Cleo runs after them with Dalmatianmon by her side. "Where are you going?!"

Marcus says to Cleo, "To Yoshino!" while running faster.

"He's gonna blow Yoshino's cover!" Dalmatianmon said to Cleo. "We've better stop them!"

Cleo pants, "H-How?!" doesn't see Marcus and Agumon anymore. "They're already far ahead!"

Dalmatianmon asks, "Isn't there a short cut to RPG Building?"

Cleo thought for a moment, "...There is!" then see an ally and stops. "You better get inside the Digivice."

Dalmatianmon nodded, turns digital and went inside of Cleo's Digivice.

It took awhile, but Cleo found RPG Building, went inside without being notice and Marcus just arriving at Neon's door.

Marcus starts pushing the door bell 4 times to see if Yoshino is okay.

Cleo spoke, "Marcus, stop! You need a plan first!"

"Hey!" Cleo looks back and see a policeman. "Where did you two come from?!"

"W-Well... uh!" Cleo stuttered while the policeman grabbed Marcus.

"Leggo of me!" Marcus shouted and started to bang on the door with his free hand.

The policeman pulls back Marcus, "You both are breaking and entering!" then grabbed Cleo's arm. "You both, come with me!"

"H-Hey!" Cleo cried.

Marcus shouts through the door, "Yoshino, you're in there, right?!" while struggling. "Answer me!"

The policeman growls at Marcus, "Stand still, you little..." he then pulled harder Cleo's arm.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Cleo cried.

Marcus snarls at the police, grabs the police's arm and throws the cop over his shoulders to the floor, making the cop let go him and Cleo. Cleo stare down at cop with a shock look on her face.

Then Yoshino opens the door and see Marcus and Cleo. "Marcus? Cleo?"

Marcus looks at Yoshino with relief, "Good, you're okay!"

Yoshino glares at Marcus, "Marcus! What are you and Cleo doing here?!"

Cleo suddenly grabs Marcus's arm, "Oh, nothing! We'll just leave now!" laughed nervously. "Let's go, Marcu--"

Neon walks to the door, "Did something happen?" said to Yoshino.

Marcus got out of Cleo's grips and grabs Neon by the shirt, "Don't play dumb! This was all a part of your scheme!"

"W-What are you doing?!" Neon tried to get out of Marcus's grip. "Who are you?!"

Marcus snarls, "What are you plotting, using that Digimon?!"

/Oh, snap!/ Cleo thought while watching Marcus pulls Neon outside. /I gonna do something and quick!/ Cleo went to Marcus, quick and then slaps Marcus on his face.

Marcus let's go of Neon and stares at Cleo with disbelief.

Cleo scowls at Marcus, "How dare you suddenly intrude into other people's houses! Why don't you consider not being a nuisance to others for a change?!"

"What?!" Marcus growled.

Cleo growls back at Marcus and bows to Neon, "I'm sorry about him."

Neon just smile a little, "It's okay."

Yoshino sighs and spoke to Neon, "I'll come back later." then kissed Neon on the cheek. "See ya." Yoshino walks away with Cleo behind her.

Marcus calls out to the girls, "Hey, wait!" the girls went into the elevator. "I said, wait!" Marcus stares at Cleo. "What was that for?"

Yoshino answers for Cleo, "What do you think, idiot? You're ruining my undercover investigation." the elevator closes the door.

"I'm so sorry about Marcus..." Cleo said to Yoshino. "I tried to stop him, but..."

Yoshino waves her hand, "It's okay! At least you stop Marcus from saying anything more."

Cleo looks down, "I just hope Marcus isn't mad at me..."

Yoshino pats on Cleo's shoulders, "I'm sure he's not mad, just shock to get slap by you."

"Yeah..." Cleo nodded.

Then Yoshino smirks, "By the way, is Marcus the guy you like?"

Cleo blushes, "Wh-Who told you that?!"

"Not me!" Dalmatianmon spoke from the Digivice.

Lalamon spoke from Yoshino's, "I did!"

"What?!" Cleo sqeaked.

"I heard you and Dalmatianmon talking about Marcus at the day we had to watch over Agumon and Dalmatianmon." Lalamon explained.

"So, you were listening... You nosy plant!" Dalmatianmon growled. "You don't go listen to other people's business and go tell your friends!"

Lalamon sqeaks, "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

Yoshino sighs and looks at Cleo, "So, do you like Marcus?"

Cleo blushes, looks down and softly says, "...Y-Yes..."

Yoshino suddenly hugs Cleo, "That's so cute! Who would've thought a sweet girl would like a stubborn, tough guy, huh?"

"Just don't tell anyone about this!" Cleo cried. "I'm not 100% sure that like Marcus yet! Besides, he probably doesn't like me..."

Yoshino sighs, "You don't know that! Besides, you know what they say... Opposites Attract. And don't worry! Me and Lalamon won't tell anyone about this." She looks at her Digivice. "Right, Lalamon?"

"Right, Yoshino!"

Next day in morning...

The DATS members finally got the computers back and starts to think up a plan to get Keramon without Neon noticing.

"It's been a month since that Digimon signal." Thomas spoke while typing on the computer. "The number of downloads for Neon's new song has been rapidly increasing since then." He stand up from his chair.

"So, you think the Digimon is making a deliberate analysis on this." said Commander Sampson.

"I believe it's a good possibility." Thomas went to Sampson.

Sampson wonders, "So, that's why yesterday..."

Kudamon spoke, "It's now more important to choose what to do than ever."

"We should approach Neon Hanamura's residence straight away." Thomas suggested and Sampson agreed.

Marcus spoke with excitement, "So, we're breaking in?!"

However, Yoshino disagrees, "Wait, please! We still don't have any evidence!"

"Yoshino..." Cleo said to herself, quietly. Cleo somehow can tell Yoshino didn't want to do this to Neon 'cause it mean if Neon does have Keramon in the RPG Building, they'll have to erase Neon's memories of meeting Keramon and meeting Yoshino again.

Sampson then asked Miki and Megumi, "What's Neon's schedule?"

"At 12 PM, he'll be appearing on a television program." Megumi answered.

Then Miki adds, "After that, at 3 PM, he'll be going back to his professional work."

"At 12 AM, he has plans to appear on a radio talk show." said Megumi.

Commander Sampson spoke, "Tonight, I'll allow a coercive investigation to be carried out. Thomas will take command."

Yoshino feels so upset about this.

Then Thomas spoke, "I have a request. Please take Yoshino off the investigation." Yoshino looks at Thomas with a surprise look on her face. "It's taboo for her personal feelings to get involved."

"Very well." said Sampson. "Yoshino, you will stay at headquarters. Everyone else will follow under Thomas."

"Roger!"

That night, at the RPG Building, ever DATS members, except Yoshino, gets ready to catch the Keramon while Neon was out.

Marcus, Cleo and their Digimons were inside the building, running upstairs to Neon's floor then stop at outside door on Neon's floor.

Cleo, softly says to Marcus, "Um... Marcus? I want to say I'm sorry for slapping you like before..."

"Hey, it's okay, Cleo." Marcus smirked at Cleo. "You only slapped me for saying anything more."

"I know..." Cleo looked down. "But still..."

Thomas spoke from the earphone, "_Once the time 12 AM is announced, we'll break in and secure the Digimon in hiding._"

"Roger." Agumon responded.

"How many minutes do we left?" Dalmatianmon asked.

Megumi answers, "_Five minutes before plan initiates._"

Then Miki says, "_Wait! ...Yoshino's going in._"

Dalmatianmon spoke with confusion, "Yoshino? What is she doing here?"

"She's probably here to finish the job herself..." Cleo answered.

Miki spoke again, "_Thomas, what do we do?_"

Thomas responds, "_Turn on the hidden mic I set on her, and let her go._"

"_Roger._" Miki replied.

Cleo, Marcus and the Digimons sees Yoshino and Lalamon, walking off the elevator then to Neon's room.

From the mic, "_Yoshino, is really okay?_" Lalamon asked as they enter in room of Neon's.

"_Yeah. I want to settle this personally._" Yoshino replied.

Cleo looks at Marcus with worries about Yoshino. Then suddenly, there was a weird sound and the lights comes on from Neon's room.

Marcus and Cleo see light from the door of Neon's.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this..." Dalmatianmon spoke to Agumon.

"Me too." said Agumon.

About few minutes later, Cleo and Marcus heard a sound of a metal door, unlocking then a voice of someone they wasn't excepting...

"_So, you really want to know my secret that badly?_" It was Neon!

"_Hitoshi..._"said Yoshino with shock in her voice.

"_What are you doing here?_" Lalamon was also shock to see Neon too.

"_Is that your Digimon? She's pretty cute._" Neon spoke with no worries in his voice.

"_Why is Neon there?!_" said Miki.

Megumi spoke with confusion, "_He's supposed to be on radio right now!_"

"...He must've knew someone was watching him to find what's really going..." said Cleo.

Marcus shushes Cleo then listen more to Neon...

Neon explains to Yoshino and Lalamon, "_I've realized lately that there were some people snooping around me. That's why I made up a fake schedule and waited. To think that you were one of them..._"

Yoshino spoke to Neon with a bit of disappoints in her voice, "_It's prohibited to be giving a Digimon refuge!_"

"_Don't order me around!_" Neon snarled.

Then a strange noise comes from the background, it sounds like a creepy laugh then later came Yoshino and Lalamon's whimpers.

"_Let me introduce you_!" said Neon. "_This is Keramon, the Digimon you're looking for! ...He's amazing! He distributes my songs all around the world, and he can freely rewrite the rankings._" Then Neon chuckles, evilly, "_Right now, name is known in households throughout the world!_"

Yoshino shouts, "_Hitoshi, stop this!_" then suddenly she starts to cries out in fear.

"_Yoshino!_" Lalamon cried then later she yelped in fear.

Cleo cries, "They're in trouble! Let's go!" opens the door then runs to Neon's room with Dalmatianmon, Marcus and Agumon behind.

Agumon rams against the door then the door breaks down. Marcus, Cleo and their Digimon runs into the hallway. Thomas and Gaomon were also in the hallway.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Shadow Spheres!" The attacks impact the metal door, destroying it and made an opening.

Cleo goes inside and see Yoshino holding Lalamon, feeling frighten.

"Yoshino, are you guys okay?!" Cleo comforts them with Dalmatianmon by her side.

"Y-Yeah..." Yoshino stuttered.

Cleo glares at Neon then see a blue, big-headed Digimon with big black eyes, two waving arms and a lot of skinny legs.

"It's Keramon!" Dalmatianmon growled.

Marcus growls at Neon, "Hand over the Digimon quietly!"

Neon stands in front of Keramon, "No way! Keramon is my partner! Thanks to him, my songs are sent throughout the world! He's making me famous!"

Marcus charges at Neon, "You idiot!" then punches him in the jaws.

Neon holds his left jaw then grunts in pain, "What are you doing?!"

Marcus snarls at Neon, "What's this crap about him making you famous?! It'a not through your own efforts! If you wanted to change yourself through your music, then do it using your own merit!"

Suddenly, there were clicking sounds and then a few flashes. Everyone looks back and see a cameraman taking their pictures!

"This is an incredible scoop!" The camera was amazed.

Yoshino blocks the way, "Stop taking pictures!"

"Give me that camera!" Lalamon squealed.

Neon snarls with furious, "Quit making fun of me!"

Then suddenly, Keramon has dark aura around himself, bust through the roof of the building, "_**Keramon **__digivolve to... __**Chrysalimon**__!_" It was now a huge hard-armored body, shrimp-like Digimon with sharp spears at the end of it's tentacles.

Cleo stares at Chrysalimon with fear, "What is that?!"

Dalmatianmon explains, "That's Chrysalimon, the Champion stage of Keramon. Chrysalimon possesses a hard-armored body. The tentacles on its back can destroy another's data. His attack is Data Crusher."

Thomas and Gaomon went after Chrysalimon. Then begins to fight the Digimon.

"Rolling Upper!" Gaomon rolled up to Chrysalimon, but got knock down by him. Chrysalimon tries to stabs Gaomon, but Gaomon dodges each one.

"**Digisoul**... _**Charge**_!"

"_**Gaomon **__digivolve to... __**Gaogamon**__!_" Gaogamon leaps towards, dodges each strikes of Chrysalimon then bites down the Digimon.

Gaogamon was about finish the job, but Chrysalimon moves back, grabs a huge container of water then throws it at Gaogamon, causing a the water to bust out and flows over the roof top. Gaogamon is now back to Gaomon.

Marcus and Agumon decides to take on Chrysalimon. Marcus punches one of the tentacles, making his Digisould appears.

"**Digisoul**... _**Charge**_!"

"_**Agumon **__digivolve to... __**GeoGreymon**__!_" GeoGreymon charges at Chrysalimon, but then Chrysalimon somehow moves the pipes then letthe pipes shoot out gas at GeoGreymon.

"He needs help, Honey!" Dalmatianmon flies through the hole of the roof then lands with Cleo in her arms. "Let's help them out!"

"Right!** Digisoul**... _**Charge**_!"

"_**Dalmatianmon **__digivolve to... __**AngeWolfmon**__!_" AngeWolfmon stands in front of GeoGreymon to block the gas from GeoGreymon.

"AngeWolfmon..." said GeoGreymon.

AngeWolfmon growls at GeoGreymon, "Now, GeoGreymon!"

"Yeah! Mega Burst!" His attack hits AngeWolfmon.

AngeWolfmon flies towards Chrysalimon then her three tails stick out, began to glow bright in orange, "Tri-Tails!" and went through Chrysalimon's stomach in one shot.

Chrysalimon groans, forms into a DigiEgg in the air then falls. Cleo caught the egg.

"We did it!" said Cleo with glee.

"Operation complete." said Thomas.

Marcus agrees, "Yeah!"

Then Agumon groans, "Boss, I'm hungry! Feed me something!" he, Gaomon and Dalmatianmon walks towards their tamers.

Marcus sighs, "You're hopeless as always."

Agumon whines, "But, c'mon!"

About few minutes later, Yoshino and Lalamon walks out from the roof door, walk pass Cleo, Marcus, Thomas, their Digimons then stares into the sky with sadness on her face.

Cleo spoke with a bit of sadness, "Yoshino..." then thought /It must be very to erase the memory of your friend of yourself.../


	9. Curse This Curse: Marcus' Bad Day

**Do not be alarm! There's nothing wrong with your computer or anything. It's just... I skip episode 9! I'm sorry to those who wanted read that episode, really!**

_**Dalmatianmon:**_** No, she's not! She's just lazy and wants to do the episodes she likes the best.**

_**Me/Sparklie-the-Tiger:**_** Shut up, Dalmatianmon! Anyway, I will be skipping some episodes now and then... So, enjoy!  
**

Episode 10: Curse This Curse: Marcus' Bad Day

* * *

A few miles away from Marcus's house, Marcus, Cleo, Dalmatianmon, Kristy and Agumon were at a big mansion of Thomas and Gaomon's.

"Hey, Marcus..." Kristy spoke. "Is this really Thomas's house?"

"This mansion is incredible!" said Cleo with wondered.

Agumon speaks, "It's like a castle."

"I dunno." said Marcus. "This is my first time coming here too."

Kristy looks down a bit, "I think I'll go back home."

"You're the one who promised to come here." Marcus pointed out while Agumon looks back and fore at the Damon siblings (sp?).

Kristy looks at Marcus, "But I didn't think you would come with me also!"

Marcus says, "I thought you'd feel discouraged if you came here alone, so I took the time to..."

"That doesn't matter! I only wanted Cleo and Dalmatianmon to come with me instead!" Kristy whined. "Just forget it, I'm going home!"

Dalmatianmon looks at the door as it opens, "Too late for that, Kristy..." Agumon looked also.

It was the driver/butler of Thomas. "Mr. Marcus Damon, Ms. Kristy Damon, Ms. Cleopatra **((A/N: They still don't know what Cleo's last name is yet))**, Ms. Dalmatianmon, and Mr. Agumon. Master Thomas is waiting for you. Please come in."

Everyone steps inside the mansion and was amazed to see inside as well.

"I'll admit it, this isn't half bad." Dalmatianmon spoke.

Kristy looks around and was about to take off her boots until...

"There's no need to take off your shoes." said the butler.

Kristy blushes with embarrassment then bows, "S-Sorry!"

Cleo speaks softly to Dalmatianmon, "Poor Kristy, I guess she's nervous..."

"I don't see why though..." Dalmatianmon replied.

In the living room, they met Thomas and Gaomon in there.

Thomas turns on the music on the CD player, "Welcome, Kristy, Cleopatra and big brother!"

Marcus groans, "Who are you calling your big brother?"

Cleo just snickers at him.

"Thank you for inviting us!" Kristy, Cleo and Dalmatianmon said together and bowed.

Marcus looks around the room a bit with wonder, "Wow! This stuff is nice..." He taps on a big vase. "How much did it all cost?"

"Marcus!" Kristy glared at Marcus while Cleo groaned.

In the dining room...

Thomas says, "I enjoyed your hospitality the other day, so please accept this modest meal as my thanks." Right on the dinner table were a lot of food. Fruits, cakes, cookies, sweet bread, tea, soda, sandwiches, and some fishes!

Cleo gasps with amazes, "My goodness! This too much!"

"Whoa, this looks pretty good!" Marcus stared at food with hunger.

Kirsty glares at Marcus, "Marcus!"

Agumon speaks, "There're no fried eggs."

"If you'd like, I can get them to make some." said Thomas.

Kristy groans, "Agumon, you're embarrassing me too..."

"You ain't the only one, Kristy..." said Dalmatianmon.

Few seconds later, all ready Marcus and Agumon were eating like pigs.

Cleo glares at Marcus, "Marcus, stop eating like that!"

Dalmatianmon sneers at Agumon, "Agumon, slow down your pace!"

Kristy just stares at her hands with embarrassment.

Thomas speaks to Kristy, "What's wrong, Kristy? Don't hold yourself back. Go on."

Kristy smiles a bit, "O-Okay!"

Suddenly, Dalmatianmon shouts, "Agumon!!" Agumon was choking on his food. "I told you to slow down!"

Marcus says, "Hey, drink water! Water!"

Agumon grabs a bowl of water with slices of limes in it.

Cleo tries to stop Agumon, "A-Agumon, that's for--!" Agumon drinks the water down. "...Oh, well..."

Kristy stares at Agumon, then at her bowl of water and lime, picks it up and was about to drink it when...

"That water is used to wash your fingertips." Gaomon pointed out.

Kristy gasped, drops the bowl on the floor, then starts to cry a bit.

Cleo went to Kristy, "Kristy, what's wrong?!" puts her hands on Kirsty's shoulders.

"Are you okay, Kristy?!" Thomas asked with concern.

Cleo tries to calm Kristy down a bit, "It's okay! There's no reason to be upset about that... It happened to me once."

Marcus swallows his food, drinks the his bowl and smirks, "Delicious! This water's just what you'd except coming from Thomas! Kristy, you should drink some too!"

Cleo growls at Marcus, "You're not helping, Marcus! You're only making it worse here!"

"What?! I'm just trying to lighten up the mood here!" said Marcus.

Suddenly, Kristy cries, "Stop it!" stands up, then glares angrily at Marcus, "Stupid Marcus! I mean, what is this?!"

The lights on the ceiling flicks a bit. Agumon and Dalmatianmon were the only ones who notices them.

Kristy growls at Marcus, "Marcus... Marcus... I hope you slip on the street and fall down, get hit, run into a signpost, fall off a bridge, get run over by a car..." the CD player started to act to weird "and get squashed by a tanker!!" then she runs off, out of the room with tears.

Marcus and Cleo went after her as an invisible small figure follows behind Marcus. Only Agumon and Dalmatianmon saw it and follows their tamers.

After Kristy ran out of Thomas's house or mansion from Marcus's behavior, Marcus, Cleo and their Digimon runs after Kristy. Then something happen, Marcus slips then falls down Agumon as Kristy keeps running away.

Cleo stops running then glares at Marcus, "Marcus, quit fooling around!"

"I'm not!" Marcus growled when sat up then rubbed his head. "I think I step on something..."

Dalmatianmon spots on the ground, "What's this?" picks up a banana peel "Was this the one you step on?" then shows it to Marcus.

"A banana?" Marcus looked confused. "What's a banana peel doing here?"

As Marcus pondered about it, Agumon was trying to get his attention, "Hey! Hey! Boss! Listen to me! There's a Digimon here!"

Marcus snaps out when hearing the Digimon then looks back, seeing Thomas and Gaomon. "Is there something wrong with Gaomon?" he asked.

"That's not what I meant!" Agumon exclaimed. "There's a Digimon right next to you!"

Marcus just stares at Agumon like he's crazy, "No, there isn't." then an invisible figure appears from behind him.

Agumon shouts, "Behind you! Behind you!" Marcus looks back, but the figure moves. Agumon is now getting annoy, "Boss, hold still! I'll get this punk off ya!" and punched Marcus instead.

"Oh, dear..." Cleo said softly.

"What are you doing?!" Marcus sneers at his Digimon then hits Agumon a couple times on his head.

Cleo then smacks Marcus's head, "Will you quit that already?!" Thomas and Gaomon came over.

Marcus rubs his head then glares at Cleo, "He started it!"

"You deserve it, for what you did back then!" Cleo glared back.

Agumon rubs his head then whines, "Gaomon, Dalmatianmon, you guys can see it, right? The Digimon that's stuck itself onto boss!"

The two dog Digimon looks at Marcus's head, the invisible figure completely vanishes.

"Digimon? What are you talking about?" said Gaomon.

However, Dalmatianmon saw it, /Agumon's right! There is a Digimon right near his head! I can sense any Digimon appears here. But just to make sure it doesn't get away.../ "...I don't see anything."

"Huh?! You can't see it?!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Well, look at that!" Marcus is sitting on Agumon's back.

"Anyway, is it all right to leave Kristy like that?" Thomas spoke.

Marcus remembers Kristy running away, looks back, but doesn't see her anywhere.

An hour later, the three tamers walks through the city **((A/N: or town I think))**, hoping to find Kristy there. The Digimons were inside the Digivices.

Thomas spoke, "The problem is... You're too thick-headed in regards to other people's feeling."

"...What part of me is think?" said Marcus.

"Do you really want us to answer that question?" Dalmatianmon spoke from the Digivice.

"Dalmatianmon!" Cleo scolded.

"What?!"

Thomas sighs, "I can understand how Kristy must've felt when she said those sharp remarks."

"By 'sharp parting remarks' you mean... that stuff she said about slipping down and falling down?" Marcus pondered.

"Yes." Thomas replied. "Slipping, falling down, getting hit, and running into a signpost, I believe is what she said."

Then Agumon exclaims, "Boss, boss!" Marcus looks at his Digivice. "I feel a Digimon close by again!"

Marcus says, "Again?" then falls over a signpost face first on the ground. He slowly gets up, "What's a signpost doing over here?!"

Cleo looks at the sign, "This wasn't here before... It's was back there when we walk pass it."

Agumon shouts at Marcus, "I told you, a Digimon is doing this!"

"Odd." said Thomas.

Marcus glares at Agumon, "Yeah, it is! There's gotta be something wrong with you, Agumon!"

Then Thomas says, "Not that. From the looks of that signpost, it seems as though Kristy used some sort of magic to put a curse on you."

"A curse?" Marcus was now confused.

"It's exactly as Kristy had said." said Thomas. "Slipping, falling down, getting hit... And now, running into a signpost."

"The next one was falling from a bridge, right Thomas?" Gaomon spoke.

Marcus just laughs, "That'll never happen!" starts to walk ahead "I mean, there aren't even any bridges near here!" Suddenly, Marcus steps fallen chopsticks and falls flat on the ground. **((A/N: To be honest... I laugh at the part! Heh-heh!))**

"Marcus!" Cleo gasped.

"HA-HA-AH!! Now, that's funny!" Dalmatianmon laughed.

The owner of the chopsticks runs over to Marcus, saying he's sorry about the chopsticks while Marcus shouts angrily at him.

Both Thomas and Cleo says, "He fell... from chopsticks..." **((A/N: In Japanese, 'Hashi' can mean both a bridge, and chopsticks.))**

At DATS, Marcus, Thomas, Cleo and their Digimons got ready for their job, but as soon as Marcus steps inside the control room, the alarm went off.

"Miki, what's up?!" Cleo asked.

Miki replies while typing on the computer, "We have a Digimon signal."

"Wha? Where?" Thomas asked.

Then Megumi looks back at them with unease look on her face, "It's coming from inside DATS headquarters! In order words, right here!"

"B-But... how's that possible?!" Cleo puzzled.

Then Agumon exclaims, "It's boss! The Digimon signal is coming from boss!"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Yoshino asked Agumon.

Thomas commands the two Pawnchessmons, "Secure Marcus Damon."

As soon as the two Pawnchessmons grabs Marcus' arms, the alarm stops.

Marcus growls at Thomas, "Are you saying I purposely brought it along?"

"It's possible." Thomas replied.

"Very possible." Lalamon agreed.

Yoshino shrugs, "This is you we're talking about, Marcus."

Then Cleo shouts, "That was uncalled for, guys!" everyone looks at her. "We don't even know it was Marcus who brought it here, it could had been anyone!"

"Well... Cleopatra could be right about that..." said Thomas.

"Besides, it's not Marcus' fault... There's a Digimon attached to him right now." Dalmatianmon spoke.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"When Agumon asked me and Gaomon if we saw a Digimon, I kinda saw an invisible figure near Marcus, but I wasn't sure yet..." Dalmatianmon turns to Agumon, "Why don't you explain to them?"

Agumon nods, "Dalmatianmon is right! It turned invisible and hovered next to him! Then it left stuff like banana peel and signpost in his path, hurting him... Boss is the victim!"

"Then... All those little accidents that I was certain were due to him being a blockhead. Were all acts of a Digimon?" said Thomas.

Then Marcus growls, "Don't call me a blockhead!" as Dalmatianmon secretly snickered.

Thomas turns to Marcus, "That should be the least of your worries. Our main problem is here that a Digimon was allowed forbidden entry into DATS headquarters... A Digimon that was urged from Kirsty's words... Is turning those mere thoughts into reality."

Then Cleo thoughts to herself, /Wait the minute! It almost sound like Thomas is saying it's Kristy's fault./

"What was the rest?" it was Commander Sampson with Kudamon around his neck. "The words that haven't been transformed into reality yet... what were the rest of them?"

Agumon responds, " Slipping on the street, falling down, getting hit, falling from chopsticks..."

"Pursued by a car, and run over by a tanker, Commander." Gaomon told the rest.

Suddenly Marcus exclaims, "Cut the crap! I can't stand listening anymore! You're making this sound like it's Kristy's fault! You guys know Kristy would never use a Digimon!" he then knocks the two Pawnchessmons to ground, shouts at the Digimon that's causing trouble, "Hey, you! The Digimon clinging onto me! Come on out! You're playing dirty!"

Marcus starts to throws punches in the air, "How dare you turn invisible and attack behind my back...!" then he fell down on his back, panting.

"Marcus!" Cleo cried.

Marcus sits up, "I just have to find Kristy, right?" he stands up, "Then you'll see that she has nothing to do with that Digimon!"

As soon as Marcus runs out the door, he almost got hit by a cart that is carrying some machines. Luckily, it miss Marcus.

Cleo gasps, "Oh my god!" She runs over him, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." Marcus said with shakiness in his voice.

"...Did he just... almost got chase by a...?" Dalmatianmon spoke with confusion.

Gaomon spoke, "He was just... chased by a car... I think..." **((A/N: In Japanese, Kuruma can mean either car or vehicle))**

Agumon looks at Gaomon and Dalmatianmon, "Then all that's left is being run over by a tanker."

"Oh, c'mon. A tanker?" Yoshino shrugged. "That's impossible."

"It would make sense if we were on water, but we're on the shore now." said Lalamon.

Suddenly, the alarm went off again. It seem that a tanker known as A.L. has lost control and it's heading right towards the DATS headquaters (sp?) in 10 minutes or so.

Dalmatianmon furiously growls at Lalamon, "Dang it, Lalamon, you jinx it!!"

Lalamon squeaks, "I'm sorry!"

"Our maximum priority... is to ensure the safety of the tanker's crew!" said Commader Sampson.

Miki hears the info from her ear mic, "The MSA has sent a helicopter to them... But it's uncertain whether or not it can make it there in 10 minutes..."

Megumi types in the computers, "I'll take all of the barriers we're using in our base... and rebuild them to prepare for the collision...!"

Then Marcus shouts, "Wait a minute! The tanker's coming after me! So I'll have to meet it face on!"

"What are you thinking?" Sampson spoke with confusion and concerns.

Marcus turns to Sampson, "Clearly... This is a one-on-one fight between me and the tanker!"

"Is he serious?!" Dalmatianmon whispered to Cleo.

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Yoshino exclaimed.

Lalamon spoke with concerns, "Going against a tanker is impossible!"

"She's right..." said Thomas as puts his hand on Marcus' shoulder, but Marcus smacks it off.

"Don't get in my way. All you have to do is watch." Marcus growled.

Then Cleo realizes what Marcus is planning to do, "...Marcus, you're gonna...? You can't! It's too dangerous!!"

Marcus shouts at Cleo, "Shut up!" then runs to the door, "Don't come after me!"

"Marcus wait!" Cleo cried.

Agumon tries to go after Marcus, but the door shuts after Marcus left and Agumon collides into the door.

"He is such an idiot." Yoshino sighed.

"He sure is." said Thomas. "Guess he has a problem expressing himself."

Cleo shouts at them, "Will you both just shut up?! Marcus is only act like that 'cause he didn't want DATS and all of us getting hurt or kill!" she looks down, "...He's gonna make himself a target to get away from here..."

"...Cleo..." Yoshino spoke softly.

Then Dalmatianmon says, "Now that's a simple fellow."

"There's only ten minutes left. We must find something, anything, that'll resolve this." said Thomas.

"Of course." Yoshino agreed.

Agumon starts to cry with joy, "Y-You guys...!" then blows on one of Dalmatianmon's wings.

Dalmatianmon swiftly smacks Agumon's head, snarling, "HEY!! I just told you this is a wing, NOT a tissue!!" tries to clean off her wing.

Agumon rubs his head, whimpers, "S-Sorry..." Then has an idea, "I know what to do too!" and he ran out the DATS.

"Agumon?!" Cleo shouted. "Where is he going?"

"My guess... looking for Kristy." Dalmatianmon answered. "He's trying show her that Marcus is not what he seem to her."

Then a screen show a picture of a ghost wearing a witch's hat.

"What's that?" Cleo asked.

"That's Soulmon. Soulmon is a Champion Level Ghost Digimon that looks like a Bakemon with a witch's hat. It is a Bakemon that has taken in the data of a witch that was entered through fantasy and it is assisted by a black hat that raises its magical power. Due to this, the curse and magic attacks it uses are immense. It's a virus type. Its attacks are Necro Magic, Energy Drain and Soul Cry." Dalmatianmon explained.

"Its body is small, and because it can instantly turn itself invisible, we were unable to track it through our Digimon Radars." Miki spoke.

Then Kudamon says, "This is worrisome."

Yoshine hits her fists together, "If we could at least see its form, we could knock it out flat with one hit..."

Cleo giggles a bit, "Yoshino, I hate to say this, but you're becoming more and more like Marcus these days."

Yoshino glares at Cleo, "Eh?! Which part of me?"

Cleo nervously smiles, "N-Nothing!" then whispers to her Digimon, "We've better go after Marcus and try to stop him."

Dalmatianmon shrugs, whispers back, "Sure... It beats staying doing nothing." then she and Cleo runs out the door to find Marcus.

Cleo and Dalmatianmon runs out of the building to find Marcus. They see Marcus at the bank and also saw the tank coming towards him.

"Oh no! Marcus!!" Cleo cried.

Then she and Dalmatianmon heard yelling then see Agumon and Kristy running to where Marcus is. As soon Agumon and Kristy run at the turning point, Kristy suddenly trips, falls to the ground then Agumon stops and looks at Kristy with concerns.

Cleo cries, "Kristy!" then runs to Kristy, "Are you okay?" and bends to the little girl.

Kristy groans in pain a bit, "I'm fine, but Marcus!" then she yells at Marcus, trying to tell him to run, but Marcus didn't hear or move a muscle.

Suddenly, a hand lays on Kristy, "Kristy..." It's Thomas. "He can't do that. That's the sort of person he is." Thomas winks at Kristy with trust, "I'm sure you understand that well enough."

"But... if he doesn't..." Kristy said with concerns.

"It'll be okay. He won't get crushed by that tanker. That'll never happen." Thomas looked determined. "I won't let it."

Thomas, Cleo, Kristy and the two Digimon went over to Marcus as soon as Marcus shouts, "Bring it on!" at the the tanker.

Then Dalmatianmon says with annoy, "You're an idiot, y'know."

Marcus suddenly turns around and see them, "Thomas! Cleo! Kristy! W-What are you doing here?!"

"This is why people who don't think logically get on my nerves." said Thomas.

"What?!" Marcus growled at Thomas.

Thomas then tells Kristy that Soulmon is not using any magic at all. It's only using its invisible talent to pull off pranks. Which means, Soulmon could be on the tanker, driving it. Then Yoshino drives over on a speed boat to her teammates and Kristy at the bank. Thomas was about to get on, but Marcus stops him and said this his fight.

Marcus also told Cleo to stay with Kristy and Thomas. Cleo understands and told him to be careful. He also promise Kristy to beat the crap out Soulmon for. Marcus and Agumon got on the boat, but before they could leave, Thomas hands over a spray can to Marcus. The spray can will make Soulmon visible again.

Yoshino steers the boat to the tanker to get Marcus and Agumon on. Marcus and Agumon gets on the tanker and went inside the control room to find Soulmon. They then see the rudder moving by itself. It was Soulmon in it's ((or his)) invisible form.

**((A/N: Okay... I'm gonna fast forward after the fight of Soulmon. I know! I'm lazy and all, but since Cleo and Dalmatianmon are not in this fight much, I'll have to skip some parts.))**

After, Marcus and Agumon turned Soulmon into the DigiEgg and went to the bank to show Kristy. Thomas starts to wonder why Digimon has always appear in the Real World and causing problems here. He told Commander Sampson there's a secret between the relationship of human and Digimon.

But what? And why?

**((A/N: Now, I'm gonna go work on a my own chapter. I don't know when it will appear, but I'll try to finish as soon as I can. If it takes longer, it means I'm taking break from it or I'm busy doing something else. See ya next time on Digimon Savers Bonus: Cleo's Birthday.))**


	10. Cleo's Birthday

**Here it is! A bonus episode! I'm sorry if it's not good enough...**

Bonus Episode: Cleo's Birthday!

* * *

After returning the DigiEgg of Soulmon to the Digital World, Cleo heads for home for some rest since nighttime is almost here. While walking, Cleo mumbles about something...

"...My birthday is nearly close by now..."

"Did you just said your birthday is almost here?" Dalmatianmon spoke from the Digivice.

"Were you listening?!" Cleo growled at her Digivice.

"Maybe..." Dalmatiamon smirked. "Anyway, let's not change the subject! When is your birthday coming? Soon?"

Cleo softly sighs, "Very soon... It's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Dalmatianmon exclaimed. "Why didn't you say something before?! Everyone could've got you some presents, bake you a cake and have a party!"

Cleo sighs, "I didn't want to be a bother to everyone... Besides, what if a Digimon appears and we don't have time for my birthday?"

Dalmatianmon rolls her eyes, "Come on, Honey! Remember what happened to Kristy's birthday? That bomb Digimon appears almost messing up her birthday, but turn out good in the end, right?"

"That's true... But, I'm not taking any chances! No birthday party for me..." Cleo looked kinda sad.

"Honey..." Dalmatianmon whispered with concerns.

"Besides... my parents said to me that we'll have some cake when it's over, I'll try to bring you some cake." Cleo slowly smiled then starts to walk again to her home.

At night, when everyone is fully asleep, Dalmatianmon checks to make sure that Cleo is asleep then comes out of the Digivice. The winged Digimon looks at sleeping Cleo then takes the ear phone of DATS and quietly walks out Cleo's room and the house.

Dalmatianmon runs into the woods then lean against a tree to rest a bit, sighs with relief, "Whew! ...It's a good thing Honey and her family are hard sleepers." she looks at the ear phone, "Now, to call the DATS members..." and pushes the button to call all the DATS member, except Sampson and Kudamon.

About 20 minutes later or so...

Dalmatianmon still leaning against the tree, tapping her foot, "...Where are those guys? I mean, I know I didn't answer to them when they said something, but if I did, they'll just hang up on me!" looking at the ear phone.

Then she hears a vehicle or two coming her way, hearing voices...

"Miki, Megumi, Is it still there?!" Yoshino's voice spoke out.

"The signal still there... I wonder what it is?" said Megumi.

Then Miki says, "It could be Cleo's ear phone, but she didn't answer at all."

"Can this thing go any faster?!" Marcus growled.

"Yeah, I ready to fight again!" Agumon exclaimed.

Then Thomas spoke, "This isn't any serious... It could be just signal to be here." The vehicles stops right behind the tree that Dalmatianmon is resting on.

"Like what?" said Yoshino as she steps out of the car.

Dalmatianmon steps out from behind the tree, "Like me."

"Dalmatianmon?!" Everyone stared at Dalmatianmon then glares at her, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"

Dalmatianmon winces, "Calm down! Geez, I can hear you guys just fine from here..." she rubbed her ears.

Miki sneers at the winged Digimon, "That doesn't matter! I was having such a nice dream and you woke me up from it!!"

"How dare you?!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Dalmatianmon... why did you called us this late?" Thomas sighed with irritate.

Dalmatianmon begins to talk, "Well..."

Suddenly, Marcus snarls, "Spit it out already!"

Dalmatianmon glares at Marcus, "Don't make me come over there... Anyway, it's about Honey."

Yoshino asks, "You mean, Cleo? Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong... It's just..." Dalmatianmon takes a deep breath, "Tomorrow is her birthday."

The tamers and Agumon were silence for the moment then cries, "...WHAT?!?"

"Cleo's birthday is tomorrow?!" Yoshino exclaimed.

"Why didn't she say anything before?" Thomas asked Dalmatianmon.

Dalmatianmon sighs, "She didn't want to be a bother to any of you..."

Then Marcus smirks, "Well... then we'll throw her a birthday party, a surprise party for Cleo."

"That's a good idea, Marcus." said Miki.

"Yeah, this is your first good idea, boss!" Agumon smiled.

Then Marcus punches Agumon on the head, "What do you mean by that?!" he growled.

"There so much to plan for tomorrow! Presents, cake, decorations!" Megumi squealed with glee.

Suddenly, Dalmatianmon holds her two hands/paws up, "Hold it!" everyone looks at her. "Planning a surprise is good idea, but where you guys gonna plan it at? And who's gonna keep Honey from finding out about it?"

"Hmm... Dalmatianmon is right that." said Yoshino. "Cleo will get suspicious about this."

"We'll need someone to keep Cleo busy while the rest us get ready for her party." said Megumi.

"No problem!" Dalmatianmon spoke. "The party will be at Marcus' home and Marcus here will keep Honey busy."

Miki then asks, "Why Marcus?? Why not Thomas?"

"Because I said so!" Dalmatianmon grumbled. "Okay, we'll start at 8:00 am and Marcus..."

Marcus turns to Dalmatianmon, "What?"

Dalmatianmon glares at him, "You better get good present for Honey or I'll POW right in your face!" turns around then walks away from the tamers and Agumon. "I'm going back to bed before Honey wakes up... G'Night!" then disappears in a second.

In the morning...

Cleo was walking around in the city **((A/N: or is it town?))**, thinking about when Commander Sampson called her when she woke up... /_Flash Back_/ _As soon as Cleo woke up, Sampson calls her on her ear phone._

_"Hello?" Cleo answered._

_"Cleopatra, it's Commander Sampson."_

_Cleo stands up quickly from her bed, "C-Commander Sampson! What's wrong? Do you need me and Dalmatianmon there at the DATS?"_

_Dalmatianmon moans and groans from Cleo's talking in the Digivice. She was sleeping before Cleo woke her up._

_Sampson stutters, "N-No, no! ...I just call you to tell you that you and Dalmatianmon have a day off today."_

_Cleo raises her eye brow. Sampson never stuttered before. "Why are you giving me and Dalmatianmon a day off?"_

_Then Kudamon spoke, "It's because you did great job for the pass few months and you haven't had any days off for while."_

_"B-But, what about--?" Before Cleo respond, Sampson and Kudamon turns off the ear phone. "Huh??"_

_Dalmatianmon yawns, "...What was that about, Honey?"_

_Cleo stares at her ear phone, "...I think we just got a day off today..."_ /_Flash Back _End/

"I wonder why Commander and Kudamon give us a day off? I mean, I don't mind and all, but still..." Cleo mumbled.

Then Dalmatianmon spoke, "Hey, Honey, isn't great to have a day off for once?"

"Yeah... What do we do now?" Cleo wondered then has a idea. "I know! I'll see if Marcus has his day too and ask him to hang out with. Oh! But, he might busy..."

"Why don't you ask him and see?" said Dalmatianmon. "I think he's out here somewhere..."

"How can't you tell?" Cleo asked.

Then Dalmatianmon nervously stutters, "I-I just know! Heh-heh!"

Cleo get curious about Dalmatianmon's behavior, but let it slide runs off to find Marcus.

Unknown to them or the other DATS members, a digital vortex appears near a abandon ware house with digital stuffs then a small vampire like Digimon climbs out of vortex.

"...I can sense a great power of this world... I must find it!" it then runs out of the ware house to find the power that it been seeking for.

With Marcus and Agumon...

Marcus was thinking up a present for Cleo. What would she likes? What DOES she like??

"Boss, anything yet?" Agumon asked from the Digivice.

"No..." Marcus answered then starts to think, /Let's see... What does Cleo like? She likes reading books, being on the computer or hacking.../ then growls, yells out, "I don't know what she likes!!" the people stares at him from the yell.

Marcus chuckles with embarrassment then continues to walk through the city ((or town)) to think up a present for Cleo. What does Cleo like?? Not much of choices, but he needs something that Cleo always wanted. Something she always look at, hoping to get that as a gift from someone she cares.

Then Marcus stops at jewelry store window, "Hm?" he looks at jewels and see a necklace with a golden heart as a charm. "A necklace? Why would Cleo want a neck--?" Then he remembers about few weeks ago... /_Flash Back_/ _Cleo was standing in front of the window of the jewelry store, looking at the same necklace with wonder. The gold reminds her of her Digisoul and the shape of the charm is like when her Digisoul appears from her heart._

_Cleo sighs, "It's so beautiful! ...But there's no way I'm gonna buy that..."_

_"Buy what?" from behind her._

_Cleo jumps a bit with fright, turns around and see Marcus, "M-Marcus?" then she growls, "Don't you ever do that!!"_

_Marcus waves his at Cleo, "Hey! I'm sorry, but you didn't answer me when I call you."_

_"Huh??" Cleo looks confuse, "When did you call me? I didn't hear you."_

_Then Dalmatianmon spoke from Cleo's Digivice, "He did, but you were too busy eye gazing at that necklace."_

_Cleo suddenly blushes with embarrassment, covering her cheeks, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Marcus!"_

_"It's okay." Marcus chuckled. "But at least I know what you wanted to buy."_

_"Yeah... But, I can't buy it..." Cleo sighed with grief._

_"Why not?" Agumon asked from Marcus' Digivice._

_"...I'm saving my money for some books instead..." Cleo look down._

_"What?!" Marcus stares at Cleo with shock, "You never brought anything yourself good?"_

_Cleo looks up at Marcus, "I-I brought some stuffs for me before, but it's just... I always spend my money on books instead... Besides, even if I buy something like jewels... I don't have enough money for that."_

_Before Marcus could answer, Miki's voice come through the ear phone telling Marcus and Cleo that a Digimon appears close by. They ran towards the location to fight the Digimon, away from the store... _/_Flash Back_ End/

/...Cleo really wants this necklace... I guess it could make a good present for her. I'll just buy it and then later on find Cleo to keep her busy./ Marcus thought as he smiled then walks inside the store to buy the jewel.

With Cleo and Dalmatianmon...

Cleo looks through the city to find Marcus, but no luck and she just miss him when he enters the store.

Cleo sighs, "I look almost everywhere and I still didn't find him!"

"Don't worry so much, Honey!" Dalmatianmon spoke. "I'm sure he's not too far away..." then suddenly senses something not so far away, "!! ...Honey... I can sense something somewhere near us."

Cleo looks at Dalmatianmon through the Digivice, "What it is?"

"...!! It's a Digimon!" Dalmatianmon exclaimed.

Cleo looks shock, "A Digimon?! But how? Miki or Megumi would had told us by now!"

"Let's not forget about Soulmon! He appears about hours before Miki or Megumi could find it." Dalmatianmon reminded Cleo about what happened when Soulmon appeared without any DATS, except her and Agumon, knowing.

"You're right about that... What do we do?" Cleo asked her Digimon.

"Well... since it's pretty close to us in this area, we should check it out... hoping it's just false alarm..." Dalmatianmon muttered at the last part.

"What about the others? We might need their help!" Cleo was about to call them.

Dalmatianmon shouts, "Wait! As soon you call them, that Digimon will get away from us!"

Cleo stares at her Digimon, "Why?!"

Dalmatianmon mumbles, "...N-No reason..."

Cleo heard what Dalmatianmon said and ask her Digimon, "Which direction is it coming from?"

"About East... Somewhere near a park..." Dalmatianmon answered.

"A park? That's not very far here. We better get going before it causes any trouble!" After that, Cleo runs to a park that's close to her to find the Digimon.

At the park, the same Digimon that just appear in the Real World is still looking for that power. It was sitting in the trees, waiting for the power, "...I can sense the power coming closer to me! ...I must have it!" it then heard something coming, looks through the leaves and see... Cleopatra.

"A human?! How could this puny human have this power?!" it growled softly, but senses the power from within Cleo, seeing her Digisoul.

"That digital... it's different from any data I ever seen! I must have it!" it smiles evilly, "And in order to do that... I'll make that human my partner."

With Cleo and Dalmatianmon, the girl look around the park and doesn't anybody here, not even a Digimon. "The Good news is I don't see anyone here at this park, but the bad news is I don't see any Digimon."

"Keep your guard up! I feel it very close by..." Dalmatianmon warned her tamer.

Then the Digimon jumps out from the trees and lands in front of Cleo, "I found you!" grinning at her like crazy.

Cleo yells out with fright, "AAH!! Wh-Who are you?!" then steps back away from the Digimon.

"I am Dracmon!"

"Dracmon?! That Digimon is an Undead Rookie level Digimon from the dark area and is a mischievous bloodsucker. If his mischief involves danger, he will not shrink away from it and views it as a challenge. He's a virus type and his attacks are Undead Fang and Eye of Nightmare."

Dracmon chuckles at Cleo with madness, "I've been looking for this power for so long... I never knew a mere human would have so much power!"

Cleo sneers at Dracmon, "What are you talking about?!"

"Your...data!" Dracmon stares at Cleo, "It feels so different than other around here..."

"D-Data?? What data?!" Cleo demanded an answer, but then suddenly remembers her Digisoul and the encounter of BlackGarurumon. "...Wh-What do you want with it?!"

"Nothing much... I just want it to digivolve to my highest level ever!" Dracmon continues to stare at Cleo, "And your data should help with that... You will be my partner!"

"There's no way you're going to be my partner..." raises her Digivice at Dracmon, "...'Cause I already got a partner! Dalmatianmon, Realize!"

Dalmatianmon comes out, "Bring it!" stands in her fighting mode, "If I were you, I leave right away!"

Dracmon scoffs at Dalmatianmon, "As if... Undead Fang!" swiftly bites on her arm really hard.

Dalmatianmon yelps in pain, but luckily knocks Dracmon off her arm, "That's it! Light Spheres!" her attacks hits Dracmon, making fly towards a tree.

Dracmon collides into the trees, "GAH!! Grr... I'll just have to prove to you, human, that I'm stronger than this Digimon!!" the data covers him as he glows.

"Oh no! He's Digivolving!" Cleo gasped with terror.

"_**Dracmon **digivolve to... **Sangloupmon**!_" A large wolf with sharp armor on his legs, four bat wings on his neck and face with blood red marking on him.

"Oh, boy... That's Sangloupmon! Sangloupmon is a Demon Beast Digimon, the Champion form of Dracmon. A virus type. Sangloupmon is an ancient Digimon said to have survived since the dawn of the Digital World. He can turn himself into disassembled data packets to move great distances by sheer force of will. He is very difficult to capture because of this. He feeds off the Digi-Cores of other Digimon and leaves them to die. His deadly attack is Sticker Blade."

Sangloupmon looks down at the girls, chuckles with evil, "Well... I guess I must've impress you girls with my new form... Now, let me show you how strong I am!! Sticker Blade!" he hurls thousands of tiny blades from his armor at Dalmatianmon.

Dalmatianmon swiftly dodges each blades, but get swat by Sangloupmon right towards the trees. She collides into the tree very hard, making the trees fall. The winged Digimon gets knock out.

Cleo cries, "Dalmatianmon!" and tries to get to her Digimon, but Sangloupmon blocks her way.

"Forget her!" The wolf Digimon smirks evilly at Cleo, "You're my partner now!"

Cleo backs away from Sangloupmon, however her back bumps against a tree, "Oh no..." she whimpered in fear.

Sangloupmon creeps up to, slowly, "Now... give me some of you power to help me Digivolve even more... Make me powerful... Make me the most strongest Digimon ever!!"

Cleo closes her eyes, wishing for someone to help her and Dalmatianmon, then she heard a familiar voice...

"Hold it right there, wolf boy!"

"Huh??" Sangloupmon stop moving towards and looks back, "Who are you?!" he growled.

Sangloupmon see... Marcus and Agumon!

"Marcus!" Cleo cried with relief.

Sangloupmon turns towards Marcus and Agumon, snarling, "What do you weaklings want?!"

"Weaklings?! Ha! You're talking to the Ultimate Fighters here!" Marcus angrily exclaimed.

"Ultimate Fighters?" Sangloupmon scoffs at them, "That'll be the day! You two have no strengths against me." Sangloupmon fully turned towards Marcus and Agumon.

"Don't underestimate us!" Marcus growled. "Come on, Agumon!"

"Right! Pepper Breath!" Agumon's attack goes right towards Sangloupmon.

Sangloupmon smirked then attacks, "Sticker Blade!" hurls thousands of tiny blades at Agumon.

Agumon slightly dodges the blades then Sangloupmon tackles Agumon towards knock-out Dalmatianmon.

Agumon collides onto Dalmatianmon, waking her up. "GAH!!" Dalmatianmon slowly opens her eyes and notices Agumon's face is very close to hers, "...GET OFF OF MY BODY, YOU CRAZY LIZARD!!!" suddenly punches Agumon off of her.

Agumon groans in pain while holding his nose.

Sangloupmon chuckled with mockery at the two Digimon, "Such weak Digimon... I'll finish you two off very soon."

Suddenly, Marcus charges towards Sangloupmon, jumps to the wolf Digimon then punches him on the muzzle, making his Digisoul appears.

Marcus lands few feet away from Sangloupmon, "Never let your guard down!" he looks at at Agumon, "Ready, Agumon?!"

"Yeah!" Agumon nodded at Marcus.

"_**Digisoul**... **Charge**_!"

"_**Agumon **digivolve to... **GeoGreymon**!_" GeoGreymon roars towards Sangloupmon then attacks, "Mega Flame!"

"Sticker Blades!" The attacks collides to each other, making a dark smokescreen.

Marcus coughs, "Wh-Where's that coward?!" as he trying to see through the smoke.

Sangloupmon chuckles through the dark smoke, "Right here!" then suddenly tackles GeoGreymon in the stomach to the ground in the smoke.

"GeoGreymon!" Marcus, Dalmatianmon and Cleo cried.

GeoGreymon knocks Sangloupmon off of him with tail then pins the wolf Digimon down, growling, "Give it up! You can't beat us!"

However, Sangloupmon slyly smirks at GeoGreymon, "...That's what you think..." then easily pushes GeoGreymon off of him and bites down hard on the dinosaur Digimon's arm.

GeoGreymon roars in pain as he tries to get Sangloupmon off of him, but with no luck.

"GEOGREYMON!!" Dalmatianmon cried.

"Get your stinking fangs off of my follower!" Marcus yelled as he charge at Sangloupmon, prepares to punch the wolf Digimon.

Sangloupmon see Marcus' coming towards him and swiftly swats Marcus away from him with his tail straights a tree.

"MARCUS!!" Cleo cried.

Marcus impacts against really hard then falls to the ground, grunting pain, "Ah! ...Th-This is tough... B-But I barely g-getting started!"

Sangloupmon throws GeoGreymon to the ground easily, chuckles at Marcus, "Oh... But I'm afraid you two are finish..." then he turns towards Marcus and creeps up to him, "Say good-bye... human..." Prepares to slash Marcus.

"NO!!!" Cleo suddenly leaps right towards Marcus and manages pushes him and herself away from slash of Sangloupmon.

"What?!" Sangloupmon noticed he miss Marcus and see Cleo on Marcus, protecting him from the wolf Digimon.

Cleo slowly looks at Marcus, "M-Marcus... are you alright?" with concerns.

"...Y-Yeah... I didn't even feel a thing from that hit." Marcus grunted in pain a bit.

Sangloupmon snarls at Cleo, "How dare you interfered my fight! Move, so I can finish that human off!"

Cleo quickly stands up and stands there to block Sangloupmon's way, "No, I won't let you!"

Sangloupmon growls angrily at the human girl, "Fine then... I'll just have to use force! Sticker Bl--!"

"Light Spheres!" the light balls suddenly hits on Sangloupmon's left side many times.

Sangloupmon glances to the left and see Dalmatianmon standing up, sneering at him. The wolf Digimon snarls at the attacker, "...So, you stilll move, huh?!" turns towards Dalmatianmon. "Let's finishes this..."

Dalmatianmon growls, "Yes, let's..." suddenly she moves swiftly in a second with great speed, appears behind Sangloupmon, "Shadow Spheres!" and her attacks hits against the wolf Digimon's back as she lands next to Cleo.

Sangloupmon yelps in pain then turns his head at Dalmatianmon, glaring, "Grr... Once I destroy you... That human girl will be MY partner!"

"As if, you insane cheap virus!" Dalmatianmon snarled.

Cleo glares at Sangloupmon, "I already have a partner, so I don't need you who's crazy and trying to kill the people I care!"

Sangloupmon furiously snarls at the girls, "...So be it!"

GeoGreymon tries to move, but he's still pain from that last attack from Sangloupmon.

Marcus looks at Cleo, "Cleo, don't it! You and Dalmatianmon won't be able to fight that guy! Run! Get out of here while me and GeoGreymon deal with him! GO!!"

"CAN IT!!" Cleo shouted. "I'm not gonna leave you or anyone like this! ...I'm gonna fight!" suddenly her Digisoul appears over her heart, "Let's teach this Digimon some manners, Dalmatianmon!"

"I'm way ahead of ya, Honey!" Dalmatianmon prepares to fight.

"_**Digisoul**... **Charge**!_"

"_**Dalmatianmon **digivolve to... **AngeWolfmon**!_" AngeWolfmon glares at Sangloupmon, "I suggest you go back to the Digital World before things get too nasty here..."

Sangloupmon just smug at AngeWolfmon, "Not without that human... Sticker Blade!" hurls tiny blades at AngeWolfmon.

AngeWolfmon's front claws glow then grew long, "Light Slash!" and slashes each blades with her attack.

Sangloupmon looks shock, "Impossible! I'll just attack you head on!" leaps towards AngeWolfmon, preparing to bite on her.

AngeWolfmon smirks then attacks, "Shadow Beam!" her dark beam blasts on Sangloupmon, causing him fly back towards the trees.

"GAAAAH!!" Sangloupmon collides into bunches of tree. "...I-I'm not leaving...without that human!!" as he tries to get up.

AngeWolfmon spoke to GeoGreymon, "Do your thing!" then launches towards Sangloupmon.

GeoGremon nods at AngeWolfmon, get up with all his strength, "Mega Burst!" launches his attack on AngeWolfmon.

"Tri-Tails!" AngeWolfmon forms into flames and impacts into the wolf Digimon.

Sangloupmon screams in great pain, "NOOOOO!!" then turns into a DigiEgg.

The two champion Digimons forms back into their Rookies.

"We did it! Nice job, Agumon." Dalmatianmon smiled at Agumon.

"You too!" Agumon smiled back.

Cleo carefully helps Marcus up, "How are you feeling?"

Marcus slowly stands up, "I'm okay now... " fixing his jacket ((or is it his coat?)). "Thanks to you and Dalmatianmon." he smiled at Cleo.

"M-Me??" Cleo blushed full red. "W-Well, I did what I had to." Cleo chuckled with modest.

Then Marcus' ear phone beeps, "Huh?? Hello, Marcus here?"

"...Marcus, what happened?! Me and Thomas just saw a dark beam from your house!" it was Yoshino.

"Y-Yoshino?!" Marcus nervously smiled at Cleo then turns around from Cleo, whispers to his ear phone, "There was a Digimon here, but Cleo and Dalmatianmon took care of it."

"A Digimon was here?! Why didn't you call us?! And why you whispering?!" Yoshino shouted.

"Shh! Cleo's with me right now!" Marcus softly growled as Cleo looked confuse at Marcus' behavior.

"She is?!" Yoshino hushes down, "Sorry... But still you should've call us!"

Marcus groans, "I know, I know!" then he asks, "Is everything ready over there?"

"Yeah, but Samspon and Kudamon couldn't come over... ((Sorry for those who wanted Samspon there)) They did left her gift here. Just bring Cleo over here so we can get this started!" the link went off.

Marcus sighs, "Man... Sh's such a pain..."

"Who is?" Cleo suddenly asked.

Marcus jumps a bit, "AH!! I-I mean... Yoshino! Y-Yeah... She's a little upset that I haven't call anyone for help."

"Oh... It's kinda my fault... I went over here to dealt with it myself instead of calling you or anyone else before." Cleo look down.

Marcus soflt look at Cleo, "Cleo..." he puts his hand on Cleo's shoulders, "It's not fault your, so don't it blame it yourself."

Cleo looks up at Marcus, "Marcus... thanks." she slowly smiled.

Marcus smiles back and seem to be getting close to Cleo when suddenly...

"Uh... Boss?" the DigiEgg appears between Marcus and Cleo's face.

"WAH!!" Marcus exclaimed then he growls at Agumon, "You!"

Agumon chuckles with nervous, "S-Sorry, boss!" he's holding the egg. "But what are we gonna do with this? Everyone's is at your--"

Dalmatianmon suddenly clams Agumon's mouth shut, "Shut your yap!" she hissed. "And as for this egg..." she takes the DigiEgg out of Agumon's grasp then a vortex of the Digital World appears on the ground, in front of Dalmatianmon. "We'll send it back with vortex." she then drops the egg in the vortex and it disappear along with the vortex.

"Dalmatianmon, how did you do that?" Agumon asked.

"I didn't... I just sense a vortex right near me and it appears. It's one of my abilities." Dalmatianmon shrugged.

"Ah... Well, Cleo, shall go to my house?" Marcus spoke.

Cleo looks at him, "Why?"

Marcus begins to stutters, "Uh... W-Well... I-It's because... I need you help with something a-and since you're a nerd and all..."

"Spit it out, Marcus..." Cleo looked annoy a bit.

"Can you help me with some digital stuff?" Marcus smiled nervously while the Digimons chuckled.

Cleo has a feeling that Marcus and the Digimons are hiding something, but decides to play along and let Marcus take her to his house. Few minutes later, they all were now at the house of the Damon family.

As Marcus leads Cleo to the front door, Cleo suddenly asks, "Marcus... what's going on? You've been acting weird since that insane wolf Digimon left... You and our Digimons."

Dalmatianmon acts all innocent like in Cleo's Digivice.

Marcus tries to think up an excuse, but couldn't up anything then sighs, "Well... I'll explain once get inside."

The two tamers let their Digimons out of the Digivice then Marcus opens the door and let's Cleo go in first then suddenly...

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Cleo jumps with shock from the shouts and see Yoshino, Lalamon, Thomas, Gaomon, Sarah, Kristy, Miki, Megumi and their Pawnchessmons (black & white).

Cleo stutters with shock, "Wh-What's all this?! A-And how did you know it's my birthday?!"

"Dalmatianmon told us last night and wanted give you a surprise party for you." Lalamon explained.

"And we did." Yoshino smiled.

"It was all Dalmatianmon's idea." said Miki.

Cleo turns to Dalmatianmon, "It that true?"

"Yep! You deserve it, Honey!" Dalmatianmon smiled at Cleo.

"B-But... You guys didn't have to. I mean, this is t-too much!" Cleo stuttered.

"But Cleopatra, we wanted to." said Thomas.

"You're our friend and you deserve a great party!" Kristy smiled glee as Sarah smiled softly at Cleo, holding a birthday cake with pink frosting a few birthday candles on it.

"Now, hurry up blow out the candles so we can eat it! I'm hungry!" Agumon cried.

"Don't be a pig!" Dalmatianmon growled as Gaomon sighed at Agumon.

Everyone sits at the table in the kitchen. Cleo sits in front to the cake, makes a wish first then blows out all of the candles. Everyone claps for Cleo.

"Now, let's eat!" Agumon was about to reach for the cake, but Dalmatianmon smacks on his hand (( or claws)) away from the cake.

"First her gifts then the cake, you pig!" Dalmatianmon snarled at Agumon.

"Present time!" Megumi exclaimed with glee. "Open ours first, Cleo!" she gives a small present to Cleo that she, Miki and their Pawnchessmons got.

Cleo unwraps the present and see a paper card saying 'free 10 dates with singles guys'

"Wh-What is this?" Cleo asked with unease.

"It's a free card to date hott guys!" Miki smirked.

"They're old friends of ours and they're very cute!" Megumi squealed with happiness.

Cleo chuckles with uneasiness, "Th-Thanks... I-I'll use this later..."

"Our turn!" Lalamon squealed with glee.

"Here! This is from me and Lalamon." Yoshino gives Cleo a small gift.

Cleo opens it and see a small gold ipod nano, "Oh, wow! An ipod!"

"We figure you like music, so we got this." said Yoshino.

"Thank you, Yoshino, Lalamon!" Cleo smiled.

Kristy sets a present in front of Cleo, "Here! This from me and mom!"

"We're sorry, we couldn't figure out a gift you wanted." said Sarah.

Cleo unwraps the present, opens the box and see a brown hat with bear ears on it.

"Oh my god! It's so cute!" Cleo squealed with glee.

"I knew you would like it!" said Kristy.

"You bet I do!" Cleo takes off her hat then puts on the new one try it on. "Thank you Kristy! Thank you Sarah!"

Dalmatianmon picks the gift from Commander Samspon and Kudamon, "This is from Samspon and Kudamon." gives it to Cleo.

Cleo opens it and see a clear gold watch, "Wow! I finally got a watch! I better remember to thank them when I see them."

Thomas gives a present to Cleo, "Gaomon and I found this on the internet and knew you would like this one."

Cleo unwraps the present and it's a book, titles 'Biology III'.

"A book? What kinda gift is that?" Dalmatianmon glanced at Thomas.

"Thank you, Thomas! And you too Gaomon! I'd been searching for this book for a long time!" Cleo smiled at Thomas and Gaomon.

Dalmatianmon sighs then glares at Marcus, "Alright, pal... What did you get for Honey?"

Marcus rubs his head with nervous, "Well... I found this in a store and well..." he shows Cleo a small black box.

Cleo looks at the small box for the moment, takes it from Marcus and opens, then gasps with shock, "Oh my!" it's a golden heart necklace with a diamond in the middle.

"WOW!!" All the girls gasps with amazement.

Cleo looks at Marcus with shock, "Marcus, how did you know?"

Marcus chuckles, "I kinda saw looking at that necklace everytime." as he blush a bit.

"Marcus..." Cleo suddenly leaps into Marcus' arms and hugs him, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Marcus blushes, "D-Do you like it?"

Cleo stops hugging him, looks up at him, smiling, "I love it..." puts the necklace on. "And I'll never take it off." look at the necklace with happiness.

Marcus softly smiles at her, "I'm glad you like it."

Then Agumon whines, "Now, can we eat?!"

Cleo giggles at Agumon, "Of course, Agumon."

Agumon cheers and was about grab the cake until suddenly...

**KA-BAM!!**

Dalmatianmon punch Agumon to the floor, "Let Cleo cut it first, you pig!" snarled with anger while the others laughs at them.

Cleo cuts the cake for eveyone to enjoy. It was the best birthday Cleo ever had. She was so happy to have great friends like she has now. But.... what did she wish for? ...She wish to see her baby brother again...


	11. The Vile of Vilemon!

**Sorry if it's not good enough... Remember, Cleopatra aka Cleo and Dalmatianmon are my characters!**

Episode 11: The Vile of Vilemon!

* * *

A day after Cleo's birthday, Thomas and Gaomon left Japan to go to America to study about Digimon and Humans.

Though, Marcus...

"What? He's taking a break in America?!" he exclaimed.

"Boss, what's an America?" Agumon asked.

Dalmatianmon turns to Cleo, "What is an America?"

"Well... It's another place that is across the ocean and where most people from different places go to. It's very big too." Cleo explained touch her necklace that Marcus gave for her birthday.

Then Dalmatianmon ponders, "Hmm... Maybe Thomas should've invented us."

Cleo just sighs with annoy at Dalmatianmon.

"I want to go too..." Lalamon mumbled them glee, "To the sunny West Coast!"

"So, with this America?" Agumon asked again then turns to Marcus, "Is it tasty?"

"Of course not!" Marcus growled at his follower.

Then Miki and Megumi walks in with small flat box with treats in it.

"Now, now, let's have snack time!" said Megumi. "Our sweets for today are Kyoto's distinguished legendary items:..."

"Suzaku manjuu!" Miki announced. **((A/N: Manjuu are very delicious steamed bun-like cakes. They may or may not have filling, and the filling is usually anko-sweet bean paste))**

"I know those! They're famous, aren't they?" Yoshino spoke.

"It's really hard to get them!" Miki told her teammates.

"They must be good." said Dalmatianmon as she lick her muzzle. "Can I try one? Please??"

"Of course, Dalmatianmon." Miki smiled as starts to open the box. "Just let me open this box and then--" the treats in the box were missing! "Huh?!"

"What's wrong?" Megumi asked and look in the box, "Oh no, it's empty!"

"Empty?!" both Cleo and Dalmatianmon exclaimed.

Dalmatianmon grab the box, turn upside-down and shake it to see if anything falls out, "How can it be empty?!"

"Because I ate those." Agumon answered.

"What?!" Megumi glared at Agumon.

"They weren't bad, but they were a little too small." Agumon explained.

Miki look disappoint and upset, "I don't believe this!"

Then Megumi innocently smile at Agumon, "Agumon, follow me for a second." as she and Miki walk to their computers.

"Uh oh!" both Cleo and Dalmatianmon whispered.

Agumon follow them to the computers then suddenly the girls start scolding, yelling and beating on Agumon for eating those snacks. Megumi and Miki was standing in line at 5 AM and they were not happy for what Agumon did.

"How are you going to make up for this?!" Miki furiously shouted at Agumon.

"Take responsibility!!" Megumi angrily exclaimed.

Agumon whines, "The henchman's failures are his boss's failures. Boss will take responsibility for me!"

"Huh?? Me?!" Marcus spoke with confusion.

Megumi looks and smirk at Marcus, "Oh, really?"

"Marcus, you'll settle things for your follower, won't you?" Miki also smirk at Marcus.

"So what are you going to do, boss?" Yoshino chuckled.

Marcus stutter a bit, "F-Fine, it's just manjuu. Have you heard about Shiratori's?"

"The one that has a long waiting list of orders?" Miki asked with a bit of happiness.

Megumi holds her hands together with glee, "Their Shiratori manjuu is famous!" **((A/N: Shiratori=White Bird))**

"I heard about that place. I use to buy some their manjuu from while ago." said Cleo.

"It's actually my friend's place." Marcus told everyone. "I'll buy Japan's best manjuu there for you."

Then Cleo spoke to Marcus, "Can me and Dalmatianmon come with you?"

"Why?" Marcus looked at Cleo.

"Because that way, our pig, Agumon, won't try to eat them along the way." Dalmatianmon explained.

"Hey!!" Agumon angily exclaimed at Dalmatianmon.

Few minutes later towards the Shiratori's, Marcus, Cleo and their Digimons, who are in the Digivices, were almost near the market.

Then Agumon asks Marcus, "Boss, are you and Cleo gonna be okay?"

"It doesn't matter how popular they are. They'll make 10 or 20 manjuu for me whenever I ask." Marcus replied.

Cleo shook her head at Marcus. Then she see something ahead, "Huh? Marcus, look up ahead!"

Marcus looks ahead and see a man with two other guys near the market, "Hey, is that old man Shiratori?"

At the front of the market, it seem the old man has some money problems and hasn't pay back to those guys yet. He begged to give him few more days, but the two guys aren't hear it and one of them about to beat the old man, but then...

Marcus grabs the wrist of one them, buff guy, "Hold it right there."

The buff guy looks back, "Who's that?"

"Just a customer who came here to buy manjuu." Marcus smirked.

Before the buff guy could do anything, Marcus flips him over to the ground, hard. "You're making the manjuu lose their taste! Get lost!" Marcus glared at two guys and they ran off.

/That's my Marcus.../ Cleo thought as she sighed.

Then a boy, about Marcus' age, runs over to the old man, "Are you okay, dad?!"

"Yeah." the old man answer to the boy, his son. Then he turns to Marcus, "Thank you very much." he bowed towards Marcus.

Marcus rubs the back of his head with modest, "Nah, they just looked like troublemakers..."

"Eh? Marcus?" the boy spoke when saw Marcus.

The old man looks at his son, "Conner, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my friend." the boy, Conner, answered. Conner look at Marcus, "It's been a while. What's up Marcus?" Then he notice Cleo standing there with Marcus, "And who's that?"

"Oh! This Cleopatra or Cleo for short. She's a friend of mine." Marcus introduced Cleo. "And I actually have a request."

Near a park...

"I came here to buy Japan's best Shiratori manjuu." Marcus told Conner.

However, Conner replies, "We're not making them anymore..."

Both Marcus and Cleo were shock to hear that.

"But why?!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Yeah, I saw you guys on TV!" said Marcus. "There was a huge crowd in front of the store... You guys were doing great!"

Conner explains what happened... It seem Shiratori was famous when the media came, by shortly after, his mother got sick and they had to close about half a month. The costmers stopped coming. Conner's dad lost his motivation, and he stopped making the Shiratori manjuu. Conner's dad was also borrowing some money from people like the guys that came before.

Suddenly, Agumon spoke from the Digivice, "We can't go back until we get Japan's best manjuu, boss."

Conner stare at Marcus with confusions. He thought heard someone.

Marcus tries to act normal, stuttering, "Ah, n-nothing! J-Just talking out loud."

Cleo sighed at Marcus while Dalmatianmon did the same with Agumon, but quietly.

Then Cleo spoke, "Marcus, we've gotta do something to encourage Conner's dad and make him bring back Shiratori manjuu." Marcus nodded at Cleo.

"B-But..." Conner was to protest. He didn't want cause them trouble.

"Just leave everything to the great Marcus Damon!" Marcus smirked.

Cleo angrily clears her throat, "Excuse me!"

"Uh! A-And Cleo, of course!" Marcus smiled nervously at Cleo.

At the Shiratori...

"Dad, don't!"

"Move! I need money!" Conner's dad was out of the market in hurry for some reason.

"Don't do this! That money is for this month's bill...!" Conner tries to stop his dad.

But his dad didn't hear it and just drove off, saying '5-6-8'.

"Conner, where is your dad going?" Cleo asked.

"...I guess he's going to gamble again..." Conner mumbled.

"Gamble?" Marcus spoke.

Conner turns to Marcus and Cleo, "That's the reason why we've gotten into so much debt."

/...Something is very wrong with Conner's dad.../ Cleo thought.

Suddenly a DATS car stops at Shiratori, Yoshino steps out.

"Have you gotten the Shiratori manjuu yet?" Yoshino asked Marcus. "Miki is in a rage."

"Perfect timing!" Marcus cried as he and Cleo climb inside car. "Follow that car!"

"Follow which car? And why?!" Yoshino looked very confuse and wondered why Marcus wants to follow a car when suppose to get some manjuu.

"We'll explain once we get to our location. Just follow that white van!" Cleo told Yoshino as she sits in the back.

Marcus sits in front, told his friend, Conner, not to worry and Yoshino drives the car to follow Conner's dad.

Few hours later, the three DATS members stopped at race track. Marcus and Cleo see the van that Conner's dad drove and runs inside before Yoshino could ask what's going. Marcus and Cleo stopped at a stone balcony, searches for Conner's dad, but can't see him anywhere in the crowd.

Yoshino finally found Marcus and Cleo, asks, "Why did we have to come to race track?"

"We need to find Conner's dad! He's the one who own the Shiratori manjuu market, but has stopped making them and now we have to find him to ask him to make more!" Cleo explained to Yoshino.

"Find him? In this crowd?!" Yoshino exclaimed.

Suddenly, something strange happened in the racing tracks, the horses, number 6, 8 & 7, were moving ahead, fast, like something had attacked them.

Then Lalamon spoke with alarm from Yoshino's Digivice, "I sense a Digimon around here!"

"Huh? Where??" Yoshino asked her Digimon as she look at her Digivice.

"I don't know..." Lalamon answered. "There're too many people here for me to pinpoint..."

Marcus and Cleo went over to Yoshino. "What's wrong?" Marcus asked Yoshino.

"There's apparently a Digimon around, but we don't know for sure." Yoshino replied.

"A Digimon?" Marcus looked confused.

Then Agumon spoke from Marcus' Digivice, "I don't feel anything... Boss, I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, we haven't eaten anything." Marcus groaned with hunger.

Then Lalamon exclaim, "I do feel it! There's a Digimon around here somewhere!"

"She's right!" Dalmatianmon spoke from Cleo's Digivice. "I feel a Digimon as well!"

"If Dalmatianmon can feel a Digimon too, then there must be a Digimon here!" said Cleo.

"Hmm... There's something strange about this..." Yoshino pondered.

Suddenly the number 5 horse neighs out with shock then burst out in great speed, running ahead number 6 and number 8. Number 5 came in first, number 6 in second and number 8 in third. The crowd starts to cheer or jeer when the race is over.

"I really do feel a Digimon around!" Lalamon shouted through the crowd from the Digivice.

"Is it a strong one?" Yoshino asked.

Suddenly, Dalmatianmon shouts from the Digivice, "Hey!! It's gone! I can't sense it anymore!"

"Me neither!" Lalamon cried.

"Something's odd..." Yoshino looks at Marcus and Cleo, "Let's go back to HQ and investigate this."

However, Marcus says, "I'll stay here. I made a promise. Until I find the old man and get him to make manjuu, I won't go back!"

"Hey, do you understand what you're saying here?" Yoshino told Marcus.

"Sadly... no." Dalmatianmon muttered.

"Dalmatianmon, hush!" Cleo hissed at her Digimon.

"A man doesn't go back on his word!" Marcus responded to Yoshino.

"Lookin' good, Boss!" Agumon praised his 'boss' then Marcus started to look cool.

/...He can be sweet sometimes, but I just hope this won't go over his head.../ Cleo thought.

Yoshino and Lalamon just sighed at Marcus and went back to the DATS HQ to figure out what just happened before.

It's been days since Conner's dad had won some money from race track, now he's gambling even more and never went back to manjuu market.

Meanwhile at the manjuu market, Marcus and Cleo were at the market with Conner again. Conner was beginning to lose hope and starts to give up on manjuu. However, Marcus hasn't given up yet. He won't give up until he gets some manjuu.

Cleo, on the other hand, was too busy thinking about what happened at race horse track. /...Both Lalamon and Dalmatianmon had sense something when Conner's dad started to act very strange. Could it be it has something to do with Conner's dad... Could it be a Digimon had appear again?! ...Hmm.../

Before she say something, Conner's dad drove next young teens in new red car.

Conner's dad calls out to his son, "Yo, Conner!"

"Dad! How did you get this car?!" Conner asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a gift from the God of Good Fortune." Conner's dad answered.

/God of Good Fortune? You mean God of Greed.../ Cleo thought to herself.

"Can you really afford an expensive car like this?" Conner asked his dad again.

"Yes, I can." His dad then digs into his pockets and pulls out some money, "Here's some change. You three can go buy something to eat."

"Please, stop gambling already!" Conner plead his dad.

"That's right, mister! Make those delicious manjuu of yours again!" Marcus spoke to Conner's dad.

"Are you kidding?! Gambling's more fun than making that manjuu! Adios!" and with that Conner's dad drove off.

Conner looked hurt and disbelief of what his dad said while Marcus and Cleo look at Conner with concerns.

/I... I can't believe he said that! His son only want is to spend with his father.../ Cleo thought. /What is going on with his dad?/

At sunset, near a water bank...

The boys, Conner and Marcus were talking about how Conner's dad make manjuu. Conner tried one time, but it didn't turn out good. Conner's dad make it look easy and it looked cool to Conner while Cleo just listen to them.

"Well, if I can't make then, just give up on the Shiratori manjuu." said Conner.

However, Marcus doesn't give up that easy, "I told you, I won't give up... What's the deal with this God of Good Fortune he talked about?"

Conner could explain about it, but his dad told him to stay out of a room. His dad just pray in the dark.

Then Cleo spoke, "Conner?"

"Yes?" Conner looked at Cleo.

Cleo stands up, "Can you show us where your father pray at?"

At night, near the market...

Conner shows Marcus and Cleo a small house that his dad goes in to pray. Marcus and Cleo went in inside while Conner tries to tell them get out, but they kept going while he stay outside.

Cleo looks around then see a strange, creepy looking statue, "Marcus, look!"

"Is that the God of Good Fortune?" Marcus walks a bit closer to the statue, "Man, it looks nasty!"

Then Dalmatianmon spoke to Cleo from the Digivice, "Honey, that statue reminded of some Digimon and it feels like a Digimon too."

Cleo ask her Digimon, "Are you sure?"

Suddenly, Marcus flicks at the statue's nose then it kinda made a noise.

"Why are you crying out in pain, Agumon?" Marcus asked.

But Agumon says, "It's not me, boss."

"It wasn't me or Dalmatianmon." said Cleo.

"Huh? Then it can't be..." Marcus look at the statue. The statue blinks with nervous. "Did this thing talk?!"

"HEY!!"

"Dad!"

"Uh oh!" Cleo cried.

Conner's dad runs inside then pushes Marcus away from the statue, "Don't get too close to the Great God of Good Fortune! As long as I have the Great God of Good Fortune, I can get as much money as I want! I won't hand over this wonderful God to anyone!"

"I don't need that weird statue thing." Marcus spoke. "I just wanted to see it because it looked suspicious."

"Dad... What's happened to you?" Conner said to his dad with worries. "Why aren't you making sweets again?!"

"I have money now!" Conner's dad answer with an insane look on his face. "There's no need for to run around and work anymore! As long as I have money, I can get anything I want! I can fool around the rest of my life!"

"How could you say that?! There're things you just can't get with money!" Cleo shouted at Conner's dad. "You can't buy hope with money! You can't buy love with money!"

"And you can't just buy a kid's dreams with cash!" Marcus added. "Conner's dream is to follow in your footsteps and make Japanese sweets! But here you are, trying to crush his dream!"

Conner's dad started to grunt, trying not to listening.

Marcus continues, "Children grow up watching their parents' backs! So, you know... That's why parents can't turn their backs on their children dreams!"

Suddenly, Conner's dad shouts, "Shut up!!" The statue's starts to glow with an eerie purple. "Shut up, shut up! Who cares? Who gives a crap about dreams?! This store can be destroyed for all I care!"

After he said that, the statue grew, and grew until it was no more a statue, but a Digimon with three other small Digimon. The Digimon grew so much that it destroy the building that it was in.

"I knew I that statue looks familiar! That's Vilemon an Evil Digimon! Vilemon is a small, nasty Evil Digimon who resembles a cross between a monkey and a vampire bat. It loves to pester and torment his opponents, but nothing enrages a Vilemon more than refering to them through their small physical stature. It's a virus type, Champion level! His attacks are Nightmare Shocker and Demon Darts!"

"Those small Digimon are DemiDevimon! DemiDevimon is a Rookie Level Evil Digimon who plays spiteful tricks. He resembles a bat. DemiDevimon is a constant liar and, with great skills in wording, he can fool almost anyone with his sweet-sounding 'Evil Whisper' lies. Virus type! And attacks call Demi Dart and Evil Whisper."

Conner's dad tries to pray to calm him down, believe those Digimon are God of Good Fortune. Vilemon just stomps on ground, making Conner's dad fall down. Conner went over to his dad's side while Marcus and Cleo stood in front of them, pulling their Digivices.

"Agumon, Realize!"

Agumon comes out of Marcus' Digivice, "It's fighting time again!"

"Dalmatianmon, Realize!"

Dalmatianmon comes out of Cleo's Digivice, "Bring it!"

Vilemon and DemiDevimon starts to destroy things around them while Conner's dad tries to the money and trying to tell them to stop.

"Agumon, let's stop them!" Dalmatianmon said to Agumon.

"Right! Pepper Breath!"

"Shadow Spheres!"

The two attacks went straight to Vilemon, impacts on to him.

Then Dalmatianmon shouts at Vilemon, "Hey! Why are you doing this?!

Vilemon just evilly smirks at the winged Digimon, "Why?! 'Cause those selfish brats told us to!"

"Yeah! We're just doing what we're told!" DemiDevimon #2 responded. "We're destroying it because he said to destroy it!"

"We gave him money because he said he wanted it!" DemiDevimon #1 sneered.

"Dang, these humans are so selfish!" DemiDevimon #3 shouted.

After the Digimon said, Marcus and Cleo starts to realize something... Maybe they're effect by human's feelings.

"I'll just stomp all of you!" Vilemon was about to stomp on Conner and his dad.

Luckily, Agumon uses Pepper Breath to stop Vilemon while Marcus told Conner to stay back with his dad.

Vilemon then knocks Agumon away from him and reaching towards Marcus to grab him.

"Marcus, watch out!" Cleo cried then pushes Marcus out of the way and gets grab instead. "AAAAH!! Let me go, you creep!"

Vilemon brings Cleo near his face, "You seem different from these humans..."

"Huh?! J-Just put me down before I hurt you!" Cleo tried to get out of Vilemon's grip.

"Unhand her, you ugly creep!" Dalmatianmon charged at Vilemon, but gets knock away from him.

"You're not getting in my way!" Vilemon growled at Dalmatianmon.

"Let Cleo go!" Marcus yelled at Vilemon as he was about to charge at Vilemon when...

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon attacks Vilemon. Lalamon and Yoshino just arrive in time.

The attack keeps hitting Vilemon's face, making him drop Cleo.

Cleo shrieks with fright at first as she falls down, but Marcus caught her before she hits the ground.

"Are you okay?" Marcus asked Cleo with concern look in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" Cleo stuttered as Marcus set her down then Yoshino went over to her and Marcus.

Suddenly, DemiDevimon starts to attack Lalamon and Yoshino.

"Demi Darts!" They throw syringes at Lalamon and Yoshino.

"Enough is enough!" Dalmatianmon growled. "Light Spheres!" her attacks almost hit the small bat Digimon.

"Close one!" DemiDevimon #3 exclaimed.

Then DemiDevimon #2 shouts at Vilemon, "Close in on them and crush them all!"

"Yes! Leave it to me!" Vilemon responded as tries to the tamers. The tamers move just in time.

"I'm not getting beat up by a loser like you!" Marcus glared at Vilemon.

"Shadaup! You sure are an annoying punk!" Vilemon snarled.

"Alright, now you've really ticked me off!" Marcus charges at Vilemon then punches the evil Digimon, making his Digisoul appears on his fist.

"Let's go, Agumon!"

"Boss!"

"_**Digisoul**__... __**Charge**_!"

"_**Agumon **__digivolve to... __**GeoGreymon**__!_"

Before GeoGreymon could attack Vilemon, the evil Digimon uses his attack...

"Nightmare Shock!" Vilemon summons dark energy to surround GeoGreymon, making him have nightmares.

"He needs help!" Cleo's Digisoul's appears over her heart then appears on her hand right.

"_**Digisoul**__... __**Charge**_!"

"_**Dalmatianmon **__digivolve to... __**AngeWolfmon**__!_"

"Light Slice!" Her claws slashes on the dark energy, breaking the spell of Vilemon and setting GeoGreymon free.

AngeWolfmon glares Vilemon, "You should've come quietly! Light Slice!" she slices Vilemon in half then Vilemon forms into a DigiEgg.

The 3 DemiDevimon were about to fly away but GeoGreymon attacks with his Mega Flames then the 3 forms into DigiEggs as well.

With Conner and his dad, his dad just stare at destroyed building that money was in. Conner told him who cares about the money, they have the store. He also told his dad that he wants his dad to teach how to make manjuu. His dad finally went back to the way he was and hugs his son. **((A/N: That really warms my heart))**

Marcus smiles at Conner and Conner's dad, but also seem kinda sad...

The next day, Marcus finally got some manjuu and Miki and Megumi were very happy and forgave Marcus and Agumon. Cleo just went back home for that day, but brought some manjuu for Dalmatianmon, who enjoy the treats.

"Yummy! Now, that's a treat!" Dalmatianmon happily squealed from inside the Digivice.

Cleo quietly giggles at Dalmatianmon, "I'm glad you like them!" then starts to think about of what happened when each Digimon appeared.

Dalmatianmon notices it, "Something on your mind?"

"N-Nothing! It's just... It almost seems like that Digimon are appearing is because of human's emotions. Well, negative emotions..."

"Are you saying that I appear in this world 'cause of that?" Dalmatianmon asked.

Cleo shook her head 'no', "No! I'm just saying that--" Then she see something in sky, "Is that a... digital vortex?!" then something falls out of it and falls into the park. "Something just enter this world just now!"

Dalmatianmon senses something about it, "That something feels familiar... Let's check it out and see!"

"O-Okay!" Cleo ran to the park to what Digimon had enter now...

* * *

_**Me/Sparklie-the-Tiger: **_**And that won't be reveal until the next chapter.**

_**Dalmatianmon:**_** A new Digimon? Great...**

_**Me/Sparklie-the-Tiger:**_** You, hush! **


	12. The DigiEgg&InTraining That Fell 2 Earth

**Last time, Cleo and Dalmatianmon just saw something entering into the Human World and it landed in the park.  
Story continues...**

Episode 12: The Digi-Egg & In-Training That Fell To Earth part

* * *

Cleo ran all the way to the park to find out what fell from the sky. When she got there, all she saw was trees, bushes, a stone path and a water fountain.

Cleo looks around, "I don't see anything strange..." she looks at her Digivice to ask her Digimon, "Do you still feel anything here?"

"...A little. It feels familiar, but it doesn't seem strong." Dalmatianmon answered. "But, keep your guard up! It could be a Digimon."

"I will..." Cleo continued to look around the park. Then she heard something rusting the bushes.

"Dalmatianmon, Realize!"

Dalmatianmon comes out from the Digivice, "Bring it!" then waits in front of the bushes.

All of the sudden, something small jumps out the bushes and goes straight Dalmatianmon's face, but the winged Digimon swiftly caught the small figure before it touch her face.

"Gotcha, you trouble maker!" Dalmatianmon smirked.

The small figure just let out a, "Yaa!!" as it tries struggles out Dalmatianmon's grip.

"Yaa??" both Cleo and Dalmatianmon repeated the word that small one said.

Dalmatianmon examine the small one. It has yellowish green eyes, dark purple body with no arms or legs, two long ears and a brown face with a small tooth sticking out from it's mouth.

Dalmatianmon suddenly recognize the Digimon, "Oh my goodness! Did you digivolved while I was gone?"

The small digimon stop struggling, looks at Dalmatianmon for the moment then squeals with joy, "Yaa!"

Cleo looks confuse, "Um... Do you two know each other?"

Dalmatianmon turns to Cleo, "Yes, we do! ...Kinda." holds the small Digimon under her arm. "This is Yaamon."

"Yaamon?" said Cleo with wonder as she look at the small Digimon.

"Yes, Yaamon. He's a Lesser Digimon. His level is In-Training. His demon-like horns have grown on his head. He's a mischievous Digimon. He's data and his attack is Rolling Black."

Cleo looks closely at Yaamon, "Mischievous, huh? He doesn't seem like it."

"Don't let that innocent face fool you! He may seem cuddly and nice, but he's nothing but trouble!" Dalmatianmon warned her tamer.

Cleo just smile at small Digimon, "I think he's cute!" Dalmatianmon just groaned at Cleo

Yaamon giggled at Cleo then jumps out of Dalmatianmon's grip and into Cleo's arms, "Yaa!" he smiled at Cleo.

"Aw! I think he likes me!" Cleo squealed with glee as she snuggle on Yaamon's head.

Dalmatianmon then starts to wonder about Yaamon, "I wonder what's he doing here? He was suppose to be watch by someone..."

Cleeo look at Dalmatianmon, "Maybe that digital vortex must've appear and Yaamon kinda accidentally fell in."

"I guess so..." Dalmatianmon crossed her arms.

Yaamon snuggles against Cleo with love, "Yaa! Yaa!"

Cleo giggles at Yaamon, "You are SO cute!" then Cleo realize something, "I just realize something... We're suppose to make sure the Digimon that had appear in this world should go back to their world... by turning them into DigiEggs." Cleo sadly look down at Yaamon who's too busy rubbing in Cleo's arms.

Dalmatianmon sighs, "You're right... What to do about Yaamon?"

Suddenly, Dalmatianmon stiffen for second, "!! Cleo, there's another Digimon somewhere, but..."

"But what, Dalmatianmon?" Cleo asked.

"But it see weaker and smaller than Yaamon here." Dalmatianmon pointed at Yaamon.

Yaamon then growl at Dalmatianmon, "YA!" Dalmatianmon just stuck her tongue at him.

"Now, now you two! Be nice!" Cleo told the two Digimon and the Digimon humph at each other.

Dalmatianmon sighs, "Anyway... we should check it out!"

Cleo nods at her Digimon, "Right!" Dalmatianmon went back into the Digivice. Cleo look at Yaamon, "I don't know if you can understand me, but you must stay quiet!"

Yaamon nodded at her as if he does understand her then Cleo runs out of the park to find the signal that Dalmatianmon just felt.

Few hours later, Cleo found the location...

"...Marcus' house? But how? And why all of the places here?" Cleo wondered then notices a van of the DATS. "It looks like the others found out to..."

"Let's go inside and see what's going on." Dalmatianmon spoke from the Digivice.

"Okay..." Cleo looks down at Yaamon, "And you better behave of yourself."

Yaamon just smile at Cleo and nods at her.

Cleo checks the door then it opens, "Huh? It's unlock?" she took her shoes off, went inside then let's Dalmatianmon out of the Digivice.

"I wonder where's everyone at?" Dalmatianmon looked around and doesn't see Sarah, Kristy, the tamers or the Digimon.

"Hmm..." Cleo wondered then calls out, "Marcus?! Are you home?!"

A voice responds from another room, "Cleo?! Is that you?!" It sounded like Marcus.

"No, it's the pizzaman..." Dalmatianmon joked. "Of course it's Cleo!"

Cleo sighs with irritate, "Dalmatianmon..."

The door from the living room opens by Marcus, "About time you've got here! I was about to call you."

Cleo walks over to Marcus, "Well, I'm here."

Marcus notice Yaamon, then shouts, "Is that a Digimon in your arms?!"

"Uh... Yes?" Cleo nervously smiled at Marcus.

Then Thomas and Yoshino appear behind Marcus, seeing Yaamon.

"What is it doing here?!" Yoshino asked.

"And why are you holding the Digimon?!" Thomas asked.

Yaamon starts to get scared and whimpers a bit. Cleo notice this then yells, "Everyone, calm down!!" Everyone shut up. "...You're scaring Yaamon!" Cleo rubs on Yaamon's head to calm down.

"There, there... It's alright." Cleo spoke to Yaamon with a soothing voice.

Yaamon stops whimpering, sniffles a bit, "...Yaa..." looks up at Cleo with small tears in his eyes.

Cleo softly smile at Yaamon then looks at her friends, "Now, let us inside and I'll explain everything!"

Thomas, Marcus and Yoshino steps aside to let Cleo, Yaamon and Dalmatianmon in. Cleo then stop at a small table, seeing a DigiEgg on it.

Dalmatianmon glances at Marcus, "Care to explain this?" Marcus chuckled a bit.

Marcus explained Cleo about the DigiEgg. The egg appear in the sky in yard when Sarah and Kristy were outside. Now, their were told by Commander Sampson to handle with care and bring to HQ, DATS. It also seem when a DigiEgg appears in the Human World it's mean they have to find a human to be it's partner. It first happened with Lalamon, Gaomon, PawnChessmon Black and White, and then Agumon. Though, the higher members like Commander Sampson are puzzle about Dalmatianmon's case.

Since Dalmatianmon didn't appear in the Human World as a DigiEgg and just became Cleo's partner very quickly, it could be about Cleo's Digisoul. Since happened with BlackGarurumon, Sangloupmon and then kinda with Vilemon, Cleo's Digisoul could be very powerful, but still can't figure out about Dalmatianmon or her kind yet. Dalmatianmon seem very different to other Digimon that they encounter before. In other words, very, very rare.

After that, Cleo explained to her friends why she's holding Yaamon. Yaamon somehow enter the Human World and Dalmatianmon seem know this Digimon from before. And for reasons, Yaamon seem to like Cleo a lot.

"...And that's what happened. Yaamon snuggle against me since." Cleo finished her story while Yaamon took a nap in Cleo's arm.

"Dalmatianmon, do you really know this Digimon?" Thomas asked the winged Digimon.

Dalmatianmon sighs with irritate, "...For the fifth time, yes!"

Cleo quietly sighs at her Digimon then looks at Thomas and Yoshino, "Anyway... I was wondering maybe... Yaamon can stay here until we find a partner for him. I mean, he is friend of Dalmatianmon."

"Well, I just finish talking to Commander Sampson about it." said Yoshino. "He said as long Yaamon doesn't cause any trouble for three days or so, we'll see about finding him a partner."

"Oh, that's good!" Cleo sighed with relief. "Because I hate to see Yaamon go... I think I grown attract to him." Cleo rubbed Yaamon's head.

Yaamon starts yawn cute like then adorable looks up at Cleo, "Yaa!"

"He so cute!" Kristy giggled at she petted Yaamon. Yaamon just smiled at Kristy.

Dalmatianmon then rubs on the DigiEgg, "I can't believe this egg came here..."

"Dalmatianmon, does this egg seem familiar to you?" Agumon asked.

"Well... yeah." Dalmatianmon answered. "I asked someone to take care of this egg, but it looks like it follow me as well..."

Yoshino glances at Thomas, "Well, in the mean time... Let's transport this back to the HQ quickly."

Suddenly, the egg fell on the floor.

"Thomas, don't drop it!" Yoshino shouted at Thomas.

"I-I wasn't me... I think it moved..." Thomas stuttered.

"That's not possible!" Yoshino exclaimed.

The egg moves a bit. "It's moving!" Agumon spoke.

"It's gonna hatch! So, grab it!" Dalmatianmon commanded.

Everyone, except, Sarah, Kristy, Cleo and Yaamon, tries to grab the egg, but it keeps moving like a jumping bean. Marcus manages jumps on the egg then everyone piles on Marcus, but then the same egg bounce away from them. Marcus caught Lalamon by mistake.

"Oops! Wrong one!" Marcus looked sorry for Lalamon.

Lalamon look dizzy and in pain, "...You're terrible!"

"The egg is over here." Sarah pointed at the egg as it just wobble on the floor.

"I got it!" Agumon cried then jumps off from the pile, but slips on the floor then slams his lower jaw on the egg, making a few cracks on it.

Everyone held their breath as the egg cracks open, revealing a small feather ball with string like tail with a feather at the egg and with big tan eyes.

"Puu!" as it cried out.

Kristy suddenly knocks Agumon away from the new small Digimon then squeals, "IT'S SO CUTE!!" then snuggles it against with glee.

Few minutes later, Kristy was feeding the new small Digimon with some milk from a baby bottle.

"What a cute little Digimon!" Cleo squealed at the small Digimon.

Yaamon whimpered at Cleo when she said that.

Cleo giggles at Yaamon, "Hey, you're cute too, ya know." as she rubbed on Yaamon's head.

Lalamon floats to Dalmatianmon, "So... what Digimon is that?"

"That's Puwamon. A Young Bird type Digimon covered in soft feathers. His level is Baby and he's type in unknown. He's able to react to anything around him that moves in an instant, and because he has an incredibly high level of eyesight, he's able to look around the environment widely. This Digimon has a strong sense of curiosity but isn't shy of anyone around him, so already he's becoming quite popular. However, there's one thing you must not do to him..."

"What's that?" Cleo asked as she feed Yaamon a rice ball.

Dalmatianmon answers, "You must not..." Agumon touches Puwamon's tail then suddenly gets electrocuted.

"...Touch his tail or you'll get electrocuted." Dalmatianmon finished.

"I wish you told that sooner!" Agumon grunted and then his hands or claws touch Puwamon's tail again and get shock again.

After two strikes, Agumon was now burnt.

"Let's take it back to HQ already." Marcus spoke.

However, Thomas says, "No. Now that it's hatched, we can't reposition it like this." **((AN: Reposition means a place or container in which something is stored.))**

Thomas look at Puwamon, "Digimon are easily influenced by human emotions. I'm concerned that it'll run rampant during transportation."

Kristy look at Puwamon with worries, "Oh no..."

"Then what do you want us to do?" Marcus asked with impatient.

"Leave it to me." Thomas snapped hi fingers.

"Yes, sir!"

Few minutes later in the kitchen, Gaomon sets a big machine on the kitchen table.

"What is that?" Marcus asked as he stared at the machine.

Thomas explains, "A desire-Hunting Generating Device which I invented. It can quarantine against human emotions."

Then Dalmatianmon raises her paw, "Question, smart guy! ...Does it work?"

"Dalmatianmon!!" Cleo sneered at her Digimon.

"What?? I'm just asking!"

Yaamon laughed at Dalmatianmon while still in Cleo's arms.

Marcus starts to argue with Thomas about how are the Damon family are going to eat this the machine in the way. Cleo decides to step in to break it up.

"Marcus, calm down! I'm sure we'll figure a way to eat, but for the mean time, let's just trust on Thomas on this..." said Cleo.

"And hope it works!" Dalmatianmon blurt it out.

"You, hush!" Cleo glared at her Digimon. Then she turns to Marcus and Thomas, "Besides, you guys... I don't think just negative emotions drawn Digimon here to our world. Maybe most Digimon like Dalmatianmon were drawn by positive ones too."

Thomas starts to think, "Hmm... That does seem possible."

"But what about this thing?" Marcus pointed at Yaamon very close.

Yaamon growls then secretly bites on Marcus' finger.

"YAH!!" Marcus cried while holding his finger then glares at Yaamon, "That brat bit me!"

Yaamon begins to whimpers then Cleo glares at Marcus, "Now look what you did! You made him cry!"

"B-But... He bit me! He _BIT _my finger!" Marcus stuttered.

"He was probably just playing!" Cleo sneered at Marcus then slowly rocks Yaamon, "There, there now. It's okay."

Yaamon stops whimpering.

"Now, say you're sorry!" Cleo growled at Marcus.

Marcus stared at Yaamon for the moment then grunts, "...I'm sorry..."

Cleo smiles at Marcus, "There now. Was that so hard?"

Yaamon secretly did raspberry at Marcus.

Marcus then exclaims, "Did you see that?! He blew a raspberry at me!"

"He wouldn't do that, Marcus!" Cleo shook her head at Marcus.

Thomas smirks at Marcus, "Problem with kids, Marcus?"

"No! I like kids..." Marcus spoke then angrily grumbles, "...Even the ones that bite."

"Surely, I don't see why you're having a grudge against this one..." Thomas was about to pet Yaamon. Then Yaamon dangerously glares at Thomas without Cleo knowing it. "GAH!! ...H-He just glared at me!"

"Huh?? Thomas, not you too!" Cleo sighed then walks away from the boys, "I can't never understand you guys..."

Marcus whispers into Thomas' ear, "It is just me or is that little monster is probably evil?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's not and it probably just hate you..." Thomas went back to his machine.

Marcus growl at Thomas, "What does that mean?!"

At night...

Yoshino and Lalamon left for home to get some sleep while Thomas, Cleo and their Digimon stay at Damon's house. Cleo, Yaamon and Dalmatianmon, who's in the Digivice, were already asleep in Marcus' room. Puwamon sleeps in Kristy's room.

At the bridge, a digital vortex appears. Then a figure with wings comes out.

"...This is the human world that she went to..." Then it flies across the sky towards the city. "I hope I can find the egg and the little Digimon. I promise her I take care of it..."

At Damon's house...

Dalmatianmon suddenly woke up, "Huh?! A Digimon is close by..." feels for the data of it then gasps with shock and a bit fear, "...No... I-It can't be him! What is he doing here?"

All of the sudden, a sound of a window breaking came from Kristy's room. Waking up Cleo and Yaamon immediately.

"What was that?!" Cleo gasped as Yaamon jumps into her arms.

"It came from Kristy's room!" Dalmatianmon told Cleo. "It's a Digimon!"

Cleo gasped then runs out of Marcus' room with Yaamon in her forgetting to bring the Digivice with Dalmatianmon.

"Honey, wait!"

As soon as Cleo got to the door of Kristy's she heard Kristy's voice, "GO AWAY!!" with fear.

Then another voice came, "If you won't give him to me..."

Cleo opens the door, seeing a big bird that looks like an owl and a falcon wearing ninja vest with claws coming out of it's wings, standing in front of Kristy, Puwamon and Sarah while Marcus was pin to the balcony by ninja stars.

"STOP!!" Cleo runs over to Damon girls then stands in between them and the Digimon. "Don't you dare touch them!"

"This doesn't concerns you! Move!" the bird Digimon ordered. Then notice Yaamon, "That's the small Digimon I'm also was looking for... Hand it over!"

Cleo frightfully, but bravely shouts, "NO!!" and glared at the Digimon with determination.

The bird Digimon looked shock at first, /This human's eyes! ...Where have I seen that look?/

Suddenly, both Yaamon and Puwamon jumps out of Cleo's and Kristy's arms then lands in front the bird Digimon, glaring at Digimon with anger.

"Puwamon? Yaamon??" the bird Digimon looked confused at the two small Digimon.

Out of the blue, Marcus finally got out of ninja star trap then tries to grab the Digimon, but move too fast... Just like Dalmatianmon. Then Thomas and Gaomon came in.

"What's going on?!" Thomas shouted.

Gaomon see the bird Digimon, "A Digimon!" and tries to attack it, but moves in a second, appear outside from the house them flies away.

Then Dalmatianmon and Agumon came in. "What happened?" Agumon asked.

"You're late!" Marcus grunted.

"Honey!" Dalmatianmon ran over to Cleo. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine..." Cleo replied.

Suddenly the two small Digimon begins to glow.

Orange digital particles swirls around Puwamon, "_**Puwamon **warp digivolve to... **Biyomon**!_" Puwamon was now a big pink bird with a ring around his left leg. **((A/N: Puwamon is really in Baby level))** "I'm Biyomon!"

Then gold digital particles swirls around Yaamon, "_**Yaamon **digivolve to... **Impmon**!_" Yaamon was now an dark purple imp-like with red gloves, a red scarf around his neck and a smiling face on his tummy. "And I'm Impmon!"

Everyone looked surprise when the two Digimon digivolved.

Biyomon smiles to Kristy, "You see how I got bigger? I did it to protect you!"

"Yaamon? Is that you?" Cleo asked with wonder.

Impmon chuckles at Cleo, "You bet I am Yaamon! Now, I'm Impmon! And now I'll protect better than this flying mutt can." he points at Dalmatianmon.

Dalmatianmon furiously snarls at Impmon, "Say that again! I dare ya!"

"...Ahem! The pink bird is Biyomon. A Chick type Digimon of which part of his wings developed into arms. He's a vaccine type and Rookie level. He moves his wings skillfully in order to grab and hold onto things, but this means it is hard for him to fly in the sky. He usually lives on the ground, but when danger approaches, he flies into the sky and escapes. His attack is Spiral Twister."

"The imp one is Impmon. He's a rookie level and a virus type. Impmon is a small humanoid imp creature with a tail and large pointed ears. He loves mischief, and looks forward to the worried appearances of his opponent. Also, it's said that when Impmon appears, electronics temporarily go crazy, so images of electonic goods going out of control or ceasing to function may be because Impmon was causing mischief. He is a Digimon that loves being bad and malicious, but he never flatters strong people and stands up to them with a tough attitude. However, in truth he has a lonely side to him. His attacks are Badda-Boom and Infernal Funnel."

"Nice to meet you, Kristy!" Biyomon held his wing to Kristy.

Kristy holds his wing and smile, "Nice to meet you, Biyomon!"

Impmon held Cleo's hand, "If any person hurt ya... I'll flame 'em!"

Cleo giggles at Impmon, "Just make sure you don't roast them to death."

Dalmatianmon just groan at Impmon, but smile at him later on. /I guess I got another partner... But for how long?/

At HQ, DATS, Cleo was in the doctor's office to test her Digisoul from what happened last night.

"YOW!! THAT HURT!!" Cleo cried in pain from inside the office.

Dalmatianmon and Impmon were outside from the office. When Impmon heard Cleo cried, he immediately went to the door, "CLEO!!" tried to bust the door open then Dalmatianmon hold Impmon back. "LET GO, DALMATIANMON!!" Impmon growled while struggling to get out of Dalmatianmon's arms.

"Will you calm down?! Geez! They're just checking her Digisoul!" Dalmatianmon tried to calm down Impmon.

Impmon grunts, "No, they're not! They're hurting her!" still trying to get out of her grip.

Then the door opens by Cleo, "What's going on here?"

Dalmatianmon groans, "Impmon here thought you were attack." let's go of Impmon.

Impmon glares up at Dalmatianmon, "Well, they were!"

Cleo just smile at the imp Digimon, "Don't worry, Impmon. The doctors are just checking to see if my Digisoul has effected on you... By giving me a shot..." she mumbled the last part.

"...Oh... I knew that!" Impmon smirked.

"No, you didn't..." Dalmatianmon snickered at Impmon.

Impmon growl at Dalmatianmon, "Why you..."

"Now, now you two..." Cleo tries to calm down the Digimon, "The doctor just told me something interesting..."

Dalmatianmon look at her tamer, "Like what?"

"...That my Digisoul is responsible for making Impmon digivolve..." Cleo answered, quietly.

"...Y-You mean... Impmon is also your Digimon?" Dalmatianmon asked.

"Yep..."

Dalmatianmon groans, "Great! Of all the Digimon, why him?!"

"Hey! You think I'm happy to share Cleo with you?" Impmon glared at the winged Digimon.

Dalmatianmon sneers at Impmon then remembers about Biyomon and Kristy, "Hey! What about Kristy and Biyomon?"

"What do you mean?" Cleo asked.

Dalmatianmon sighs at Cleo, "Don't you see? Biyomon digivolve for Kristy which means..."

"...Kristy and Biyomon could be partners." Cleo finished. "Oh, dear... Kristy is too young for this stuff and it's too dangerous for her." Cleo look worry, "I wonder what Marcus would think of this...?"

Cleo just got her answer...

"Stop making orders at own convenience!"

"That sounded like Marcus." said Dalmatianmon.

"Marcus? You mean that idiot?" Impmon blurted out.

"Impmon, that's not nice!" Cleo sneered at her new Digimon. Impmon just shrugged at her.

"Let's listen closely to this..." Dalmatianmon spoke.

The three stands near the corner of outside the main room, listen to Marcus and Commander Sampson.

Commander Sampson spoke, "But Marcus, you are also still very much a child."

"I'm in DATS because I want to fight against strong guys!" Marcus growled.

Both Cleo and Dalmatianmon sigh at the same time, "...He'll never learn..."

Marcus continues, "Kristy is different! This place is too dangerous for her!"

Then the door slides open, "Marcus, please stop." it was Sarah, Marcus' mom.

"Mom?!"

"Sampson, it's been a long time." Sarah said to Sampson.

Dalmatianmon feels confuse, "Marcus' mom knows Commander?"

"...I stay longer, but we've better tell Kristy and Biyomon about this..." Cleo softly spoke with a bit sadness. She knows if Kristy can't be member of the DATS, Biyomon might be someone else partner or worst... go back to the Digital World by force.

At the Damon's house, Cleo told Kristy and Biyomon about everything they heard. And about Kristy can't have Biyomon as partner unless Kristy is member of the DATS.

Both Kristy and Biyomon look very sad and worry about their friendship. They don't won't to be separated, but what can they do? Cleo, Dalmatianmon and Impmon feels very sorry for them.

Kristy spoke to Biyomon, "Hey, Biyomon... What do you think will happen to us? You'll stay..." she put her hand on Biyomon's wing. "You'll always stay with me, right?"

Biyomon suddenly look determine, "Yeah. I promise. No matter what happens, I'll be with you always."

/...Look at that... Even if they know it's impossible, they're willing to stay together. Like the world should be.../ Cleo thought to herself. /I don't won't to see this friendship to break away like this... They must stay together!/

Cleo look down at the young ones, "...Kristy... Biyomon..." Kristy and Biymon look up at Cleo. "...I'll make sure that you two will stay together. I hate to see a good friendship like this destroy!"

Dalmatianmon nods at Cleo, "Me too..." she look at Biyomon "You and Kristy deserve to be together!" she remembers two of her friends back at the Digital World.

"I'll help too!" Impmon spoke. "As much as I think this might not work... I hate to see tears."

Both Kristy and Biyomon smile at Cleo, Dalmatianmon and Impmon. They're glad to know someone wants to keep them together.

Suddenly, the door opens...

"Let's step outside for a bit." It was Marcus and he looked kinda troubling.

"...Marcus..." Cleo softly spoke. She knows something bad is going to happen and it won't be good...

About few miles away from the city...

Marcus and Biymon were facing each other few feet away from each other while Cleo, Kristy, Agumon, Dalmatianmon and Impmon stands on the side.

"What did you want to talk about?" Biyomon asked Marcus.

"I'll get straight to the point." Marcus replied. "...Go back to the Digital World."

Cleo and rest, except Impmon, gasps with shock when Marcus said that.

/No! This wasn't suppose to happen!/ Cleo thought with worries.

Biyomon glares at Marcus, "What if I said no?"

Marcus clenches his fists, "I'll send you back by force."

"Marcus, don't!" Kristy cried.

"This is a fight between men. Don't cut in!" Marcus ordered Kristy.

Biyomon stares ar Marcus with determine, "I made a promise! No matter what happens, I'll be by Kristy's side! That's why... I will fight you!"

"Bring it then!" Marcus got ready to fight Biyomon.

"Biyomon, don't it!" Kristy plead.

"Don't interfere, kid..." Impmon spoke to Kristy, crossing his arms, "...Let's just watch and see what happen..."

Marcus and Biyomon charges at each other. Marcus punches Biyomon to the ground, but the pink bird Digimon gets back then charges at Marcus and tries to hit Marcus, but Marcus dodges then punch Biyomon the face. The fighting only last for few minutes, but it felt like hours instead. Kristy wants Marcus to stop fighting Biyomon and wants to know why he's doing this, but Agumon stop her and told her the reason why... Marcus doesn't really want to do this, but he has too in order to protect Kristy. It's the only way.

Biyomon was now on the ground again with many bruises on him. Biyomon glared at Marcus then finally punch Marcus in the face. However, Marcus didn't react to the punch at all. A small blood leaks out from Marcus' nose.

"It doesn't hurt... It doesn't hurt at all!" Marcus blows out the blood then pushes back Biyomon's fist, "...With puny fists like that?! You think you can protect Kristy!!" then suddenly punches Biyomon really hard, making his Digisoul appears around his fist. "Now I'll send you back to the world where you belong!"

Biyomon pleading looks at Marcus, "D-Don't...!"

Cleo gasps with horror, thinking, /...No! I-I can't let this happen! I-I won't let him!/ then runs over to Biyomon and stands in the way of Marcus.

Marcus lok shock to Cleo blocking his way, "Cleo?! Get out of way! I need to d--!"

"NO!!" Cleo yelled. "...I-I... I won't let do this to them!"

Everyone gasped at Cleo.

"...Cleo... move!" Marcus glared at Cleo.

Cleo just glare back, "No! This is wrong! I already promise Kristy and Biyomon that WILL stay together! ...I know you want to protect Kristy from danger, but this isn't the way! I won't let you force them apart!"

"Oh really?!" Marcus angrily growled. "What would you do if your brother was in Kristy's place?!"

Cleo gasped when Marcus mention her brother. Cleo closes her eyes, "...I-I would protect him from danger, but..." she looks at Marcus, "...But, what about your younger sibiling's happiness? Isn't that also important? I know you're worry about Kristy and I understand that... However, I can't seeing Kristy and Biyomon like this! Friends are suppose to be together! Not force apart!" then she yells, "Besides, what if you're not there for Kristy?! What if you're too far away from her?!"

Cleo inhale and exhale from all that yelling then glares at Marcus, "...What if you can't protect her forever? ...If you want to send Biyomon back, then you'll have to get through me first!"

Dalmatianmon walks over to Cleo then stands next to her, "...And me... I won't let you break this friendship off!"

"Me too..." Impmon also stood next to Cleo, glaring at Marcus.

Marcus furiously snarls at Cleo and her Digimon. He doesn't want to fight her, but he must in order to protect Kristy from becoming a member of the DATS. "...Fine! I guess have no choice... Agumon, digivolve!"

"Y-Yeah!" Agumon hesitantly spoke then ran over to Marcus.

/I don't won't to fight Marcus, but... I can't let him do this!/ Cleo thought to herself then gets ready to fight.

Marcus prepares to use his Digisoul, "Digisoul..." suddenly a ninja stars swiftly flies through the air then knocks Marcus' Digivice out of his hand.

"What happened?" Agumon looked at Digivice.

Then Marcus see something on the top of a tower, "It's him!"

Everyone looks up and see the same Digimon that attack last night at the Damon's home.

Dalmatianmon's eyes widen with shock, "F-Falcomon?!"

Cleo looks at Dalmatianmon, "Falcomon??"

"Falcomon is a Rookie level Bird Digimon that lives in high mountains. He's a vaccine type and he inhabits on 3000m high mountains. He has great strength in his legs and can run at blistering speed. His attacks are Ninja Blade and Firecracker Smokescreen."

Falcomon then spots Dalmatianmon then shouts to her, "Dalmatianmon, I'm so glad alright!"

Marcus, Cleo, Kristy and Agumon look at Dalmatianmon then back at Falcomon. Could it be that they know each other?

Dalmatianmon stutters, "F-Falcomon..." then yells at the ninja bird Digimon, "What are you doing here?!" Falcomon winces at Dalmatianmon's yells. "I thought I told you to **_never _**ever enter here!"

"B-But... I've come help to you, Impmon and Biyomon." Falcomon explained. "Now, we can go back to the Digital World!"

Dalmatianmon snarls at Falcmon, "...Falcomon, I can't... not now... So, go back to the Digital World now!! Me or these two don't won't to go!"

"Yeah! You're getting on my nerves now! I'm NOT leaving Cleo! So, beat it!" Impmon furiously shouted at shocking Falcomon.

"That's right! Quit bothering us and go away! I want to be with Kristy!" Biyomon shouted as well.

Falcomon angrily, shakily looks down at Kristy and Cleo, "Is it you two? Are you two the ones...that made them turn strange?! It's all your fault!!! Ninja Blade!" he releases multiple shuriken/ninja stars right towards Kristy and Cleo.

Luckily, Biyomon grabs Kristy while Impmon grabs Cleo then rolls them away from the attack. However, a few more comes their way.

Dalmatianmon swiftly appears in front of the attack, "Light Spheres!" then destroy before the shuriken could hit her or her friends.

"They...." Marcus feels shock when he saw both Biyomon and Impmon protected the girls from the attack of Falcomon along with Dalmatianmon.

Kristy glances at Biyomon, "Biyomon...?"

Biymon looks down at Kristy, "See? I told you I'll protect you."

"Cleo, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Impmon asked with concerns.

Cleo slowly look at Impmon, "Y-Yeah... I'm fine."

Dalmatianmon glares at Falcomon with anger, "You were about to kill my friends...!"

Falcomon was taken by surprise by Dalmatianmon and the other two Digimon's action, "Dalmatianmon... why? Why are you siding with the humans?"

Then Marcus begins to climb the ladder of the tower to get to Falcomon, "Hey! Get down here! I'll kick your butt this time! If you're not, I'm coming up there!"

Falcomon growls at Marcus, "Curse you, humans! Ninja Blade!" he releases multiple shuriken at Marcus, making Marcus lost his foot on the ladder, but Marcus' foot got caught on the bar and just hang there from up high. Falcomon flies away from the tower.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon tries to Falcomon, but Falcomon swiftly dodges the attack.

Out of the blue, a DATS van drives in then stops. Yoshino and Thomas steps out of the van then see Falcomon flying the air.

"Gaomon, Realize!"

"Lalamon, Realize!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Lalamon!"

Thomas snaps his fingers then his blue Digisoul appears, "_**Digisoul**... **Charge**_!"

"_**Gaomon **digivolve to... **Gaogamon**!_"

Then Yoshino's pink Digisoul appears, "_**Digisoul**... **Charge**_!"

"_**Lalamon **digivolve to... **Sunflowmon**!_"

Gaogamon begins to attack Falcomon, "Spiral Blow!" then suddenly, Falcomon dodges the attack for second.

"What? He's fast like... Dalmatianmon." said Thomas with astonishment.

Yoshino ordered Sunflowmon to fight Falcomon. However, when Sunflowmon was about to use Sunshine Beam, Falcomon moves ever time.

Then Marcus shouts at his team mates, "You moron! Go head, keep wasting your time!" while still hanging upside from the ladder.

Yoshino yells at Marcus, "Try saying that again when you're not looking like a fool yourself!"

Dalmatianmon just stares at Falcomon in thoughts, /...What am I gonna do? I can't let them turn Falcomon into a DigiEgg... I have to get Falcomon to retreat back to the Digital World.../ she shuts her eyes with distress, /I-I'm... I'm sorry Falcomon, but I must do this!/

Dalmatianmon looks at Impmon and Biyomon, "You guys... I'll need your help for this."

Impmon nods at the winged Digimon, "Right!" then hops onto Dalmatianmon's back.

Biyomon nods as well, " We've understand..."

"What are you guys thinking of doing?" Kristy asked.

Before Cleo could ask Dalmatianmon what's she planning, Dalmatianmon with Impmon on her back flies up into the air while Biyomon flies over to Marcus.

Biyomon calls out to Marcus, "Marcus! Get on my back!" Marcus looked surprise when Biyimon is helping him after the fight they had. "Hurry!" Biyomon shouted.

Marcus told Biyomon to get closer to him then jumps on Biyomon's back.

With Dalmatianmon and Impmon...

Falcomon see Dalmatianmon and Impmon coming his way, "Dalmatianmon?! Impmon?! Why?! Why did you guys siding with the humans?!"

"Falcomon, try to understand! I don't want to fight you, but I have no choice!" Dalmatianmon shouted. "...You almost hurt Honey...!"

"So, we're gonna make you pay!" Impmon growled with fury then Impmon creates a small fire ball at his finger tips, "Badda-Boom!" then hurls it at Falcomon.

Falcomon swiftly dodges the fireball, "Please, you guys! I don't want to you fight!"

"Then go back to the Digital World before the others destroy and you into a DigiEgg!" Dalmatianmon ordered.

"B-But...!" Before Falcomon could finished, he heard a battle cry, turns around then see Biyomon and Marcus flying towards him.

"Biyomon, stop! I don't want to fight you!" Falcomon plead.

Biyomon sneers at Falcomon, "Even if you don't..."

"We do!" Marcus finished then jumps off of Biyomon, making the pink bird Digimon fall straight to the ground.

Falcomon was now caught by surprise, punch by Marcus then crashes on the ground while Marcus falls to the ground.

Sunflowmon manages to catch Biyomon and Gaogamon catches Marcus by using his tail. Dalmatianmon and Impmon lands on the ground with the others.

Falcomon grunts in pain then glares at the Digimon, "Darn it, I can't believe Dalmatianmon and those Digimon have sided with the humans..." /Why? Why, Dalmatianmon?! Have you forgotten what the humans did before?!/

Kristy checks on Biyomon while soothing him, "Don't overexert yourself anymore."

Biyomon slowly looks at Kristy, "It's all right, Kristy."

"Great job, Biyomon!" Marcus jumps off of Gaogamon then lands next to Agumon, "Now, leave this to us!"

"To us!" Agumon gets ready to fight.

/No! Th-They can't!/ Dalmatianmon thought with fear. For some reason, she doesn't want her new friends to destroy Falcomon.

"_**Digisoul**... **Charge**_!"

"_**Agumon **digivolve to... **GeoGreymon**!_"

Falcomon gasp with terror at the sight of GeoGreymon.

Dalmatianmon tries to stop GeoGreymon, "GeoGreymon wait!! Don't do it!"

"Dalmatianmon, what's wrong?!" Cleo asked her Digimon.

"We can't let him destroy Falcomon! He's my friend!!" Dalmatianmon shouted with panic in her voice.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Cleo gasped with shockness. Even Marcus, Yoshino and Thomas were surprise to hear that. Dalmatianmon is a friend of Falcomon.

"Mega Burst!" GeoGreymon fires his attack at Falcomon.

Then Dalmatianmon screams, "DON'T!! FALCOMON!!!"

Suddenly a huge green lightning bolt stikes between Falcomon and the attack, stopping the attack from reaching Falcomon.

"Huh?! What gives?!" Impmon gasped.

"The lightning cancelled out the Mega Burst!" Thomas spoke.

"Wh-What is that thing?" Marcus asked with confusion.

Out of the blue, a big blue fire appears in front of the tamers and their Digimon. Then it spoke, "Falcomon, stay back."

Dalmatianmon gasps with frighten, "N-No..." she recognize the voice and to her is not good.

The fire forms into a big figure then reveal a huge green canine, black hands and chest, long yellow green hair, human like with a mirror hanging from it's neck.

"Wh-What is that?!" Cleo gasped.

"...That's... Merukimon. Merukimon is a God Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from Mercury, the Roman god of messengers and commerce. ADigimon god of genius who boasts of being the fastest in the Digital World. It is able to outstrip the fastest runner, becoming impossible to perceive with the naked eye, so it is said that all images of Merukimon in records and documents are just afterimages. It hates to stay in the same place, and as it is always wandering the Digital World, it is surely difficult to encounter. He's a virus type. His attacks areThousand Fist andSpiritual Enchant. His level is...Mega!"

"Mega??" said the tamers.

Dalmatianmon looks at the tamers, "Mega is the highest stage. The levels go Egg - Baby - In-Training - Rookie - Champion - Ultimate - Mega. And Mega is God-like."

Cleo gasp with shock. If Megas are God-like, then that means it's almost impossible to beat them.

Suddenly, Kudamon spoke through the ear phones, "Marcus, Thomas, Cleopatra, Yoshino! You won't be able to overpower this one. Retreat!"

However, Marcus never backs down from a challenge, "You think the top street fighter, Marcus Damon is gonna back down from this? Let's go!" then he charges at Merukimon, preparing to fight the new level Digimon...

* * *

_**Me/Sparklie-the-Tiger:**_ Things get more complicate later in the next chapter. What will others think of Dalmatianmon now? Will they still trust her?  
_**Dalmatianmon:**_ They've better!  
_**Me/Sparklie-the-Tiger:**_ One more thing... There's a problem for uploading another chapter, so all of you readers might have to wait... But, I try my best to get it up.


	13. The Rise of RizeGreymon

Episode 13: The Rise of RizeGreymon

* * *

While everyone, except Marcus, is in shock and surprise to see a big Mega level Digimon in their world, Dalmatianmon seem upset and kinda look trouble like.

Marcus still charges at Merukimon and prepares to punch the Mega level Digimon. However, Merukimon just waves his arms at Marcus, making a gust of wind. The wind just send Marcus back to his team mates then falls next to GeoGreymon on his back.

"Marcus!" Cleo cried.

GeoGreymon beguns to attack, "Mega Burst!" then shoots his flames at Merukimon.

However, Merukimon puts his right hand forward towards the flames then destroy it by crushing it. Everyone gasps with frighten and shock. This Digimon just destroy the attack by one hand and has no any scratches on him. Meruckimon clenches his hand, then a light greenish blue aura covers his hand and blasts out a powerful beam at GeoGreymon.

GeoGreymon gets hit very hard by the beam then gets sent back towards the metal tower, making a few metal bars fall on him. GeoGreymon collapses on the ground, turning back into Agumon and was knock out with bruises on him.

Merukimon prepares to attack again. Gaogamon and Sunflowmon charges towards the mega Digimon to stop him, but gets hit by the attack of Merukimon's then turns back into their Rookie forms as well with bruises on them.

Then Merukimon spoke, "You foolish humans. I, Merukimon, will cast down on you the iron hammer of judgment."

Marcus snarls at the mega Digimon, "Don't get full of yourself!" then went to Agumon to help his Digimon up, "C'mon Agumon, wake up!" tries to move the heavy bars off of Agumon.

Agumon was still knock out from the attack.

Merukimon prepares to attack again, but then...

"MERUKIMON, DON'T!!" someone yelled. Everyone look at the one who yelled and see Dalmatianmon standing in between the tamers and Merukimon. "Please, Merukimon... don't do it!"

"Dalmatianmon?!" Cleo cried with confusion.

Dalmatianmon emotionless looks up at Merukimon, "...Please, Merukimon... take Falcomon and go back to the Digital World."

Merukimon stares down at Dalmatianmon, "...Dalmatianmon... Are you on the humans side?"

Dalmatianmon just closes her eyes for the moment then opens them again, "...Go back to the Digital World... I'm begging you, please."

Merukimon then glares at Dalmatianmon, "I thought you said you're only here on a mission destroy the cause of our World... You have betray us!"

"I haven't betray anyone! And I'm here for my own reasons!" Dalmatianmon glared back. "Now, go back to the Digital World!"

Cleo couldn't understand what's going between Dalmatianmon and Merukimon. First Falcomon is a friend of Dalmatianmon's then she knows this mega level Digimon. /Dalmatianmon... what's going with you? How do you know them? And what is this mission he's talking about?/

Merukimon just stares at Dalmatianmon, raises his right arm up towards the sky then lightning strikes onto Merukimon. The lightning begins to give Merukimon greater power to attack the tamers and their Digimons.

Suddenly, Biyomon slowly sits up, looks determine, "...Kristy..." Kristy looks at Biyomom. "I'll protect you... Goodbye, Kristy." then flies up into the air then flies towards Merukimon. Biyomon is trying to stop the mega Digimon from attack his friends by risking his own life.

"Biyomon!!" Kristy cried.

Biyomon yells at Merukimon, "Go back to the Digital World!" then red aura covers around him then impacts against Merukimon.

Biyomon's impact surprisingly stop the attack of Merukimon's, but sadly, he also turns back into a DigiEgg.

Merukimon holds the DigiEgg of Biyomon, "He flung away his life to protect a human... How foolish of him."

Then Impmon snarls furiously at Merukimon, "SHUT UP!! ...Y'know now you really ticking me off! Biyomon just did it to save his friend! I'll make you pay for this!!"

Impmon creates two rings of fire, one within the other, and creates a sphere of fire from the ring, "Infernal Funnel!" then hurls at Merukimon.

The flame just lightly hits on Merkuimon's chest, "...Such a fool Digimon."

"Huh?? Not even a scratch?!" Impmon gasped.

"You Digimon have made a foolish mistake by siding with the humans..."

"Light Spheres!" many bright light spheres impacts on Merukimon's face. Dalmatianmon sneers at Merukimon with anger, "I-I won't let you get away with this!" the winged Digimon glances at Cleo, "Honey!"

Cleo shakily nods her head at Dalmatianmon, "R-Right!" you think Cleo wouldn't do it, but she feel that she must for the lost of Biyomon.

"Digisoul... Charges!"

"Dalmatianmon digivolve to... AngeWolfmon!"

Merukimon just scoffs at AngeWolfmon, "No matter what level you're in... You know it's impossible to defeat me."

AngeWolfmon growls at the mega Digimon, "I know... But I won't let you go until you understand the friendship between Digimon and Humans!! Light Slice!"

AngeWolfmon slashes towards Merukimon, but gets push back by Merukimon's beam then hits the ground in pain.

"AngeWolfmon!!" Everyone cried.

"...AngeWolfmon... I don't want to destroy you... Come back to the Digital World or experience the horrible pain from me." Merukimon spoke.

AngeWolfmon, now with bruises on her, slowly stands up, "N-No... I won't leave Cleopatra... She...my...FRIEND!!"

"Shadow Beam!" the darkness beam collides on Merukimon's left shoulder, leaving a small scratch on it.

Everyone surprisingly gasp at the small injure from a Champion level Digimon.

Merkuimon grunts a bit then stares at AngeWolfmon, "...Then so be it... Thousand Fist!" he short and speedy teleport to get close to AngeWolfmon then pours on a hyper-barrage by punching her many times.

AngeWolfmon collapse on the ground with great amount of pain with many bruises and cuts on her, but still maintains her Champion form.

Impmon snarls at Merukimon, "THAT'S IT!!" he runs over to AngeWolfmon then stands in front of her, "You're going down!!"

"...Fine then..." said Merukimon and was about to use the Thousand Fist.

"PLEASE, STOP IT!!" Cleo yelled.

Merukimon stop using the attack then see Cleo running over to her Digimons then stood between them and Merukimon, looking at Merukimon with plead. "Please, stop it! You've done enough! ...Please, just go away... give Biyomon to Kristy and go back..." a few tears leaks out from her eyes.

"Yes, please!" Kristy stands next to Cleo, "Give me back my Biyomon!" as tears begin form in her eyes.

Merukimon just look down at the girls with sympathy and regretful.

Then Cleo sense something about Merukimon, /Huh?! ...This feeling... There something about Merukimon. He doesn't feel bad like the other Digimons before... And he seem kinda sad for doing this./

Merukimon looks back at Falcomon, "Let's go, Falcomon."

"B-But... what about AngeWolfmon and Impmon?" Falcomon asked.

Merukimon looks back at AngeWolfmon and Impmon, who looks back at him, "...They already chosen their fate..."

Then both he and Falcomon flies into the sky and went into a big digital vortex to return the Digital World with the DigiEgg of Biyomon.

Kristy begins to cry out for Biyomon as the two Digimon enters in vortex then disappears along with the vortex.

Kristy starts to cry with sadness of the lost of her friend, Biyomon. Cleo just hug Kristy with comfort and care, but knows deep inside... it won't heal the scar of separation between friends.

Few hours later...

At DATS, the doctors treats the tamers and Digimon's injures from the fight of Merukimon. However, AngeWolfmon, who's now Dalmatianmon, is in a hospital bed with greater damages than everyone else. The winged Digimon was now resting from the battle with Merukimon while Cleo and Impmon sit by her, waiting for Dalmatianmon to wake up.

Dalmatianmon had wrap of bandages on her big white wings, her left arm, her head and on her chest.

Cleo just stare at Dalmatianmon with concerns and confusions, thinking, /...Dalmatianmon... what's going with you? What did Merukimon mean your mission? Are you...an agent of Merukimon? Are you here to...?/ then she sighs, "...I don't know what to believe anymore..."

Impmon looks up at Cleo, "Believe what anymore?"

Cleo holds her hands tight, "...Dalmatianmon... When Merukimon said about a mission to destroy the cause of their world... I-I don't know... what he meant, but I'm really starting to have a feeling that Dalmatianmon is..."

"...Keeping secrets from you? Pretending to be your friend to find about the Human World? Or maybe that Mega Idiotmon is lying for you to lose trust in Dalmatianmon?" Impmon finished.

"...Yeah..." Cleo quietly answered.

Impmon sighs, "...Listen Cleo... If there's one thing I know about Dalmatianmon it's her loyalty. There's a lot things about her kind that even we don't know about. However, there's a rumor about her... They say that a Dalmatianmon will leave their own world to find a very special human, it means something bad is going to happen later on..."

Cleo stares at Impmon with confusions, "Something bad? ...Y-You mean, Dalmatianmon is only here for her own reasons?" Impmon nodded at her. "But if that's true... then why Merukimon said that her mission is to destroy the cause of the Digital World?"

Impmon quietly chuckles, "You really think that's true? That's another thing about her kind... Dalmatianmon won't tell anyone the REAL reason why she enters here. She just tells a hal-truth, but a half-lie... It's kinda she's here on a mission, but what is it? That I'm not sure..."

Cleo was wondering more about Dalmatianmon. Dalmatianmon told Merukimon to keep her secrets about her true mission. But what is it and why won't Dalmatianmon tell Cleo about? Then Cleo remembers about what Impmon just said about something, "...Impmon, just what do you mean about a...special human?"

Impmon just shrugged at her, "How should I know? All I know she's looking for a special human for some reason for the future. I think has something to do about a human with a pure heart of gold..."

A pure heart of gold echos in Cleo's head. /A pure heart of gold? Why does it sound familiar to me?/

Then Dalmatianmon starts to move, slowly, then opens her eyes, "...Wh-Where am I?"

"Dalmatianmon! You're okay!" Cleo cried with happiness. "Do you need anything?"

Dalmatianmon glances at Cleo, "...I need to know one thing... Do you still trust me?"

Cleo looked shock to hear Dalmatianmon say that. However, it's understanderable. Cleo and the others did found out about this mission that Merukimon mention before...

Cleo was about to say something to Dalmatianmon, but kept her month shut. Does she still trust Dalmatianmon? Does she still see Dalmatianmon as a friend or probably a traitor? All those questions floats in her head.

Then Dalmatianmon spoke, "...It's okay that you don't trust me anymore... You don't have to feel bad about it."

Cleo looks at with plead, "Dalmatianmon, I don't know if I should trust you! ...I-I don't know anymore... I don't know what to believe anymore..."

"What does your heart say?" Impmon suddenly asked Cleo.

Cleo look at Impmon with surprise then at Dalmatianmon. What does her heart say about Dalmatianmon?

Cleo closes her eyes, hold the golden heart necklace that Marcus gave then took a deep breath, "...I trust you Dalmatianmon." the two Digimon kinda look shock to hear Cleo say that. "...You probably have your own reasons why you're here and what's this mission of your is... But, I'm sure it's a good reason and you're my friend."

Dalmatianmon stares at Cleo with silence then sits up and ask, "But what about Falcomon and Merukimon? And about the way I acted before?"

"...You'll tell me the truth when you're ready and if not, I'll find out myself." Cleo softly smiled at Dalmatianmon.

Dalmatianmon then smiles back at Cleo, "Thanks..." then she starts to get out of the bed.

"Dalmatianmon, wait a moment! You're still not fully heal yet!" Cleo tries to get Dalmatianmon back to bed.

"I'm fine... I can still walk." Dalmatianmon looked at Cleo with no worries. "Just not flying..." she whined with sadness.

Impmon snickers, "You probably couldn't before with that weight of yours."

Dalmatianmon snarls at Impmon, "Say that again! I dare ya!"

Cleo sighs at them. She glad Dalmatianmon is okay, but what about the others? What do they think about Dalmatianmon?

Few minutes later, Cleo and her two Digimon walk slowly towards the main computer room then they heard the other members of DATS talking about Merukimon...

"His goal may be to destroy the Human World. And he probablt sent Dalmatianmon for that reason." it sounded like Thomas.

Cleo and the two Digimon stop near the door way then listening from the outside of the room.

"What?" said Marcus with a bit of shock.

Lalamon spoke with worries, "Maybe... the reason why the boundary between the human and Digital world is becoming unstable is also because..."

Then Yoshino gasps, "It was all Merukimon's doing?!"

"And Dalmatianmon might be a spy or something?" Agumon asked.

"It is possible." Thomas replied.

Cleo couldn't believe what she's hearing. Her friends really thinks that Dalmatianmon is an agent of Merukimon which is understandable at first, but deep down inside of Cleo's heart, she believes Dalmatianmon isn't a traitor.

Then Marcus growls with anger, "Then all the more reason! Let's get Dalmatianmon to talk, beat up Merukimon and...!"

Cleo finally had enough of this, "SHUT UP!!" she's now standing in the door way with everyone staring at with surprise and confusion on their faces.

Cleo glares at everyone, "Don't you dare talk about Dalmatianmon like that! She not a traitor and you know it!!"

Marcus feels confuse about Cleo. How can she still believe that the winged Digimon is still a friend when after they found about her mission, "But, Cleo..."

Cleo coldly glares at Marcus, "Shut up, Marcus Damon..." everyone gasped with shock. Cleo never glares or talk to Marcus like that, ever. "I know what I heard, but... what if she's here for good reason?! We don't know why she even here in first place, sure, but she's no back stabber!!"

"...Cleopatra..." Dalmatianmon quietly muttered to herself.

Cleo looks everyone with hurt in her eyes, "Why? Why do humans and Digimon have to fight each other? When that time I saw Kristy and Biyomon became friends so quickly... it made me think about all of us. We manages to become friends with our Digimon and with Biyomon and Kristy also became friends as well, member or no member! But no!! You guys don't understand how Kristy is feeling now! She just lost a good friend!! When Merukimon appeared and said Dalmatianmon was suppose to do her mission... for some reasons in my heart... I don't believe it! Don't you all ever wonder why the Digimon appear in this world in the first place? Why is Merukimon and Falcomon hate us humans so much?! There's got to be some way humans and Digimon can live peacefully together!" tears forms in her eyes.

Marcus starts to walk towards Cleo, "Cleo, I..."

"Don't touch me!!" Cleo cried then ran out of the main room with Impmon behind.

However, Dalmatianmon stay put, not because of her injures, but what the others said before. She slowly look at them with no emotion on her face, but her eyes show it. Her eyes were fill with sadness and pain. She about go after Cleo when...

"Dalmatianmon, wait!" Marcus called out to her. "...Is it true? Are you really an agent or what Merukimon said was lie?"

Dalmatianmon didn't look at Marcus, "...Like said before... I'm here for my own reasons." she then turns her back at him "...It's your choice wherever you and the rest trust me or not... If Cleopatra trust me, then that's good enough for me..." and walks away from them.

With Cleo and Impmon...

Cleo, now in her clothes again, had stop running for a while and sits near construction site to think with Impmon by her side. She felt terrible for acting like that towards Marcus, but she angry at him for forcing Biyomon to the Digital World. Now, she wonders if Marcus will dislikes her for it.

Impmon couldn't stand the silence any much longer, "Come on, Cleo! Cheer up!"

"How can cheer up after what just happened? I don't understand all of this... I mean, I know it's the DATS job to keep the worlds under control and all, but it feels like we're in war or something..." Cleo sighed. "...Wonder if Marcus hates me now?"

Impmon looked concern for Cleo and was about to speak until...

"He doesn't hate you, Honey..."

Cleo looks back and see Dalmatianmon, "Dalmatianmon?!"

Dalmatianmon walks over to her tamer, "He just now worry about you and wonders if you hate him now."

"I-I don't hate him!" Cleo stuttered then look down. "I'm just mad at him for what he almost did..."

"Honey, it was gonna happen sooner or later... Besides, I'm sure this isn't the last time we've seen Biyomon for while." the winged Digimon sat next to Cleo.

"I guess..." Cleo mumbled then remembers something about Merukimon. "Um... Dalmatianmon?"

"What??"

"Is Merukimon an evil Digimon and is he really behind all this?" Cleo asked.

Dalmatianmon scoffs, "I doubt it! Like me, Digimon can come here in our own will or enter by mistake like Impmon did..."

Impmon sneers at Dalmatianmon, "You're lucky you're in pain..."

"And about Merukimon, he's no evil Digimon... He just dislike you humans." Dalmatianmon explained.

"But why?! What did we do to him?" Cleo asked.

Dalmatianmon looks at Cleo with a bit of confusion, "You really don't know??"

"No... Dalmatianmon, did something happened before?" Cleo now wants to know why Merukimon dislike humans.

However, Dalmatianmon just shook her head 'no' then spoke, "I can't tell you... You probably won't believe it until later on..."

Cleo was about to press Dalmatianmon tell her, but kept her mouth shut. Like she and Dalmatianmon said, she'll find out for herself.

Suddenly, Dalmatianmon stiff for a second along with Impmon. Then they looked alert and serious.

"Guys? ...What is it?" Cleo asked her two Digimon.

"...A Digimon has just appear in this world just now." Dalmatianmon spoke. "And feels familiar..."

Cleo gasps, "Is it Merukimon?!"

Impmon shook his head 'no', "Nope... This Digimon is in a different level and it seem to be..." Impmon scans around the place then points West-South. "...Over there!"

"Then let's go!" Dalmatianmon was about to stand up, but falls back on her tail. "Ouch!"

"Dalmatianmon!!" Cleo cried. "I knew you should stay in bed..."

Dalmatianmon slowly look at Cleo, "I'm fine..."

"No, you're not!" Cleo exclaimed. "You don't have enough energy to fight..."

"Yeah! So, let me handle it!" Impmon pointed to himself.

Dalmatianmon glances at Impmon, "And how are we gonna get there in time? YOU can't fly!"

"I would if I digivolve again!" Impmon growled.

"Then let's try it!" Cleo blurt it out.

"Are you sure about this, Honey?"

"Maybe, but we have much of choice right now..." Cleo pulls out her Digivice then her Digisoul appears...

"Digisoul... Charge!"

"Impmon digivolve to... Devidramon!" Impmon was now big black dragon with red claws and four red eyes.

"That's Devidramon. Devidramon is an Evil Dragon Digimon with four blood-red eyes. A Champion level virus type. He is usually ridden by Digimon and it has been said to have been created as a result of hackers misusing the network. He is of the Dramon species, his arms and legs have grown unusually. He tears the enemy with his long arms, and flies in the darkness with his strong wings. When someone look into his four crimson eyes, they can no longer move, and are torn apart. He has a merciless and violent nature. His attacks are Crimson Claw, Dark Gale and Dead Eyes."

Devidramon let out hearty laugh, "Ha-ha! Now we're talking! Eat your heart out, Dalmatianmon!"

Dalmatianmon scoffs at him, "Whatever..."

"Uh... Alright you two! We have a Digimon on the loose to find!" Cleo exclaimed.

Devidramon nods at Cleo, "You've got it, Cleo!" lays his head down towards Cleo "Climb on you two!" Cleo climbs on Devidramon's head then sits down on the back of his neck then follows Dalmatianmon and she sits behind her tamer.

Devidramon lifts his head up with the girls on him then flies into the sky and went towards where the new Digimon is.

It took them about 11 minutes get to the location and finds her friends, Yoshino, Thomas, Marcus and their Digimon, fighting a big red bird with two horns on it's head.

"That red bird is Aquilamon and he's a Champion level. He is called both "The Great Eagle of the Desert" and the "Knight of the Skies". He flies through the sky at Mach speed, and he can detect enemies from remote distances with his sharp eyes. He unconditionally obeys those he swears loyalty to. Data and his attacks are Blast Rings and Grand Horn."

"Aquilamon?" Cleo pondered.

With her friensds, Sunflowmon and Gaogomon try to attack Aquilamon, but the red bird Digimon keeps dodging the attacks. Gaogomon jumps back on the speed boat that Thomas, Marcus and Agumon are on then attacks once...

"Spiral Blow!"

Sunflowmon also attack, "Sunshine Beam!"

Yet again the attacks miss Aquilamon. Then the red bird Digimon was about to fly away.

"I'll stop him!" Sunflowmon shouted try to stop Aquilamon by flying towards him head on. However, Aquilamon kept going and the flower Digimon was just knock away by him then she starts to fall towards the water.

Cleo gasps then shouts at Devidramon, "Catch her quick!"

Devidramon nods at her, "You've got it, Cleo!" quickly flies towards Sunflowmon then caught before she hits the water.

"What is that?!" Marcus shouted when saw Devidramon save Sunflowmon.

"Another one?!" Thomas spoke. Then he notice Cleo and Dalmatianmon on the dark dragon Digimon's neck. "Is that Cleopatra and Dalmatianmon on it?!"

"What?!" Marcus exclaimed then finally notices Cleo and Dalmatianmon as well. "What in the?"

Devidramon sets Sunflowmon on the bank near Yoshino, "Way to stop the angry bird, Sunflowmon."

As Sunflowmon shook her head from the last hit of Aquilamon, Yoshino runs over to her Digimon, "Sunflowmon, are you alright?!" Then looks up at Devidramon with suspicions, "Who are you?!"

"It's okay! It's only Impmon's Champion form, Devidramon!" Cleo shouted from way up on Devidramon's neck with Dalmatianmon behind her.

"C-Cleo?!" Yoshino exclaimed with surprise.

"I'll explain later! Right now, we have a Digimon to stop!" Cleo shouted as Devidramon flies up then flew towards Aquilamon.

Devidramon growls at the red bird Digimon, "Time to put you back to where you come from!" Devidramon was about to attack.

Suddenly, Aquilamon said something, "Kristy... Where are you?"

Cleo gasps with surprise, "...Biyomon?!"

When Devidramon heard what Cleo said, he stop before he could attack, then glances at Cleo, "What did you say?!"

"It's Biyomon! That's bird is Biyomon!" Cleo exclaimed.

"N-No way! It couldn't be!" Devidramon stared at Aquilamon with disbelief.

Dalmatianmon stares at the red bird Digimon for the moment then spoke, "...It _IS _Biyomon!"

"Kristy... Kristy..." Aquilamon depressingly spoke as he fly around like he's in the dark, searching for his friend.

At the DATS, Megumi, Miki and their PawnChessmons scan in the data of Aquilamon's then compare it with Biyomon's data. Both of the data completely match up.

"It's true." said Kudamon. "The Digimon signals of that Aquilamon and Biyomon's match up perfectly."

With Cleo and her two Digimons...

Cleo starts to notice Aquilamon's eyes is fill with sadness, lost, hate and rage.

/There must be a way to get Biyomon under control./ Cleo thought.

Then she heard Marcus shouts, "Biyomon, it's me! Kristy's brother, Marcus!"

Aquilamon turns around then flies towards the speeding boat, "Kristy..."

"Well, I'll be..." Devidramon mumbled with wonder.

"It looks like Biyomon kinda remembers Marcus." said Cleo.

Suddenly, Aquilamon starts to attack the speed boat with Thomas, Marcus and their Digimon on, "Blast Rings!" a ray of bright orange rings fires at the speed boat, knocking it over, making the guys fall itno the water.

"OH NO!!" Cleo panicly cried.

Then Dalmatianmon spoke, "Yep! He remembers Marcus!"

Aquilamon flies away, "Kristy... Where are you??"

The guys tries to swim towards the turn over boat, but gets push back by a big wave and begins to go under water.

Cleo gasps with fear then tells Devidramon to save them before they drown. Devidramon flies near the water and manages to save knock out Thomas, knock out Gaogamon, who's now Gaomon, and Agumon but couldn't find Marcus.

Cleo tries to find Marcus from above water, but couldn't see him. Feeling scare and determine to find him, Cleo jumps in water to find Marcus.

Then Dalmatianmon calls out to Cleo on Devidramon with worries, "HONEY!!"

From underwater, Cleo looks around in the water then see Marcus, floating there, unconscious. Cleo quickly swims over to Marcus, grabs by wrapping her arms around his waist then swims up to the surface. Cleo and unconscious Marcus emerges from water.

Cleo looks at Marcus with worries, "Marcus, hang in there!" and tries to him and herself from sinking back in the water from the waves then boat comes in.

"Need a hand?"

Cleo looks up at person who's in the boat. It was the old man who gave Digivices to Marcus and Cleo. Devidramon then sets Thomas, Gaomon and Agumon on the boat with the old man. Cleo told the old man grab Marcus and put him in the boat while she and her two Digimon go after Aquilamon.

The old man did what he told and tells Cleo that she might have no choice, but to fight Aquilamon and turn him back into DigiEgg in order to stop him from causing more chaos.

Devidramon grabs Cleo out of the water then flies away from the water to find Aquilamon. They manages to find the red bird Digimon at oil company. He was destroying almost everything in his sight. His Blast Rings destroys most of the building, making flames and damages.

"Kristy... Where are you?" Aquilamon softly spoke as attack another building of the oil company. "I'm...right...here..."

"We have to stop him before this whole place goes Ka-Boom!" Cleo exclaimed.

"I'll stop him!" Devidramon growled at Aquilamon. "Dark Gale!" His eyes turns black then shoots thick dark beams from his eyes.

His attack hits Aquilamon on the back, making Aquilamon turn around then flies towards Devidramon. "Grand Horn!" Aquilamon's horns, gathering energy, turns red and then he attacks, preparing to ram Devidramon with his horns.

Devidramon slightly dodges the horns before Aquilamon could reach him. "Whew! That was close one!"

"Too close!" Dalmatianmon shouted.

"Blast Rings!" Suddenly a ray of rings gets a direct hit on Devidramon's back leg, causing Cleo to lose grip on Devidramon.

Cleo starts to scream with terror as she fall off of Devidramon and towards her doom. Devidramon tries to catch her, but gets hit again by Aquilamon's Grand Horn then crashes on the ground with Dalmatianmon. Cleo closes her as she wait for her end to come. All of the sudden, she lands on something.

"...Am I dead yet?" Cleo slowly opens her eyes then notices she on the ground, safely then see Agumon, looking at her shock. "Agumon?! What are you doing here?! And where's Marcus?"

"Um... You're sitting on him." Agumon stuttered with awkward.

Cleo look down then notice she's really is sitting on Marcus' back. "OH!" Cleo quickly get off of him "I'm so sorry about that Marcus!"

Marcus grunts in pain as he sits up, "I-I'm fine... I'm fine." Marcus glance at Cleo. "I see you're not glaring at me anymore."

Cleo flich as she remembers what happened at DATS HQ, "About that... I'm really sorry! It just..."

"Save the chit-chat later, Cleo." Marcus stands up, climbs up a metal ladder then stares up to where Aquilamon is, "Hey, Biyomon! You told me that you'll protect Kristy, right?!"

Aquilamon appears in sky, "Kri-sty..." then flies where's Marcus is.

"If you're a man, then defend those words you said with your own life!" Marcus jumps off then slams his fist on Aquilamon's back, making his Digisoul appears.

Marcus lands on the ground in of Agumon, "All right! It's here!"

"Digisoul... Charge!"

"Agumon digivolve to...GeoGreymon!" GeoGreymon starts to attack, "Mega Brust!" then his attack hits Aquilamon with a direct hit.

Aquilamon groans in pain, "Kristy... Kristy!" then he starts to glow bright.

"What?" Marcus gasped.

"Aquilamon digivolve to...Garudamon!" Aquilamon was now a huge humaniod bird with wings on his back two talons as his hands and his other two as feet.

Cleo gasps with fright, "H-He digivolve!"

"Honey!" Dalmatianmon ran towards Cleo with Devidramon flying behind. "Are you okay?" Devidramon lands next to Cleo.

"I'm fine, but we've got a big problem here!"" Cleo pointed at Aquilamon's new form.

"Oh, great! That's Garudamon, an Ultimate level Bird-Man Digimon. His type is Vaccine. Towering above most opponents, Garudamon attacks with mystical flames and bone-breaking punches. Only Digimon who have survived harsh conditions are chosen to become a Garudamon. His attacks is Wing Blade."

"Biyomon!!" a young cry called.

Everyone, except GeoGreymon and Devidramon, looks back and see Kristy running over with Sarah behind. Sarah tries to stop Kristy from getting closer to Garudamon.

Marcus went to Kristy, "Idiot, what are doing here?!"

"Because Biyomon... he was calling for me!" Kristy breaks out from her mother grip then runs closer to Garudamon. "Biyomon!!"

Garudamon looks down at Kristy, "Kri-sty..."

Kristy smiles at Garudamon, holding her hands out to her friend, "Come here, Biyomon. Let's go home together."

Before Garudamon could answer Kristy, he suddenly groans in pain, holding his head, "Kristy! Where is my Kristy...?" then dark aura forms around him.

Dalmatianmon yells out to Kristy, "Kristy, get back! It's no use! ...He doesn't remember you anymore!"

"That can't be true!! Biyomon!!" Kristy cried out to Garudamon.

Garudamon's body glows a fiery red, "Wing Blade!" then charges a flaming phoenix-like entity that is then sent flying towards the Kristy.

"Kristy!!" Cleo cried as cover Kristy to protect from the attack.

Marcus cover both Cleo and his sister while Dalmatianmon covers Sarah as GeoGreymon and Devidramon blocks the attack by using themselves. The powerful attack colldies into the two Champion Digimon, making big explodsion then later comes smokescreen.

The smoke clears up... Marcus looks at Cleo and Kristy then at his mom who is cover by Dalmatianmon. Sarah was knock out from the blast while Dalmatianmon was still around, but in great pain from the attack. Cleo was also knock out a bit.

Then Kristy spoke, "Marcus..." sadly looks up at Marcus "Biyomon... Why isn't he listening to me...? Did he really forget about me...?" then she faints on Marcus.

Then suddenly, GeoGreymon collapse on the ground with Devidramon. Devidramon forms back into his rookie form, Impmon with bruises on him. Marcus daze at the Digimon with fear and disbelief.

Then Cleo's words from when Marcus tries to get Biyomon back to the Digital World, echoes in his head... /What if you're not there for Kristy? What if you're too far away from her? What if you can't protect her forever?.../

The rain comes in.

Marcus sets Cleo and Kristy on the ground then stands up, lloking up at the sky. What is it about being the ulimate fighter? Both Krisity's feeling... and Biyomon... He couldn't protect either of them.

"In the end... My fist... Aren't useful at all!!" Marcus yelled.

The yelled from Marcus woke Cleo, Dalmatianmon and Impmon. Cleo slowly looks up at Marcus. She could tell that Marcus wants to be stronger. He doesn't want anyone suffer anymore painful emotions...

/M-Marcus... you finally understand now... I'm glad.../ Cleo closes her eyes.

Suddenly, Cleo's golden heart necklace glows as digital particles comes out from golden heart then goes through into Marcus' heart, making his own Digisoul burst out him then cover around him with many enegry.

"Digisoul... Full Charge!" the light lands on GeoGreymon.

"GeoGreymon digivolve to...RizeGreymon!" GeoGreymon was now cyborg dinosaur with huge gun cannon on his left arm, cyborg red wings and metal skull on his head.

"Whoa! He digivolve into his Ultimate form, RizeGreymon! RizeGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon who has mechanized more than half of his body. He flies across the sky and defeats the enemy despite his lumbering big body. It is said that the offensive abilities produced when he fires the huge revolver on his left arm is akin to a nuclear warhead. In addition, the barrel is made from Chrome-Digizoid so that it can produce powers itself. He's vaccine and his great attacks are Trident Revolver and Rising Destroyer."

RizeGreymon roars then flies into air towards Garudamon to fight the bird man once and for all.

"Wing Blade!" The attack goes straight towards RizeGreymon, but it didn't effect him at all.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon fires three bright bullets from his revolver at Garudamon.

The three bullets makes a great direct hit on Garudamon, destroying the bird man Digimon then making him turn back into a DigiEgg once more. RizeGreymon lands next to his boss.

Few minutes later, Sarah, who's now awake, Cleo, Dalmatianmon, Marcus and Impmon waited for Kristy to wake up. Kristy was laying on Sarah's lap then wakes up.

Kristy looks at Marcus, "Marcus... Where's Biyomon?"

Marcus sadly show the DigiEgg of Biyomon to Kristy.

Kristy stands up then hugs the DigiEgg with sadness, but with a bit glad in her, "I see... Now he no longer has to suffer... Thank goodness..." tears begins to form in her eyes.

Even though it's sad to see a friend gone, but it's also kinda good to know they won't suffer anymore.

Marcus slowly looks at Dalmatianmon who still has bandages on her.

Dalmatianmon notices Marcus is staring at her, "What?? What is it?"

"...Dalmatianmon... I trust you." Marcus answered.

Dalmatianmon along with Cleo and Impmon gasps a bit. "Why??" the winged Digimon asked. "Why do you trust me?"

"...Because I forgot all about what you did for back then... Even, if what Merukimon said might true... If Cleo still trust you then I still trust you..."

Dalmatianmon looked at Marcus for the moment then sighs, "Good... However, next time think through it before spoke too soon..."

AT DATS, the DigiEgg of Biyomon was transported back to the Digital World. However, Miki and Megumi found something else on Biyomon's signal... There was also Merukimon's signal with Biyomon.

"It's most likely that Biyomon was struck by Meruimon and sent to the human world... from the looks of this." said Thomas.

"No way!" Everyone look at Dalmatianmon. "Merukimon would never do that! He would never..." Dalmatianmon couldn't believe Merukimon would do such a thing like this.

Cleo slowly look at her first Digimon, "Dalmatianmon... I know Merukimon is your friend, but what if he did do it?"

Dalmatianmon looks down with disbelief. She couldn't believe Merukimon would do it, but deep inside she feel it could happened.

Then Marcus spoke "Dalmatianmon, listen..." Dalmatianmon look at Marcus. "Until we defeat him, we won't get true peace."

Dalmatianmon knows Marcus is right about this, they have to do something before something horrible happens. She nods at Marcus, "...Fine... If we go to the Digital World and fight Merukimon, we might be able to stop this... I'll go with you all to lead the way a bit..."

"Are you sure?" Yoshino asked. "Merukimon might send someone to destroy you..."

"He might also send more Digimon here..." Dalmatianmon pointed out. "I can't stand seeing innocents here getting hurt by this."

"Then let's go to the Digital World!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Wait!" Commander Sampson spoke. "I have something I must tell you all. Especially you, Marcus. This is important information concerning your father."

Marcus gasps with shock, "My...dad?"


	14. The Wild Boy of the Digital World

Finally... Thew wait is over! I am _**SO **_sorry! I've been busy with my art and all. I also couldn't think up how the characters would react in this, but thanks to the other readers from the other site (I won't say who), I finally decide to write this chapter.

_**Dalmatianmon**_: I thought the real reason was you didn't feel like doing this, in other words lazy.

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger**_: ...That too and I was busy.

_**Dalmatianmon**_: Sure... *ducks from a flying book* Uh... To the Story, my readers!

Episode 14: The Wild Boy of the Digital World

* * *

Last time, Commander Sampson was going to tell the young member of what happened 10 years ago and it also has something to do with Marcus' father...

Commander Sampson begins to tell the story, "Ten years ago... a world that existed in a different dimension from the Human World - the Digital World - was discovered. The National Government Confidentiality Ministry gathered people who specialized in various fields, and sent them to investigate the Digital World. The group met with severe difficulties. They were attacked by Digimon, their camp was destroyed, and they were in danger of being unable to return back to the human world."

"But under one man's capable orders... the exploration party avoided disaster and they were able to safely return home. That was Professor Spencer Damon." Commander Richard Sampson **((A/N: I just found out 'Richard' is his first American name, but I'll keep calling him Commander Sampson instead))** looks at Marcus "Your father."

Everyone, even Marcus, gasps with wonder. Marcus' father had save the rest of team from danger and is part of DATS. But where is he now?

Richard Sampson explains what happened after that, "Professor Damon's whereabouts in Digital World became unknown after that. Even today, we have no idea where he may be."

Cleo's eyes were with amazement, /Wow! So, that what happened to Marcus' dad... For 10 years, Spencer has been stuck in Digital World.../

Suddenly, Marcus runs out the main room with Agumon behind. Cleo was about to go after him, but Dalmatianmon held her back. Dalmatianmon knows where Marcus is heading, back home ask his mom if she knows anything about his dad disappearances.

It turns out that Sarah knew everything about his dad disappearances and about the Digital World which is why she wasn't afraid when she Agumon and Dalmatianmon. The main reason she didn't say anything about it 'cause she fears the Digital World might take Marcus away like it took his dad. But that didn't stop Marcus. After hearing about his dad, he's determine to find Spencer and bring him back to this world to his family. However, it seem almost impossible. Spencer has been gone in Digital World for 10 years and he could be anywhere...

Meanwhile at Cleo's home...

Cleo prepares for her bedtime for the night and for tomorrow adventures. While tying her long light blue hair into a bun, Cleo starts to think about what happened before, /...I can't believe what has happened so far... It seem only like yesterday, I just became a member of the DATS then this happens! I first met a Digimon who saved me, become a member to keep wild Digimon under control then suddenly a Mega level Digimon pops in... Merukimon probably is the reason for all of this mess!/

Suddenly, she just remember what Merukimon said about the humans did to him and his people in Digital World, /...Maybe he isn't the one who start all this... He seem to really hate us humans for something and Dalmatianmon knows it. Why do humans and Digimon has to fight so much? What started this chaos in the first place?/ the she sighs, "This is so confusing!"

"What's so confusing?" Dalmatianmon suddenly asked from inside the Digivice with Impmon in it.

Cleo spoke to her Digimon, "About everything! Digimon appearing here in the Human World, a flying Digimon that knows you, a very strong Digimon almost kill us and planning to stop Merukimon for good!" she sits on her bed with hands on her face, "I feel like there's some connection to this to a question... Why?"

Dalmatianmon looked kinda troubling, "...You'll see when we enter the Digital World..."

Impmon pushes Dalmatianmon aside then grunts, "Just gets some rest for tomorrow adventures, Cleo. We're in a fight for our lives."

Dalmatianmon pushes Impmon back, "Watch the wing!"

Cleo softly smiles at her two Digimon, "I just hope for what I find won't be too shocking..." she lays down on her pillow "Good night you two..." pulls the covers on her then slowly falls asleep.

Then Impmon softly spoke to the winged Digimon, "I guess you haven't told her about 'him' yet, huh?"

Dalmatianmon sighs, "Impmon... I'm not 100% sure if Honey really is one of his real family... I just don't know yet."

Impmon snorts at her, "Just pray and hope she won't hate you or distrust you for not telling her before..." Impmon starts to feel sleepy then yawns, "Well... G'night." then falls asleep, leaning on Dalmatianmon.

Dalmatianmon quietly looks at Impmon then at Cleo. She knows Cleo will probably won't be her friend again. However, it won't happen until tomorrow...

In the morning, Cleo told her parents that's she going on an important trip with her 'co-workers' for a few days or so. **((A/N: Just to let you all know, Cleo just told her parents she's working at 'job'. I mean, wouldn't said that to them at first?))** Cleo was really nervous of going into the Digital World again for some reasons. Same goes with Dalmatianmon. The winged Digimon knew this day would come and was hoping it wouldn't. All she pray and hope that nothing bad will happen to her friends.

At the DATS HQ...

"What in the world?" Cleo exclaimed.

"Now that's huge!" said Impmon.

In the main computer room, Marcus brought a big sack fill with food that Sarah made for them for the mission.

"Mom made these lunches for all of us." Marcus explained.

"This isn't a picnic..." Thomas spoke to Marcus.

"Boss... Thomas said he doesn't want the fried eggs."

Marcus smirks at Agumon, "No choice then. We'll just have to eat it all ourselves."

Thomas suddenly looked like he made a mistake saying what he said before.

Gaomon notices the look, "Thomas is afflicted..."

"Marcus..." Cleo glared at Marcus while Dalmatianmon did the same with Agumon.

Marcus notices the glare from Cleo then chuckles nervously, "W-We were just kidding!" Agumon quickly nodded at the girls. Cleo just humphed at them.

"By the way, Dalmatianmon..." Yoshino spoke. "Are you sure won't to come with us?"

"You can stay here until we've come back." said Lalamon.

Dalmatianmon shake her head no, "No, I'm going with you guys... You'll need a guide to get to Merukimon's location." /...And to see if Cleopatra recognize him.../

Suddenly, Commander Sampson and Kudamon walks in. "So you have all decided." Kudamon spoke.

The four tamers and five Digimon nodded at Kudamon.

Few minutes laters...

"This is a Digimon Radar, which will be sent along with everything else in one container." Megumi explained while showing a machine container. "It's tell you the general area where Merukimon is. That way Dalmatianmon will know the way easier." then she show two walkies-talkies **((A/N: I think that's what it's call...))** "This is a long-range communicator. Use it to give us regular updates."

Then Agumon asks, "What're these?" holding three metal sticks.

Miki took one from Agumon, "They're transmission markers. The signal that comes from the this will lets us know where to open the Digital Gate for you. Don't lose them, or we won't be able to recover you."

While the humans continue to talk, Impmon whispers to Dalmatianmon, "Hey! Don't they know that you can sense a Digital Vortex by yourself?"

"Nope... They don't have all my info." Dalmatianmon whispered back.

"Now then..." Commander Sampson spoke. "Begin the mission!"

"Roger!"

Marcus, Thomas, Cleo and Yoshino were now standing inside the gate while Miki, Megumi and their Pawnchessmons prepares to transport them to the Digital World. The five Digimons are in the Digivices.

"Digital Gate Open!"

"Countdown! 3... 2... 1..."

"Begin transportation!"

The four tamers turns into digital particles and disappear into the Digital World.

"Was it really a good idea Richard to let them go?" Kudamon asked his tamer with worries.

Commander Sampson answers, "I want to believe in those children... And their unlimited potential."

Meanwhile in the Digital World, a beam of light shots down from the sky...

From afar, Merukimon senses it, "They're here."

With the tamers, they have arrive in the Digital World. They were near a forest.

"Honey! Let me and Impmon out of here! It's getting kinda crowded in here..." Dalmatianmon complained.

"At least I'm not fat!" Impmon snarled.

"Why you little!" Dalmatianmon growled with furious.

Cleo sighs with irritate, "Knock it off you two! Dalmatianmon, Impmon, Realize!"

"Bring it!" Dalmatianmon came out.

Then Impmon comes out, "Let's go!"

Yoshino looks into the sky with wonder, "So this is the Digital World..."

"There are rocks and things floating in the sky..." Lalamon spoke from Yoshino's Digivice.

"Heheh, surprised, aren'tcha?" Marcus gloated.

Yoshino stares at Marcus, "Why are you so smug?"

"Because this is my second time here. I'm already an expert." Marcus smug.

"Only as a Rookie expert..." Dalmatianmon blurted it out.

"What?" Marcus growled at Dalmatianmon as she shrugged.

Suddenly, another light beam from the sky hits somewhere the the forest.

"There's the container! Let's go!" said Thomas as he ran off ahead with others behind him. Unknown to them, something or someone was watching them then follows them through the trees.

While running, Dalmatianmon starts to have a familiar feeling that someone is following. /...Someone's following us... It could be him! I better tell Cleo about this right now!/ Dalmatianmon slowly look at Cleo, "Honey...?"

"What is it, Dalmatianmon?" Cleo looked back her Digimon.

"...There's something you should know about. There's another--" Before Dalmatianmon could finish, she hear something whooshing over her head then see a big boomerang flying towards the container, destroying it. The container, along with the food, turns digital and vanish.

"What the heck just happened?" Impmon exclaimed.

"Sarah's fried eggs..." Agumon whined.

Dalmatianmon looks around, "Everyone, we're not alone! So get prepare to fight!"

"Gaomon, Realize!"

"Lalamon, Realize!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Lalamon!"

The five Digimons were now on a alert to find what destroy the container while the tamers do the same.

All of the sudden, Dalmatianmon shouts, "Heads up!" the same boomerang flew in again this time towards the tamers. The fours tamers manages to dodges the boomerang before hit them. The boomerang flew back to it's owner then the owner jumps away from the group through the trees.

Cleo manages to caught a glimpse of the owner then gasps with shock, "Th-That's a...!" /A human? In the Digital World? How's that possible?/ Cleo runs after the human, "Everyone, come on!" Dalmatianmon and Impmon went after Cleo.

"Wait up!" Marcus runs after Cleo, "Let's go, Agumon!"

"Right!" Agumon followed Marcus.

The rest follows as well. They then saw the human as well. It was male a one and he look like a 10 year old child. The child still keep jumping from trees to trees then stop at certain one and kicks it.

Many small balls with spikes on them falls from the tree towards the group, but Dalmatianmon knocks them away before the spike balls could hit them with wings by spinning. Yoshino was about after the kid, but gets hang up by the foot of big plant with teeth.

"Yoshino!" her friends cried as they tried to get her down.

"Wh-What's going on?" Cleo exclaimed.

Dalmatianmon looks down, "...He's here. That kid is finally here."

Marcus turns to Dalmatianmon, "That kid? Dalmatianmon, do you know him?"

Dalmatianmon said nothing, but Impmon spoke, "Yep, she's know him. Me and her."

Cleo look confuse, "You guys knew about this? H-How did this child get here? Who is he?"

Dalmatianmon slowly look at Cleo, "You should know... You two are very connect."

"What are you talking about?" Cleo was now very puzzled. How could she know about that child?

Out of the blue, the child swing down from the vine then knocks Marcus down to the ground with him and tries to punch Marcus, but Marcus grabbed the little fists.

"Gotcha, you little punk!" Marcus snarled as Yoshino finally got down from the plant with Thomas' help.

Cleo took a good look at the child and gasped. He had dark blue hair, tan skin and hazel eyes. To Cleo he looked very familiar to her. /This child... He almost look like...my baby brother!/

"...No way... He couldn't be..." Cleo stuttered.

"Let go of him!" A familiar shouted from where the child swing from. "Ninja Blade!" The attacks went straight to Marcus and the boy.

They both dodge away, making the boy jump away from the group. The boy landed on a branch of tree, right next to a familiar face.

"Isn't that?" Agumon pondered.

"Falcomon!" Dalmatianmon exclaimed.

Impmon mutters, "That guy again?"

Marcus asks the winged Digimon, "Dalmatianmon, is that kid with Merukimon?"

"Yes... He was raised by Merukimon." Dalmatianmon answered.

Cleo was even more confuse. "Dalmatianmon, who is he? And why does he look like my baby brother?"

"...Because he is your baby brother... Keenan." Dalmatianmon quietly answered.

The group, except Impmon, gasps. That boy, that young boy is Cleo's younger brother. But how and why? Her brother has been died for ten years...

/Keenan...? That's Keenan? B-But my parents said he died! How could he be alive?/ Cleo feels so confuse. Did her parents really lied to her? Could this boy really be her brother that she thought was dead?

Suddenly, the boy, Keenan, shouts, "Sister Dalmatianmon, the humans are the enemy of Digimon! You betray us?"

/Sister Dalmatianmon?/ Cleo thought.

Dalmatianmon sighs with annoyance, "For the last time... I didn't betray anyone! I'm just trying to figure out what really happened before. Keenan! The humans aren't really responsible for what happened before!"

/What happened before? What's going here?/ Cleo wondered.

"Lair! Humans destroy Digital World's peace! I not forgive humans!" Keenan yelled.

However, Marcus shouts, "Don't be stupid! It's Merukimon that destroyed the peace!"

"Don't talk bad of Merukimon!" Keenan yelled with furious then grabs his boomerang, "Merukimon's right! All Digimon obey him!" then throws at the group.

Everyone quickly moves out of the way before the boomerang could hit them then Keenan grab the boomerang and tries to hit the tamers. Everyone dodges while the Agumon and Gaomon tries to hit Keenan. Keenan jumps away as Falcomon flies in.

"Firecracker Smokescreen!" The bird Digimon drops exploding bamboo cylinders at the group.

Dalmatianmon attacks back, "Enough is enough! Light Spheres!" The light spheres collides into the Falcomon's attack, exploding, making smokescreen above them. "Still a little slow, I see! I thought my training made you guys a bit faster than before."

"Huh?" Cleo and her friend exclaimed.

Both Falcomon and Keenan, who holds onto Falcomon's feet as he still flying, grunted then flies away from them, knowing that Dalmatianmon is still stronger than them.

When they were far away, Marcus suddenly grabs Dalmatianmon by her red ribbon bow, "Alright! What's going on here? Who is he? And how could he be Cleo's brother?" growling at her.

Dalmatianmon slaps Marcus' hand off of her, "...He might be Honey's brother, he might be not... All I know is there's connection between them."

"Dalmatianmon..." Thomas spoke. "Did you knew about this all along?"

"Why didn't you say anything about it?" Yoshino angrily exclaimed.

"Dalmatianmon... why?" Cleo softly asked.

Dalmatianmon closes her eyes for the moment, "If I said anything before all this, you would all believe me?" They all got quiet. "Look, to be honest, I wasn't sure if he was Honey's baby brother that died 10 years ago, but for some reason, something tell that he is."

"How did he get here? And why did he said 'Humans are the enemy of Digimon' when he's a human himself?" Cleo asked.

"Because he thinks he's a Digimon. 10 years ago, he was found by me when I was in my In-Training form, Puppymon, and another Digimon named Frigimon." Dalmatianmon explained.

"Frigimon?" Cleo pondered.

"Frigimon is a Champion level Icy Digimon in the form of a 'snow bear'. Contrary to it's cold appearance, it is warm-hearted and is gentle in nature. Frigimon hates to fight against those it likes, and Digimon who make friends with a Frigimon will find their hearts warm, too. A Vaccine type and has good attacks, Subzero Ice Punch and Snowball Fight."

"Puppymon is my In-Training form. Even as an In-Training form, I still fight or protect to those I care. A data type and ability call Sight Pure Heart." **((A/N: Sight Pure Heart is great ability to see into a heart of person or Digimon to see if their good or evil))**

Dalmatianmon continues... "Anyway, when me and Frigimon first found him as a baby... He was crying for his mother. Feeling sorry for Frigimon took him in as her son and raise as her own child for long, but..." she look down with grief. "...Something took her and our friends data and was never seen again..."

Everyone looked sad and puzzle at the same time. Cleo then remember what her Digimon told her before when they had that argument before.

Then Lalamon spoke, "But why does he think Humans are the one who destroyed the peace?"

"Yeah, ain't Merukimon the one who did it?" Agumon asked.

"...No..." Dalmatianmon quietly answered. "It wasn't Merukimon who started... But after what just happened in the Human World... I'm not sure what started."

"Which is why you enter that world to find out what's really behind it." Impmon spoke.

"You mean... that was your mission?" Thomas asked.

"Maybe... maybe not." Dalmatianmon replied.

With Cleo, she didn't hear a thing when Dalmatianmon told them that she and another Digimon found Keenan when he was baby. The same year that her baby brother died. Her mind was filled with questions. How could this happened? Why did her parent said her brother died when she at her aunt's house. Could that boy be the same Keenan?

"...Cleo? Cleo? Hey!"

Cleo snaps out from her thoughts, "Huh? Wh-what?" she at the one who called her. It was Marcus.

"I asked those that boy look familiar to you?" Marcus asked again.

Cleo thought the moment, "...I-I don't know... He looks like my baby brother, but I'm not sure if he's really is my brother... Besides, he doesn't seem recognize me at all."

"He may not remember you, but the bond is still there in his heart..." Dalmatianmon told her tamer. "It just his heart is filled with anger and hate of what happened before..." Dalmatianmon then look at everyone, "So... do you guys still trust me or not?"

Everyone was quiet and kinda nervous what to say about what Dalmatianmon said.

Then Impmon blurt out, "I don't know about you guys, but it's up to Cleo to say about that."

"Me?" said Cleo.

"Yeah, you. Do you still trust Dalmatianmon? What does your heart about this so far?" Impmon asked.

Cleo looked confused. At first, she like she betrayed by Dalmatianmon, but deep down inside her heart... "...I still trust her."

"What? Are you sure, Cleo?" said Yoshino.

"Are sure you want to risk that trust, Cleopatra?" Thomas asked.

Cleo nods at her friends, "Yes... There's a lot thing we don't know about Dalmatianmon's quest and it seem that even she don't know about herself."

"Really?" said Agumon.

"What Honey said is true..." said Dalmatianmon. "I don't know why I enter the your world, but something tells I had to to find my answers of what's going here."

"...Well, if Cleo still trust you then I still trust ya." Marcus spoke.

"Me too!" said Agumon.

"Well... I guess we can kinda trust you." Yoshino pondered a bit.

"If Cleo said she trust you then so do I!" said Lalamon.

"Same goes me." said Impmon.

"Us too." said Thomas as Gaomon nodded.

Dalmatianmon look at everyone then smile, "...I'm glad." then run into the forest.

"Dalmatianmon?" Cleo runs after the winged Digimon with the others behind her. "Where are you going?"

Dalmatianmon keeps running ahead, "To find Keenan! He needs to know the truth as soon as possible!"

Suddenly, a boomerang flew towards them. They manages to duck down before it could hit them. The boomerang then went back to it's owner, Keenan, who standing on the branch of a tree with Falcomon.

Dalmatianmon looks up at them, "Keenan! Falcomon!"

"Humans are enemy of Digimon! Why did you betray?" Keenan yelled at Dalmatianmon.

"Have you forgotten for they had done to us?" Falcomon asked.

"No, I haven't!" Dalmatianmon shouted. "But I know these humans aren't one who did it!"

"No! Humans are all alike! They are enemy to us, Digimon!" Keenan shouted.

"You're making a mistake, Keenan!" Dalmatianmon shouted back then points at Cleo, "That human is your sister, Keenan! Your _**REAL**_ sister!"

"NO! Me a Digimon! You are my sister!" Keenan yelled with furious.

"Geez! That kid really thinks he is a Digimon." said Impmon.

/...He really does think he's a Digimon... And he looks so much like my baby brother. But... he doesn't recognize me at all.../ Cleo sadly thought.

Suddenly, a misted fog creeps in through the forest. Then a low, creepy voice comes in, "...Get.... out..."

Everyone looks around through the fog. "What's with this fog?" Marcus asked.

/This fog... That voice... Could it be...?/ Dalmatianmon wondered.

The voice spoke again through the fog, "Get out... of my forest!"

"Who's that?" Agumon asked.

Then Dalmatianmon hears something coming towards them, "LOOKOUT!" Out of nowhere, roots and vines comes in and grabs both Marcus and Agumon then lifts up into the air while Falcomon and Keenan flew away to hide and watch.

Gaomon and Lalamon uses their attacks to free Marcus and Agumon. The two fighters landed back on the ground.

"Dang it, what's going on?" Marcus exclaimed.

Something clear in through the fog, revealing a huge tree with many arms and has cherries in the branches. "You stupid and violent humans..." it spoke. "Leave this forest!"

"Everyone... we have to leave here." Dalmatianmon spoke.

"How come? Who is that?" Cleo asked.

"That's Cherrymon. Cherrymon is a Vegetation Digimon. He's known as the Lord of the Deep Forest. He's Ultimate level Digimon and Virus type. He is a terrifying Digimon who have gone astray in the dark deep forest to go further and deeper into the woods, so that they will never break out of that forest. The fog he generates from his body displays illusions, tempting the opponent into the forest depths, where it uses his branches like tentacles and ivy to capture the opponent for his own nutrition. His attacks are Cherry Blast and Illusion Mist. He also a close friend of my kind."

"Is he also one of Merukimon's pals?" Marcus asked the winged Digimon.

Dalmatianmon sighs, "Idiot! Like you guys, he follow his ways. In other words, he has no allies."

"What Dalmatianmon spoke is true... I am the master of this forest. I make no outside alliances." said Cherrymon. "The two young chicks who are hiding over there..." Keenan and Falcomon gasped. "...This goes for you as well... Leave this forest!"

"So, not every Digimon follows Merukimon?" said Thomas.

"Duh! Where have you been, genius?" Impmon blurted out at Thomas sneer at him.

Keenan then shouts, "Shut up! Humans enemy of Digimon! I will defeat humans!"

"Are you still blabbing about that?" Marcus shouted.

Falcomon steps in front of Keenan, "Keenan, give me power!"

"Right!" Keenan then pulls out a black and purple Digivice, just like the tamers'.

"A Digivice?" the tamers exclaimed.

"Oops! I kinda forgot about that one..." Dalmatianmon mumbled out loud.

"How could you forget that?" Cleo cried.

"It slipped..." Dalmatianmon nervously chuckled as Cleo groaned.

Keenan puts his dark purple Digisoul in his Digivice.

"_**Falcomon digivolve to... Peckmon!**_" Falcomon is now an tall light orange ostrich with black and purple ninja clothes on him.

"That's Peckmon, the Champion form of Falcomon. Peckmon is an ostrich-like Digimon with ninja-based abilities. His main strengths in battle are his strong leg strength and unmatched speed. Although he flies well, he can run faster. A Vaccine type and has attacks call Spiral Claw and Kunai Wing."

"...I see you finally digivolve, Falcomon. Or may I say Peckmon?" Dalmatianmon spoke then looks back her friends, "Everyone get back..." they look at Dalmatianmon "...this fight is between me with Honey. Just wait until the times is right."

"What? B-But...!" Cleo stuttered.

"Trust me on this, Honey! ...I want to see how strong they got when I left."

Cleo, feeling unsure about this and doesn't want to fight Keenan, pulls out her Digivice. /I hope nothing bad happens to all us... But I must trust Dalmatianmon on this./ her Digisoul appears over her heart then takes it with hand, "_**Digisoul... Charge!**_"

"_**Dalmatianmon digivolve to... AngeWolfmon!**_" AngeWolfmon looks back at Cleo, "Get on, Honey!"

"O-Okay..." Cleo climbs onto AngeWolfmon's back.

"Hey! What about me?" Impmon shouted.

"You stay there!" AngeWolfmon shouted.

"Like heck I am!" Impmon growled then jumps on.

AngeWolfmon snorts at Impmon then looks back at Peckmon and Keenan, "Show us what you got, Peckmon!"

Peckmon jumps in the air, above AngeWolfmon, Cleo and rest of the Digimon, "Spiral Claw!" then spins around and drives one of his feet towards them.

AngeWolfmon with Cleo on her back, swiftly move out of the way before Peckmon could hit them. However, the other Digimon almost got hit and jumps back away from Peckmon.

Gaomon stares at the two Champions, "What incredible speed! They almost equal!"

Impmon snarls at AngeWolfmon, "Next time warn them when you do that!"

AngeWolfmon smirks at Impmon, "My bad!" then looks down at Peckmon, "Good speed, but not fast enough!"

Peckmon growls at her with furious. /Even in my Champion form... she's still too fast!/

Both Thomas and Yoshino whip out their Digivice, "**_Digisoul... Charge!_**"

"**_Gaomon digivolve to... Gaogamon!_**"

"_**Lalamon digivolve to... Sunflowmon!**_"

Peckmon jumps in the air as Keenan jumps onto his back then flies into air.

AngeWolfmon notices and shouts at the boy, "Can you fight, Keenan? Do you think you can protect the Digital World?" flying front of them.

"Me fight! Me will protect Digital World!" Keenan shouted back then throws a boomerang at AngeWolfmon and Cleo.

AngeWolfmon flies up to dodge it as it spin down towards Marcus instead.

Marcus waits for it to come closer to him then punch it, making the boomerang vanishes into particles, "Since you don't know, I'll tell you! You just picked fight with Japan's Ultimate Fighter!" his Digisoul appears.

"**_Digisoul... Charge!_**"

"_**Agumon digivolve to... GeoGreymon!**_"

"Horn Impulse!" GeoGreymon charges at Peckmon and Keenan.

"Useless!" Peckmon swiftly flies away as GeoGreymon slams into the boulders instead. "Kunai Wing!" Peckmon throws kunai-like sharp, bladed feathers at GeoGreymon then they explode around the giant dinosaur Digimon.

"Stop!" Cherrymon furiously shouted. "Stop this!"

Impmon looks down at Cherrymon, "What is he shouting about?"

Cleo looks down as well then notices something, "Hey! I see something under Cherrymon!"

AngeWolfmon looks down at Cherrymon and see many tiny black seed like under Cherrymon, "Why... those are Nyokimon!"

"Nyokimon is a Seed Digimon. A Baby level Digimon. Nyokimon is a variation. They may look cowardly, but they are serene."

"Baby..." Cleo pondered then realize something. "Wait... Is Cherrymon protecting them?"

AngeWolfmon nods at her tamer, "Yes! That's why he wanted us to leave! Is to protect them from harms way."

Cleo looks at her friend as they continue to fight against Peckmon and Keenan, "We have to stop them fighting, right now!"

"Leave it to me!" Impmon exclaimed then jumps down towards the group.

"_**Digisoul... Charge!**_"

"**_Impmon digivolve to... Devidramon!_**" Devidramon swoop down towards the fight, "Dark Gale!" then a shoot out a pairs thick beams from his eyes then hit between his friends and Peckmon.

"Huh? What the heck, Devidramon?" Marcus yelled at dragon Digimon.

"Everyone! Stop fighting!" Cleo screamed. Everyone looks up at Cleo as Cherrymon gasp at this. "If we keep fighting here, we've might cause harms to those baby Digimon!" she points at the Nyokimons that are under Cherrymon.

"Oh... Cherrymon is just protecting them." said Marcus.

Keenan growls, "Dang it!" as Peckmon flies down to attack.

"Shadow Beam!" The dark beam pushes back Peckmon. "When Honey said stop fighting, stop fighting!"

Keenan angrily grunts at AngeWolfmon. Suddenly, boulders from the sky starts to rain down towards the forest with everyone in it.

"Everything... Destroy everything!"

AngeWolfmon, Cleo and Devidramon looks up and see small humanoid rock riding a big bug while it's glows red. "Gotsumon? I should have known he's behind this rain of rocks!"

"Gotsumon is a humanoid-looking Digimon whose body is completely made of rock. He's Rookie level and a Data type. Gotsumon can blend his body into rocks to hide. Though normally mischievous with a cheerful personality, Gotsumon tends to be little selfish with a temper as dangerous as an erupting volcano. The attacks are Rock Fist and Crazy Crusher."

"The bug he's riding on is Yanmamon, a Bug Champion level and data type. Yanmamon is an Insectoid Digimon resembling a dragonfly. It carries electric power and swarms around digital world. The attack is Thunder Ray."

The boulders keeps falling from the sky, cutting and knocking the trees of the forest. Few of the boulders almost hit near Cherrymon and the baby Digimons.

"How can this be..." Cherrymon couldn't believe what's happening.

"Spiral Blow!"

"Sunshine Beam!"

"Dark Gale!"

Three attacks destroy three boulders that were about to crash down. "What?" Cherrymon exclaimed by the acting of the tamers.

AngeWolfmon flew next to Cherrymon, "Not all humans are stupid and violent... Some are kind and good."

"And we all could use some help in our times of need." Marcus smiled at Cherrymon. "Go, GeoGreymon!"

"Mega Flame!" His attack destroy another boulder.

The Digimon's attacks keep destroying the falling boulder with their attack, but then a huge boulder comes and it was too big to be destroy by they attack together.

/Oh no! It's too big!/ Cleo thought then looks down at the scared Nyokimons. "...But I can't give up! I have to keep trying to save them! I won't abandoning anyone or distrust anyone from any danger!" suddenly her golden heart necklace glows with digital gold particles then covers around Cleo.

"Everyone, look!" Yoshino gasped at Cleo.

"**_Digisoul... Full... Charge!_**"

"_**AngeWolfmon digivolve to... WereAngeWolfmon!**_" AngeWolfmon is now humanoid white canine with black, white and many different color spots on her, wearing jeans, golden shoes, a white angel wing, a black wing, golden fur chest and a red ribbon around her neck while the rest floating around the air.

"AngeWolfmon... digivolve!" Thomas cried.

"I am WereAngeWolfmon! I'm the Ultimate form of Dalmatianmon. A Vaccine type. A were angel like Digimon. I was once an AngeWolfmon until a golden full moon took affect on me. I only protect those who are in danger from evil with my attacks Tri-Color Shine and Ribbon Slash."

Cleo, now sitting on her Digimon's shoulder, looked amaze by her Digimon new form then commands her Digimon, "Alright, WereAngeWolfmon! Destroy that rock!"

"Right! Ribbon Slash!" Her ribbons grew long then easily slices and slashes the huge boulder into tiny pieces like knives.

WereAngewolfmon glares at Gotsumon, "You always cause trouble to me and my friends..." then snarls dangerously, "Get out of here before I turn you into tiny pebble!"

Gotsumon yelps in fear then make Yanmamon fly away from the forest.

Peckmon was amaze by WereAngeWolfmon's attack, "What power..."

"No matter! Me will fight!" Keenan cried.

Cleo heard what Keenan said, "If you two fight any more, you will drag them into it!" pointed down at the Nyokimpms as they hops out from under Cherrymon.

WereAngeWolfmon looks at Keenan, "You two must retreat!" Keenan just stares at her. "...You still have lot to learn, Keenan."

Keenan grunts at her then both he and Peckmon flies away from her.

"...WereAngeWolfmon... Is he really my baby brother?" Cleo softly asked.

Her Digimon nods at her, "Yes... I'm sure of it." then flies down towards their friends.

The Digimon went back to their Rookie forms as Cleo and Dalmatianmon landed next to them.

"Way a go, you two!" Marcus praised.

"You guys manages save us all from disaster." said Yoshino.

Cleo looked shock by the praises, but smiles, "Thanks, but we couldn't done without you guys."

"Unbelievable..." Cherrymon spoke with wonder. "We were saved by the foolish and vicious humans..."

"Like I said before... Not all humans are bad. Some like Honey, Marcus, Yoshino and Thomas are good and have a good heart." said Dalmatianmon. "Just like us Digimon."

"I see..." Cherrymon smiled.

"But still... What's going with this Keenan? We've just found out that he might be relation to Cleopatra." Thomas wondered.

"Who cares? The next time he shows his face in front of me, he's going down!" Marcus growled with determinations.

"Never mind that, what are we going to do now?" Yoshino exclaimed. "All the equipment we brought is gone! How are we going to find Merukimon? How are we going to get home?"

Impmon clears his throat, "Hello? Toots? Have you forgotten about Dalmatianmon here? Before she left, went to one Digital Vortex that's opening everyday... Merukimon's place."

"Huh? Dalmatianmon, is it true?" Marcus asked.

"Yep! And by the looks of it..." Dalmatianmon looks ahead and see a big ice mountain. "It's just up ahead from here... But it's still pretty far away... the Infinite Ice Ridge."

"Whether or not you all make it there is up to you." Cherrymon spoke.

"That's where he lives? It's quite a display." said Thomas.

"Things have gotten bothersome." Gaomon spoke.

"Really?" Everyone looks at Marcus. "From what I'm hearing, we can't go back to our world until we defeat Merukimon. How can it get any simpler than that?"

"That's just like you, boss!"

"In other words... Who said this is gonna be easy?" Impmon muttered as crossed him arms.

"Let's go, everyone! I know a short cut, but it will be dangerous." Dalmatianmon walks ahead with Cleo and Impmon behind.

"We...have to walk, do we?" Yoshino complained.

"This might make our calves fat!" Lalamom also complained.

"Quit whining, you lazy cows!" Impmon growled.

"Who are you calling lazy cows?" both Yoshino and Lalamon shrieked.

With Merukimon...

"Lord Merukimon! Merukimon!" Gotsumon made it to Merukimon's place.

"What shall we do with those humans and that traitor, Dalmatianmon?" Gotsumon bowed to Merukimon.

"...Let them come..." the Mega Digimon. Merukimon then quietly chuckled, knowing something will happen later on...

* * *

Whew! That's done...

_**Dalmatianmon**_: I wonder what happen next? You readers will have to wait and see... If you can.


	15. The Gorge of Deception!

**Now, this one took a lot of thinking... I wasn't sure what Cleopatra's fear would be. But I figure out, thanks to the other readers from the other site (not telling who or what site it is, but I'm sure you guys know what it is).**

Episode 15: The Gorge of Deception!

* * *

About few hours later from the forest, the gang continues on towards Merukimon's location. However...

"Hey, Boss! Are we there yet?" Agumon whined as he pants.

The gang was now walking through a desert with digital blocks in the sky. Dalmatianmon was leading the way with Impmon and Cleo behind, then follows up Thomas, Gaomon, Lalamon and Yoshino, Marcus and lastly, Agumon.

"You can say that again." Marcus panted from the heat. Then he yells at Dalmatianmon, "Hey, Dalmatianmon! How much further do we have to walk until we reach that Infinite-what's-it-called?"

Then Thomas spoke, "Stop complaining. We have no other choice, since we can't return to the Human World until we reach the Digital Gate in Infinite Ice Ridge."

"That's wrong!" Marcus disagreed. Everyone stopped walking. "We're not going there to return to the Human World. We're going there to defeat Merukimon and that snotty little-!"

Cleo and Dalmatianmon suddenly glares at Marcus, making him shutting up before finishing his sentence.

Marcus stutters, "I-I'm joking about 'snotty little punk' you guys!" then nervously chuckled.

Dalmatianmon humphs at Marcus, "Anyway, the only way to get to the gate is battling Merukimon."

"That's true." said Thomas.

Then Gaomon spoke, "Sir!"

"What's wrong, Gaomon?"

Gaomon points ahead, "That..." up ahead was a deep, huge crack.

As soon as they got closer...

"What is this...?" Yoshino pondered.

"They're buildings built above ground... right...?" Lalamon asked.

Then Agumon spoke, "But... Why are they sideways?" Sure enough, the buildings were sideways. On one side to the other side.

"They were built that way..." Dalmatianmon answered.

Cleo mutters with fear as she peer over the edge, "...Wh-Why must places had to be so high?"

"Buildings and houses protruding from the cliff..." said Gaomon.

"This is the Digital World." said Thomas. "Anything is possible."

Yoshino asks the winged Digimon, "Do we really have to go through here?"

Dalmatianmon replies, "This is the shortest way to get to Infinite Ice Ridge, however..."

"However?" Lalamon repeated.

"...There are rumors that there's a creepy Digimon that lives deep down there..."

Cleo whimpers, "...Isn't there another way?"

"Afraid not, Cleo." Impmon answered for Dalmatianmon.

Lalamon looks down, "It sure looks sort of ominous..."

"There's no time for pointless talk!" Everyone looks at Marcus. "We've got no other way to get through, right? Then we'll just have to go right in!" Marcus then slides down with Agumon behind.

Soon, everyone, even though they had hard time for getting Cleo to come along, lands one of the side buildings. They started lower down Marcus with white rope to another building.

Marcus lands on the building then looks up at his comrades, "It's fine, come on down!"

"I'm not going down there!" Cleo cried.

"Don't be so difficult, Honey!"

"But what if I slip and fall into the dark of nothingness? What if I get killed from this?" Cleo whined.

Marcus calls out to Cleo, "Just come on, Cleo! I'll catch if ya fall!"

Cleo whimpers at first then shouts down at Marcus, "If you miss and I died from falling, I'll haunt you forever!" then shakily starts to climb from the rope. She was half way down until she lost her grip and falls down.

"NOOOOOOO!" Cleo shrieked with great fear as she falls down. She closer her eyes as she falls. But then lands in Marcus' arms when he caught her. "...Am I dead yet?"

She then heard a chuckle very close, "Nah! You're safe."

Cleo opens her eye and see Marcus' face. She then notice that she's in Marcus' arms. /Oh...my...God! I can't believe he's holding me!/ Cleo squealed in her head as blushed.

Cleo clears throat, "Um... You put me down now."

"Huh?" Marcus was still holding Cleo. "Oh! S-Sorry..." sets her down.

Later, Dalmatianmon flies down toward them, next Yoshino slides down with Lalamon floating down with her, then Thomas, Gaomon, Impmon then Agumon, but the rope snaps. Impmon, Gaomon and Agumon falls right on top of Marcus.

Gaomon stares at Agumon, "You should cut the rope after everyone's down!"

"Yeah! What's the big the idea?" Impmon snarled.

Agumon nervously chuckles, "Sorry, sorry!"

Then Marcus shouts at the Digimon, "Whatever, just get off of me!"

"Make us!" Impmon growled.

"Why you little!" Marcus furiously glared at Impmon.

"Alright! Knock it off you guys!" Cleo exclaimed.

"He started it!" both Impmon and Marcus cried.

Yoshino then notices one of the building is a bit closer to them, "Hey, do you think we can cross over to the other side from that vicinity?"

"Let's go down a little further first and look for a route." said Thomas.

Then Cleo suddenly whines, "Nooo! No more going down from these buildings!"

"Don't be a baby, Honey!"

Gaomon started to walk over to Thomas, but then senses something from behind him. He looks back, but see nothing.

"What are you doing? Let's go, Gaomon." Thomas ordered.

"Huh? Oh! Sir, yes sir!" Gaomon runs over to his tamer.

Few minutes later after jump on another building, Gaomon heard a sound. Then was another then another. Soon the Digimon gets a bad feeling about the place.

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked.

"Sir, something's here!"

Marcus clutches his fist together, "They're finally showing themselves!"

Everyone prepares to fight and looks out for any movement. All of a sudden, Lalamon screamed. Then the gang were now surround by giant spiders.

"What the heck are these?" Marcus exclaimed.

"They're Dokugumon! Dokugumon is an Insectoid Digimon that resembles a spider. A Champion level and a virus type. Dokugumon is said to have computer viruses running through their bodies. The attacks are Poison Thread and Poison Cobweb."

"Ew! Spiders! I hate spiders!" Cleo shrieked.

The Dokugumons shoots out threads at the gang. They try to dodges the threads, but soon Agumon get caught then Lalamon and later Yoshino and Cleo. They were drag down by four of the Dokugomons further down. Only, Marcus, Thomas, Gaomon, Dalmatianmon and Impmon were left.

"This is bad!" Thomas exclaimed.

"No kidding, genius!" Impmon shouted.

The Dokugumon attacks again with their threads. The rest tries dodges again, but gets caught anyway and get drag down as well.

Later on, at the very deep of the place...

The five Digimons were trap in web like net while the tamer hang up by threads of webs.

"Dang it..." Marcus tries to get out, "I can't get out! What are you planning to do us?"

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" Dalmatianmon shouted at Cleo.

"Do I have to answer that?" Cleo yelled.

"She's fine and scared." Impmon grumbled.

"Yoshino, are you okay?" Lalamon asked her tamer.

Yoshino replies, "Yeah, thanks! How about you guys?"

"We're fine!" Agumon answered.

"We're okay!" Gaomon answered as well.

"What are they plotting?" Thomas wondered. "They've separated the humans and the Digimon..."

Suddenly, a strange, creepy noise was coming from far down.

"What was that?" Thomas pondered.

"I-I don't know, but..." Cleo shivers with fear, "It's coming from down there."

Then deep, dark voice follow the noise, "Curse you humans. You human filth should be cursed. Sleep... And roam aimlessly in your nightmares! Your hearts... Will be mine for the taking."

Dalmatianmon gasps with fear, "Oh no! It's..."

"T-Tell me that's not who I think is!" Impmon stuttered with discomfort.

"...Grave Scream!" A weird, eerie screams echos around.

"I'm getting...kind of sleep-..." Yoshino fell asleep.

Then Marcus fell asleep. Thomas tries to awake, but falls asleep as well. Only Cleo struggles to stay awake. /Don't go asleep... D-Don't go asleep!/ Cleo told herself from thoughts.

"What are you doin', boss? This isn't the time to be sleeping!"

"That's not it! This noise made them fall asleep!" Dalmatianmon explained.

"Cleo is the only awake so far." Lalamon exclaimed.

Cleo feels a bit sleepy, but keeps trying to stay awake. "I-I can't... go to sleep...yet! Must...find out...what's... c-causing it!"

Suddenly, big cloaked figure floats up in front of the tamers. It looked like metal skeleton, wearing a black hooded cape while holding a long scythe.

Cleo slowly glares at the new Digimon, "Wh-Who are you?"

"He's MetalPhantomon! A Cyborg Ultimate Digimon! He's a virus type. MetalPhantomon has the ability to induce nightmares and manipulate objects with the electric field connecting his limbs. He's like the Grim Reaper. His attacks are Grave Scream and Soul Predator. If that creep steals your heart, you done for."

MetalPhantomon stares at Cleo with a scary on his face. **((A/N: Wait... That is face, right? Dalmatianmon: Just shut up and type.)) **"Human... Why are you not sleeping? ...Sleep..."

"N-No... I can't go to sle-..." Cleo finally falls asleep.

"Wander about, little humans." MetalPhantomon slowly spoke as his eyes glows red. Then his scythe shoots dark red, bloody beams on the tamers.

"Dalmatianmon, what do we do?" Agumon cried.

"We have to come up with something before MetalPhantomon sucks out all of their spirits." said Gaomon.

"And how are we gonna do that, mutt? They hanging few feet away from us!" Impmon exclaimed with worries as he struggle to get out. "Cleo!"

Dalmatianmon stares up at Cleo. /Honey... Cleopatra... Don't let fear control you. It's all in the past. I know you can hear me. I know you can do it! You have pure heart of gold.../

The last word gold echoes in Cleo's head...

In Cleo's nightmare...

Cleo is area fill with dark grayish aura. Cleo looks around as she walks forward. /...Where...am I? Where is everyone at? The last thing I remember that me and my friends were held by that grim looking Digimon... Am I dreaming or something?/

Out of the blue, she saw some strange, but familiar figures ahead.

Cleo quickly looks ahead towards the figures, "Who's there? Who are you?" and walks towards the figures to get a closer look at them. As she got closer, she see the figures much clearer and better...

"Thomas? Yoshino? ...M-Marcus?" Cleo cried. Sure enough, it was the three of her friends. Cleo became very happy and relief to see her friends with her, "How did you guys get here? I was getting worry about you guys!" she ran over to them.

However, when she got closer to her friends, they went farther away from her. Cleo stops running for the moment, looking puzzle and confuse of her friends' action. Why were they moving away from her?

Cleo tries again, but Yoshino, Thomas and even Marcus keeps moving away from her. Cleo gets even more confuse then later scare at the same time, "W-Wait!" Cleo cried as she runs towards her friends as she could, trying to reach them.

Marcus turns around to look at her with disappoint and anger in his eyes, "Why should we wait for you? You're too weak fight back..."

Cleo couldn't believe what she just heard, "B-But... That's not true! I am strong! I thought you care about me?"

"No, you're wrong... I only pity you and see if you're strong, but I was wrong! You should just give up and go back home!" Marcus turns back around then starts to walk away from Cleo again.

Cleo depressingly cries out to Marcus, "Don't leave me here! Why are you leaving me? Why are you all walking from me? P-Please, stop!" she suddenly trips and falls down on the invisible the floor.

Cleo yelps as she hits the floor then slowly looks up as her friends moves farther and farther away from her. Cleo begins to shake with fear as her friends were almost out of her sights, "...N-No... Please... Wait..." she starts to tear up, "Don't leave me..." her 'friends' suddenly vanish through the aura in a split second.

"...Yoshino? Thomas? ...M-Marcus?..." Cleo quietly called out, hoping they were hear her and come back for her. But so far, nothing. Cleo stays lying on the floor as tears falls from her eyes with sadness and betray. This was Cleo's greatest fears... being abandon and left alone from her friends.

"Wh-Why? I-I don't understand... Why did they leave me all alone? ...I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" she screamed with furious and sadness. "...I-I thought...we were...f-friends...!" Cleo sobbed.

Suddenly from where's Cleo's heart is, something started glow bright gold from her chest. Cleo quickly sits up on her knees then reach in her shirt to pull to see what's glowing... It was her golden heart necklace that Marcus gave for her birthday.

The golden heart glows brightly then shines out a ray beam of golden light into Cleo's head, showing the memories of her real friends... It shows how she first Marcus when they were little, showing how she encounter her first partner Digimon, showing her meeting Marcus again with Agumon, Yoshino and Lalamon, showing her how she became a member of the DATS, showing her meeting with Thomas and Gaomon, showing her how she met Impmon and Biyomon and showing her much her friend really care for her everyday.

Cleo slowly closes her eyes after seeing the memories, "...No matter what happens... They're always with me, close or far away from me." All of the sudden, her golden heart necklace blasts out her Digisoul, floating in front of her with two brightly, glowing eyes.

"_...**Cleopatra**..._" a strange, but soft feminine voice spoke to her.

Cleo gasps a bit with amazement, "H-How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"_...**I am a** **friend**..._"

"A friend?" Cleo pondered. "Well, where did you come from and why you are here?"

"_**There is no time to explain**... **One of your friends is grave danger from MetalPhantomon**!_"

"MetalPhantomon?" Cleo starts to remember what happened before then quickly realize what's been going, "Wait a minute! You mean, all of this was just a nightmare from that creepy Digimon?"

"_**Yes**... **He's trying to steal your heart forever**... **And I'm afraid one your friends is their biggest fears yet**... **You must save them**!_"

"Me? H-How? What can I do?"

"_...**You must warn your friend**...**and remind him that no matter what**...**the good memories are always with him**..._"

"Him? Him who?" Cleo stands up.

"_...**Him**..._" The golden Digisoul of Cleo's opens a portal in front of Cleo, reveal a small town.

"Wh-What is this?"

"_**It's the horrible and sad memory of your friend**...** A memory of the one he loved before he lost it**..._" Suddenly, the vision wraps and came into vision again, showing a familiar person.

Cleo gasps, "T-That's Thomas!"

Thomas was looking at a small poster on a window then looks up through the window, seeing a clock saying 4 o' clock pm. **((A/N: I'm not sure it was 4 or 5, but it look like 4:00 pm))**

"_I can still... I can still make it!_" Thomas exclaimed then runs off to his destination.

"Where is he going?" Cleo asked the Golden Digisoul.

"_...**He's going to try to change his past**..._"

Another voice creeps from the portal, "_That's right._" a familiar dark aura appear above the town without Thomas noticing it. "_Today is the day you lost your precious mother._" the vision turns blood red as the figure laughs evilly, "_You think if hurry you'll make it in time? Run, then! Hurry away!_"

Cleo gasps as finally recognize the voice, "That's MetalPhantomon!"

The vision charges into a house that Thomas just stop at...his once small home.

"_That's it..._" Thomas panted from running. "_My house..._"

From the top window, a young woman with long black hair closes the curtains.

"_Mother!_" Thomas cried as he runs at the front door, trying to open it.

"M-Mother?" Cleo exclaimed. "That's his mother?"

"_**Yes**... **Was his mother**..._"

"What do you mean 'was' his mother?"

"_**Watch**...**and see**..._"

Cleo watches the vision as Thomas continues to try opening the door.

"_Mother! Mother! Open up! Please listen to me!_" Thomas cries as he panics a bit, "T_his is about what'll happen to you! Please! Please open up! Please, Mother! Listen to me!_" the door finally slide open. "_Mother!_"

But it wasn't his mother, it was him when was little child.

"_That's...me..._" Thomas whispered.

"Is that Thomas as a kid?" Cleo asked.

"_**Yes**... **When he was just a small child**..._"

Young Thomas shouts to his mother, "_Mom, I'll be waiting outside!_" Then skips outside with joy **((A/N: Ya'll have to admit it, Thomas looked so cute when he was little! And so different back then...))**, "_I'm so excited! I wish I was there right now!_" he stops skipping, shouts at his mother to hurry up, "_Hey, come on, Mom! If we don't hurry up, the festival will be over!_"

A woman comes from the front door, "_Yes, yes, I'll be right there._" Thomas gasped and slowly turns back at the door. "_There's no need to rush._" it was Thomas' mother.

"_Hurry up!_" Young Thomas exclaimed.

"_Don't worry, we'll get there in time._" His mother slides the door close then locks it. "_Sorry for the wait. Now, let's get going._"

"_Yeah!_"

Thomas only looked at his younger self and his mother for a second then quickly goes after them, "_Mother! Don't go!_" tries to get his mother attention, but he went right through her then falls on the ground. "_What was that?_" as he look at his hand.

His mother and his younger self continues to walk ahead of him, not even noticing Thomas.

"What is he trying to do?" Cleo wondered.

"_...**He's trying to save his mother**..._"

/Save his mother? ...Wait! Did something bad happened to his mother?/ Cleo thought with worries.

Suddenly, MetalPhantomon's unseen voice spoke to Thomas, "_What'll you do? If you let things go on like this, your mother will die._"

Cleo gasps with shock, "...His mother will...die?"

Thomas quickly gets up, runs after his mother and tries to warn her, "_Mother, please wait! Please! I'm begging you! don't go to the festival! Please wait!_" as tears starts to come in from his eyes. _"Mother, listen to me! Mother!_"

With the five Digimons, they only sadly watch as Thomas struggles in his nightmares when the red light got bigger.

"Thomas!" Gaomon cried.

"The light that's sucking out Thomas' spirit is getting stronger!" Lalamon exclaimed with worries.

Agumon growls, "Dang it!" then yells at MetalPhantomon, "Hey, stop this! I'll take you on instead!"

Impmon snarls at MetalPhantomon while Dalmatianmon continues to look at Cleo. /Cleopatra... Thomas' spirit is almost gone. You must save him!/

With Cleo...

Cleo couldn't watch how Thomas tries get to his mother stop, "Thomas! It isn't real! It's all an illusion of your past! Wake up!" as she cries to Thomas so he can hear her. "THOMAS!"

Sadly, Thomas couldn't hear Cleo's cries at all. Thomas runs past his mother and his younger self then stops in the middle of the street as a speeding truck comes in.

"_Stop! There are people here!_" Thomas yelled. "_Stop!_"

The truck keep speeding closer to where his younger self and his mother are coming at the corner.

"_PLEASE STOP!_" Thomas screamed.

Just as soon as the truck quickly turns at the corner that his mother and his younger self are on, his mother quickly see the truck heading their direction and quickly pulls back her son away from the corner and herself...

The truck drives through Thomas as it quickly stops at the corner, but it was too late... The truck hits his mother. **((A/N: ...My god! That is the most saddest thing I ever saw... I really feel so sorry for him... Dalmatianmon: *sniffs* ...So sad...))**

Cleo frightfully gasps at the scene as Thomas slowly looks back, falls to his knees then screams out with grief and sorrow. This was his fear... This was his grief... The lost of his mother.

"_This is the end._" MetalPhantomon towers over sobbing Thomas. "_Lock yourself in the sorrow of your heart and drift eternally in this nightmare.__ Your memories...and your grief... I'll take all of it as my nourishment!_"

Cleo shakes her head to get rid of the horrible scene she just saw then yells out to Thomas, "Thomas, listen to me! I know how it feels to lose someone you love for so long! I know how it's hurts remember the when lost them! ...But, this isn't what your mother wants. She doesn't want to see you sad like this, thinking about the day she died, thinking it's your fault she's gone for good!"

Surprisingly, Cleo's hands reaches out through the portal towards Thomas then touches his face, "...She's not truly gone, Thomas... Not only you lock out the painful memories, you lock out the enjoyable ones too... If you unlock enjoyable ones too... She's always there for you, watching over you as you grow."

Cleo's Digisoul pushes away the dark red aura away from Thomas and from her. Then they both floats in a golden light. "She's still alive in your memories, Thomas..." Cleo gentiles wipes the tears away on Thomas' cheeks. "She'll always be with you...in your heart and memories."

Thomas slowly opens his eyes at Cleo, but instead seeing Cleo, he see his mother in Cleo's place, "Mother... It's all right, Mother." Thomas smiled. "You'll always stay alive within my memories. Not just the painful memories, but the enjoyable ones as well."

Cleo knew he was talking to his mother and at the same she and his mother nodded at him as the golden light engulfs them.

From outside, Thomas, along with Cleo, breaks out from MetalPhantomon's red light, destroying the web that held them, falls to ground of the building that the five Digimons are on and lands.

"Thomas!" Gaomon cried as the other gasps with shock and relief.

Cleo rubs her head, "...Ow... That was some 'dream'."

Thomas slowly stands up with his eyes close, angrily talking to the grim Digimon, "The one who showed me hurtful memories of my Mother...was you, MetalPhantomon!" he open his eyes. "Using the memories of my Mother to try attain my heart..."

Cleo secretly smiles at Thomas, /Thomas... You faced your fears... And remember the good times with your mother... I'm glad.../ her gold heart necklace glows bright as her Digimon shoots out from it and into Thomas, making his blue Digisoul covering around him.

Thomas continues to talk, "...Is absolutely unforgivable! Accept retribution for toying with a person's soul!" he takes out his Digivice.

"That light... it can't be...!" Lalamon exclaimed with amazement.

"Let's go, Gaomon! Digisoul... Full,... Charge!" **((A/N: To let you guys know, I will charge later what the Digimon say during their digivolving in future))**

"Gaomon wrap digivolve to... MachGaogamon!" Gaomon was now a big, tall humanoid blue wolf with different armor on him and two jet boosters on his back.

"Whoa! Gaomon digivolve into his Ultimate form, MachGaogamon! MachGaogamon is a Cyborg Data Digimon. He specializes in speedy "hit-and-run" attacks and is equipped with two jet-boosters on his back which enable him both to fly and to gain incredible speed while attacking. His attacks are Winning Knuckle and Howling Cannon."

Impmon gaped at MachGaogamon, "What the heck? No way!"

Even Agumon gaped at MachGaogamon, "Hate to say it, but he looks cool!"

"Gaomon digivolve to his Ultimate form!" Lalamon explained.

"Howling Cannon!" MachGaogamon releases his roar through his cannon all at once in supersonic waves at MetalPhantomon, cutting the other two red lights that was sucking up Marcus and Yoshino's spirits.

MachGaogamon grabs the two and sets them down to where the others are.

Cleo and the Digimons went over to Marcus and Yoshino.

"Boss, let's go!" Agumon exclaimed.

"This is no time to be drowsy!" Lalamon exclaimed to Yoshino.

The Dokugumons shoots out their thread at Marcus.

However, Marcus manages to dodges the threads, "I won't fall for the same trick twice!" then punches one of the Dokugumons.

"Digisoul... Charge!"

"Agumon digivolve to... GeoGreymon!" GeoGreymon swats one of the Dokugomon, leaps onto another building then glares the spider Digimons, "C'mon!"

Yoshino takes her Digivice, "Digisoul... Charge!"

"Lalamon digivolve to... Sunflowmon!" Sunflowmon flies away from the spider Digimons then attacks them, "Sunshine Beam!" and gets rid them before they could touch her.

Cleo collapse on the ground to her bottom with exhaustion as her two Digimons runs over to her. "Cleo, are you okay?" Impmon asked with conerns.

Cleo shakily smiles at Impmon, "I-I'm fine... Just exhausted."

Dalmatianmon helps her tamer up, "I guess when you gave your some of Digisou to Thomas, it must've tried you out." suddenly see two Dokugumon charges at them.

"Light Spheres!"

"Badda-Boom!"

The two attacks manages to delete the spiders.

MachGaogamon tries to throw a punch at MetalPhantomon, but the grim Digimon blocks it then easily throws MachGaogamon away from him to the ground wall. He then uses his blue electricity to move the buildings then throws at MachGaogamon.

MachGaogamon quickly dodges the buildings, grabs one then hurls it straight at MetalPhantomon. The grim Digimon gets very hard, but was still standing or floating.

"Take this!" MetalPhantomon snarled as he swings his scythe "Soul Predator!" then slashes his scythe, letting unleash a barrage of energy waves at the heroes.

The attack of MetalPhantomon destroys every Dokugumons as the Digimons of DATS dodges the energy waves.

Thomas just stood in one place then orders his Digimon, "Finish him!"

"Sir, yes sir!" MachGaogamon flies through the attack of the grim Digimon.

"Impossible!" MetalPhantomon gasped with fear.

Dalmatianmon yells at MachGaogamon, "Aim for his center glass sphere!"

"Right! Winning Knuckle!" MachGaogamon throws a powerful punch at the middle sphere of MetalPhantomon, destroying him.

MetalPhantomon's data forms into a DigiEgg then it falls into bottom of darkness.

Few hours later, the heroes finally were on the other side and was resting from the fight they had.

Agumon exhaustively spoke to Marcus, "I'm sure tired, Boss."

"Yeah." Marcus replied. "I had to punch quite a lot."

"If we didn't have Thomas with us today, it would have ended up badly!" Lalamon spoke.

"You can say that again, Lalamon!" Impmon exclaimed.

Thomas quickly stands up, "We've wasted time. Let's keep moving." then walks ahead.

Cleo quickly gets up then went over to Thomas, "...Thomas?"

Thomas stops walking then looks at Cleo, "Yes?"

"...You can always talk to me about your lost of your mother." Cleo softly replied.

Thomas gasps a bit, "How do you know about-?"

Cleo suddenly giggles at him, "That's for me to know and for you to find out... And don't worry I won't tell the others about what happened." she winked at him.

Thomas looked flabbergasted at first them smiles at Cleo, "...Thanks, Cleopatra." For some reason, he has a feeling that Cleo was watching him in nightmares, but wasn't sure yet.

Both Gaomon and Dalamtianmon were looking at Thomas and Cleo with curious. They didn't hear what Cleo and Thomas were talking about, but they can tell it's about the nightmare they had.

Thomas looks back at the group, "What's wrong? No dawdling. Let's go."

Gaomon snaps out, "Right! Sir, yes sir!"

"Yeah, yeah! We got it!" Marcus grumbled as he and Agumon stood up.

Suddenly, there was thump sound then Lalamon shrieks with worries, "Yoshino, what's wrong? Yoshino? Yoshino!"

Yoshino had collapse, panting very heavily and looked kinda sick...

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ Whew! That was kinda hard type down of the sad part...

**_Dalmatianmon:_** *wipes her tears* Who would've thought that would happened to Thomas?

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ ? Were you crying before?

_**Dalmatianmon:**_ NO! I just had something in my eye...

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ *smirks at Dalmatianmon* Sure... Please, review!


	16. Falcomon: Friend or Foe?

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:** It's finally up and it was kinda long too... Sorry for taking so long again._

_**Dalmatianmon:** And again and again..._

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:** Shut it!_

Episode 16: Falcomon: Friend or Foe?

* * *

After Yoshino collapse for unknown reasons, Dalmatianmon told that they should find shelter to keep Yoshino safe and rested from any danger.

They found cave that is perfect for Yoshino, so Thomas, Cleo, Dalmatianmon and Lalamon were inside the cave with Yoshino to see what's causing her to get her sick while Marcus and Agumon stands outside waiting with Gaomon and Impmon standing guarding at the entrance of the cave.

"Why is it that we have to wait outside?" Marcus asked while he and Agumon walked back and fore at the entrance of the cave.

"Getting rid of boss, that fellow's really unreasonable. Especially Cleo..." Agumon spoke.

Gaomon answers, "Miss Yoshino is a girl. It's normal to be cautious."

Marcus suddenly stop walking then turns to Gaomon, "Isn't Thomas himself a guy?" hitting at the edge of Agumon's nose.

"Ow!" Agumon rubbed his nose. "Boss... don't just stop like that."

"Sir has a doctor's license." Gaomon replied.

"And Cleo accept that from Thomas." Impmon spoke.

"Doctor's license...?" Marcus's eyes twitches with irritate. "Why would Cleo accept so that quickly, when that guy and I are the same age?"

"Because that guy is smart and you're not." Impmon answered before Gaomon could.

Marcus starts to growl with furious, "Dang it... Dang that perfect superman!"

Then Agumon spoke, "I'm also injured. Can I go in?"

"No." Both Gaomon and Impmon responded.

Meanwhile inside the cave...

Thomas was done examining Yoshino, but still couldn't figure out what really cause Yoshino to be so sick like that. Lalamon, Cleo and Dalmatianmon were trying to make Yoshino comfortable on the pile of leaves.

"This should be because you've overworked yourself." Thomas spoke to exhausted Yoshino.

"That's what I think. Yoshino's always worked so hard..." said Lalamon.

"Drink lots. Keep recuperating. We'll rest here for today." Thomas instructed Yoshino.

Yoshino tiredly opens her eyes, "No... We still have... to complete our mission..."

"Don't be so stubborn, Yoshino. Your health is more important than this mission!" Cleo spoke. "When you get sick, you rest. Besides, we still have enough time and it's still long way to get to our location."

"So, get some rest, tough gal! You'll need it... We all need it!" said Dalmatianmon.

Yoshino softly smiles at Cleo and Dalmatianmon then quietly falls asleep.

Thomas sighs with relief, but concerns as well, "Well, Yoshino is asleep..."

Cleo glances at Thomas with worry, "But?"

"But I still don't know what cause Yoshino to feel so sick all of the sudden." Thomas pondered.

Lalamon starts to whimper, "Ooh! I hope it's not too serious!"

"...I hope so too." Dalmatianmon finally spoke with big concerns.

"Why do you say that?" Thomas asked.

Dalmatianmon starts to tap lightly on her head with her claws, "Well, I think I seen this before..."

Both Cleo, Thomas and Lalamon stares at the winged Digimon when she said that. "When did you see this?"

"I-I... I don't remember." Dalamtianmon muttered out loud.

"You don't remember?" Lalamon exclaimed.

"No... It's been so long since I seen this. But I do remember there was a cure for it, but I'm afraid I don't remember it was either." said Dalmatianmon with sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry, Dalmatianmon. I'm sure you'll remember all of it soon." said Cleo then notices something else. "Um... Doesn't it seem kinda quiet to you guys?"

Thomas starts to stand up, "Come to think of it, I don't think I hear Marcus' voices." then walks towards the entrance of the cave with Cleo and the other two Digimon behind him.

"Yes. Very quiet." Lalamon floats behind them. Unknown to them, as soon as they left, a few digital dark purple appears on Yoshino's body as she sleep.

Outside from the cave, Thomas, Cleo, Lalamon and Dalmatianmon steps out from the cave. They saw Impmon and Gaomon near the entrance, but doesn't see Marcus or Agumon.

"Ah, Thomas, sir!" Gaomon notices Thomas the others.

"Where's Marcus and Agumon?" Thomas asked his Digimon.

"They seemed to have gone to the riverside." Gaomon answered.

"What? Why?" Cleo asked.

"The idiot wanted to feel useful as well." Impmon answered as crossed his arms on his chest.

Thomas sighs with irritate, "Really... I told them to stay here and not to go away..."

Cleo lays her hand on Thomas' shoulder, "Don't worry, Thomas! I'm sure Marcus just wanted to help as well." Cleo turns to the plant Digimon, "Lalamon, We're going to see Marcus. We'll leave Yoshino to you for a while. Just be on a look out for anything dangerous for Yoshino."

Lalamon agrees and went back inside the cave with Yoshino inside as the rest went off to Marcus and Agumon. Unknown to them, a familiar figure was watching the from high ground in bushes then disappears through the forest...

Through the forest, near a riverside...

Cleo, Thomas and their Digimons were running through the forest to find Marcus and Agumon.

As they run, Dalamtianmon starts to think about what happened to Yoshino, /...The way Yoshino is feeling and breathing... Where have I seen it before?/ suddenly everyone stops running and heard familiar shouting near the river.

"Do you guys hear that?" Cleo asked her friends.

"Yeah. It sound like Marcus and Agumon!" said Thomas. "They could be in trouble."

"Or they're the trouble." Impmon muttered.

Dalmatianmon sighs at Impmon then looks at her tamer, "Let's just go and see what's going on?" they all nodded at each others then runs over to the shouting.

However, once they got there, they only saw Marcus and Agumon playing in the river. Marcus was splashing at Agumon while Agumon was laughing, trying to tell his boss to stop splashing him.

"And they're suppose to be the Ultimate Fighters?" Impmon scoffed.

Cleo groans with irritate then shouts at Marcus, "Marcus? Marcus Damon!"

Marcus glares at the person who call him, "Busy, don't interrupt me!" then notices it was Cleo with Thomas, Gaomon, Dalmatianmon and Impmon, staring at them with irritate and amusement. Both Marcus and Agumon felt a sweat drop on themselves.

"These two don't seem to need rest." said Thomas as he raise his eyebrow at the 'fighters'.

Gaomon did the same, "Yes..."

Marcus and Agumon starts to chuckle with nervous.

Suddenly, Dalmatianmon senses something from afar and it was not good. "Um... Guys, I just had a bad feeling!" then runs off towards where Yoshino and Lalamon are.

"Dalmatianmon? Wait!" Cleo shouted as she and her friends runs after her Digimon.

As soon as Dalmatianmon got there, near the entrance cave, the winged Digimon heard a familiar child, but anger voice from inside the cave.

"Humans, enemy, get out of the Digital World!"

Then another voice came after it, "Punch her, Keenan!"

/Keenan and Falcomon! I have to save Yoshino and Lalamon from them! ...I'm sorry, Keenan.../ Dalmatianmon ran inside the cave, saw Yoshino being held by the neck collar from Keenan then attacks to get Keenan and Falcomon away from her teammate friends.

"Shadow Spheres!" the dark spheres went between Yoshino and Keenan, making the two youngest jump back away from Yoshino and knock out Lalamon.

"Dal-Dalmatianmon...!" Yoshino stuttered with relief as she saw Dalmatianmon at the entrance of the cave.

Keenan glares at Dalmatianmon, "Sister Dalmatianmon, why did you betray us Digimon? Humans are enemies to us Digimon!"

Dalmatianmon shows no emotions to Keenan, "...Keenan, I didn't betray anyone! I don't blame you for acting like this, but you have no right to attack the one is sick! ...It prove you're nothing but a coward."

Keenan just growl at Dalmatianmon.

Then Falcomon shouts at Dalmatianmon, "Humans attack us without warning, so they deserve it!"

Damatianmon shouts back, "No they don't! Don't you guys see what's going on? These Humans that I'm with are not the enemies from before! And the human with long light blue hair is your REAL sister, Keenan!"

"NO! Me not human, me Digimon!" Keenan furiously yelled.

Dalmatianmon suddenly look sad at Keenan. /Oh, Keenan... If only you knew what really happened to you.../

Suddenly, Marcus, Cleo, Thomas and the rest of the Digimon finally came.

Cleo gasps with shock when she sees Keenan again, "Keenan!"

Marcus growls at Keenan, "You brat, how are you a man attacking a sick person? A man cannot attack someone weaker than himself!" then charges at the child, preparing to fight Keenan.

"Marcus don't do it!" Cleo cried.

As Keenan was about to throw his boomerang, Yoshino quickly grabs his hand telling him to stop it. But then suddenly, both her and Keenan glows with an eerie purple color as the digital particles went onto Keenan.

Everyone, even Marcus, were never expected to see what happening now.

As the glowing dies down, Keenan got over his shock then sneers at Yoshino, "What did you do to me?" then unexpectedly Keenan started look kinda tired then collapse on the ground.

Cleo, Dalmatianmon and Falcomon cries out with worries, "Keenan!" Falcomon runs over to Keenan then lift the child up in his arm or wings.

"Hey, Keenan!" Falcomon depressingly tries to wake Keenan up. At the same time Lalamon wakes up then see how Falcomon is worrying about his friend.

Cleo saw it as well. /He really cares about Keenan... Maybe he's not a bad Digimon./

Falcomon slowly lifts Keenan up then glares at the group with anger and hate then looks at Dalmatianmon, "Do you see now, Dalmatianmon? Those humans infect Keenan with a virus!"

/The virus? ...That's it!/ Dalmatianmon thought as she finally remember about Yoshino's sickness then tries to explain to the bird Digimon, "Falcomon it wasn't their fault! They didn't know what it was!"

Then Thomas spoke to Falcomon, "Virus? You know something?"

"Shut up!" Falcomon yelled then flaps one of his free wing very fast, making a cloud dust at the group then flew away from the cave with Keenan on his back.

The group, except Yoshino and Lalamon, ran outside from the cave as they watch Falcomon and Keenan disappear through the distance.

"Coming without a greeting then leaving without a greeting." Agumon mumbled.

While Marcus was talking to Thomas, Cleo was too busying thinking about Keenan's health. /First Yoshino... Now, Keenan... What's going on? Why is this happening? ...And Falcomon... Is he really a bad Digimon, if he is then why...?/ Cleo's thought were interrupt when Lalamon shrieks...

"Oh no! Yoshino!"

Everyone went inside the cave and see Yoshino's getting worse by the minute.

Lalamon checks her tamer's temperature on the head, "39.5 Degrees Celsius. Temperature's increasing!"

"Yoshino..." Cleo mumbled with concerns.

Dalmatianmon stares at Yoshino for the moment then spoke to her friends, "...Everyone... I'll be right back!" everyone, except Yoshino, looks at Dalmatianmon.

"Where are you going, Dalmatianmon?" Agumon asked.

Dalmatianmon took a moment to talk again, "...I'm going to get help..." then she walks towards the entrance of the cave.

Cleo went after Dalmatianmon with Impmon by her side, "Dalmatianmon, wait! I'm coming with you!"

But Dalmatianmon shook her head no, "No, Honey! I have to go alone..."

"I know where you're going!" Cleo exclaimed. "...You're going to see Keenan, are you?"

"...Y-Yes... I have feeling something bad is happening to Keenan, just like Yoshino." Dalmatianmon replied. "So, please, Honey... You have to sta-"

"I'm not staying here when _my_ brother is sick as well!" Cleo cried. "It's been 10 years since I last seen him and I thought he was really dead, but he's not! ...Please, Dalmatianmon... I want to see my brother..."

Dalmatianmon stares at Cleo for a while, "...Honey... Falcomon won't take it lightly if you're there as well."

"I know, but... there's something about Falcomon." Cleo looked down then looks up at Dalmatianmon, "...His worries is just like mine and yours for Keenan. I-I... I think we should trust Falcomon for short time and prove to him that not all humans are bad."

Dalmatianmon was about to argue, but then thinks that Cleo is right. Even though there's Keenan, the bird Digimon needs to see that there are humans are good as well. "...Okay, you win. You can come along."

Then Impmon shouts at Dalmatianmon, "Hey! If Cleo's going then I'm going!"

"Like heck you are!" Dalmatianmon quietly muttered.

"What was that?" Impmon snarled at the winged Digimon with annoyances.

Dalmatianmon smiles at Impmon with innocents, "Nothing!"

Cleo just shook her head at her two Digimons then shouts at Marcus and Thomas, "Guys, me and Impmon are going with Dalmatianmon! We'll be right back by nightfall!" After that, Dalmatianmon lifts Cleo as Impmon hops onto her back then flies up in the air.

Marcus rushes over to them. "Cleo, wait! It's too dangerous!" Marcus yelled at Cleo with concerns.

Cleo looks down at Marcus, "Just trust me on this!"

Before Marcus or Thomas could stop them, the three were already far ahead, flying towards Falcomon's directions.

At nighttime, Cleo and her two Digimons lands in another forest and begins to walk through the forest to find Keenan and Falcomon.

As they walk, Cleo looks around, "...How are we going to find them in this? We don't even know where they are..."

Then Dalmatianmon and Impmon stops walking. "What is it?" Cleo asked.

"Shh!" Dalmatianmon her tamer. "Listen..."

"Falcomon, how's the enemy?" a familiar came from ahead and very close by.

Then another follows after, "It's okay, sleep for now."

"It's them!" Cleo whispered to her Digimons.

They then peek through the bushes and see Keenan and Falcomon.

Keenan was laying a bed of leaves while Falcomon sits next to his friend. The child tries to sits up, but falls back on the leave, feeling sicker than ever.

Impmon whispers to his friends, "Boy... That kid looks worst than Yoshino."

Falcomon begins to more worry about the child's condition. Same goes for Dalmatianmon and Cleo.

"It'll get better, right...?" Falcomon quietly spoke to himself. "Wasn't it fine last time...?"

Cleo gasps when Falcomon said the last part then looks at Dalmatianmon, whispering, "Dalmatianmon, has this happened before?"

Dalmatianmon closes her eyes, "...Yes... Right when Keenan was still very young... I'll never forget that day when Keenan was so sick... /_Flash Back_/ _Just when little Keenan got sick, we all got worry about his health... Me, Falcomon and...Frigimon..."_

_Deep in snowy forest was big igloo. It was home to a female Frigimon that Keenan, Falcomon and Dalmatianmon use to live with long ago. During Winter times, Keenan got sick by an unknown virus. They try everything to cure little Keenan, but nothing work._

_"It's no use! Keenan will never get better!" Falcomon exclaimed with frustration._

_Frigimon look down at Keenan with worries then remembers something, "...No. It'll get better soon." then stood up. "Dalmatianmon, I'll need you to come with me." as she walk to the door.  
_

_Dalmatianmon looked flabbergasted at first, "M-Me? Okay, if you say so..." follows the snow Digimon._

_Falcomon didn't understand what was going, "What 'It'll get better soon'?"_

_Frigimon stops at the door way, "Falcomon, we'll leave Keenan to you."_

_Dalmatianmon looks back at Falcomon, "Take care of Keenan for us, okay?"_

_"Wait a minute!" Falcomon exclaimed then walks to them with jealous. "Why always Keenan this, Keenan that? What's good about Keenan? He's always weak, sick, and can't do a thing." the young bird Digimon looked down with stubborn._

_Frigimon puts her big soft white hand on Falcomon's cheek, "You're a good kid. That I know."_

_"Besides, you love Keenan like a brother, don't ya?" Dalmatianmon spoke to Falcomon with a smile on her._

_Falcomon mutters for moment, "Well... yeah... If Frigimon and Dalmatianmon were to never return, then I..." he looks up at Frigimon "I'll come along with you two to Wanderer's Cape!"_

_However, Frigimon said, "No. That's a dirty place."_

_"Then why Dalmatianmon always get go with you?" Falcomon exclaimed._

_"Because... her kind is strong and knows where almost everyplace is." Frigimon replied. Then hugs Falcomon, "It's okay. We'll come back very soon..." _/Flash Back End/ ...After we've got back, we've manages to cure Keenan back to health."

"...Wow. Frigimon must have been a great mother to you guys." Cleo whispered to Dalmatianmon.

Dalmatianmon nods at Cleo, stands then steps out from the bushes with Cleo and Impmon by her sides.

Falcomon suddenly heard noises from the bushes then see Dalmatianmon, Impmon and Cleo, standing there with concerns. The bird Digimon quickly stands up, staring at the small with hate, "What are you doing here? Go away!"

"Calm down, kid! ...We're not here for payback or anything..." Impmon spoke.

"What?" Falcomon felt confused, but keep his guard up. "Then what are you guys here for?"

"To help Keenan get better, as well as our teammate." Dalmatianmon answered.

"...Why should I believe you? You betray us, Dalmatianmon." Falcomon angrily spoke as he looks down.

"Falcomon... Look at me... I would never betray you, Keenan or them... I only enter the Human World to find the human with pure heart to stop a horrible war from coming." the winged Digimon explained. "You know the truth about Keenan... I know you felt something about Cleo when you first her saw before."

Falcomon still hasn't look up at Dalmatianmon.

"Falcomon... if you don't believe... then look into my eyes and see if I'm lying."

Falcomon slowly into Dalmatianmon's eyes. He saw nothing, but honesty and loyalty. "...You are telling the truth... You really haven't betray or abandoned us."

Dalmatianmon slowly smiles at Falcomon, "Of course I haven't, Falcomon... There's one more thing..." she looks at Cleo. "This human is really Keenan's sister. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

Falcomon stares at Cleo with disbelieves at first, but then notices that she and Keenan has the same eyes, "...You do kinda have Keenan's eyes, but that doesn't means you be might one of his real family."

"I understand, but please Falcomon... Let us work together to save our friends." Cleo kneels to Falcomon's level. "I know how you feel about Keenan's health... And going to find a cure by yourself without anyone with you or someone to watch over Keenan for you isn't safe at all."

Falcomon went into thought to think. Should he trust Cleo and the rest of the human for short time to save Keenan's life or not...

Meanwhile with the rest of group...

Marcus and Thomas waits for Cleo and her two Digimons to come back. It's been three hours or so since Cleo and her two companions left and hasn't shown up yet. While they were trying to figure out how to cure Yoshino, at the same time they were also wondering about Cleo and the child known as Keenan and the baby brother of Cleo. Could he really be Cleo's little brother, if so why did her parents said that he died from an unknown disease? And what about Dalmatianmon? The rest of the winged Digimon's data is still a mystery. Impmon did told them about Dalmatianmon a bit... Dalmatianmon is loyal Digimon, can sense a pure heart human, and can tell when something bad is going to happen in the future.

But what is going to happen later on in future? Why did Dalmatianmon told most of her friends in Digital World that she's on mission to destroy the humans instead of telling the truth? Is Dalmatianmon really someone you can trust or not? All those question fill in their heads yet no true answers...

At the same time with Cleo...

Cleo and her two Digimon leads Falcomon, who's carrying Keenan on his back, right back to the others are.

As soon as they land, Falcomon was looking unease about whole stop being enemies for a short time and being with the humans. Cleo can tell that Falcomon is very nervous about this. You would too if you were in his place.

Cleo turns to Falcomon, "Don't worry so much, Falcomon. My friends might get a little suspicion about seeing you and my..." she slowly at very sick Keenan, who's being carrying by Falcomon. "...little brother here, but I'm sure they'll understand."

Falcomon look away from Cleo for the moment then slowly nods at her. Cleo only smile in her head as she stood up then walks ahead towards the entrance of the cave. Cleo and the Digimons soon heard Gaomon and Agumon talking about Yoshino's sickness. They stop next to some bushes.

"...to do to let Yoshino eat eggs?" a worry shout from Agumon.

Then another voice of Gaomon respond to it, "I don't know. But Thomas will definitely think of something."

Suddenly, Falcomon walks up ahead of Cleo, speaking to Gaomon and Agumon, "That's a waste of time!" revealing himself and Keenan "To cure this sickness, we must go to Wanderer's Cape!"

"You?" Agumon exclaimed with surprise.

Dalmatianmon steps out, "It's okay! ...He's with us." with Cleo and Impmon behind.

"Huh? Cleo, what are you and the guys doing here with Falcomon and that kid?" Agumnon exclaimed.

Cleo raises her hands up, signaling for Agumon to clam down as she steps in front of Falcomon, "Calm down, Agumon! Keenan got sick as well and Falcomon, even Dalmatianmon, seem to know where to find the cure for it."

"What do you mean?" Gaomon started to confuse a bit, but kinda shock to hear a cure for the mysterious sickness of Yoshino.

Few minutes later from inside cave, after Cleo manages to get Marcus and Thomas to check Keenan, Thomas checks on Keenan to see if Falcomon is telling truth about the child sickness is the same with Yoshino. And it is...

"They sure have the same symptoms. They should have both been infected with the same virus." Thomas examined Yoshino and Keenan.

"Haven't I already said? It's her who infected Keenan with the virus." Falcomon spoke with irritation.

Dalmatianmon suddenly grabs his ears or feathers from his head then pulls it very hard, "And I already told you it wasn't her fault!" she let's go. "If you and Keenan would've done this the honor way, Keenan wouldn't got infected in the first place! I swear you two always get in to trouble without thinking ahead..."

Falcomon rubs his head while groaning in pain.

Marcus looks at Dalmatianmon, "So all we need to do is go to Wanderer's Cape to get the vaccine?"

Dalmatianmon nods at him, "Yes. I've been there before, but it's been few years since, so I don't know if that place is still there."

"I don't understand..." Agumon spoke to Falcomon with curious. "Why did you told us about this cure?"

"I didn't want to, but I also want to save Keenan. When Dalmatianmon, Impmon and the human came, wanting save Keenan as well like that pink hair human, I had no choice! I won't lie!" Falcomon replied.

Then Gaomon asks Falcomon, "Then why didn't you go yourself?"

It took Falcomon by surprise a bit. He stutters, "That's... That's b-because... It's a dirty place."

Thomas stares at Falcomon with confusions, "Dirty? Why dirty?"

Dalmatianmon explains to her friends, "Because humans once lived there. That's why us Digimon are afraid, and don't go there."

When Dalmatianmon said 'humans once lived there.', Marcus was startle by it a bit, "Wait! The humans you mentioned..."

"Could it be... Professor Damon?" Thomas finished.

"That I don't know! We were told not to go there... But when Keenan was little and got sick, me and another had no choice but to go there. When we got there, no humans." Dalmatianmon told them.

"But for you who are also humans, it should be no problem." Falcomon spoke.

Thomas looked unsure about Falcomon. How they trust him or Keenan after what happened before? They're enemies and one of them might trick into a trap...

"But how could we believe you?" said Thomas.

Everyone got quiet for the moment then Cleo spoke, "...I believe him..." they all look at her "We should trust Falcomon! I can tell he really wants to save Keenan, just like do we for Yoshino. We have to help each other... even if we are enemies. Besides..." Cleo glances down at Keenan with worries, "...I-I don't want lose him again..."

Then Lalamon spoke, "I believe him too! I don't think he's lying. Please, let's go save Yoshino!"

Marcus slowly smirks, "Well, if it's alright with Cleo..." he looks at Thomas, "Let's go, Thomas."

Thomas stands up, "Looks like there's nothing else we can do."

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaomon smiled.

"Yeah!" Agumon agreed.

"Well, it's about time we've all agreed." Impmon grumbled out loud.

"Impmon... behave!" Cleo glared at Impmon.

The bird Digimon stares at the humans and their Digimon. Falcomon knew it was risky, but what other choices did he had? He has to save Keenan. What puzzle him more is Cleo... He never felt it before, but now he feels a strange energy from her. She does seem to be closely relation to Keenan and Dalmatianmon knows it. /Could Dalmatianmon be right about this human? Could she be the sister of Keenan? ...I shouldn't trust her when saw her, but Dalmatianmon seem trust them a lot.../ Falcomon thought to himself then remembers the words that Dalmatianmon told him before she left the Digital World...

_No matter what happens... You have to trust me._

Falcomon nodded to himself. He decides to trust Dalmatianmon on this... for now.

Early in the morning, everyone, except Yoshino and Keenan, gets ready to leave. Lalamon, Cleo and Impmon decides to stay with Yoshino and Keenan for protections.

"We need to be aware of the time. Their condition's still getting worse." Thomas explained to his teammates.

"We'll definitely do so." said Marcus then he turns to Lalamon and Cleo, "Guys, we'll leave Yoshino to you two."

Cleo nods at him, "Okay... Just be careful out there."

Marcus smiles at her with no worries, "Don't worry... I'm Marcus Damon, the Ultimate Fighter!"

/...That's what I'm worry about.../ Cleo sweat drop in her head then turns to Dalmatianmon, "Hurry back and... Keep an eye on Marcus." she whispered the last part.

Dalmatianmon secretly nods at her, "Don't worry... I'll keep an eye out on...your boyfriend." she smirked.

"Shut it!" Cleo quietly growled as she blushed.

Lalamon notices Falcomon is staring inside the cave with worries, "Don't worry. I'll take care of the kid."

Falcomon tightly closes his eyes to shake the worries away then walks off ahead, "Follow me!"

"Hey! Don't order us!" Marcus angrily shouted at Falcomon when starts to following with Agumon, Dalmatianmon, Thomas and Gaomon behind.

Unknown to them, someone or something was watching from afar, in the sky...

About 3 hours later with Marcus, Thomas and the Digimon, the small group continues to follow Falcomon and Dalmatianmon towards their destination, Wanderer's Cape. They were now at a beach with small metal letters and numbers in the sand that is near the sea.

"The humans you said that live at Wanderer's Cape. Where are they now?" Marcus spoke to Dalmatianmon.

"How should I know...? When I first got here, there weren't any at all." Dalmatianmon spoke back. "...Though Frigimon might know. She been here few times..."

"Then... can you ask for us?" Marcus asked.

Falcomon answers before Dalmatianmon could say anything, "She can't..."

"Why not?" Marcus exclaimed with annoyance.

Falcomon slowly looks away from Marcus with grief, "Died..." Marcus suddenly look and feel regret for asking that question.

Thomas suddenly blurt out, "Digimon shouldn't be able to die..."

Out of nowhere, Dalmatianmon furiously shouts or growls at Thomas, "Of course, you're absolutely right, Thomas! Digimon _can't_ died! We've just _reborn_ again from DigiEggs! You humans sure know _everything_ about us Digimon! Well, guess what..._ You **don't**_! You don't know anything about us Digimon! How we feel, about our lives, and our world!" the winged Digimon snarls then calms down quickly, "...You know nothing about us Digimon..."

Marcus glares at Thomas then looks at Dalmatianmon and Falcomon with sympathy, "Sorry..."

Falcomon scoffs at Marcus with hate, "That's why I hate humans!" then walks ahead of the group with Dalmatianmon by his side.

The rest follows them while Marcus glare at Thomas for blurting out like that. Thomas really felt bad for saying something without thinking.

Then Gaomon shouts, "Sir! Look over there." pointing at something ahead.

The others look to where Gaomon was pointing at. It long and tall cliff with a mansion... hanging upside-down.

"So that's Wanderer's Cape." said Thomas.

Few minutes later, the group and Falcomon were in front of the mansion. Even though the building is upside-down, the long, huge doors are right side up.

"Why's that house like this...?" Thomas asked as he look at mansion.

"Sir, this place is really strange. I have a bad feeling about this."

"You have bad feeling for everything, Gaomon." Dalmatianmon muttered.

Marcus asks the bird Digimon, "We enter from here right?"

"I... I don't know. This is also my first time." Falcomon stuttered with a bit of fear as he stands closely behind Marcus.

Agumon looks at Falcomon, "What? You scared?"

Falcomon felt insulted a bit then shouts at Agumon, "Not scared!" as he flaps his wings.

"You are afraid!"

"Not scared!"

Agumon laughs at Falcomon as the bird Digimon pouted at the lizard Digimon with annoyance.

Dalmatianmon glances at the two then secretly smiles in her head. /It seem Falcomon is starting to warm up to them. It might prove to him that humans are not all bad.../

"This is not the time for games!" Marcus interrupted Dalmatianmon's thought. "Let's go." then walks up the door with Falcomon behind him.

They went inside the building. Inside, the rooms were right side then itself.

"Huh? There's nothing special about this place." as Marcus look around room.

Dalmatianmon glances at Marcus, "Don't let your guard down." as she and the rest went up the stairs. As they went up stairs and pass a window, something slither from outside. It look like a moving vine with thorns on it.

As they made it upstairs, Gaomon spots something from inside a bedroom. "Sir." He pointed at an old version computer. What would a computer doing in a mansion of the Digital World?

"A sort of version of a computer..." Thomas spoke as he and the rest steps inside the room. Thomas sits in front of the computer, "Looks like it was right that humans have lived here. But... I don't know if we can use this..." he turns on the computer then a LOGIN PASSWORD appears. However, none of them knows the passwords.

"Password... Not good." Thomas muttered with bother.

"Maybe there'll be a lead to my father!" Marcus hoped. Thomas begins to type in any passwords he could think of.

Falcomon then taps on one of Dalmatianmon's arm, "This isn't the time for this sort of thing. We must find the vaccine."

Dalmatianmon nods at Falcomon then turns to Marcus, "He's right! We don't have time for this yet..."

"Got it." Marcus turns to Thomas, "Thomas, we'll leave this to you." then he, Falcomon, Dalmatianmon and Agumon left the room to Thomas and Gaomon to find the vaccine.

Dalmatianmon then remembers where she and Frigimon found the vaccine and lead them to...

"What? This is a kitchen?" Marcus mumbled out loud.

"Yes, this IS the kitchen, you idiot." Dalmatianmon blurt it while Marcus sneers at her.

Then Agumon cries out with excitement, "This is? A fridge where Sarah puts her fried eggs!" he ran over the fridge then opens the door.

/Is that all he can think of...?/ Dalmatianmon thought with annoyances.

When Agumon opens the fridge, instead of seeing of fried eggs or any food, he sees a small, long, glass container with some liquid inside.

Agumon picks it up and looks at it closely, "What? Not fried eggs?"

Suddenly, Falcomon exclaims, "This is it!"

The shouts from Falcomon startle Agumon, making him lose the grip of the small glass and trying to catch it. Luckily, Dalmatianmon swiftly grabs it before it completely gets out from Agumon's claws.

Everyone sighs with big relief when Dalmatianmon caught in time. She then suddenly smacks down on Agumon's head.

"OW! That hurts!" Agumon cried as he rubbed his head.

"Well, next time be more careful!" Dalmatianmon growled then shows Marcus the small glass container.

"This is the vaccine?" Marcus asked as he look at the small container.

Falcomon answers for Dalmatianmon, "Same as the one that Frigimon and Dalmatianmon gave Keenan."

"This is it?" said Marcus. And just as he was about take it, something else did...

"Thorn Whip!" a thick long vine like suddenly snatch the vaccine out Dalmatianmon's claws from outside the kitchen.

"Boss, the vaccine...!"

"After it!"

Marcus and the 3 Digimon ran after the thing that took the vaccine. They ran all the way downstairs and encounters a giant flower, with countless vines as its roots growing from its body.

Dalmatianmon gasps with shock, "B-Blossomon!"

Agumon looks at Dalmatianmon, "Blosso Who?"

"Blossomon is a Vegetation Digimon whose name and design are derived from a flower blossom. An Ultimate data type. She has the appearance of a giant flower, with countless vines as her roots growing from its body. Despite her strange appearance she is very docile, and due to its personality it rarely appears before others. For a plant she has an unusually long life span, and although the petals around her body (or face, really) fall out whenever the seasons change, she has the special ability to grow back new petals. She hates arid regions, and always grows in areas near water. Her attacks are Thorn Whip and Spiral Flower."

"Falcomon, Dalmatianmon's betrayal is enough, but yours has made Lord Merukimon very angry." Blossomon spoke to Falcomon.

Falcomon tries to explains to Blossomon, "No! I was..."

Blossomon didn't want to hear Falcomon's excuse, "Shut up! I shall punish you." then throws one of her long vines with a big flower and teeth on it at Falcomon to destroy him.

Luckily, Dalmatianmon manages pushes Falcomon out of the way from the attack.

Falcomon couldn't believe that Dalmatianmon save him. "Why...did you save me?"

Dalmatianmon looks down at Falcomon, "...Because we're allies and you're still my friend. And I would never forgive myself for letting you or Keenan get hurt."

/...She still cares about us? Even though we've call her a traitor and attacks her comrades, she still protect me.../ Falcomon thought then remembers what Dalmatianmon said before...

_No matter what happens... You have to trust me._

Falcomon suddenly look determine then flies high in front Blossomon, "Give me back the medicine!" When Blossomon didn't do what Falcomon, the bird Digimon quickly flies towards one of the vines that hold the vaccine and takes it back in his beak.

"Good job!" Marcus happily exclaimed.

However, Blossomon back smack on Falcomon to the floor. Marcus quickly grabs Falcomon and they both fell on the floor.

Falcomon got up a bit then looks down at Marcus as he show him the vaccine, "I didn't do it for you, it was for Keenan!"

Blossomon glares at the small with anger, "You... You make me so angry!"

Marcus suddenly notices the front door is still open, "Dalmatianmon! You and the bird leave first!" both Dalmatianmon and Falcomon gasp. "We don't have time to dawdle!"

Meanwhile, back at the cave...

Yoshino was awake, feeling pretty bad about causing her friends problems, "Lalamon, Cleo... I'm sorry."

Cleo looks at Yoshino as she check to sure Keenan is comfortable on the bed of leaves, "Sorry for what?"

"I gave everyone so much trouble..."

"No such thing." Lalamon spoke, trying to cheer up her tamer.

Then Cleo spoke, "I'm sure this happens to everyone, Yoshino... You just need to rest for a while until the others get back with the vaccine." as her hand runs through Keenan's hair with love and care.

"And don't give anyone more trouble." Impmon blurted out.

Cleo bonks Impmon on the head, "Be quiet you!"

"I was just joking! Sheesh!" Impmon snarled as he rubbed the bump on his head.

Then Yoshino said something that Cleo never thought she would've heard, "...I want to be strong... Like you, Cleo."

Cleo stares at Yoshino with surprise and disbelief on her face, "...Me? But Yoshino, you're usually the tough girl of the team. You're one of the ones who been in DATS longer than me, Marcus and Thomas. You're already strong..."

"...I maybe I thought was tough before, but now I'm not sure anymore." Yoshino mutters out loud "Every time when something seem lost, you always seem give hope by giving your Digisoul. And when everyone was starting to think Dalmatianmon might be an agent for Merukimon, you stood up for her and try to keep Biyomon to stay with Kristy..."

Cleo didn't undertsands what Yoshino meant until she remembers when GeoGreymon digivolve into his Ultimate form, when Gaomon digivolve into his Ultimate and as well as her Digimon. It seem to happens when her Digisoul responses to her friends' feelings. And she also tries to things the right way for the people she cares about so far.

Cleo takes a deep breath, "...Yoshino, everyone is stronger in their own way. You just need someone to show it for you." then looks down at Keenan with concerns.

Lalamon stares at Cleo then at Keenan, "...You really care about the child, do you?"

Cleo didn't look up at Lalamon, "...Well, yeah, he is my little brother. But he doesn't remember me at all and he hates all humans..."

Impmon crosses his arms on her chest, "Well, he was just a baby and had been like... 10 years, I think, since you two last seen each other." he then notices Cleo is starting to feel worse. "B-But, who knows! ...Maybe someday he'll remember you later on. After all, you are his sister."

Cleo slowly smiles a bit, looks at Impmon, "Thank you, Impmon." then hugs him.

Impmon blushes full blast as he tries to act normal, "Y-Your welcome! Now let go!"

Cleo stops hugging Impmon, "Whatever you say. I'm glad you're also my Digimon."

Impmon looks away from Cleo, "Yeah, sure... Me too." still blushing.

Yoshino then spoke to Cleo, "...Do you think others will get here on time?"

"Of course... I trust them that they'll find the vaccine in time." Cleo responded.

Unknown to them, Keenan was awake when Falcomon, Marcus and the rest left while ago, hearing every word they said.

Back with Marcus and Dalmatianmon...

Agumon tries to attack Blossomon to distract her for Dalmatianmon and Falcomon to get away.

"What are you two still doing here? Hurry, you guys!" Marcus shouted at them.

"Come on, Falcomon! We have to go, now!" Dalmatianmon told Falcomon.

Falcomon just couldn't understand about them. How could they still trust him with the vaccine? "Why do you two trust me? There's only one medicine. I could betray you guys and only give it to Keenan!"

Before Dalmatianmon could say anything, Marcus beat her to it, "Then I'll tell you. A man will never betray his allies! You are a man! You showed a lot of courage bringing us here. You are a man's man! That's why I trust you!"

Falcomon just stood there for a second then Dalmatianmon grabs his wings and takes him with her towards the door. "Come on! We have to get going!"

Blossomon sees them running towards the door, "Where are you two going?"

Marcus and Agumon runs up to Blossomon to fight her. "I'm your opponent!" Marcus yelled.

"Me too!" Agumon exclaimed.

"A Digimon with a human." Blossomon angrily spoke then attacks them, "Spiral Flower!" and hurls the tiny flowers growing from its vine tips like they were shuriken. They almost hit Marcus and Agumon while slicing through inside the building.

The flower Digimon then grabs Marcus with her vines, "You are too confident in yourselves."

"Boss!" Agumon tries to attack Blossomon to free Marcus, but gets grabs by Blossomon as well.

"Give up." Blossomon smirked with evil.

Falcomon and Dalmatianmon stopped near the doorway as they saw Marcus and Agumon are in trouble.

Marcus shouts down at them, "Why are you guys still here?"

"But...?" Falcomon spoke with worries.

"Idiots! We're fine! Leave!" Marcus shouted.

Falcomon and Dalmatianmon nodded at Marcus and quickly runs out the building.

Blossomon quickly looks back at them, "I won't let you run away." and was about to grab them as well, but it never came out from building. As if something was stopping Blossomon's vine...

Falcomon and Dalmatianmon continue running away from the building then flies up into air to gang speed.

"Will your friends be alright?" Falcomon panted with concerns.

"...They'll be fine! They won't let some stupid flower beat them." Dalmatianmon answered back.

"..I hope you're right." Falcomon muttered out loud.

Dalmatianmon then notices something, "...Are you warming up to them?" she looked at Falcomon as they continue to fly.

Falcomon realize what he just said before, "N-No! Humans are enemies! I'm not worry about them at all!"

Dalmatianmon smirks to herself, "Sure..."

The two flying Digimon finally made it back to the cave with the vaccine. Cleo, Lalamon and even Impmon were glad to see them with the cure. Dalmatianmon prepares to give Keenan some of the medicine first so they leave first, but Falcomon wants Yoshino to have some of the medicine first. It shock Dalmatianmon and Cleo to hear that from Falcomon, but also glad to know he's starting understand the humans a bit more. Cleo bandages Falcomon's head when he was hit by the flower Digimon.

After Dalmatianmon gave Yoshino some medicine then to Keenan, Falcomon was about to leave when Cleo told him to take care of Keenan and himself. Falcomon said he will then flew out from the cave with Keenan on his back.

About an hour later, Marcus, Thomas and their Digimon finally came back. They'd beaten Blossomon from their battle and she turned into a DigiEgg. Marcus and Thomas ask if Yoshino is okay. And she is. Her temperature is finally going down. Lalamon told Marcus and Thomas that Falcomon want Yoshino to have some of the medicine first and left when Keenan got some last.

Everyone was finally glad for Yoshino and Keenan's health. It also proven that Falcomon isn't really bad Digimon as they thought he was. Same goes to Falcomon with the humans, but to Keenan, he still think humans are the enemies of Digimon, Frigimon's enemies...


	17. Yoshino's Biggest Battle

E17: Yoshino's Biggest Battle: The One with Herself

* * *

After Yoshino woke up and felt a whole lot better, the group continues on towards their location. They were already close to the Merukimon's place. They just have to get through the snow on the mountain.

Dalmatianmon was leading the group ahead with Cleo and Impmon by her side, Yoshino and Lalamon behind and the rest were at the back.

Yoshino stops walking then looks back at her friends, "Come on, Agumon. Move faster!"

"My legs are sore. Let me rest for a while..." Agumon tiredly complained.

"I've always told you to lose weight." Lalamon blurted it out.

Dalmatianmon snickers at Lalamon, "Heh! Lalamon..."

"If we continue to dawdle, it'll be sunset already." Yoshino pointed out.

Agumon sighs, "But, we've walked non-stop since morning. I'm hungry..."

Marcus went to his partner with a bit of concerns, "Then we have no choice. We'll take a break."

However, Yoshino wasn't gonna let that happen, "No! There's no place to hide here." she looks back at the mountain "What'll we do if we were attacked by an enemy?"

Everyone looked around and see no caves, not a lot trees or any shelter... Nothing but snow, ice and rocks.

"So I see..." Marcus spoke. "Didn't think you'd thought of this already."

Yoshino sighs, "Isn't this just common sense? From now on, you will listen to my, the leader's, orders. Got it?"

"Yes!"

"That's good." Yohisno walks ahead with Lalamon behind as the others stares at her.

"Wh... When did Yoshino become the leader?" Marcus pondered.

"Yeah... Who made her in charge of this group?" Impmon grumbled.

"As long as you're not the leader, it'll be fine." said Thomas then follows after Yohsino with Gaomon.

"It won't be fine..." Everyone look at the one who spoke... It was Dalmatianmon. "No matter who's the leader is, things will always go bad... Besides there is something bothering Yoshino..."

"Dalmatianmon is right." Cleo spoke. "When Yoshino was sick, she told me that she wish she was stronger like us... But maybe that was just her sickness talking."

"Well, whatever happened to her, she's okay now..." Thomas spoke to Cleo.

/...No, she's not okay... She's been down since she got sick. I wonder what happened to her before?/ Cleo thought to herself as the group continues on foot.

About 20 minutes later in the snowy mountains, the group continues on to Merukimon's place, but then something was suddenly sliding down from upward and burst out from the snow.

"I won't let you take another step forward!" It was Keenan and Falcomon again!

Marcus quickly steps ahead then blocks the attack of the child and steps back, "Show me what you've got!"

Keenan call out to Falcomon then uses his Digisoul to make Falcomon digivolve.

"_**Falcomon** digivolve to... **Peckmon**!_"

"Let's go!" Marcus shouted then tries to punch Peckmon, but get knock away by Peckmon.

Agumon attacks, "Pepper Breath!" but Peckmon jumps away from the flames while Marcus hits the snow on his back.

Agumon runs over to his tamer, "Boss, are you alright?" as the others runs over them.

Keenan hops on Peckmon's back then they flew into the air.

"Kunai Wing!" The bladed feathers went straight down towards Marcus and Agumon and lands in fronts of them, not hitting them at all.

"You suck! Can't even hit from that distance!" Agumon yelled.

However, Dalmatianmon shouts at the fighters, "You idiots! Run! Those blades are like ticking bombs!"

"Ticking _what_?"

One of the blade explode small like, but powerful ahead then the rest starts to do the same thing. The group runs away from the attack, trying to get away from Peckmon and Keenan.

"Dang it! Doesn't those punks know when to quit?" Impmon growled as he run next to Cleo.

"Sadly, no!" Dalmatianmon continues to run as she look back at Peckmon. "Honey, me and Impmon need to digivolve!"

"What? But Dalmatianmon-!"

"Don't worry, Honey! We'll just distract them, that way we'll get away from them for awhile!"

Cleo hesitant as she pull out the Digivice...

"_**Digisoul**... **Charge**!_"

"_**Dalmatianmon** digivolve to... **AngeWolfmon**!_"

"_**Impmon** digivolve to... **Devidramon**!_"

"Let's go, Devidramon! Shadow Beam!" Her dark beam nearly hits Peckmon and Keenan, making the bird Digimon stop attacking.

"Right! Dark Gale!" His attack shoot pass over Peckmon and Keenan's head.

"Kunai Wing!"

The two champion Digimon of DATS dodges the blades and tries to distract the bird Digimon as the blades continues to hit the snowy ground where the tamers and their Digimon are.

"Yoshino! We have to digivolve as well!" Lalamon exclaimed then one of Peckmon's attacks almost hit Yoshino and Lalamon and they continuing to run for cover.

While the scene continues, unknown to them, Gotsumon appears on Yaamon, flying near the fighting scene from afar.

"This is... This is the perfect moment." said Gotsumon. "Okay, Mammothmon. It's your turn!" Then something big appears behind him through the ice, rocks and snow...

It looked like a Mammoth with an armor helmet from head to trunk.

"Kill all those rotten humans! And destroy Dalmatianmon for betraying us!" Gotsumon commanded then Mammothmon trumpets and roars out loud, causing a huge avalanche.

With the DATS...

Everyone, even Peckmon and Keenan, had stop what they were doing and see the avalanche heading straight towards them.

"Shoot! It's an avalanche!" AngeWolfmon cried. "Head for cover!" She and Devidramon flies down to save Cleo and the others, the snow avalanche was too fast, knocks and covers everyone, except Gaomon, then goes over the cliffs side.

"Thomas! Everyone!" Gaomon cried as he witness of what happened to his teammates...

Few minutes later, after the avalanche had finally settle...

Agumon's head pops out from the snow, "B-Boss, it's okay now."

Marcus's head finally pops out as well, gasping for air, "Dang... Such bad luck." He and Agumon pull themselves out of the snow then looks around.

"I wonder how the others are." Agumon wondered.

"Could they all be buried in this?" Marcus keep searching for his friends. Then he spots something up head, "Ah! I see someone!"

"It's Gaomon!" Agumon exclaimed.

Sure enough, it was Gaomon. Gaomon walks closely to an edge and picks up something... It was Thomas' Digivice.

"Thomas..."

Marcus and Agumon runs over to where Gaomon is. "What happened to Thomas? And the others?" Marcus asked. Then he look over the cliff, "Could it be!" finally realizing what has happened to his friend. The avalanche somehow knock the others over the cliff to the bottom.

"Thomas! Yoshino! Cleo! Where are you?"

"Lalamon! Dalmatianmon! Impmon!"

No answers...

"Dang it... Let's go, Agumon!" Marcus spoke to Agumon.

Agumon looks over to Marcus, "Huh? To where?"

"Obviously going down to save them." Marcus answered as he was about to climb, a familiar boomerang almost flew into the Digimon and Marcus.

"Humans! Cannot be forgiven!" It was Keenan, along with Falcomon!

"He just doesn't give up!" Marcus sneered at Keenan.

"What should we do, boss?"

"We have no choice..." Marcus turns to Gaomon, "Gaomon, Agumon and I will handle them. You go down and save the others!"

"Understood!" Gaomon slides down towards the bottom to where the others as Marcus and Agumon began to fight against Keenan and Falcomon.

Meanwhile with Cleo and the others...

Cleo was standing in the middle of the forest.

"...Where am I? Last thing I remember was me and my friends were cover in snow..." She look around. "So how I did end up here?"

She suddenly hear screaming near by. Cleo quickly turns around and see the most horrify scene ever... Every Digimon, big and small, were running away from something as a forest fire run through the trees. Suddenly, some of the Digimon were shot by something, turns into digital particles and gets sucks into a strange robot like creatures.

"Oh...my...god!" Cleo gasped with fear.

An Elecmon runs in full speed in fear, "Somebody help! AH!" then gets hits by a laser. The Elecmon turns into digital particle as well, but didn't turn into a DigiEgg and gets suck by the robotic creature.

"G-Get away!" A blue rabbit like, Gazimon, bounce away, but gets shot as well.

"Wh-What's going on?" Cleo stuttered. As she turns around, she sees the same robotic being in front of her as gets ready to fire at her. "N-No! Wait! Don't do it!" The robotic being fires the laser at Cleo.

_"AAAAAAAAAAHH!_"

Cleo suddenly opens her eyes and notices that she laying on snow. "...Wh-What?"

"Cleo what's wrong?" Cleo looks to her side and see Impmon. "Are you okay?" Impmon asked with concerns.

"That must've been some nightmare..." Cleo looks to her other side and see Dalmatianmon.

"A-A nightmare?" Cleo slowly sits up, realizing that she was just dreaming. **((A/N: HA! Fool ya didn't I! Dalmatianmon: Will you shut up and continue! A/N: Okay, okay!))** She then see Yoshino and Thomas knock out as Lalamon tries wake her tamer up. "What happened? And where Marcus?"

"The avalanche... That's what happened." Damatianmon spoke. "Marcus is probably still up on the cliff with Agumon and Gaomon _and_ with Keenan and Falcomon. And when the avalanche push us over the cliff, Thomas manages to cover you and Yoshino from getting hurt."

"We'd helped too!" Impmon growled. "...Well, a little." he muttered the last part.

Cleo smiled a bit at Impmon then crawls over to the others. "How are they, Lalamon?"

"Yoshino is knock out cold! I can't get her to wake up!" Lalamon exclaimed. "I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down, Lalamon!" Cleo tries to calm Lalamon down. "Just keep trying. I'm sure she'll wake up."

Lalamon nodded at Cleo and tries to wake Yoshino again, "Yoshino! Yoshino! Wake up, Yoshino!" Lalamon moves some snow off of her tamer's head.

Yoshino begins groan, "...Lalamon?"

"You're awake? Thank goodness..." Lalamon felt relief.

Cleo and Dalmatianmon helps Yoshino to sit up. "C-Cleo? What just happened?" Yoshino asked as she rubbed her head.

"We've got pushed down by the avalanche." Dalmatianmon answered.

Yoshino looks around a bit, "What about Thomas and Marcus?"

"The smart is over there." Impmon points ahead, showing Thomas.

The girls went over to Thomas. "Is he okay?" Cleo asked the Digimons.

"Maybe, but not as good you two..." said Dalmatianmon. Dalmatianmon shook Thomas' shoulder, "Hey! Wake up!"

Thomas slowly wakes up then turns to the girls, "I'm fine. But..." he grunts in pain.

"You're hurt!" Cleo spoke with worries.

"Because he was protecting Yoshino and Cleo when we fell down..." Lalamon explained.

Yoshino felt pretty bad for what happened to Thomas then help him stand up. "That avalanche could be caused by a enemy." said Thomas.

"Really? What was your first clue?" Impmon blurt out.

Cleo bonks on Impmon's head, "Impmon, be nice!"

"OW! I was just joking!" Impmon complained while he rubs his head.

"If it was an enemy, my guess it was Mammothmon." Dalmatianmon spoke as she look up at the cliffs.

"Mammothmon? You mean, like prehistoric Digimon?" Cleo asked.

"Something like that. Mammothmon is an Ancient Animal Digimon that resembles the mammoth. They're Ultimate, vaccine type. Mammothmon are said to have had existed in the Ancient Digital World, frozen until they were thawed out by global warming in the Digital World. They can withstand cold weather. They also have the ability to sense happenings and sounds from far away. The attacks are Tusk Crusher and Freezing Breath."

"I wonder how Marcus is doing...?" Cleo asked with concerns.

Impmon humphs, "I'm sure that idiot is fine..."

Dalmatianmon grabs Impmon's cheeks then pulls his cheek, hard, "Shut your big mouth!"

"L-Let go of my face, you m-mutt!"

Lalamon tries to calm them down, "G-Guys, please! We've must-!" She then suddenly felt something near by. Later on, so did Dalmatianmon, who let's go of the imp Digimon, and Impmon.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Cleo asked.

"Something is coming." the Digimon answered.

The three tamers and Digimons quickly found a hidden cave to hide in and went inside before anyone or anything could find them.

Dalmatianmon listens to see who it is...

"That's weird... Should've fallen around here..."

/...Gotsumon? Again?/ Dalmatianmon thought. Dalmatianmon and the rock Digimon never get along at all, however Gotsumon was careful not to mess with her or her friends.

Gotsumon spoke to someone, "Go split up and find them! If not, there's no going back to Lord Merukimon!"

Dalmatianmon takes a quick peek then goes hides before the small eyed Digimon see her.

"Dalmatianmon, is that also Merukimon's ally?" Yoshino asked.

Dalmatianmon looks back at Yoshino, "Kinda..."

"Kinda?"

"You see... He never like me, Falcomon or Keenan much at all, but he always steps back when he mess with me. He use to be loyal to Merukimon, but for some reason... I've been having bad a feeling about Gotsumon for a long time." Dalmatianmon explained.

"Besides that, it won't be long until we're found by those guys." said Lalamon. "If we don't defeat them, getting back with Marcus will be..."

Suddenly, Yoshino said something that wasn't like her, "No! We can't defeat these guys!"

Lalamon couldn't understand why Yoshino said that, "What's wrong, Yoshino? You are a brave DATS member! Hang in there!"

Yoshino shuts her eyes close for the moment then slowly open them, "I'm just a trash member who keeps everyone behind."

Everyone was shock to hear that from Yoshino.

Cleo slowly steps closer to Yoshino, "...Yoshino...How long has this be going on?"

Yoshino looks down with shame, "I felt this a long time ago... Even when the opponent keeps getting stronger... Marcus, Thomas, even Cleo can sill face it in a calm way. But I can't... I can't keep up with the rest of us!"

Impmon leans over to Dalmatianmon, whispering, "What's got into her?"

"...My guess she saw her biggest fear back with MetalPhantomon..." Dalmatianmon whispered back.

"Where'd you get that, Yoshino? You've done very well!" Thomas exclaimed.

Then Lalamon spoke, "Could it be... That you're worked up because I can't digivolve to my Ultimate form?" Lalamon smiles at Yoshino, trying to cheer her tamer up, "It's okay. Yoshino can definitely be able to let me digivolve to Ultimate form. That's because Yoshino has talent. Right, Thomas? Cleo?"

"Stop it!" Yoshino cried. Everyone looked at her. "I... don't have any talent... Ever since I was little... The things my sisters can do well. And I will fail at the most important times... I don't have any talent!" her tears flows out from her eyes.

/...So, that's it... She thinks she has no talent./ Cleo sadly thought.

"Uh-oh! We've been spotted!" Impmon suddenly blurt loud. The same small eyed Digimons has finally found them and lead Gotsumon to them.

"Dalmatianmon! How long do you and your pathetic team plan on hiding? There's no escaping now!" Gotsumon shouts from outside the cave.

Impmon growls, "That's it! Let's get them!"

But Cleo hold Impmon back, "No... This is Yoshino's fight!"

Yoshino covers her ears, "Don't... I..."

"I'll go!" Lalamon squeaked as she floats out of the cave.

"Be careful!" Dalmatianmon called out. /...And good luck.../

Lalamon floats out from the cave to face Gotsumon.

However, Gotsumon smirks at Lalamon with evil, "Mammothmon... we've found them. Rampage... Rampage as much as you want!"

There was suddenly a loud rumble from Lalamon. As soon as she turns around, she see a big hairy elephant... Mammothmon. The plant Digimon screamed with fright as the mammoth Digimon stomps towards her.

"Rolling... Upper!" Gaomon came in just in time to save Lalamon.

However, he gets whack away from Mammothmon and tumbles on the snowy ground, but gets up again.

"Gaomon, leave this to me!" Lalamon aid with determine. "Goamon go protect Thomas, Yoshino and Cleo along with Impmon and Dalmatianmon!"

"You have no chance on your own!" Gaomon grunted.

"It's okay. I'm also a DATS member." Lalamon floats towards Mammothmon as Gaomon runs over towards the cave.

Mammothmon stomps towards Lalamon then roars at her.

"Even though I can't digivolve to Ultimate form, I won't back down!" Lalamon was not gonna back down.

Lalamon starts to attacks, "Seed Blast!"

The attacks hits on Mammothmon's head armor, but it didn't phase the mammoth Digimon much at all as the smoke from the attack built up.

At the same time in the small cave...

"Sir, let me take care of you." Gaomon carefully lifts Thomas to sit up then looks at Yoshino, "Miss Yoshino, go support Lalamon!"

"I hate fighting! I don't want to fight anymore!" Yoshino cried.

Cleo stares Yoshino, "...Yoshino... I know it's hard, but... Lalamon's fighting out there all alone... to protect you..."

With Lalamon, the plant Digimon tries to attack again. "Lala Spiral!" The leafs atop her head spins very fast and charges towards Mammothmon.

However, Mammothmon begins to attack on Lalamon, "Freezing Breath!" and blows out a stream of cold air out of his trunk which freezes the leafs of Lalamon.

Lalamon shrieks then falls back on the snowy ground.

"...Even though Lalamon can't digivolve, she continues to fight with all she's got. That's why you should do all you able to do, Yoshino!" Cleo explained.

"What... I... can do?" Yoshino muttered.

"What you can do?" Cleo repeated then shouts, "Yoshino, you can be there for her like she always is with you in the beginning! Through hard times, good or bad, Lalamon stick by you everyday! Even though when things get rough, Lalamon will never leave you 'cause she your friend!"

Yoshino gasped.

With Lalamon, she struggles to get up, "Can't give up... I will fight Yoshino's share of the battle!" as she fully got and floats back in the air, Mammothmon stomps closely to the plant Digimon.

Lalamon took a deep breath...

"Sing-a-Song!" And sings a harmonious melody to the mammoth Digimon, making him stops in his tracks.

Yoshino suddenly gasps again, recognizing the song that Lalamon is using, "That song... Yes. That was the day..." she then remembers the day when she got scare performing in front many people on a piano, feeling like she didn't have talent. However, she came back to the piano and begins to play the same song that Lalamon is singing. It was the first song Yoshino played when she was little...

After little Yoshino finish playing her song, a heavenly light shine down on Yoshino. Seconds later, a pink DigiEgg appears in the light then hatches into a little green ball with pink spikes on her and big leaf as her tail. The green seed like Digimon is Budmon, the In-Training form of Lalamon. It was the day when Lalamon and Yoshino first met.

_Because of your music... I came to the human world! I will play... the first lullaby I learned in the human world... for Yoshino!_

After Lalamon finish singing, Mammothmon finally went to sleep on the snowy ground. Lalamon panted with relief.

"Lalamon!" Yoshino runs out of the cave and went to Lalamon, "Sorry, I forgot that through those painful times. You were always there by my side."

Lalamon nods at Yoshino, "But it's not only me."

Just then, Marcus and Agumon slides from the cliff side. "Yoshino! Wait, we'll be right there to save you!" Marcus shouted.

"You also have a lot of friends." Lalamon pointed out.

Yoshino look at Marcus, Agumon, Cleo, Dalmatianmon, Impmon, Thomas and Gaomon. She smile softly, "Right."

"Fools! Fools! I can't stand you any longer!"

Everyone looks up and see Gotsumon coming down on Yanmamon.

"Rock Fist!" He hurls a heavy rock from his head at Mammothmon. Mammothmon woke up then stands up.

"Mammothmon! You feel better now? Quickly finish them!" Gotsumon commanded as Mammothmon roars out loud.

Yoshino just smirks at this, "Getting all upset was really stupid of me."

"Let's go, Yoshino!" Lalamon prepares to fight.

Cleo look on the scene. /Yoshino... you finally understand. No matter what happens, all of us will there for you.../ her gold heart necklace glows bright as her Digimonsoul shoots out from it and into Yoshino making her pink Digisoul covering around her.

"_**Digisoul**... **Full**... **Charge**!_"

"_**Lalamon** wrap digivolve to... **Lilamon**!_" Lalamon is now a pink elegant humanoid plant like with a big flower on her back.

"Lilamon is a Fairy Digimon, the Ultimate form of Lalamon. Lilamon's overall appearance is that of an elegant humanoid, who shares many traits similar to that of a plant or flower giving her a distinctly feminine demeanor. She is loved by all people. She is pure and innocent, despite her beautiful appearance, it is said that she governs life and death. Her leaves are poisonous, and she strangles her enemies to death. She's data and has the attacks call Lila Shower, Beauty Slap, Marvel Shot and Lilac Dagger."

"How come you don't like that, Dalmatianmon?" Impmon smirked.

Dalmatianmon snarls at him, "Do not make you bury you!"

"Lalamon's song."

"Yoshino's heart."

"Gave us the courage to battle."

"Right. Let's do this!" Lilamon gets ready fight Mammothmon.

Mammothmon trumpets then charges straight at Lilamon as Lilamon did the same to Mammothmon.

"Beauty Slap!" Lilamon's attack creates strong gales then slaps Mammothmon many time, sending the mammoth Digimon hurling back to a side cliff and falls on the ground as the rocks hits on top of him.

"Impressive, sir!" Gaomon gaped.

"Lalamon had such a strong power inside..." Thomas was also amaze.

"Don't so shock, smart guy..." Impmon spoke.

"Yeah... Lalamon had it all along with Yoshino..." Dalmatianmon spoke as she smile at scene.

Mammothmon was beginning to stands, but Lilamon attacks again, "Marvel Shot!" She uses her arms like cannons, launching devastating balls of energy at a rapid rate towards Mammothmon.

Mammothmon groans in great pain then faded into a DigiEgg.

Gotsumon was not happy to see Mammothmon's defeat, "Dang it! I will remember this!"

"Aw, cry me a river! Badda-Boom!" Impmon threw the fireball at Gotsumon.

"GAH!" Gotsumon manages to dodge the fireball and flew away on Yanmamon's back.

Yoshino looks up at Lilamon, "Lilamon... Thank you." Lilamon just smile at her.

Marcus slides down, "Well done, Yoshino! We've reached Ultimate level!" with Agumon behind.

"All four of us!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Hey! What about me? I didn't get to Ultimate level!" Impmon yelled.

"Calm down, Impmon." Cleo pats on Impmon's head. "You will someday..."

Few hours later...

The group is nearly at the Infinite Ice Ridge.

"This is... Infinite Ice Ridge..." Thomas look up at the ice palace.

"Dalmatianmon... Merukimon's in the depths of this place?" Marcus asked.

Dalmatianmon nods, "Yes... This the place..."

"But... how should we start looking? It's so high up..." Cleo pondered.

Suddenly, Marcus notices something near by on a frozen lake. There was a person on it, fishing.

"Looks like you're troubled." It was the same the old man that gave Marcus and Cleo the Digivices before.

"Digivice Old Man?" Marcus exclaimed.

"Mister?" Cleo exclaimed.

Marcus, Cleo and their Digimon runs over to the old man. "What are you doing here?" Marcus asked.

The old man chuckles, "That's a secret."

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:** And that secret won't be reveal until next time..._

_**Dalmatianmon:** What? I want to know why he is helping them, where he get the Digivices and how does Commander know him!_

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:** You'll see... Please, review!_


	18. The Clash With Merukimon

**Sorry! Sorry for taking so long for this one! I had it before, but I want it to make it bit better... The young group and the Old man are ready to face Merukimon. However, Keenan and Falcomon are blocking the way... And what is Gotsumon planning to do?**

Episode 18: The Clash With Merukimon

* * *

The old man reels in his bait, "Not even one. The bait's too bad." he sighed as he puts up his fishing stuff.

Marcus and Cleo couldn't believe that the old man is here in the Digital World.

"Truly mysterious, Old Man." Marcus spoke.

"_Very_ mysterious..." Cleo added.

"He could be a Digimon." Agumon muttered out loud.

Dalmatianmon bonks Agumon's head, "Don't be an idiot, Agumon!"

"Ow!" Agumon rubbed his head.

Yoshino glances at Marcus and Cleo, "Come to think of it, you two seem like you guys know him."

"He's the one that gave us the Digivice." Marcus responded.

"Gave you your Digivice?" Yoshino exclaimed.

"It's true. Right before Agumon and Dalmatianmon digivolve." Cleo explained.

Gaomon gaped at the Old man. Lalamon then spoke, "Then could he be..."

The Old man **((A/N: Let's just call him Old Man for now))** stands up, "Okay. This way, follow me." then walks ahead.

"Hey wait..." Marcus called out.

"You want to go to where Merukimon's is, right?" said Old Man as his back to facing the group.

"Where is he? You know?" Marcus asked.

"Didn't I just tell you to follow me?" Old Man then continues ahead as the group stare off at him.

"Should we trust him or not...?" Thomas wondered with suspicion about Old Man.

"I trust him." Marcus spoke.

Thomas look at him, "Marcus?"

Marcus clenches his fists, "The way I see it... We must get to Merukimon's. So I trust Old Man!"

Agumon clenches his fists or claws, "That's right. We aren't going to get anywhere by standing here!"

"Let's go Agumon!"

"Okay!" The 'Ultimate' fighters ran after Old Man.

"Really... Those two only know how to rush into things." said Thomas with irritate.

"What other choice do we have?" Cleo spoke. "Besides, Mister is okay and we can trust him on this." Cleo follows after Marcus and Agumon with her two of Digimon by her sides.

The rest follows after them shortly... Towards their biggest battle yet.

Few moments later, the group and Old Man stops near a secret cave.

"This is the entrance." Old Man spoke.

"Strange... I never notice this before." Dalmatianmon spoke.

"How come?" Impmon asked.

"I always took the front entrance instead." Dalmatianmon shrugged.

All of the sudden, Old Man swiftly took out his fishing pole, cast it out as the small suction cup sticks onto a small floating Digimon then threw the Digimon far away into the sky.

"Nice fishing, Old Man!" Marcus praised.

Old Man reels in, "Why can't I get any fish..."

Cleo looks at Dalmatianmon, "What was that?"

"That was Kuramon. Kuramon is an Unidentified Digimon. A Baby level Digimon. **((A/N: It's really a Baby/Flesh Digimon))** They maybe small and weak, but they can use their special attack known as Glare Eye as a camera."

"Then... We've been watched all along?" Thomas spoke with disbelief.

"Just about." Old Man spoke as he puts away his fishing pole. "Okay. Let's continue a bit more carefully" then walks into the cave.

Inside the cave, everything was ice, crystal like all around.

Impmon suddenly slips, "GAH!" and lands on his bottom. "Dang it!"

"Be careful. The floor's slippery." Old Man spoke to Impmon.

"I wish you told us that sooner..." Impmon grumbled.

Cleo went over to Impmon, "Are you okay?"

Impmon slowly stands up, "Yeah, yeah... I'm fine."

Dalmatianmon's ears suddenly twitch, "Hm?"

At the same time, Old Man suddenly in front of Marcus, who bump into him. "Old Man, don't stop like that!"

"Dalmatianmon, did hear something too?" Old Man asked towards Dalmatianmon.

"Yes... We've been spotted." The winged Digimon looks up ahead and see many small blue Digimon with one eye and five finger-like claws.

"Tsumemon. Another Unidentified In-Training form of Kuramon. They destroy data at frightening speeds. The attack is Nail Scratch."

The Tsumemons floats towards the group very fast. The group starts to run away from the claw-like Digimons.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Double Backhand!"

"Seed Blast!"

"Shadow Spheres!"

"Badda-Boom!"

The Digimon of DATS manages to defeated Tsumemons and keeps running with the tamers and Old Man until were out the tunnel.

As they come out, up ahead they see a huge crystal-like castle.

"That... Merukimon's hideout?" Marcus spoke with wonder.

"That is the place... That is where I go to Merukimon." said Dalmatianmon.

"Beautiful..." Lalamon gasped.

"Like a palace of ice." said Yoshino.

"This is not the time for that!" Gaomon exclaimed.

"Being here is like being in the enemy's playground. It's perfectly normal for us to be attacked." said Thomas.

Agumon scoffs, "Heh. We've come so far so let's show them!"

Marcus spoke, "Nothing can stop us. Not even Merukimon!"

Suddenly, Cleo spots something on the near top of an ice pillar, "LOOK OUT!" then a boomerang flew towards her and her friends.

The group quickly ducks down before the boomerang could hit them.

"Humans. I...will defeat you!" Once again, it was Keenan and Falcomon.

Suddenly, Old Man seem to be surprise to see Keenan. /That kid... could he be.../

"Interesting. Let's end this right now!" Marcus gets up then charges at Keenan.

Keenan jumps down from the pillar, preparing to fight Marcus...

Marcus tries to punch Keenan, but the boy blocks it with boomerang and land a few feet away from Marcus.

"I... Digimon warrior... Merukimon's enemy... I will defeat you all!" Keenan exclaimed with anger and hate.

"We won't let you stop us, Keenan!" Marcus charges at Keenan again.

Marcus tries to hit Keenan with his fists, but the child keeps dodging.

While they fought, Falcomon swiftly flies down towards where Agumon, Lalamon, Old Man and Impmon are.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Badda-Boom!"

Falcomon dodges the flames and flew over the small group, "Ninja Blade!" throws many shurikens at them.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon's attack impact Falcomon's, creating cloud of smoke.

As Falcomon emerges from the smoke, Gaomon begins to attack the bird Digimon, "Gao Rush!" jumps up towards Falcomon and tries to punch him.

However, Falcomon swiftly dodge the attack and punches Gaomon to the ground.

"This is bad..." Dalmatianmon spoke with worries and glances at her tamer, "We've got to stop Keenan and Falcomon from fighting us!"

"You're right..." Cleo spoke.

After the talk, Keenan tries to hit Yoshino and Thomas with his boomerang when suddenly, Cleo knocks down Keenan to the icy ground. Keenan tries to punch Cleo, but she grabs his hand before they could hit her.

"Keenan, stop it! Y-You have to listen me!" Cleo grunts as she tries to hold Keenan down.

"Keenan!" Falcomon saw Keenan is in trouble and was about to attack Cleo. "Ninja-!"

"Feather Slice-Dice!" The winged Digimon knocks Falcomon down a bit, but he flew back up to see what hit him and saw Dalmatianmon.

Dalmatianmon shouts at Falcomon, "Falcomon, you and Keenan this isn't answer! Please, stop fighting and listen!"

Falcomon glares at Dalmtianmon, "NO! All humans are enemies to us Digimon!"

"Not _all_ humans are bad! ...And you know it!" Dalmatianmon exclaimed.

Before Falcomon could shout back, another voice came...

"Keenan!" It was Gotsumon, who's riding on Yanmamon. "I've come to help!"

/To help? What is he up to?/ Dalmatianmon thought with suspicion.

Gotsumon suddenly smirks with evil, "Rock Fist!" and hurls many small boulders at the ceiling to make the rock-like icicles fall on everyone.

Everyone see the danger and tries to dodges the falling ice rocks.

Gotsumon laughs with malicious, "Destroy everyone!"

"What do you mean by everyone? Gotsumon!" Keenan exclaimed with confusion. He couldn't understand why Gotsumon is attacking him and Falcomon as well with their enemies.

Suddenly, one of the pillars falls down next to where Marcus, Keenan and Cleo is and the floor the under them crumbles into a big crack, making them fall into it.

Falcomon, Agumon, Dalmatianmon and Impmon cries out to their tamer, suddenly the rocks knocks the Digimon over and they too fall into the crack.

Gaomon and Lalamon seal their tamers from the falling rocks until it was over...

After the rocks stop falling...

Halfway down in the crack, the four Digimons were laying on a ledge.

Falcomon slowly wakes up then sits up, "Gotsumon, that idiot has gone too far."

"He's been like this since he first saw Keenan..." Dalmatianmon wakes up as she slowly sits up then looks at Falcomon, "You should've known he can't stand Keenan very much... That rock hates Keenan a lot and will do anything to get rid of him."

Falcomon was kinda shock to hear that from Dalmatianmon. He knew Gotsumon doesn't like Keenan, but he didn't knew Gotsumon would try to kill his friend.

"I-I didn't know..." Falcomon muttered then winces in pain. He felt pain from his right wing.

Impmon woke up and rub his head from the fall, "Ah... I swear if I see that rock creep again..." then notice Cleo isn't here with them. "Huh? Where's Cleo!"

Agumon wakes up then notices he doesn't see his boss, "Boss! Boss, where are-?" he looks over the ledge and cries with worries and shock. Marcus was holding onto the rocky wall while also holding Cleo's hand who's holding Keenan's.

Agumon looks at Dalmatianmon, "Can't you fly down there and help them?"

Dalmatianmon moves her wings then winces a bit, "I-I can't! One of my wings is kinda sore..." She looks at Agumon then at Impmon, "Try pulling them up."

Agumon and Impmon nods at her then tries to reach for Marcus. Falcomon was about to move, but wince again from the pain.

"Don't even think of trying to attack us!" Impmon growled at Falcomon.

Cleo starts to feel scare, not for herself, but for her brother. "M-Marcus..."

"J-Just... hold on!" Marcus grunted as continues to hold on.

"Let go!" Keenan shouted at Cleo.

"Don't joke!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Let go! I will not be saved by a human!"

Cleo glares down at the child, "Will you shut up and let us help you? I am not gonna _lose_ you again!"

Marcus begins to pull up Cleo and Keenan slowly towards Agumon and Impmon.

Few moments later, Marcus, Cleo and Keenan manages to get on the ledge with Impmon and Agumon's help.

Agumon looks down at Marcus, who's laying down, with concerns, "Boss, are you...?"

"That was nothing." Marcus panted.

Cleo look at Marcus, "Nothing? We could've died!"

Keenan was too busy thinking about what Gotsumon did. He couldn't understand why the rock Digimon did it. The child then looks at Marcus and Cleo, "Why did you both... save me?"

Marcus slowly glance at Keenan, "You have to ask that? It's because we haven't got a winner yet." Keenan looked surprise. "How could I just watch you die?"

Later on, they all manages to climb out from small ledge and back on the surface. Everything around them was partly destroy from Gotsumon's attack and Thomas, Yoshino, Old Man and the two Digimon weren't around.

"Just what happened?" Marcus muttered.

Agumon then call out Marcus, showing him the Digivice of Yoshino and Thomas'.

"Oh no... Gotsumon must've took them to Merukimon." Cleo spoke with worries.

"This really doesn't look good." said Marcus.

Agumon spoke to Marcus, "Quick. Let's go to them!"

Marcus turns to Keenan, "Keenan, we'll continue our battle another time!" Keenan looked flabbergasted.

"Let's go guys!" Marcus runs off ahead to the palace with Agumon behind.

Cleo look back at Keenan with sadness in her eyes, "I'm glad you're okay..." then goes after Marcus with her two Digimon behind.

Now, Falcomon, even Keenan, feel more confuse about the humans.

Falcomon spoke to his friend, "Keenan... I feel that there's something different between them and the humans that killed Frigimon... Especially that blue hair girl who seem kinda have the same eyes as you do... Could Dalmatianmon be right? Could there be good people amongst the humans?"

Keenan took moment to speak again, "...That's impossible!" runs after Marcus and Cleo.

Falcomon just stood there for the moment with sympathy at Keenan then follows him.

Marcus, Cleo and their Digimons continues through insde the palace to find their friends. They stop in the hallways. They were getting closer, but now which way should they go?

"Boss, this is the top!"

"Dang it. Where's everyone?" Marcus look at each hallways, trying to decide.

"Dalmatianmon, which way should we go?" Cleo ask her Digimon.

Before Dalmatianmon could answer, she shouts, "Duck!" everyone duck down as the same boomerang almost hit them and it went back to it's owner, Keenan.

"Fight!" Keenan shouted at Marcus.

"We don't have time now!" Marcus shouted.

"I don't understand! Why? Why are you keeping attacking us? what did we do to make you and your Digimon friends upset!" Cleo exclaimed. Cleo really wants to know what's going on. Why are the Digimon attacking them? Why does Keenan hate humans so much?

Keenan charges at Marcus and tries to hit him with the boomerang, but Marcus grabs it before it hit him.

"Humans... killed Frigimon... Cannot be forgiven!"

Cleo gasped when she heard what Keenan said. How could Frigimon be killed by humans? And how can Digimon be kill when they can reborn as a DigiEgg?

Marcus pushes Keenan back, "Wait. What do you mean by kill? If a Digimon lost in battle, don't they revert to a DigiEgg? They don't die!"

Unknown to them, Dalmatianmon looked sad and angry...

Keenan yells, "Frigimon never returned to a DigiEgg! Disappeared. Nothing was left."

"What?" Marcus gasped.

"That could happen?" Agumon was stunned.

Cleo looks at Dalmatianmon with shock, "Dalmatianmon... is that true? The monsters were... humans? Is it true that... Digimon never went back as DigiEggs?"

Dalmatianmon look away from her friends with grief, "...Yes... It's true! I could never forget what happened to my friends! The brutal action of the humans... Humans just came here out of nowhere... Humans killed everywhere. Killed every Digimon. N-No date was left so they can't be reborn!"

Cleo gasp with fear as she remember the dream she had back at snowy mountains. It wasn't a dream, it was a vision of what happened to Digimon.

"I couldn't understand why... Why did the humans attack us? Why did they do it! I-I hated them... I hated all the humans! But..." Dalmatianmon looks back at everyone, "...after I came into the Human World, the humans I saw before weren't like the ones in that world. They seem not notice what's going on in Digital World or what happened before... When I met Cleopatra, Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino and every other humans... I begin to think that maybe the humans ain't responsible for attacking our friends."

Keenan suddenly shouts at Dalmatianmon, "NO! Humans are responsible for what happened before! Humans are enemies to us Digimon!"

"Really? Then why Gotsumon attack you as well?" Dalmatianmon pointed out. "Why did these humans help Falcomon to find the cure for the sickness? Why did Marcus and Cleopatra helped you? ...Don't you see, Keenan? Can you feel something strange about this girl?" she points at Cleo. "Doesn't she look or feel familiar to you?"

Before Keenan could answer, there was suddenly rumbling, booming sound from somewhere in the palace then smoke peeks out from the middle of the hallway.

Marcus, Cleo and their Digimon quickly runs off through the middle hallway to help their friends. They ran out from the hallway and onto the high bridge-like ceiling, seeing their friends with slight bruises on them from Merukimon's attack.

Marcus jumps off, "Wait up!" then punch the surprise Mega level Digimon in the face, making his DigiSoul appears and lands on the ground with Agumon by his side. Cleo, Dalmatianmon and Impmon flew down.

The team was really glad to see Marcus and Cleo.

"We meet at last, Merukimon!" Marcus shouted.

Merukimon looks down at Marcus with stun, "That fiery fist, that DigiSoul, is..."

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me, Marcus Damon!"

"Damon? Could you be Spencer Damon's son?" Merukimon exclaimed.

Marcus gasps, "How do you know my father?"

"I don't have to answer you!" Merukimon growled then tries to hit Marcus, Cleo and their Digimon with his fist, but they jump away before the fist could hit them.

"Dang. Then I'll make you tell me by force!" Marcus growled then he throws the Digivices to Thomas and Yoshino.

"Let's go!"

"Right!"

"_**DigiSoul... Full... Charge**_**_!_**"

"_**Agumon** wrap digivolve to... **RizeGreymon**!_"

"_**Gaomon** wrap digivolve to... **MachGaogamon**!_"

"_**Lalamon** wrap digivolve to... **Lilamon**!_"

"_**Dalmatianmon** wrap digivolve to... **WereAngeWolfmon**!_"

"_**Impmon** digivolve to... **Devidramon**!_"

Four Ultimate and one Champion Digimons prepares to battle against Merukimon.

Keenan and Falcomon suddenly runs over to Merukimon. Then Gotsumon pops in, surprising to see Keenan alive, "K-Keenan!"

Keenan glares at Gotsumon, "Gotsumon!"

"Keenan, stand aside!" Merukimon spoke as he stood up from his throne, getting to fight the Digimon of DATS.

"Let's start this!" Lilamon steps up first then attacks, "Lila Shower!" she fires multiple pink beams of energy from her leaf-like fingers at Merukimon.

Merukimon easily swats the beams away.

MachGaogamon quickly flies towards Merukimon, "Winning Knuckles!" and tries to punch the Mega level Digimon, but gets block by Merukimon's hand.

Merukimon smirk with no worries and pushes back MachGaogamon.

RizeGreymon flies up to attack Merukimon, "Trident Revolver!" and shots three times at him.

The last didn't effect the Mega level Digimon and he leaps towards the three Ultimate Digimon, "Thousand Fist!" knocks them away to the wall.

"Impressive!" Keenan exclaimed.

"No doubt this is Merukimon!" said Gotsumon.

WereAngeWolfmon and Devidramon look back at their fallen friends then look at each other.

"Ready, Devidramon?"

"I was born ready!" Devidramon flies towards Merukimon, "Dark Gale!" and shoot the dark beams at Merukimon.

Merukimon blocks the attack with both of his arm, leaving no scratches on them.

Devidramon gaped, "Huh? You've gotta be kidding me!"

Merukimon prepares to attack Devidramon, "Thousand-!"

"Ribbon Slash!" The red ribbons slashes multiple times on Merukimon from WereAngeWolfmon, making the Mega level Digimon stop attacking and steps back.

The two Digimon flew back to Cleo as the rest begins to get up.

RizeGreymon stares at Merukimon, "No damage at all even with our power?"

"All four attack at the same time towards WereAngeWolfmon!" Marcus commanded. "If we combine our strength on her, the power will increase."

"Don't joke. We've never done this before. Too risky." Yoshino spoke.

"You won't know unless you try, Yoshino." Cleo smiled at Yoshino.

"No matter when, we have to try our best to create a possibility. That is being a man!" Marcus exclaimed.

RizeGreymon nodded at Marcus then stands with MachGaogamon, Devidramon and Lilamon by his sides with WereAngeWolfmon in front.

"Okay. Everyone, let's do it!" WereAngeWolfmon shouted then flies ahead.

"Okay!"

"Lila Shower!"

"Howling Cannon!"

"Rising Destroying!" RizeGreymon fires a barrage of beams from the six guns on his wings and the two on his chest.

"Dark Gale!"

As the four attacks hits onto WereAngeWolfmon, the colorful spots on her body begins glow brightly, "Tri-Color Shine!" then combines the attacks into a powerful beam and impacts on Merukimon with full blast.

After the powerful attack impacts Merukimon, the powerful soundwave from the blast knocks away Keenan, Falcomon and Gotsumon away from Merukimon.

Gotsumon slowly sits up and gasps at the result, "The door to the Digital Gate..."

It seem the powerful beam manages to knock down the wall around the throne to reveal a huge Digital Gate.

"The Digital Gate's right in there..." Marcus spoke with surprise.

As smoke clears from around Merukimon, he notices a slight burnt mark on his right arm, "That actually damaged me..." then sneers at the Digimon of DATS.

Merukimon then begins to charge up with green aura on his hands.

"No!" Old Man panicky yelled.

Merukimon suddenly shoots out a big, powerful beam at the Digimon of DATS.

WereAngeWolfmon yells, "NO!" then attacks the beam "Ribbon Slash!" however gets hit by the powerful beam of Merukimon, engulfing her and her teammates, creating a gust of smoke from the impact.

The Digimon screams and yell in great pain when the beam hits them all. As the smoke clears up,the Digimon went back to Agumon, Lalamon, Dalmatianmon, Gaomon and Yaamon with cuts and bruises on them.

The tamers runs over to their Digimon with great concerns. Luckily the Digimon were still alive, but badly hurt.

Cleo hold Yaamon in her left arm and lift up Dalmtianmon wit the other, "Dalmatianmon, why did you do that?" Cleo asked.

Dalmatianmon slowly opens her eyes, "I-If I didn't attack... we all would've went into our... D-DigiEgg f-forms."

Merukimon stands over the young DATS members, "Dalmatianmon... I'll use this to send you to your grave!" the same aura appears around his fist.

Cleo then shouts at Merukimon, "What good it will do? This war will bring more suffering, pain and grief!"

That made Merukimon widen his eyes a bit...

"Step down, young lady..." Old Man steps between the DATS member and Merukimon then pulls out... a green Digivice!

"Kamemon, Realize!"

Green digital particles comes out from the Digivice, revealing Kamemon! "Kamemon!"

"No way! Kamemon is that guy Digimon? Kamemon is a Cyborg turtle-like Digimon. Kamemon's appearance is based on a PC mouse; the ball on his stomach is the track-ball, and his shell is the back of the mouse. He's a Rookie level and Data type. His attacks are Met Tackle, Pointer Arrow, Cora Guard and Cora Attack."

Suddenly, green digital particles appears on Old Man's hand...

"_**DigiSoul... Charge!**_"

"_**Kamemon** digivolve to... **Gwappamon**! Yo!_"

"Whoa! That Gwappamon, the Champion form of Kamemon. He's a Cyborg Digimon. His data is mixed with that of a music player's, this is shown by the way you can put CDs on the plate of his head, and listen to music with the seaweed headphones. His attacks are DJ Shooter and Rubber Fist. He also makes a great DJ for clubs."

"DJ Shooter!" Gwappamon shoots many CDs from his head on the pillars to cut them down, making the ceiling crumbling down on Merukimon and Gotsumon.

The DATS members and Old Man runs off towards the Digital Gates. Of course, Marcus was pulled by Old Man.

"We can't defeat him so we're running away?" Marcus shouted.

"Don't talk, just run!" Old Man keeps pulling Marcus towards the Digital Gate.

"Don't kid!" Marcus manages to get hand out of Old Man's grip. "How can I retreat like that?"

Old Man gets to the point, "Agumon can no longer fight. If this continues, we'll be annihilated! At a time like this, protecting your friends is the act of a man!"

Marcus understands what Old Man is saying to him. Right now, his friends' safety is important.

"I won't let you run away!" Merukimon shouted. He was still standing as the ceiling continues to crumble down.

Marcus grunted at Merukimon with furious.

Cleo touches Marcus' shoulder, "Marcus, come on! We don't have time this!"

"Marcus! Cleopatra Crier!" Old Man called out to them, holding Keenan in his arms. "I'll leave Keenan to you two!"

As Marcus took Keenan, Cleo quickly realize something... /How did he even knew my last name?/

"Bring him back to the Human World!" Old Man commanded.

Yoshino pulls Marcus and Cleo to get to the Digital Gates, leaving Old Man and Gwappamon behind to deal with Merukimon.

Falcomon begins to wake up and see Marcus carrying away Keenan. "Keenan!" He exclaimed

"Falcomon, come on!" Dalmatianmon yells out to Falcomon. The bird flies after them.

The DATS members, knock out Keenan and Falcomon manages to jump into the Digital Gate before Merukimon could attack them with powerful beam.

On the Human World...

The young crew falls out from the Digital Gate and into the river bank, except Lalamon, Falcomon and Dalmatianmon who's flying above water. The rest emerges from the water then see a helicopter of DATS with Commander Sampson in it. They made it back into the Human World...

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:** Episode 18 is done!_

_**Impmon:** About time too!_

_**Dalmatianmon:** Please, review!_


	19. The Truth About Keenan part 1

**The young group of DATS, Keenan and Falcomon made it back to the Human World. However, they had to leave Old Man and Kamemon behind... Commander Sampson reveals the real reason of Old Man... Also of what happened 10yrs ago.  
**

**I just update the chapter, but it's a full episode of it though... I'm still trying to finish the part of it. Sorry again and hang in there.**

_**Dalmatianmon:**_ You heard her guys! Hang in there.**  
**

Episode 19: The Truth About Keenan _part 1 _(Update)_  
_

* * *

After the young group made it back to their world and Commander Sampson found them, they all went back to DATS HQ so the doctors can heal them up and check to see if there's no injures...

"...Everything seem to be okay, miss." the doctors was checking on Cleo and her two Digimons.

"Thank you." Cleo thanked the doctor who checked on her. "How are my Digimons?"

"Well... Dalmatianmon has the most damages, but she'll be okay in a few days or so."

Dalmatianmon winces, "Ow! Easy there..." when one of the doctors treated the cuts on her arms and wings.

"And Yaamon has few cuts and bruises, but already has enough energy." The doctor explained.

"YAA!"

"OUCH! IT **_BIT_** ME!"

Cleo and Dalmatianmon quickly look to her right and see Yaamon on the floor, snarling at one of the doctors, who was trying tend his cuts.

"What happened?" Cleo quickly stood up from the chair as she walks over to Yaamon.

"We're only trying to treats his cuts and bit one of us." One of the doctors was holding his hand.

Cleo slightly glares at Yaamon, "Yaamon, that wasn't nice! You shouldn't bite people like that!"

Yaamon suddenly look sad with his big green eyes, "Yaa..." he whimpered.

Cleo sighs at Yaamon then picks him in her arms and cradle him a bit, "I'm not mad, but please don't bite people anymore..."

Yaamon thought for the moment and nodded at her.

Then Dalmatianmon spoke to Yaamon, "They put stuff on me and I didn't go insane." she secretly smirk at him.

"Yaa!" That means 'shut up!' in Yaamon's way.

"I wonder how others are?" Cleo spoke to herself.

All of sudden, she got her answer...

"Let... me... _GO_!"

It was both Marcus and Keenan, yelling their heads off.

Cleo, Yaamon and Dalmatianmon went over to see what's going on with Marcus and Keenan. When they got there, they saw Marcus trying to get out of the doctors' office, but get get held back by two other doctors.

"I have to go!" Marcus shouted, trying get out from the grips. However, the doctors pull back him inside.

"Oh, dear..." Cleo muttered.

"I can't never understand his attitude." said Dalmatianmon.

Cleo looks at Dalmatianmon, "He's probably worry about that Mister and Kamemon." then goes inside the doctors' office with her Digimons.

The doctors were still trying hold down Marcus. The rest were also trying calm down Keenan.

"I want to go back. Back to the Digital World!" Keenan shouted.

"Right. I need to go back to the Digital World!" Marcus cried. "I need to save Old Man!"

"M-Marcus, calm down!" Cleo stuttered.

Just then, Commander Sampson and Kudamon comes in. "No! Even if you go back to the Digital World, there's nothing you can do!" Commander Sampson exclaimed.

"You want to just leave Old Man there?" Marcus yelled.

Commander Sampson then said something shocking, "The general does not act carelessly. He was prepared for the worst when he entered the Digital World."

"General?" Both Marcus and Cleo spoke with confusions.

"You mean that old man, Commander?" Thomas just walk in with Yoshino and their Digimons.

"That's right. He was the one you met in the Digital World." Commander Sampson explained. "Our top gun for dealing with the problem of Digimon crimes. The leader of the past Digital World exploration team. Of DATS' highest responsibility. Commander-General Homer Yushima."

"Get out! That man is a Commander-General? Unbelievable!" Dalmatianmon exclaimed.

"That explains why he's in Digital World and why he gave us the Digivices before..." Cleo spoke.

"But... Why are you guys so calm?" Marcus asked Yoshino and Thomas.

Thomas glances at Marcus, "Appeared in the Digital World, allowed Kamemon to digivolve. We can assume he's not a normal person."

"But about him being DATS' general..." Yoshino crossed her arms.

"We had no idea." Lalamon spoke.

"Then Old Man's our ally. Then we definitely have to save him!" Marcus exclaimed.

Kudamon spoke to Marcus, "If you just rush in there without a plan you'll just make the same mistakes again."

"He does got a point." Dalmatianmon spoke.

"Before we receive an order, we'll halt all plans to enter the Digital World. You hurry and finish the examination! Got it?" Richard commanded.

The doctors drag Marcus to another room to finish treating him as Marcus yelled for them to let go with Agumon following behind.

Falcomon then spoke, "What do you want with us?"

"We don't want anything." Lalamon replied.

Yoshino turns to Falcomon, "In the Human World, Digimon's existence is top secret. So you can't just wander into the city."

"Why is it secret?" Falcomon asked.

"My guess, to avoid any disorder." Dalmatianmon answered.

Falcomon just stood while Keenan keeps struggling from the doctors.

Dalmatianmon sighs with annoyances then shouts at Keenan, "Stop moving around, NOW!"

Keenan immediately stop struggling.

"They're not going hurt ya or anything! So, stop struggling and let them check to make sure you're fine!" Dalmatianmon shouted.

Keenan paused for the moment and did what Dalmatianmon said, but still keep giving glares at the doctors.

"Yoshino, Thomas, report." Richard commanded.

"Yes!"

"We returned to the human world via the Digital Gate in Infinite Ice Ridge. Merukimon, Gerenal Yushima and Kamemon's status unknown. That's all." Thomas gave the report.

"I see... you've done well." said Commader Sampson.

All of the sudden, Miki starts to shouts, "Hey... Hey! What are you doing? What do you want?"

Everyone look back to see what's going on. Keenan was inside the gate, banging on it to work with Falcomon standing by him and Megumi, who's trying to get him out of there. At the same time, Marcus was messing with the computers to work as well while Miki was trying to tell him to stop.

/What are they doing now?/ Cleo thought with annoyance.

"What are you doing? Don't touch the transmitter!" Thomas shouted at Marcus.

"Don't annoy me! I'm going to the Digital World right now. I'll go save Old Man!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Are you insane?" Dalmatianmon shouted.

"Stop, Marcus! The machine breaks every time you use it!" Yoshino exclaimed.

"He's not listening..." Cleo muttered.

Marcus suddenly slams on the keyboards while Keenan did the same on the gate by stomping on it. They broke the computer.

"It broke." Gaomon spoke.

"Broke, huh?" Lalamon spoke.

"There goes the only way to the Digital World." said Dalmatianmon while Yaamon growled at Marcus and Keenan.

Thomas went over to the computer, push Marcus away from it, typing on it and trying to get it to come on, "Dang... Look what you did... Who did you think would fix it?" Thomas scolded Marcus.

"Sorry, sorry." Marcus apologized. "I've apologized, now hurry and fix it."

Cleo then spoke, "Oh, he'll fix it alright! ...In two weeks!"

"What?" Marcus exclaimed.

"She's right... To fully repair this requires two weeks of time!" Thomas explained to Marcus.

Marcus couldn't believe what he just heard. Even Keenan couldn't believe. "Eh... Don't say such stuff. There's no other way?" Marcus asked.

"It's already been destroyed thanks to you." Thomas muttered.

"No. Maybe this is a good thing." Kudamon spoke.

"Now that it's broken, you can't do anything rash." said Commander Sampson. ((I know! I still call him that. I'm use to it.)) "I have something to say to you." Richard turns to Cleo, "Even you should listen to this."

Cleo blinks /Even me? What's going here?/

"Something... About what?" Marcus wondered.

Commander Sampson explains, "About the Digital World exploratio team. This is also related to that boy" Everyone looks at Keenan with shock. "The Digital World exploration team was the first for humans to set foot in the Digital World. The reason for operation goes back to a series of event ten years ago."

"It was much unexpected. Many people, without warning, diappeared one by one. These people did not have a reason to run away nor were they related in any way. Recurring cases of missing people with no specific target. The country's intelligence agency saw that there's more to it..and put together a special team."

"That is...Digital Workd exploration team." Thomas spoke.

"You can say it was DATS' former self." Commander Sampson continues, "Members included, from the police bureau former detectives, Commander-General Homer Yushima and me."

"Detective? You were a detective?" Marcus exclaimed.

"From a civil organization, Marcus' father, Professor Damon and researcher, Kurata. Along with top hyperspace researchers, the Crier couple."

"What? M-My parents?" Cleo stuttered. Marcus, Yoshino, Thomas and their Digimon look at Cleo with shock. First Marcus' father, now Cleo's parents.

"From the combined research of the members...another world's existence was confirmed. We worked out the disappearances of humans were a transference to another world, the Digital World. then we went over to investigate the world in a very challenging exploration. Our team, having arrived at the Digital World, experienced many difficulties. Digimon attacked. Food was running out. Professor Damon's disappearance, you already know. And the team's member, the Crier couple, Cleopatra's parents... They are also the parent of that kid."

Everyone looks at Keenan then back at Cleo. It's fully confirm now... Keenan really is the baby brother of Cleo. But how did Keenan really got into the Digital World? And how come the Crier couple didn't tell Cleo the truth?

Commander Sampson explains, "We've tested the kid's DNA along with Cleopatra and her parents. The results show clearly that he's also the child of the Crier couple."

Thomas spoke, "That's too brief. Even though Keenan might be the brother of Cleopatra, it's still sound unreal. Can you be more specific?"

"Yes, Commamnder... Please... What happened?" Cleo asked with distress. "I mean, my parents told me that my brother died, but when I first saw him and Dalmatianmon told me how she met him... I still don't understand why!"

Commander Sampson sighs, "You see, Cleopatra, your parents were top hyperspace researchers but also sufferers of the missing cases. Their reason for joining the team was because their second new born child disappeared into the Digital World...while you were at you aunt house. Your parents were so upset for not finding Keenan, they made us promise not to tell anything about your missing brother or how he's really gone."

Cleo slowly look down, "...They really...lied to me... I-I can't believe they... How could they...?"

Kudamon spoke, "They didn't want to lose you too, Cleopatra. Try to understand."

"Cleopatra, I want you to lead Yoshino, Marcus and Keenan to where you live, Japanese Alps." Commander Sampson told Cleo.

Cleo slowly nods at him, "...Yes, sir."

Dalmatianmon and Yaamon looks at at their tamer with sympathies. /...This is too much for her. First she found out that her brother is alive and well, now she found out that her parents knew what really happened to him and not telling the truth to her.../ Dalmatianmon thought. She also about how Cleo's parents would react when they see Dalmatianmon and the rest. Well, she won't know until she finds out.

* * *

_**Sparklie-theTiger/Me:**_ I'll put the last part next time on another chapter.

_**Dalmatianmon:**_ We'll see ya next time!


	20. The Truth About Keenan part 2

**Cleo, Marcus, Yoshino, Keenan and the Digimon were on they way to see the Crier couple, but later encounters Gotsumon, who came into the Human World to target Keenan.**

Episode 19: The Truth About Keenan _part 2_

* * *

Yoshino, Marcus, Cleo and their Digimon got ready to see the Crier couple, however...

"Let me go! I don't want to go! My mother is not a human!" Keenan yelled with furious while Marcus was trying to pulled Keenan towards the van.

Yoshino, Lalamon, Cleo, Dalmatianmon who's holding Yaamon and Agumon watch the scene while Falcomon tries to make sure Marcus isn't hurting his friend.

"So stubborn! You're a human no matter what." Marcus exclaimed.

"No! I'm a Digimon!" Keenan yelled as he pulled back, trying to get out of Marcus' grip.

Marcus holds onto Keenan's hands, "Fine. Say what you want! Then come with me and I'll definitely make you understand that you're a human!" Marcus was starting to lose his patient then wraps his arms around Keenan's head, "Come!"

"Stop it!" Falcomon shouted.

Cleo cries, "Cut it out, Marcus" as she ran over to them, grabbing Marcus' arms. "You can't do that to a child!"

Marcus looks at Cleo, "What do you say we do? There's nowhere for this guy to stay."

Keenan suddenly stops struggling, remembering what happened at Digital World with Gotsumon, who was trying destroy everyone, including Keenan.

Marcus looks back down Keenan when the child calms down a bit, "Doesn't matter now that we can't return to the Digital World for a while. You'll have to follow me or Cleo for the time being. Or do you have somewhere to go?"

Keenan said nothing.

"You have nothing to say? Then let's go."

Few hours later, the small team drove through the city. Yoshino was driving, Lalamon and Marcus sits in the front with her while Agumon, Keenan, Cleo, Yaamon and Falcomon were sitting in the back. Dalmatianmon is in Cleo's Digivice.

"Wow! What... What's this?" Keenan was amazed by the sight of the tall buildings, cars, lights and people. Keenan kept looking through the windows while moving around inside the van.

"Nice reaction. You jungle boy who haven't seen this world, find this interesting?" Marcus smirked.

Keenan glares at Marcus, "I'm not a jungle boy. I'm a Digimon!"

"Got it, got it." Marcus sighed. "Everywhere are things that the Digital World doesn't have."

"That's not true. The Digital World has everything." Keenan exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Marcus points at the big screen TV on a building, "Do you have that?"

Keenan replies, "Yes. A wall painting of Data Mountain."

Marcus chuckles a bit, "That's funny. It's called a television. Didn't you see the screen change?"

"I know. Falcomon and Dalmatianmon can change that fast too." Keenan smug.

"It's not like something you can or can't do!" Marcus exclaimed.

"That stuff Merukimon has a hundred of!" Keenan shouts back at Marcus.

Marcus and Keenan keeps barking at each other.

Dalmatianmon spoke to Cleo, "Is it just me or does Keenan acts like...?"

"Marcus? ...I guess he does." Cleo replied while looking back and forth at Keenan and Marcus. She then slowly smiles at them. Cleo was on her mind about her parents, don't know what to feel about all this. However, seeing Marcus and Keenan yelling at each other kinda cheer her a bit.

Yaamon yawned at yelling, /What a bunch of idiots.../ and take a nap on Cleo's lap.

Falcomon looks out through the window when the van stops, "Truly a weird world... So many people, the cars going so fast yet no one's hit. And yet..." Falcomon thought humans would violent-like, but now when he looks at them, the humans just do what they do.

Few minutes later in the van on the freeway...

Keenan keeps getting amaze after the other. Different cars, people, trains and a person talking through the radio. Suddenly, Keenan felt his stomach queasy. He's about throw-up! Yoshino drove off the freeway quickly and parks in front of a food restaurant to Keenan to the bathroom.

Later on, Keenan was back in the van with Cleo and the Digimon.

"Still not feeling better?" Falcomon asked Keenan.

"I'm okay..." Keenan answered. He still felt kinda ill, but a bit better.

Cleo looks at Keenan with concerns, "...Don't worry. The icky feeling will go away a while." and runs her fingers through Keenan's hair to comfort him. Keenan filches from Cleo's touch and she quickly took her hand away.

"S-Sorry..." Cleo looks down again, feeling a bit hurt. Dalmatianmon senses Cleo's sadness, but kept quiet about it. She knows it will take time for the siblings to bond again. Dalmatianmon just hope that bond will be there again.

"Ah, boss." Agumon's voice broke through Dalmatianmon's thought. Marcus came back with food.

"Here. You hungry?" Marcus holds up a hot dog to Keenan. "There's no poison."

Falcomon took the hot dog and try it for Keenan. He looks at Keenan with glee, "Keenan, this is delicious."

Yaamon suddenly woke up from the smell of food, "Yaa! Yaa!" his way of saying, 'Food! Gimme!'

Agumon digs through the bag, "If you don't eat, I'll have it all." and ate a small bread.

Yaamon growls at Agumon then bits on Agumon's arm.

"OW!" Agumon told his arm back, rubbing it. "That smart!"

Yaamon pay no attention to Agumon and hops into the bag and hops back out onto Cleo's lap with hot dog in his mouth. He ate it all up. Keenan reaches in the bag and grabs two more hot dogs and chow down them while Cleo, Marcus and Yoshino looks at them with smiles on their faces.

After that, they continue on the freeway towards Cleo's home. At the back of van, everyone feel asleep. Agumon was sleeping with his mouth opening while Keenan and Falcomon leans on Cleo, who's sleeping as well, and Yaamon went back to his nap. Dalmatianmon was sleeping as well.

"Finally some peace..." Marcus sighed. "Having a kid is really tiring... really."

"So you plan on taking care of them for Cleo." Yoshino spoke while driving the van.

"What's that?" Marcus didn't hear what Yoshino said.

"Nothing." Yoshino looks back on the road. "You seem to be trying quite hard."

"It's not what you think." said Marcus.

"Then what?"

"I'd like the Crier couple to meet Keenan. I'd like to see the family whole together... That's it."

Few minutes later...

"This is the worst..." Yoshino muttered with annoyance. "And he was just so serious before like an adult..."

Marcus was now also asleep, snoring.

"He's just a kid after all. No manners at all. At least don't interrupt the driver. Leaving me to drive and he goes to take a nap." Yoshino complained.

Lalamon tries to look on the bright side, "This is okay. He won't talk now that he's tired."

"I'm tired too." Yoshino grumbled.

"I'd like to help you but I just can't..." Lalamon sadly muttered.

"Sometimes I wonder what Cleo see in him."

Suddenly, Dalmatianmon wokes up, sensing something, "Hey! I just sense something!"

The screen map starts to beep. "So, did the digital tracking... Emergency signal."

Miki's voice comes in, "_Digimon response up north in Area X._"

"_Warning level 3. Area N 205. Now, there's 1 Digimon response._" Megumi spoke out.

"_Wait. A new Digimon response._"

Yoshino quickly steps on the gas then suddenly turns onto another road, waking everyone up.

Marcus looks at Yoshino with annoyance a bit, "What are you doing, Yoshino? Can't you drive more steadily?" as he rubbed his head.

"Shut it! This is not the time for that." Yoshino exclaimed.

"Digimon appeared." Lalamon told Marcus.

"Where did it appeared?" Cleo asked.

"Nearby." Yoshino answered. "We have to get there before they do any damage."

"Yes. I'm already itching for a fight." Marcus smirked.

The small group stops in the middle of the woods and spots the Digimon in the sky, three of them.

"They're Okuwamon. The Insectoid Digimon. Virus type. Ultimate level. Okuwamon can dig underground in order to ambush enemies, and its antenna has radar capabilities. It has a rough and violent personality, and is a rival to MegaKabuterimon. The attacks are Double Scissor Claw, Destructive Impulse, and Beetle Horn Attack."

Agumon attacks them, "Pepper Breath!" however three Okuwamon dodges the flame.

The third one flew back with another Digimon on his head, Gotsumon.

"Him again?" Cleo exclaimed then release Dalmatianmon from her Digivice.

"Bring it!" Dalmatianmon glares up at Gotsumon. "And here I thought I seen the last..."

Keenan felt unease to see Gotsumon again. After what happened, he has the right to feel that way.

"You... You've finally showed up." Gotsumon spoke quietly to himself. I will kill you in this battle so you may never return to the Digital World." The rock Digimon ordered the two Okuwamon attack. The two big bug Digimon flew straight towards the small group.

Yoshino release her Digisoul, "**_Digisoul... Full Charge!_**"

"_**Lalamon** wrap digivolve to... **Lilamon**!_"

Cleo does the same, "**_Digisoul Charge!_**"

"_**Dalmatianmon** digivolve to... **AngeWolfmon**!_"

"_**Yaamon** wrap digivolve to... **Devidramon**!_"

Lilamon went over to Marcus and lifts him with her into air towards the first Okuwamon.

"Keenan, I think Gotsumon's here to pick us up." Falcomon spoke to his friend. Though, Keenan was unfaze by it.

Lilamon throw Marcus towards the first Okuwamon to punch it so he can release his Digisoul. Marcus punches the Okuwamon on the head, bring out his Digisoul.

"_**Digisoul Charge!**_"

"_**Agumon** digivolve to... **GeoGreymon**!_" Marcus lands on his head.

Devidramon attacks the seconds Okuwamon, "Crimson Claw!" his claws glows red the slashes the Okuwamon to ground. AngeWolfmon pins it to ground so it won't attack back.

The first Okuwamon attacks the big orange dinosaur Digimon, "Beetle Horn Attack!" GeoGreymon quickly grabs the horns.

Marcus jumps off of GeoGreymon and punch it again, "**_Digisoul... Full Charge!_**"

"_**GeoGreymon** digivolve to... **RizeGreymon**!_" RizeGreymon kicks the Okuwamon in the jaws then pushes it into the ledge of a cliff very hard.

"AngeWolfmon, move!" Lilamon shouted as she prepares to attack. "Marvel Shot!"

AngeWolfmon flew away before the attack could her and it impacts on the Okuwamon.

"So far... so good." Cleo muttered. Then notices the third Okuwamon with Gotsumon on it isn't around. "Where did they go!" she suddenly heard Falcomon cried.

"Stop! Gotsumon, what are you doing? Are we not your allies?"

Cleo looks back and see Falcomon blocking Gotsumon and Okuwamon's way towards Keenan. /What in the?/

Gotsumon sneers at Falcomon, "That's well in the past. Keenan... I will defeat Keenan!"

"Why...?" Falcomon cried with confusion.

"Keenan betrayed us. Associating with humans proves this."

"You're wrong! It's not like that!" Falcomon tried to explain.

"I'm not wrong!" Gotsumon shouted with hatred. "It's because of Keenan's existence that caused this dispute between us and the Human World. The Digital World doesn't need Keenan! It's all for the better!"

Okuwamon knocks Falcomon away towards the ground then charges towards Keenan, "Destructive Impulse!" it fire a beam of energy at Keenan.

"KEENAN!" Falcomon screamed.

Cleo swiftly runs over to Keenan and pushes him and herself away from the beam. The two tumbles on the ground, away from the powerful attack.

Cleo slowly sits, grunts in pain, "Are you o-okay, Keenan?" looking down at Keenan with concerns.

Keenan look back at Cleo with confusions, "Wh-Why?"

"...'Cause your my brother, I lost you before and I won't lose you again." Cleo answered then looks at AngeWolfmon, who looks very tick off when Gotsumon try to kill Keenan. "AngeWolfmon, let's go!"

"**_Digisoul... Full Charge!_**"

"_**AngeWolfmon** digivolve to... **WereAngeWolfmon**!_"

"Ribbon Slash!" her ribbons stretches out very far towards the two Okuwamon then slashes them many times, weakening them. She looks at her companions, "Now!"

"Marvel Shot!" Lilamon destroyed the first Okuwamon while RizeGreymon finished off the second one. The two Okuwamon forms into two DigiEggs.

Gotsumon was flabbergasted. "How... One after another, the Okuwamon..." he stares at the humans then glares at Keenan with hatred.

WereAngeWolfmon lands front of Keenan and Cleo, glaring back at Gotsumon very hard.

"Okuwamon, temporarily...temporarily retreat!" Okuwamon prepares to leave.

Falcomon shouts at Gotsumon, "Wait! We're not enemies! Take us back to the Digital World!"

When Okuwamon stops flying, Gotsmon glances back at Falcomon, "What crap. Keenan will bring disaster to the Digital World, threatening its existence. There is no place for Keenan in the Digital World! This is what all Digimon think!"

Keenan gasped with shock.

"Keenan's a human. That's right, a human!"

Cleo couldn't take it anymore, "WereAngeWolfmon!"

"Ribbon Slash!" One ribbon swiftly slash Gotsumon's left cheek.

"GAAAAAAH!" Gotsumon hold his cheek then looks at WereAngeWolfmon and Cleo with great fear. He never felt so frighten towards anymore like that before.

WereAngeWolfmon snarls at Gotsumon, "...If you ever come near Keenan again... I will turn into a DigiEgg! Now, leave before our patient wears off!"

Gotsumon said nothing, but quietly vow revenges against her then left with Okuwamon. The Digimon of DATS went back to their Rookie forms.

Suddenly, they heard Keenan starting to cry as many question appears in head. A human? He's not Digimon after all? He's truly a human? The others were right all along? He's one of them? He couldn't believe it! But he knows it's true...

Dalmatianmon slowly walk up to Keenan, "...I'm sorry, Keenan."

"S-Sister Dalmatianmon... P-Please, tell me it isn't true!"

"...It's true... You're a human, Keenan. I'm sorry..."

Keenan suddenly scream with pain and grieve as he now known he's human.

Hours later, they continue on towards Cleo's home, getting ready to face the Crier family...

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ I'm done! Finally... Now, to work on next chapter... *whines*

_**Dalmatianmon:**_ Please review! Kay?


	21. The Crier Family Reunion part 1

**_Sorry again for taking so long! I'm just really need break from this one. I also some family problem. Anyway, the small group are about face the Crier family, however Keenan still doesn't believe that they are his parents and runs off with Falcomon. Can they convince him that Cleo's parents are his parents as well?_**

Episode 20: The Crier Family Reunion _part 1_

* * *

After fight Gotsumon and when the rock Digimon told Keenan that is he's human, the small group stop near a house of where Cleo's lives.

Marcus looks at Cleo, "This it?"

Cleo nods at Marcus without looking at him, "Yes..." feeling nervous.

Falcomon steps out of car, looking at the house. "This is Keenan's home?" Dalmatianmon just answer him by nodding 'yes'.

Marcus looks at Keenan, who was still sitting in the car, "So? You remember anything?"

Keenan said nothing. He was still thinking about what happened before when Gotsumon finally said that he is a human and he's truly responsible for the damages of the Digital World.

"That was ten years ago. How could he remember?" Yoshino pointed out.

"You be surprise, miss lazy..." Impmon muttered out loud.

Yoshino glares at Impmon, "What was that?" growled with irritate.

"Nothing." Impmon shrugged as Cleo and Dalmatianmon just sighed at him.

Later on, they rang the door bell to check if anyone's home, but nothing. "No one's here?" Yoshino muttered.

Cleo was about to unlock the door until Agumon smelt something on the porch, "Boss, there seem to be someone over there."

"Good. Let's go." Marcus runs ahead with the others following him.

Suddenly, they stop running about few feet and see a woman with dark blue hair like Keenan's is, holding some flowers. It's the mother of Cleo and Keenan's, Michelle Crier.

"Here, look. Aren't these beautiful? A lot of flowers have blossomed on the mountain this year." Michelle sets the flowers on the table then walks over to a small crib "We'll have them in a vase in our home. It'll be like a big garden." she then lifts out a baby girl. The baby girl is the third child of the Crier family, Ruka Crier.

"I hope you big sister comes home soon from work. That way we all can make it."

Keenan stares at the scene between a mother and a child then runs off. It reminded him with Frigimon too much and still doesn't believe that this is his home. The others quickly follow him, trying to stop him from running away.

Keenan runs into the woods and jumps into the tree on the pathway, right in front of man on a motorcycle. The man stops as he saw Keenan with Falcomon behind.

"Was that...?" the man spoke with shock.

Suddenly, Marcus and Agumon bumps into the man, knocking them all to the ground. Yoshino and Lalamon runs off ahead to follow Keenan and Falcomon. Marcus, Cleo and their Digimon were about to go after until...

"Cleopatra?" The man exclaimed. "You really did work in the DATS?"

Cleo gasps with shock, knowing that voice, "D-Dad?"

"Dad?" Marcus shouted, looking at Cleo then at the man. "You mean, he's...?"

The man takes off his goggles, "Kevin Crier... Cleopatra and Keenan's father."

"D-Dad... I'm sorry for not telling you and mom the truth..." Cleo looks away from her father.

Kevin sighs quietly, "It's okay... I've already heard from Richard Sampson. About you working in DATS... and about finding Keenan." He then looks at Dalmatianmon and Impmon, "These must be your Digimons, right?"

"Y-Yes... This is Dalmatianmon and Impmon." Cleo introduced her Digimons. "And this is Marcus Damon, my teammate, and his Digimon, Agumon."

"Nice to meet you." Marcus slightly bowed at Kevin. "About Keenan, he was raised by Digimon in the Digital World. Dalmatianmon is one of them. She and another found him ten years ago. He still firmly believes he's a Digimon."

Kevin puts his hand on his head, sighing with relief, "I see... I can't believe he's still alive..." he looks at Dalmatianmon "Thank you taking care of Keenan and watching over my daughter."

"Your welcome... I guess." Dalmatianmon spoke with unease. She kinda glad that Kevin isn't mad at Cleo for not telling the truth about herself and the DATS, but something else also worries her about what would happened next.

Then Kevin spoke something unlikely, "Knowing this is already enough. You can go back now."

"_WHAT?_"

Down in the lab of the Crier parents, Kevin explained about happened 10 years ago. While young Cleo was at her aunt's house, The Crier couple were busying with their Digital Machine Gate while watching baby Keenan at work. After when Michelle and Kevin finish the machine, something happen. The Digital Gate suddenly start up at the thunder storm was around that time. The Gate suck most stuff in, even baby Keenan in his basket with his robot toy.

Michelle scream with grief and terror when the gate closed. along with Keenan inside. When they got into the Digital World, they could found the same basket and the toy robot, but no Keenan. After they came back home, Michelle wasn't the same anymore. She was sad all the time, barely go out much and she didn't even talk anymore. Fearing the same thing would happen to Cleo, they kept of what happened to Keenan so they won't lose her like they lost Keenan. Young Cleo try to to cheer her mother. It help a little, but Cleo can still feel the grief from her mother...

"Ten years passed, she had another girl. I thought her heart was mended. But if she found out about Keenen, Michelle would definitely be devastated." Kevin explained as he, Marcus, Cleo and the Digimons watch Michelle with baby Ruka.

"I don't want her to be hurt once again." Kevin turn to Marcus, bowing his head to him, "Please help. Let's leave it here for today."

Cleo couldn't believe what her own father is saying. "Dad... How could you say that?" She angrily shout. "You actually think Mom's heart is healed after what really happened to Keenan? You don't know what's she's going though!"

Cleo look down, "While you were gone to work... I sometime caught her crying about Keenan, saying she wish that she could had save or find Keenan. She may look mended when Ruka was born... But just like me, Mom always thinks about Keenan! Now that Keenan's here, Mom will feel very happy that he's alive and well."

Cleo look up at Kevin with hurt and anger in her eyes, "And you... You have the nerves for not letting her know about Keenan's present! Mom wouldn't be devastated, she would be very happy to see him again! You don't know...YOU DON'T KNOW HOW A TRUE MOTHER FEELS ABOUT LOSING A CHILD!" Marcus and Kevin look at you with shock.

"...Y-You don't know anything about her f-feelings, Dad." Cleo stuttered as she felt upset then ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Cleo!" Impmon cried as he went after her with Dalmatianmon.

"Come back!" Dalmatianmon shouted.

Moments later, Cleo finally stop inside the woods and collapse against a tree, crying with frustration about what happened before.

"...Why? Why can he understand?" Cleo sobbed into her hands.

"Honey!" Dalmatianmon lands next to Cleo. "...Honey... Cleopatra, I'm sorry for what happened back there."

Impmon finally shows up, panting, "Y-Yeah... No one...d-didn't think...he would say that."

Cleo didn't look up at her Digimons, "...I know. But why he can't understand?"

"...Maybe your father is worry that Keenan might not recognize your mother, like he didn't recognize you." Dalmatainmon spoke. "I mean, you were glad to see Keenan again, but also upset that he doesn't remember you."

"And after what happened in the Digital World..." Impmon pondered.

Cleo sniffed and wiped her tears away, "...Dalmatianmon, Impmon... What did happened to Frigimon? The one who take care of Keenan?"

Dalmatianmon sigh with grief, "...After the humans pass by or left the Digital World, Frigimon greatly hurt when one of those things shot her... As the woods around us was burning a down a bit, Frigimon just lay there with pain, knowing she's not gonna make it."

"Keenan, Falcomon and I try to help her up, but couldn't. She try to tell us leave her there, but we just couldn't! ...Then she said these few last words to him..."

_From now on, you will face much difficulty and sadness. But Keenan, you must not hate humans. That's because... you are..._

"...Before she can even he's a human too, Frigimon vanish into digital particles... right into the dark night sky..." Dalmatianmon looked up at the sky with sadness in her voice.

Cleo looks at Dalmatianmon for the moment then sighs, "...Keenan..."

Impmon spoke to Cleo, "Listen, I know it's hard, but... you can't give up now!"

"What am I suppose to do?" Cleo mumbled as she sounded like she's giving up.

"What are you suppose to do? You darn know what you suppose to do!" Impmon exclaimed. "This is your chance to bring your whole family together like it should be! Don't let anyone stop ya! Keeping trying and never give up!"

"Impmon..." Cleo spoke softly then smiles at him, "Thank you."

Impmon blinks then suddenly turns his face away from her, "Uh... N-No problem." as his face turns slightly red.

Dalmatianmon blinks at Impmon with confusions. /What up with him?/ Suddenly, she and Impmon stiff for a second and looks around.

"Guys?" Cleo stood up. "What's wrong?"

"Honey... There's a Digimon near by!"

"What? Where?" Cleo shouted.

Impmon carefully scans through the trees and points back to where Cleo run from, "...At your house!"

"What! Oh no..." Cleo quickly runs off with her two Digimons behind her. "Mom! Dad! Ruka!"

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ I wonder Cleo will there in time? Short? I know, but I really wanted to put up a new chapter. The next part I'm not sure when it will be up, but I'll to finish it as I can.

_**Dalmatianmon:**_ Please Read and/or Review.


	22. The Crier Family Reunion part 2

**The second part of episode 20: The Crier Family Reunion. I also like to thank to those to who helped me from quizilla.  
**

* * *

Cleo, Dalmatianmon and Impmon keep running towards back home as the rain started to pour in.

"Why? Of all the days why again?" Cleo mumbled as she continue to run then spots Keenan and Falcomon at the opening.

"What... This is..." Keenan gaped with fear at something.

"Keenan, what's wrong?" Cleo asked as she stopped next to him. she suddenly see a huge robot-like in front of her. "Oh...my...God!"

The robot looks down at them, revealing something gear-like in it's left eye.

"That's a Digimon?" Cleo exclaimed.

The gear Digimon somehow controls the robot to grab them, but luckily they move out of the way before it could grab one of them.

"That gear Digimon is Hagurumon! Hagurumon is a Machine Digimon that looks like a cog. His level is Rookie and a Virus type. He is unable to distinguish good from evil, so many evil Digimon exploit him and his kind to do work for them. Thousands of cogwheels turn inside his body, and he will die if any of them stop. His attack is Darkness Gear."

Keenan look back at Hagurumon, "That guy's also attacking us under Gotsumon's orders?"

The robot, with Hagurumon control it, turns around.

"I don't think so." Falcomon spoke as he look on at Hagurumon. "Didn't Frigimon say that Hagurumon are stubborn and don't listen anyone's orders?"

"She did. And it look likes he just came here on his own." Dalmatianmon spoke.

The robot walks away from them.

Suddenly Marcus, Yoshino and their Digimon came.

"What Dalmatianmon is true." Yoshino spoke.

"Arriving in the human world from going through a naturally appearing Digital Gate." said Marcus.

"You... When did..." Keenan muttered.

Suddenly they all heard shout, "Hey! Help!" everyone look back to the house once stand and see Kevin running over with Ruka in his arms.

"Michelle's still inside that thing!" Kevin cried with worries.

"Mom is what!" Cleo shouted.

"She's trapped inside. Please. Save her!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Let's go Agumon!" Marcus run off with Agumon behind, follow by, Cleo, Yoshino and the other Digimon.

Falcomon look at Keenan with concerns about Michelle. Keenan hesitant a bit then went after the DATS members.

Moments later, they found the robot in a flower field. The DATS Digimon attack.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Seed Blast!"

"Light Spheres!"

"Badda-Boom!"

The attacks hit the back of the robot, making it stop then turns around saying, "_Mama. Where are you..._"

This cause everyone to stop what they are doing, feeling surprise and confuse what Hagurumon just said.

"_Don't leave me here..._" Looked like the robot was searching for something. "_Don't leave me alone..._"

"What happened?" Yoshino asked with confusions.

Suddenly Thomas call in on Yoshino's ear phone, "Headquarters to Yoshino! From that Digimon, we found a very strong energy of thoughts. I've told before, remember? Digimon absorb the desire of humans and go wild and violent.

Same with this Hagurumon. It could be affected by someone's strong thoughts driving it this way."

"Human's...thought." Yoshino repeated.

Then Marcus suddenly ask Keenan, "Don't you find this thing familiar?"

Keenan gasp a bit what Marcus just said and looks closely at the robot.

Then Kevin gasp as he realize something about that robot, "Could it be...?"

"That's right." Marcus look at Keenan "It's the toy robot you played with when you were still a baby."

Keenan gasped with shock.

"Don't joke. It's already ten years. How could he remember?" Yoshino exclaimed.

Cleo looks at Keenan, noticing that Keenan is starting to remember when he was a baby. "...Sometimes there are somethings you just can't forget.."

"_Mama... Mama..._"

"Mama." Keenan spoke.

"This for real?" Yoshino gaped.

"That thing's absorbed your feelings, sending it into a frenzy." Marcus explained.

"_Mama... Where are you... Mama..._"

Keenan look on at the robot, "My...feelings..."

"_Where are you... Mama!_"

Keenan suddenly starts to shake with frustrations, "Liar! I'm a Digimon. I only have Frigimon as a mother!"

"Keenan... Stop lying to yourself." Cleo spoke. "I know it's hard, but... Even if you've never met. The true feelings a child has for their parents don't disappear. Deep down... In your heart...you know it's true."

Keenan stare at Cleo for a second then looks Kevin.

Kevin smile for the moment then thought of something, "Right. Remaining memories. There is a possibility. That this robot still has Keenan's strong feeling as a baby..."

"_Mama... Mama... Where are you...?_"

"Keenan, let's go save your mother..." Dalmatianmon spoke. "...With your sister." she glanced at Cleo.

Cleo smile a little at Dalmatianmon then looks at Marcus, "Marcus... I..."

"I understand... This is your and Keenan's fight." Marcus smiled.

Cleo nodded and pulls her Digivice, "**_Digisoul Charge!_** "

"_**Dalmatianmon** digivolve to... **AngeWolfmon**!_"

"_**Impmon** digivolve to... **Devidramon**!_"

Hagurumon suddenly made the robot's right to form into a drill and attack Devidramon and AngeWolfmon. Devidramon quickly grabs the drill and breaks it off.

"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon slashes his red claws on the robot, torn away the house on it's chest. "Let's take this robot to the dump!" about to attack again until...

"STOP!" AngeWolfmon barked. "Look at it's chest hole!"

In the chest hole, Michelle as held by wires, unconscious.

"That's Michelle!" Kevin shouted.

"Th-Then we can't attack!" Lalamon squeaked.

The robot head bash hard against Devidramon, knocking him down on the ground and tries to AngeWolfmon. AngeWolfmon dodges the hits, trying to get to Michelle, but get hit back by the robot.

"Grr! How are we suppose fight this thing without hurting Michelle!" AngeWolfmon growled.

Cleo glares at the robot as worries about her mother. /What am I going to do now? Mom's trap inside of that thing and I can't attack with mom in it! I-I.../ she suddenly remembers what Impmon said to her before...

_This is your chance to bring your whole family together like it should be! Don't let anyone stop ya! Keeping trying and never give up! _

"...I came this far to bring my family together again and I won't stop now! I won't give up until my family are together!" Cleo shouted as her Digisoul appear from her heart necklace and goes into the Digivice.

"**_Digisoul... Full Charge!_** " this time the Digisoul went to Devidramon.

"_**Devidramon** digivolve to... **NeoDevimon**!_" Devidramon was now a gray humanoid with huge devil-like wings, long claws and wears a golden mask with horns.

"That's a NeoDevimon! He is a Fallen Angel Digimon. Ultimate level and a Virus type. He was artificially strengthened and completely restrained, even as far as its own will. The mask which covers its face suppresses NeoDevimon's own power, and it is said that it is worn in order to control its will. His special attacks are Guilty Claw and Stun Claw."

The robot steps back with shock when it see NeoDevimon.

"Let's end this, you heap of junk!" NeoDevimon spoke and swiftly ran straight at the robot...

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ I know! It's short... It's all I can think of.

_**Dalmatianmon:**_ She's just lazy! *feeling glares coming from me* Uh... Read and Review!


	23. The Crier Family Reunion part 3

**The final part of The Crier Family Reunion.**

_The Crier Family Reunion part 3_

* * *

NeoDevimon, the new form of Impmon, swiftly charges at the robot as the robot tries to grab NeoDevimon, but the devil Digimon swiftly dodge then grabs the arms of the robot and hold them back.

"Is that all you got?" NeoDevimon growled as he tried to hold the robot into one place. NeoDevimon shouts at the Crier siblings, "Oy! Hurry up! I don't know how long I can hold this piece junk! Hurry! Save your mother!"

The robot tries to move it's arms, NeoDevimon quickly holds back.

Marcus grunts then spoke to Keenan, "Keenan. You can do it! Go, Keenan! It's your turn to save your mother!"

Keenan stares at Michelle for a brief moment, "...Mother..." then grunts with determinations and rushes towards the robot.

Falcomon quickly follows Keenan in the air, "Keenan! Hold onto me!" Keenan grabs onto Falcomon's legs then they both flies into air and quickly towards to Michelle is.

As they got closer to the chest hole, Keenan let's go of Falcomon and safely lands inside the hole. "Mother! Mother!" Keenan cried as he torn away the wires around Michelle then carries her down to the ground from a long wire and lands safely on the ground and quickly gets away from the robot.

"Now, NeoDevimon! Finish it off!" Cleo commanded.

"You've got it!" NeoDevimon pushes back the robot to the ground. "This is the end for you, junk!" His claws were surrounded by electric waves, "Stun Claw!" and slashes across on the robot's face, right where Hagurumon is.

The Gear Digimon screams in pain then the robot shine brightly and forms back into it's toy form and a DigiEgg of Hagurumon lands next to the toy.

NeoDevimon forms back into Impmon. "Whew! That was tough!" Impmon sat down on the ground with exhaustion. "I never knew digivolving into your higher level can be so tiresome..."

AngeWolfmon forms back to Dalmatianmon. She walks over to Impmon, "Get use to it, Impmon! It will be like that for a long time." She form a smile at him.

"Thanks for warning..." Impmon muttered, but smiled as well.

Cleo smiles at her Digimons then remembers about Michelle, her mother. "Mom!" then runs over to Michelle, who was hugged by Kevin.

"Mom!" Cleo cried with happiness and relief.

Michelle heard Cleo's cry then gasps to see her when she turned around, "Cleopatra? M-My baby!" and hugged her tight.

"...Are you alright, Mom?" Cleo asked in a soft tone.

"I'm fine..." Michelle sighed.

Cleo notice Keenan was turning from her and the rest of family. Cleo felt nervous at first but then turns Michelle to where Keenan is, "...Mom... look."

Michelle at first didn't understand until she saw Keenan then gasps with surprise. "...Keenan?" Keenan winced at Michelle continues to stare at him with shock, "...Is it Keenan?" hoping it's a long lost son. "Turn around. Let me look at you!"

Keenan slowly looks at Michelle, feeling unease. Michelle then cries with happiness, "Keenan!" then rushes to him and holds him in arms with great relief and happiness. "You've finally come to see me... I am...so glad." and softly rubbed his cheek.

Keenan looked shock then remembers about how Frigimon softly rubbed his cheek from before and looks at Michelle, his real mother.

Cleo smiles with happiness at her family, seeing that they're all together again. However...

"Professor Crier..."

Everyone looks back to see a short man **((A/N: He is kinda short))** with three men behind him in black suits. It was Director Hashima, the director of DATS. "I'm afraid we have to arrest for breaking the law."

Cleo's eyes went wide with shock.

Kevin looked confuse at Hashima, "What's this about?"

"Illegal possession of Digimon and the opening of the Digital Gate." Hashima explained then walks over to Kevin, "There's more... Smuggling from the Digital World, investigating Digimon."

Kevin tries to explain, "Wait. We didn't..."

"Didn't do it?" Hashima finished then continues, "But now, a Digimon appears from your lab and destroys the house."

Michelle stood in front of Kevin, trying to prove her husband's act, "Wait! This has nothing to do with Kevin."

"Then are you saying you're the offender?" Hashima raised his eyebrow with suspicion. Michelle, Kevin and Cleo cannot believe what's happening.

Impmon looks at Dalmatianmon, whispering, "He can't be serious, right?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth..." Dalmatianmon muttered.

Hashima spoke, "You can leave what you have to say until later. Hey. Take her away!" he ordered the three men and they began to drag Michelle away as she struggles.

Cleo shouts at Hashima, "You can't be serious!" then stood in front of him. "How could you just accuse my parents for a crime without even hearing their side of story?"

"Oh... Don't worry. I'll be happy to hear their story later." Hashima said with no concerns.

"N-No! You can't!" Cleo angrily cried.

Dalmatianmon and Impmon growled then swiftly knocks the men away from Michelle.

"Hey! Back off, you creeps!" Impmon snarled, standing on the right of Michelle.

"You can't just take away someone like that!" Dalmatianmon growled as she stood next to Michelle. "Honey work hard to bring her family together again...!"

"...and we're not gonna stand here and let you guys take away her mother!" Impmon snarled.

Hashima humphs at the Digimon then spoke to Cleo, "Tell your Digimon stand down."

Cleo grunts with anger and distress. Before she could back talk at the director, they heard a shouts, "Stop!"

Everyone look to the one who shout, it was Keenan. Keenan look down as his shoulders shakes, "It's true... The one that opened the gate and destroyed the house was me..." He look at everyone. "Digital World's warrior, Keenan!"

"Keenan?" Everyone, minus the director and the three men, exclaimed.

Hashima stares at Keenan with confusions, "Keenan...? Could you be the Crier couple's son?"

"No." Keenan replied then continues, "I am not their child. I am here to wipe out the stupid humans. A Digimon of justice!"

/...Keenan? What are you doing?/ Cleo thought with confusions.

Hashima looked at Keenan for the moment then spoke to his men, "He's an accomplice. Get him!"

Falcomon swiftly jumps in of his tamer, "Firecracker Smokescreen!" and throws his attack on the ground to create a cloud of smoke then the smoke clears away, showing everyone Keenan and Falcomon are gone.

"They're gone!" Yoshino cried.

Hashima coughs then orders his men, "Don't let them get away. Go search! Get him!" the three men splits up to find Keenan and Falcomon as Michelle collapse onto Kevin with despairs.

Kevin tries to comfort her while Cleo just felt more upset as ever. She finally brought her family back again now this happens! "...Why? Why did he...?" Cleo mumbled about Keenan's actions.

Dalmatianmon heard Cleo then answers, "...He did it to protect his family." then looks at her teammates, "Come on! We can't let those guys take away Keenan and Falcomon!"

"She's right! We can't just stand here!" Impmon exclaimed.

Cleo slowly look at her family then spoke to Michelle, who's crying, "...Mom, I'll find him and watch over him like before..." then ran off towards the woods with her Digimon in pursuit before Marcus and Yoshino could stop them.

Meanwhile, back in Digital World where Merukimon is. Gotsumon managed to return into the Digital World, telling Merukimon what happened. Well, sort of...

"What? Keenan betrayed us?" Merukimon exclaimed as he sit in his ice throne.

Instead of telling the truth, Gotsumon was trying make Merukimon think that Keenan is real problem and they should destroy him, along with Dalmatianmon.

"Yes. I disregarded everything to help... But he, along with the humans and that traitor, Dalmatianmon, attacked me." Gotsumon lied as he bowed to Merukimon.

Merukimon, luckily, didn't believe him, "I cannot believe that."

Gotsumon looked shock, "It's the truth. The truth." then stands up, trying to get Merukimon to fight back towards the Human World., "After all, he's human. The ones we can't coexist with. Lord Merkuimon, since this is so...we should attack the Human World, give them a good beating."

"We can't." Merukimon told him.

Gotsumon was flabbergasted. "Wh... Why?"

"If we were to go, our allies could get hurt. It is still not the time." Merukimon replied.

Gotsumon couldn't understand why Merukimon won't fight back instead of doing nothing about it. Then they felt shaking in the ground, more like stomping.

"What are you afraid of, Merukimon?"

Gotsumon and Merukimon look ahead to see a large, yellow lion with long black fangs. It was another Mega Digimon.

The lion Digimon continues to speak, "That doesn't sound you, the one who once managed the Digital World's sea of trees." as he walks closer to Merukimon. Gotsumon gets out of the way before he got crush by those massive paws.

Merukimon stares at the newcomer, "You are... SaberLeomon."

"Long time no see... my friend." The lion Digimon, SaberLeomon, grinned with malice.

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ Finally! That episode is done... However, there's more to come.


	24. The Digimon Army Makes Its Move part 1

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ _Sorry! Sooo sorry! I had the case of writers block... So sorry. Anyway, since I decide to show you all the first part. Better half then none, right?  
**Dalmatianmon:**_ _In other words, parts again... Joy... To the story!_

**Last time the Crier family had happy reunion until it was cut short by the director to arrest the parents; Kevin and Michelle, while Cleo and her two Digimon try stop him. Keenan made the director and the men in black suits to follow him and Falcomon to protect his family. Meanwhile in the Digital World, Merukimon has a visitor... SaberLeomon**

_Episode 21: The Digimon Army Makes Its Move part 1  
_

* * *

Merukimon stares at SaberLeomon with shock of seeing the lion Digimon here in his home. "What are you here for?" Merukimon asked.

SaberLeomon tells him, "You should know... I am here to convince you to fight." as his eyes slowly fill with fury.

"What did you say?" Merukimon responded with confusions and shock.

SaberLeomon stomp down hard with one of his front paws, "Right now, the Digital World's about to face its biggest threat ever." The lion Digimon was talking about the humans. Unlike Merukimon, SaberLeomon wants to fight back, no, more like getting payback for what happened 10 years ago.

Merukimon quietly grunts then growls softly as SaberLeomon continues, "You will regret it later if you continue to let the humans be. Merukimon, you should know that."

"Saberleomon, you..." Merukimon tried to spoke to SaberLeomon, but couldn't think of anything to say. Gotsumon peeks out from behind the knock down, crystal pillar, watching the two Mega Digimon talking.

"There are quite a lot of Digimon that are with me in this. And after hearing about Dalmatianmon's betrayal, we have no other choice, but to get revenge on those humans! That traitor is no longer with us, Merukimon... It's not too late. Infiltrate the human world, eliminate them!" SaberLeomon growled with fury as he slowly walks towards Merkuimon.

"What?" Merukimon exclaimed. Eliminate the humans? Is that really the answer? Those questions floats in Merukimon's head. Then he remembers about what Cleo said to him before...

_What good it will do? This war will bring more suffering, pain and grief!_

SaberLeomon stops about few feet away from Merukimon, "...Merukimon, fight alongside me! If we do..."

Merukimon finally spoke to SaberLeomon, "If we do, our allies won't stand a chance." The lion Digimon slightly glares at Merukimon. "It's best that we try to reduce the amount of sacrifices and just deal with invading humans."

"So... you're not going to join forces with me? Not even after Dalmatianmon turns her back on us?" SaberLeomon asked, wondering this is really Merukimon's choice. He couldn't understand Merukimon won't fight back against the humans for taking lives of innocent Digimon and what about Dalmatianmon? She, like other Digimon of DATS, is working with the humans.

Merukimon answers, "...Dalmatianmon... has not betray us."

"How could you say that after what you saw?" SaberLeomon growled. "She has change sides and what's worst? She has a human as her partner! That Digimon is nothing, but a traitor! Her and every one of them in the Human World..."

Merukimon knows SaberLeomon brought up a good point about Dalmatianmon, but then remembers when she talk spoke to him before entering the Human World... /_Flash Back_/ _...Dalmatianmon was standing in front of Merukimon, discussing about the humans._

_"What? You want to enter the Human World?" Merukimon exclaimed. "Have you lost your mind, Dalmatianmon? If you enter that world, you'll never come back alive!"_

_Dalmatianmon closes her eyes for the moment before opens them to look up at Merukimon, "It's a risk I'll have to take... I can't just stand here after what happened to our friends! Please, Merukimon... I have to enter the Human World."_

_"Why?" Merukimon asked._

_Dalmatianmon took a moment to speak, "...'Cause something bad is gonna happen soon. I need to go the Human World before that happens. I have teach those humans a lesson." What Dalmatianmon said was a half-truth. She's really not gonna teach the humans a lesson or destroy them, but she did sense something bad, no, horrible is gonna happen in the future. The winged Digimon can't help, but feel she needs to go the Human World._

_Merukimon stares down at Dalmatianmon, "Are you sure? What about Keenan and Falcomon? What will they say about this?"_

_"Just tell them I'm on a mission... and don't enter the Human World, no matter what happens." Dalmatianmon told him. "I already told Falcomon about what I am going to do. Please, Merukimon... I have to do this! This might be only way to stop this pain we're feeling right now."_

_Merukimon took a while to speak again, "...Alright. I'll send you to the Human World, but you must be careful in that world and return when things get worst."_

_"I can't promise the return part, but I'll try." Dalmatianmon sighed. "...Just be patient, wait and pray for this to stop. We can't risk losing anymore of our allies... Trust on me this..." _/_Flash Back_ End/

"...Dalmatianmon probably has a good reason for this. She's probably doing this to save us." Merukimon slowly spoke.

"What are you saying?" SaberLeomon growled a bit. "Don't tell me you still believe in that traitor!"

"You have an opinion on what I'm doing?" Merukimon replied.

SaberLeomon snarls with anger then roars, "_YOU'RE A FOOL_!"

Merukimon quickly stands up, taken in what SaberLeomon said to him.

SaberLeomon glares at Merukimon, "Your way and trusting that traitor won't keep the Digital World safe! Dalmatianmon has chosen her fate by siding with the humans and she'll pay for that! You're just too soft and blind to see that!"

The lion Digimon jumps away about 10 feet away the warrior Digimon, turning his back towards Merukimon, "...Looks like I'll have to go another way." He then glance a bit at Merukimon, "You should at least do something." then walks way, leaving Merukimon to prepare for battle against the human.

Merukimon just stood there, gaping with shock and fury. As much as he wants to fight against the humans, he feels like this isn't the answer and doesn't want his allies getting kill.

You can't really blame Merukimon. If the Digimon fights back, more of their people will get kill. And if they do start a war, they'll act just like the humans did from 10 years ago. Other the hand, SaberLeomon brings up a good point. If they just stand around and let the humans come, more of them will get kill by them. Fight or not to fight... which one is the right choice?

Back in the Human World, Keenan and Falcomon runs through the woods, trying to lose the men in black suits along the way. The three men couldn't find Keenan and Falcomon, but kept searching.

When they went by, Falcomon pokes his head from above one of the tree, checking to see if the coast is clear, "It's okay, Keenan. They've left." He whispered to his friend.

Keenan jumps out from tree and lands one the ground as Falcomon flew down to him in pursuit. The two keeps moving quickly and hid behind each trees and check out the men in suits then runs off.

However, one of the men saw them, "We found them!"

"They're over there!"

Keenan picks up the speed with Falcomon behind, depressingly trying to get away, but then the third man steps out from behind a tree, blocking Keenan and Falcomon's way.

"You can't run anymore." The third man sneered as he and the rest of men steps closer them.

"Bada-Boom!"

"Shadow Spheres!"

A small flames and black spheres around Keenan and Falcomon, making the men in suits jump back away from them.

Then the child heard his name nearby. "Keenan!" It was Cleo, along with Dalmatianmon and Impmon. "Are you alright?" She asked with concerns in her voice.

Keenan just nod at her as Dalmatianmon lands in front of Falcomon. "You can shake away Digimon, but you can't shake away them?" Dalmatianmon spoke to the bird Digimon.

"You!" One the men growled at Cleo and her two Digimon. "You'll regret that!"

"You guys are the one are gonna regret it!" Cleo glared at the men.

"When will that idiot and the lazy cow get here?" Impmon grumbled as the men prepare to do something.

Right on cue, the DATS van speed in and quickly stop next to Cleo and the rest, knocking the men to the ground. "Cleo, Keenan! Get in now!" Marcus shouted.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Lalamon exclaimed.

Cleo, Keenan and their Digimon quickly jumps in the van, getting squish in back with Agumon and Lalamon. "Now, Yoshino!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Okay! Hold on tight!" Yoshino shouted as the drove the van away from woods, leaving men in shock and angry at the DATS members.

Back in the Digital World, as SaberLeomon leaves the icy, crystal castle...

"Lord SaberLeomon!"

SaberLeomon looks up to see who's calling him. It was Gotsumon, who's riding on Yanmamon towards the lion Digimon.

"Please wait!" Gotsumon shouted then jumps off Yanmamon and lands on the ground. But the rock Digimon slips on the icy surface onto his bottom.

"What is it?" SaberLeomon looked down at Gotsumon.

Gotsumon spoke to the lion Digimon, "Lord SaberLeomon's intentions, I...I found so admirable." stands up "You are so wise. It was really moving to me. Such high aspirations. It..."

"Get to the point." SaberLeomon sighed with annoyances.

Gotsumon get to it and tells him, "I-I want to fight with you."

"What?" SaberLeomon exclaimed.

"I have been to the Human World. Even if you send some of your troops, they won't stand chance against that traitor, Dalmatianmon and her new allies! If we use my experience, I'm sure it will help you, Lord SaberLeomon!" Gotsumon told the lion Digimon.

"...I see." SaberLeomon spoke, feeling a bit interest of what Gotsumon is saying.

Gotsumon continues, "If, Lord SaberLeomon, you would give me some of troops... I will leads us in this battle..." throwing his fist then slips to the ground and got cover in snow. Gotsumon sits up and shook off the snow, "...until the day I die."

"Interesting... Very well." SaberLeomon grinned with a bit of malice of the battle against the humans who cause so much pain from 10 years ago...

Back in the Human World, the young DATS member, along with Keenan and Falcomon, made it back to DATS HQ...

Keenan was sitting in one of the computer chairs, thinking about what happened to him with Falcomon who's watching the child with concerns while Commander Sampson was having a 'few' words to Cleo and her two Digimon; Dalmatianmon and Impmon.

"...What were you three thinking, Cleopatra?" Commander Sampson spoke to her in a strict voice. "I know they're you're family, but your actions probably made things worst for the Director!"

Cleo said nothing. All she did was looking down at her feet. Dalmatianmon spoke for her tamer, "Commander, she had to do it! That so call 'Director' didn't even listen to her parents' side of the stories."

Impmon steps up to Commander Sampson, "Yeah! We had to get Keenan and Falcomon out of there! They were only trying help Michelle!"

Kudamon glances at Dalmatianmon and Impmon, "Richard was speaking to Cleopatra, not you two..."

Dalmatianmon clamp her mouth before saying anything while Impmon just crossed his arms and pouted.

Cleo looks back at Commander Sampson with no fear, "...I-I... I did it for what I think it's right. Director Hashima had no right to that without hearing my parents' saying!"

Marcus steps up to Commander Sampson by Cleo's side, "Commander, don't be like that! She had to do it! And I agree with her about that director... She only did it to save her family!"

Cleo glances at Marcus with awed for standing up for her. It made her feel... great, kinda.

Even Yoshino depends for Cleo's actions with Marcus, "It's all a misunderstanding. Just investigate and it'll all be clear."

"Yeah! Keenan was trying to protect his parents!" Marcus exclaimed. Agumon agreed with Marcus.

"We must come up with strategy." Thomas spoke. "They won't give up."

"Wait! Are you saying that puny human will still keep looking for Keenan?" Impmon exclaimed. "Now that's unfair!"

"Keenan didn't do anything wrong!" Marcus shouted.

"Right, right!" Agumon nodded.

"But, putting rights and wrong aside..." Yoshino slowly spoke.

"It's true that we helped Keenan to escape from under their noses..." Lalamon whimpered a bit, bringing up a good point.

Kudamon sighs, "...It's only a matter of time before they ask us to hand him over."

Cleo, Dalamtianmon and Impmon gasps with worries. Cleo began to think, /No... No, no, no! This isn't fair! I-I can't let them do this!/

Before Cleo could say something, Kudamon continues to speak, "...Which is why keeping Keenan here is not a good idea."

Dalmatianmon stares at ferret Digimon with confusions, "Wh-What are you saying?"

"He's saying find a safe, hidden place and we'll have him stay there." Commander Sampson explained.

"R-Really? You guys mean it?" Cleo hopefully asked.

Commander Sampson and Kudamon nodded at her which made Cleo smiled with big relief. It's great to know that the commander is on her side to help.

"Great idea for hiding him in a safe place thing..." Impmon spoke. "...but where exactly?"

"We'll bring him to my place." Marcus suggested. "Right, Agumon?" He smacked on Agumon's back.

"Right, Boss!" Agumon smiled at his tamer.

Cleo looks at Marcus with gratitude, "Thank you, Marcus." then frowns a bit "...Sorry for causing you trouble..."

Marcus just softly smiles at her, "It's alright, Cleo. Think of it this way, you'll be able to built up that bond again with Keenan."

Cleo smile a little and nodded at him. Impmon just quietly growled at Marcus with jealous. Luckily no one saw it, but Dalmatianmon. She's been noticing how strange Impmon haven been acting around Cleo when she nears Marcus or Thomas. /...I wonder.../

Marcus then walks up to where Keenan and Falcomon are at, "You okay with, Kee..." the chair that Keenan was sitting is empty "...nan?" Neither Keenan nor Falcomon was at the chair. They were gone!

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Impmon gaped with shock.

Cleo gasps with fright and worries then quickly run out the main computer room to find Keenan and Falcomon, "Keenan!"

Dalmatianmon and Impmon went after her. "Honey, wait for us!"

"Don't leave us behind!" Impmon shouted.

Before anyone could stop them, three were already gone ahead to search for Keenan and Falcomon.

Cleo and her two Digimon were already outside of the DATS HQ. "Where could have they gone to?" Cleo frantically scans the area to see any traces of her brother. However, none...

"How could those two just got up and left like that?" Impmon exclaimed with annoyances yet concerns. "Have they lost their minds or something?"

Dalmatianmon took a moment to speak, "...Keenan's probably has a lot things going through his head. Finding out he's not really a Digimon, but a human, meeting his real family for so long and now confuse of what to do next..." The winged Digimon soon groaned with anger, "This is all that rock Digimon fault!"

"Let's put the who's fault it is later, Dalmatianmon!" Cleo told Dalmatianmon. "Right now Keenan and Falcomon are out there somewhere confuse and scare..."

"More like confuse..." Impmon muttered out loud "That kid is probably feeling guilty, thinking it's really his fault for causing all this trouble."

"But it's not his fault!" Cleo cried.

"I'm not saying it is. I'm just saying that's probably what he's thinking." Impmon sighed.

Dalmatianmon spoke, "Look, let's just split up for now. I have feeling Keenan will run away to who knows where behind, leaving Falcomon behind..."

Cleo looks at Dalmatianmon, "How can you tell?"

"Call it a hunch..." Dalmatianmon shrugged. "Me and Impmon will look for Falcomon. You look for your brother."

"Hold up there, flying mutt! I'm going with Cleo!" Impmon shouted and growled.

Dalmatianmon glares at Impmon, "No, you're not! This is what Cleo has to do!"

"B-But..." Cleo stuttered then looks down, frowning, "He probably won't listen to me..."

Dalmatianmon puts her hands-paws on Cleo's shoulders, making Cleo look up at the winged Digimon as Dalmatianmon looks straight into her tamer's eyes, "Honey, listen to me! You're his sister! Just speak from your heart and try to connect with him again..."

Cleo took moment to talk again and slowly nods at Dalmatianmon, "...Okay, I'll try." and with that, Cleo ran off in one direction as the two Digimon watch her go.

Impmon glances up at Dalmatianmon, "Are you sure about this?"

"...I'm sure." Dalmatianmon answered then she flew off into to sky then flies off flies off ahead as Impmon just climb onto a small building and leaps buildings to buildings to follow Dalmatianmon in pursuit.

Meanwhile with Keenan and Falcomon...

The two were hiding in an alley, keeping themselves hidden from other humans. Falcomon then spoke to his friend, "Keenan, where do you want to go?"

Keenan glances down a bit, beginning to think back what happened before with Gotsumon, telling him he's human, meeting his real family then the director and those men chasing him. Where could he go? He isn't a Digimon and he can't go back to the Digital World. What if Gotsumon and others like him are there waiting for the child so they can destroy him since he's human. And he can't stay in this world since he cause his real family trouble, along with the DATS. And with those guys after him, where could he go? Where does he belong?

When Keenan didn't answer and turns his back at the bird Digimon, Falcomon calls his name to respond to him, "...Keenan? Keenan!"

"Stop it!" Keenan exclaimed and looks back at his friend, "You go back!"

"Back... to where...?" Falcomon frowned with confusion. He didn't understand what Keenan is trying to say.

"Back to the Digital World. You should still be able to..." Keenan look away from Falcomon.

Falcomon starts feel worry and tries to get Keenan to go with him, "If I'm going back, Keenan should also..."

"I can't..." Keenan muttered with sadness. "I don't belong anywhere... Don't follow me!" He then runs off, away from the alley, away from Falcomon, his friend...

"Keenan!" Falcomon cried out to his friend and was about to fly after him, but quickly went back to alley when a car drove by. Falcomon flies out again and tries to go after the child, but lost him as soon as he flew around the corner.

"Keenan... How could you just leave me...?" Falcomon exclaimed, feeling confuse. He didn't want to back to Digital World with his friend. He wants to go anywhere where Keenan is going.

The bird Digimon keeps flying in the sky, looking and crying out for his friend, "KEENAN!"

* * *

**_Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:_** Poor Keenan... He's so confuse... Anyway, that's all for now. The next one is when an army of Armor Digimon appears to attack the humans. I'll edit the mistakes later.  
_**Dalmatianmon:**_ It will take awhile... So, hang in there!


	25. The Digimon Army Makes Its Move part 2

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ _I'm back! So, sorry! I'm so sorry for the long wait. But, the story continues!_  
_**Dalmatianmon:**_ _But slowly..._  
_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ _*glares at Dalmatianmon* ...Anyway, I did had some problems how this part should go since I had two ways how it would go. And I also had other stuff to do in my life, especially watching this animation I just recently discover; Sgt Frog/Keroro Gunsou. It's tempting me to write one, but I'll focus on this story for now._

**Grimlock1992:** _That's very good idea you have there. And I was trying to figure out who will be the fourth person to face Cleo when the bio-hybrid group appears. Great idea!_

** Last time, after Cleo and her two Digimon; Dalmatianmon and Impmon, went look for Keenan and Falcomon, Keenan, feeling he has nowhere to go, left Falcomon in grief and confuse of what to do and where to go while Falcomon tries to find his best friend...**

_Episode 21: The Digimon Army Makes Its Move part 2  
_

* * *

As the sun begins to set down, Falcomon is despairingly looking for Keenan in the sky, Dalmatianmon and Impmon were searching for the bird Digimon while their tamer, Cleo, is looking for Keenan. Dalmatianmon flies in the sky while Impmon just leap to leap on the roof tops. Dalmatianmon landed on the roof of one of the skyscrapers, scanning around to see if she can spot Falcomon, but doesn't see any sign of the bird Digimon. Then she heard Impmon's shouts.

"Oy! I see Falcomon!"

Dalmatianmon flies down to Impmon, who's on the top of a store building, "Where?" She asked.

Impmon pointed to the left. Dalmatianmon looks where Impmon is pointing at and see Falcomon flying in the air.

"_FALCOMON!_" Dalmatianmon yelled out to the bird Digimon.

Falcomon turns around to see Dalmatianmon and Impmon, "Dalmatianmon! Impmon!" and flies down to them. "What are you guys doing here?" He landed in front of Dalmatianmon.

"We're here looking for you and that kid! What else?" Impmon growled a bit.

"What were you two thinking? Sneaking off like that!" Dalmatianmon exclaimed, but soon noticing something. "And where's Keenan? Please tell me he's nearby!"

Falcomon looks down a bit with worries, "H-He... ran away from me."

_"Say what?_" Impmon shouted.

Dalmatianmon sighs with great concerns, "I knew this was gonna happen..."

"Where's that blue haired girl?" Falcomon asked about Cleo.

"She's looking for Keenan since I had a hunch about him running off of ya." Dalmatianmon responded.

Impmon turns to Dalmatianmon, "So, now what?"

Before the winged Digimon could answer, she, Impmon and Falcomon senses something, something very bad entering the Human World. "...Did you guys sense that?" She asked.

Impmon and Falcomon just answer her by nodding 'yes'. Falcomon then shouts with shock in his voice, "L-Look up there!" Pointing up at the sky.

Dalmatianmon and Impmon looks up and see something unimaginable.

"What in the Digital...?" Impmon flabbergasted, gaping.

"Things just got worst." Dalmatianmon quietly muttered with great concerns as they see about 90's or more of flying, bird-like Digimon entering the Human World.

"Those flying birds are Pteramon, Dinosaur Digimon. Armor level Digimon. Data type. Their attacks are Missile Storm and Sharp Wing."

"We have to find Honey and the others!" Dalmatianmon shouted and flies off with Falcomon and Impmon, who's on Falcomon's back, in pursuit.

Few minutes before Pteramons appears, Cleo was still looking for her brother on the street, but so far no luck.

"Keenan... Where are you?" Cleo whispered with worries. She prayed and hope her brother is alright. Suddenly, her earphone beeps.

"Cleo here." She answered.

It was Megumi, "Cleo, we've just got a Digimon response!"

"It is Falcomon?" Cleo eagerly asked.

"No... It's something else." Miki answered.

"Something...else?" Cleo repeated, looking confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Look up and see for yourself!" Megumi told Cleo.

Cleo looks up at the sky and gasp with shock, "Oh...my...god!" She saw many Pteramons in the sky. "Of all the days, why now?"

"Those aren't the only ones here!" Mike exclaimed. "There's more in the streets!"

"What?" Cleo cried. Then soon hears many loud rumbling, trampling nearby on the road. She looks ahead to see about 50 to 60 big pig-like Digimons charging through the streets.

"Oh no!" Cleo yelled and quickly runs off with the people who are screaming in terror and confuse of what's happening.

Cleo manages to jump in the alley as the pig Digmons keeps charging through the streets very fast. "...What is going on here?" Cleo gasped and panted from all that run.

She soon hears Commander Sampson's voice from her earphone, "Marcus, Yoshino, Cleo, Thomas."

"Yes." Cleo and the rest of her teammates answered as the same time.

"All members are to gather at point Y408! Do all you can to concentrate them in one location!" Commander Sampson ordered.

Cleo turns off her earphone, /That's easy for the others, but for me.../ looks at the opening of the alley, still seeing more of those pig Digimon; Boarmon. /...I'm in the middle of it and I don't have any of my Digimon with me!/

Suddenly, she hears bird screeching from the sky...

"Missile Storm!" The Pteramons launches multiple missiles from their wings and missiles hits each different buildings, creating huge damages.

"This is really bad!" Cleo cried. Then hears one of the Boarmon snarling...

"Slamming Attack!" The Boarmons slams into the walls of the buildings, trying to hit the humans who are running in fear.

One of the Boarmons runs into the alley of where Cleo is in, preparing to crush her. She screamed with terror, but something swiftly grabs her and flies into the sky.

"You're okay Honey?" It was Dalmatianmon who saved Cleo just in time with Falcomon and Impmon by her side.

Cleo looks up at her Digimon with gratitude, "Thanks Dalmatianmon! But... what's going on? And what were those pigs?"

"Those pigs are Boarmon. A Pig Digimon. An Armor level Digimon. Vaccine type. Their attacks are Slamming Attack and Nose Blaster."

"And what's going on... Those Digimon are having a battle with us for payback." Dalmatianmon told Cleo.

"And there are too many of them for us to defeat!" Impmon exclaimed as he watch the scene.

Cleo looks down, feeling so unease from what's happening then notices Keenan isn't with Falcomon. "Falcomon, where's my brother?"

"He ran off from me and now I can't find him!" Falcomon cried.

"What?" Cleo shouted. "But why?"

Falcomon looked kinda sad, "Keenan believes that he doesn't belongs anywhere... He feels like he's the cause of this and told me to back to the Digital World! But I won't go anywhere without Keenan!"

Cleo feels very bad for Keenan for feeling that way, "...But he does belong somewhere... He belongs with someone who cares for him and loves him... Someone like you, Falcomon." she told him.

Falcomon looks at Cleo, feeling confuse of what Cleo means.

Suddenly, her earphone beeps again, "Cleo, where are you?" It was Marcus. "There are Digimon everywhere in the city!"

"I know and I'm in it! Get over here and quick!" Cleo shouted. "They're terrorizing the people!"

"We're on our way!" It was Thomas. "Just hang in there!" The earphone went off.

Cleo took a deep breath, "Dalmatianmon, Impmon! Let's go!"

"Right!" Her two Digimon responded.

"**_DigiSoul...Full Charge_**!"

"_**Dalmatianmon** wrap digivolve to... **WereAngeWolfmon**_!" Cleo is now on WereAngeWolfmon's right shoulder.

Impmon leaps off of Falcomon and into the air, "_**Impmon **wrap digivolve to... **NeoDevimon**_!" and now flying next to WereAngeWolfmmon.

"Alright you guys... We need to protect these people from any danger!" Cleo shouted. "Let's go!"

"Stun Claw!" NeoDevimon slashes two Boarmons. The Boarmon screams in pain and forms into DigiEggs.

"Ribbon Slash!" WereAngeWolfmon slashes and stabs some of the Pteramons, destroying them into DigiEggs.

Soon, another Pteramon attacks, drops from sky vertically towards WereAngeWolfmon, "Sharp Wing!" preparing to attack.

"Ninja Blade!" Multiple shurikens collides into Pteramon, knocking it away from WereAngeWolfmon and Cleo.

Falcomon flew closer to them, "Are you two alright?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks to you." Cleo answered.

NeoDevimon then said, "Looks like we're not the only ones who's here as well." after seeing other familiar attacks from afar.

"Those must be Marcus and the others..." Cleo said.

"I also see two more Digimons!" WereAngeWolfmon exclaimed when she spots two chess-like, part horses Digimon in standing positions; a black one and white one.

"Those guys are KnightChessmon (Black & White) and they are Puppet Digimon. They are the Champion forms of PawnChessmon (Black & White). Virus types. These guys are experts at throwing their gigantic Darts. Although they are unskilled in close combat, they jumps over their opponent with their thoroughbred-like leg strength to confound them. Their attacks are Big Darts, Gallop Whole and Knight Lancer. Their favorite saying are 'Joust!'"

"Champion forms of PawnChessmon? Then that means Miki and Megumi are here as well to help!" Cleo exclaimed, feeling grateful that more help are here.

"Then let's get over there and help our friends to stop this battle!" NeoDevimon shouted with determine.

They all flies towards where their teammates are.

However, along the way, they soon heard a familiar voice, someone they hope to never hear, "Attention humans. We, from this moment, will cease attacking for one hour."

"Gotsumon!" WereAngeWolfmon growled with anger while Falcomon surprisingly gasp.

"What is that rock of junk doing here?" NeoDevimon snarled.

Gotsumon appears on different screens, continues to speak, "In this period of time, if you accept our request...then we will return to the Digital World. We have two requests. First is to destroy all transmitters in the Human World that lead to the Digital World. Second is to hand over the cause of this disaster, Keenan."

"What did he just say?" Cleo gasped with fright, hoping she didn't hear what she heard.

"Why that stupid..." WereAngeWolfmon deeply growled.

"Let heck we are agreeing to those requests!" NeoDevimon shouted.

"We have to find Keenan and get him away from here!" Falcomon cried with worries, not wanting to lose his friend.

Soon, they hear another voice from Cleo's earphone, "No. We accept them all." It was Director Hashima. "You all, immediately go search for and capture Keenan. Hand him over as fast as possible."

Cleo couldn't believe what's happening. The director accepts the requests without having a second thought.

"Nonsense!" She heard Marcus' voice. "How far are you taking this?"

"Calm down. This is matter of sacrifice of one person and the safety of thousands of people. Need I say which one is more important?" Hashima said with no concerns at all.

Cleo feels anger from within her. She soon hears Commander Sampson saying, "It's a pity but that's the decision of high level of government. The decision cannot be changed." He sounded he didn't want to do this, but what could they do?

Cleo had enough of this and shouts, "NO! I don't care it's the higher level saying! I am not handing over Keenan!"

"Now listen here Cleopatra Crier... This is for what's important." Hashima told Cleo.

"You shut it!" She yelled. She could hear everyone gasping with shock. "I'm doing for what is right! How do we even know they will truly stop attacking us? That rock Digimon don't care about if we even hand over Keenan, he'll keep attacking us until we're all gone! Keenan is my brother and I'm not accepting those requests!"

The three Digimon looks at her. They feel the same way and agree what she said. Falcomon then sense someone nearby and spots a child walking towards the heart of the city. It was Keenan.

Keenan stops where he is and shouts at Gotsumon, "Gotsumon! I'm here! Stop attacking!"

"Keenan!" Falcomon cried with relief, but also wonders what his friend is doing.

Gotsumon, on Yanmamon, flew down to Keenan, "Oh~ That's the spirit. What brought you out here?"

Keenan glares up at Gotsumon, "Hurry up and finish this! Then get back to the Digital World!"

/Finish? What is he...?/ Cleo thought, but then figures out, "...He wouldn't!"

Gotsumon smirks a bit with content, "Okay. Then let me..."

"Stop it!"

Cleo and the three Digimon see Marcus, Yoshino and Thomas running towards Keenan. "Keenan, you don't have to do this!" Marcus shouted.

"Don't come near!" Keenan shouted at Marcus and the rest to stop. "I am the cause of this disaster. I don't belong anywhere!"

/How could he said that?/ Cleo thought.

"Cut the crap! You find where you belong! If not then create it yourself!" Marcus exclaimed, trying to make Keenan to see. "Doing a stupid thing like this doesn't do well for anyone!"

"No one needs me." Keenan plainly said, feeling lost with no fate or hope. "So leave me alone!"

"Then allow me to end this!" Gotsumon exclaimed then drove Yanmamon towards Keenan to destroy once and for all.

Before Gotsumon could attack Keenan, Falcomon swiftly flies down with bold, yelling and headbutts Gotsumon and Yanmamon away from his friend.

Gotsumon shouts with shock, "Where did you...?" then growls at Falcomon "Why you...!" and prepares to attack Falcomon.

"Ribbon Slash!" A red ribbon zips down between Falcomon and Gotsumon, stopping the rock Digimon from coming closer. "...I thought I told you to stay away from Keenan..." WereAngeWolfmon darkly growled at Gotsumon with Cleo and NeoDevimon, glaring at him, blocking his way towards Falcomon and Keenan.

Gotsumon yelps with fright and backs away from them.

Keenan gasps with surprise and confuse, "Falcomon! Sister WereAngeWolfmon! Why...?"

"What in the world do you mean 'why'? We're here to protect you!" Cleo told Keenan and jumps off of her Digimon and lands in front of her brother. "...How could you even think that no one needs you when we care about you?"

"Yeah! Aren't we friends?" Falcomon cried as he flew down to Keenan and lands next Cleo. "This way, I'll also have nowhere to go. Just like you, Keenan..."

"Falcomon..." Keenan couldn't believe what Falcomon and Cleo said to him.

"Keenan... Me, WereAngeWolfmon and Sister Cleo likes you very much..." Falcomon told his friend. "...When Sister Cleo told me you belongs with someone who cares for you and loves you... I think understand. I belong with you and you belong with me. That's why I don't need to belong anywhere. Being with you is enough!"

"What Falcomon said is right, Keenan." said Cleo. "It doesn't matter where you belong... It's the people who cares about you, who loves you and needs you... Like your friend, my Digimons and me... Even though you don't remember me much... I'll always be there for you, to protect you and care for you. 'Cause you're my brother..." She softly smiles at Keenan.

Keenan gasp as he remembers when he was just a baby, seeing a little blue hair girl, smiling at him...

"_I'll always be there for you, to protect you and care for you. 'Cause you're my brother, Keenan..._"

Keenan remembers Cleo, his sister when she held him in her arms. He starts to feel many emotions going though him as tears leaks out.

Falcomon then said to his friend, "I don't mind whether Keenan is a human or a Digimon. To me, Keenan is Keenan. That's why, Keenan, I have to fight as well!" wrapping his left wing around Keenan with confident.

"Come on, Keenan... Let's fight together!" Cleo smiled with determine.

Keenan smiles back at Cleo and Falcomon through tears and held out his Digivice, "**_DigiSoul Charge_**!"

"_**Falcomon** digivolve to... **Peckmon**_!"

Both WereAngeWolfmon and NeoDevimon landed side by side of Peckmon, looking up at Gotsumon with bold.

Gotsumon grunts with displease, "Looks like you're not going ahead with the arrangement of stopping the battle. Attack! Restart the attacking! Turn everything into dust!" He commanded his armies.

Pteramon and Boarmon charges in to attack the DATS members.

"Slamming Attack!" The Boarmons roared.

"Missile Storm!" Pteramons fires more missiles.

The DATS Digimons attacks back.

"Marvel Shot!"

"Kunai Wing!"

"Ribbon Slash!"

"Trident Revolver!"

"Winning Knuckle!"

"Stun Claw!"

"Big Darts!" Both KnightChessmons shouted as they charges at the Boarmons. **((A/N: I know! They can't talk or anything, but I figure they should when they digivolve or use they attacks only))**

Even though the DATS members manages to defeated a few, more and more keep coming and fights back. Things seem to get harder and harder until something unexpected happen...

A huge digital vortex suddenly appears from the sky and sucks into the all wild Digimons.

"Digital Gate!" Marcus exclaimed.

Thomas then shouts at his teammates, "Quick! Grab onto something! Don't get sucked in!"

The Digimon DATS grabs their partners and held on to something as the Gotsumon and the wild Digimons gets suck in the huge Digital Gate. It was lucky that it appear to suck in the army of Digimon, but where did it come from? Who open the Digital Gate?

From afar the city, a man in lab coat was watching the scene, holding some gadget as he smirk with satisfied...

* * *

_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:** Finally! It's done! But the danger is far from over... Next chapter is when SaberLeomon finally appears in the Human World..._  
_**Dalmatianmon:** You're kidding? ...That Mega Digimon will be tough beat!_  
_**Impmon:** Can we even beat this guy?_  
_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:** We'll see... Next time on the next chapter: The Wrath Of SaberLeomon_


	26. The Wrath Of SaberLeomon part 1

_**Sorry! I had personal problems in my life and I would've post it up, but there was short time black out few days ago and I couldn't save my files on time... One more thing, DO NOT COPY MY STORY WITHOUT TELLING ME! I did spot a few, but however they seem different from my version, but still I feel a bit... I don't know, but it's not good. However, the one I did found seem a bit better and I kinda like it, but if this person keeps copying every chapter I did in their version, I might report them.  
**_

**This episode I watched is really kinda funny in the beginning. And I had change some scenes to see which ones I like. Anyway, last time Gotsumon came with a big army sent by SaberLeomon to attack the Human World. The DATS members, along with Keenan and Falcomon fought back and yet mysteriously, a huge Digital Gate appears in sky and suck in the wild Digimon. Who opened the gate...?**

_Episode 22: The Wrath Of SaberLeomon part 1  
_

* * *

The later on in the next day, after the huge battle, everyone return the DATS headquarters to study and figure out what just happened when the Digital Gate suddenly appears. However, with Keenan and Falcomon...

Miki and her Digimon, the black PawnChessmon **((A/N: I'm gonna have call Miki's Digimon BlackPawnChessmon & Megumi's Digimon WhitePawnChessmon for now on. Oh, and BlackPawnChessmon will be a girl since the Mega form is QueenChessmon and WhitePawnChessmon is a boy since it's Mega form is KingChessmon))**; BlackPawnChessmon, were standing in front of one of the guest rooms with Keenan and Falcomon in it. The door was close since Keenan and Falcomon enter that room. It seem Keenan was still feeling a bit out of place...

Anyway, Miki and BlackPawnChessmon were standing at the door. Miki was holding a plate of soda and some food on it. She calls out to Keenan from outside of the room, "Keenan!" He doesn't open the door.

"I'll leave your lunch right here then." Miki said as she sets down the food down in front of her. "It's really good! After all, I put all of my skill into making it..."

BlackPawnChessmon suddenly looks at her tamer as if she was saying 'You, madam, are a liar!'.

Miki senses her Digimon stares then chuckles a bit, "Sorry... It was actually brought from the convenience store..." She wait a few seconds to hear Keenan's respond, but none. She frowns a bit with concerns as she glances down at the other plate of food that was there few early hours ago, none touch...

"But... you must eat something..." Miki said with worries.

Inside the room, Falcomon heard Miki and looks at his friend with concerns, "Keenan, aren't you hungry?"

Keenan's back was facing towards the bird Digimon as he sat on the bed, holding his knees to his chest. "Falcomon... you eat." Keenan quietly replied, still feeling depress from what's going on since he discovers he's really a human all this time.

Falcomon just stood there, feeling even more concerns for his friend. He thought after the battle, Keenan would feel a bit better, but so far the child still feels out of place, feeling like it's his fault that two worlds are fighting against each other...

At the same time with the DATS members, they were trying to figure out how did the Digital Gate appears in the sky and who open it. The computer screen showed the huge Digital Gate.

"It's definitely a Digital Gate." Kudamon spoke. Commander Sampson responded to his Digimon by nodding yes, agreeing with Kudamon.

"From the looks of situation, it appears that someone opened it on purpose." said Gaomon as he observe the screen.

Yoshino glances at Thomas with wonder, "Is that possible?"

Thomas lay his right hand on his chin and ponders a bit, "...It can't be done with DATS's equipment. Who on earth could've opened that large gate in such a broad area...?"

"Wasn't me." Marcus spoke. He was sitting down on one of the computer chairs with Agumon by his side.

Agumon nods and said, "Yeah... Boss couldn't have done it."

Thomas then turns to Dalmatianmon, "Dalmatianmon, do you know any Digimon could've done this?"

Dalmatianmon thought the moment, but shook her head 'no', "I'm afraid not... I don't think heard any Digimon could've done that..."

"Me neither." Impmon spoke with his arms behind his head.

Cleo did have anything to say, but she was thinking about who or what did open that huge Digital Gate, /...This is so...odd. Normally Digital Gates would appear out of nowhere, big or small, but this one is huge! ...It can't be a Digimon, so it must've been someone in this world. But who?/

Her thoughts were interrupt when the door slides open. It was Miki and BlackPawnChessmon. They walk in, looking very concern.

"How's Keenan?" Marcus asked.

Miki sighs with concerns, "No good... He doesn't respond and doesn't eat anything."

"Are you serious?" Marcus exclaimed a bit.

"Oh Keenan..." Cleo spoke with worries. She was hoping Keenan would feel better, but so far nothing...

"Something to be really worried about, huh?"

Everyone quickly look to see who spoke and see a man in a lab coat and wearing glasses, sitting in the computer chair.

"What the? Where did he come from?" Impmon muttered to Dalmatianmon, who also shock to see this new human in DATS HQ.

"Who are you?" Marcus asked the man.

The man in the lab coat stands up, "Well, well, well... Hello, hello." Rubbing his head with modest. He then went up to Agumon, shaking his claws in a greeting way.

"You must be Agumon..." The man then squeezes on Agumon's snout "The first solid sample that was born within DATS and has currently achieved evolution to the Ultimate Level. Your favorite food is friend eggs..." He squeezes once again on Agumon's snout. "Oh, sorry!" then wipes Agumon's snout with a tissue.

The man then notices Dalmatianmon and Impmon, "Oh! They must be Dalmatianmon and Impmon! Everyone is amaze to find a rare a Digimon, still baffling about Dalmatianmon's data info and happens to be the first non-DigiEgg Digimon to be partner up with a human in short time. And later on another Digimon; Impmon, who also partner up with the same human." he walks up to them.

Dalmatianmon and Impmon suddenly gave the man a death glare, causing the man to stop in his tracks with fright in his eyes for a second.

"Sorry..." Dalmatianmon said. "I just don't want you squeezing on me like you did with Agumon."

"Yeah, so... Stay where you are, pal!" Impmon exclaimed, growling a bit.

"Of course, of course..." the man chuckled a bit.

Actually, Dalmatianmon and Impmon has a bad feeling about this man for some reasons.

Agumon groans a bit with confusion then ask the man, "Uh... How do you know about us?"

"Well, I'm a huge Digimon otaku!" The man answered then squeezes twice on Agumon yet again. **((A/N: Otaku refers to someone who has a highly obsessed interest in something. Like you're a big fan of something.))**

Commander Sampson exclaimed a bit at the man, "You... Is that you, Akihiro?"

The man, Akihiro, looks back at Commander Sampson, "Ah, Richard! I haven't seen you in awhile." and walks up to Commander Sampson, "Oh, but your actions are still talked about."

"What? These guys know each other?" Marcus said to Cleo.

"Looks like it." Cleo muttered.

"That's right! He's also the man you should thank for the other day!"

Everyone looks at the doorway to see... Director Hashima!

"He was the one who opened the Digital Gate." Hashima explained about the huge Digital Gate event.

Everyone gasps and exclaims with shock and astonished to find out it was Akihiro.

"Oh... we were lucky that it opened properly." Akihrio said with modest. "Who knows what would have happened if I'd failed."

Hashima walks in and stop next to Akihiro then said to Marcus, "I was surprised to learn that _you_ were Marcus Damon. Akihiro and told told me all about it. He was an assistant to your father, Dr. Spencer Damon, and was also a part of the Digital World Exploration Squad ten years ago." **((A/N: I just found out Spencer is call Dr. in English dub instead of Professor.))**

/Wait... So, this the researcher who part of the team ten years ago that Commander told us about?/ Cleo thought.

Akihiro walks up to Marcus, laying his right hand on Marcus' shoulder, "Marcus Damon, you've grown so big. You're looking more and more like your father." Marcus raises his eyebrow at him.

Kudamon then spoke to Akihiro, "According to regulations, any Digimon that appear in the Human World must be returned to a DigiEgg first."

"You may be right, but that was an emergency situation." Akihiro turned and told Kudamon. He then had a faint smiles on his face, "Anyway, what I'd like to talk about is...Keenan."

Cleo felt a slight chills down her back when Akihiro said that. "What about him?"

"Well, Miss Crier, I heard he was raised in the Digital World, and I'm very interested in meeting him." Akihiro said to Cleo. "Could you give me custody over him?"

Cleo, along with her two Digimon, felt unease about what Akihiro just said.

"The original plan was to have him looked after by us, anyway." Hashima said. "I'll give you my permission."

Cleo steps up, "Excuse me! Keenan is my brother! You can't just go doing something like that without asking me!"

Hashima glances at Cleo, "Really? Do you two have anywhere to go to? As I recall, your home was destroy by a Digimon, right?"

"Well... but I won't let any stranger near Keenan without my saying!" Cleo exclaimed.

Akihiro turns to Cleo, "Well, you could always come with your brother. I do wonder about this DigiSoul of yours and I could help you to find out about it, with some studying of course."

Marcus steps in front of Akihiro, blocking Cleo from, exclaiming at Akihiro, "I'm sorry, but she or Keenan are not going with you!"

"Marcus..." Cleo whispered.

Then Megumi shouts, "Keenan is trying to escape again!" when she see Keenan trying to run out of the room, but Falcomon holds him back to keep him from running away again.

"Is that kid trying to runaway again?" Impmon sighed with annoyances.

Marcus grunts then runs off to get to Keenan with Cleo and their Digimon behind.

With Keenan and Falcomon...

"Wait, Keenan! You can't!" Falcomon grunted as he hold Keenan.

Keenan tries to struggles out of his friend's hands or wings, glances at his Digimon, "Shut up! Let go!" He shouted.

"Keenan!" Marcus shouted as he, Cleo and their Digimon arrive in front Keenan and Falcomon. "Thinking of sneaking out again, are we?"

"Everyone would be better off without me!" Keenan shouted.

"Don't say that!" Cleo exclaimed with worries. "You know that's not true!"

"Besides, where are you even gonna go? You don't have any place in mind, you do?" Marcus shouted as Thomas and Yoshino arrive as well with their Digimon.

Keenan grunts with frustrations, knowing Marcus is right.

Yoshino looks at Marcus, "Marcus..."

Then Marcus said, "In that case, come to my place! I'll look after you! You don't need to worry about anything!"

"Say what?" Impmon exclaimed.

"Well... Marcus did suggest Keenan staying with before the battle." Dalmatianmon spoke.

Cleo walks up to Marcus, "A-Are you sure about this?"

Marcus nodded at Cleo, "Yes! And you're gonna stay with us as well." He then looks at one of the cameras, "Commander! That's the way it is!"

"That's the way _what_ is?" Kudamon said.

"This matter isn't for you to decide!" Hashima shouted.

Cleo humphs with irritations, "Then _I_ decide! I am Keenan's sister and I said me and him are staying with Marcus! ...If that's alright with Commander..."

"I'll allow it." Commander Sampson responded, making Hashima exclaims with shock. "This is a part of DATS's responsibility. I ask that you please do not interfere."

The director grunts with frustrations.

"That's true." Akihiro spoke. "I have no choice but to give up, then." He then said to Hashima, "Come now, let's go." then both of them begins walks the doorway.

Marcus smirks at Thomas, "That's just like the Commander!"

Thomas sighs, but smiles at Marcus, "Really, you..."

While members feel relief for the Crier siblings staying at Marcus' place, Falcomon feels worry about his friend, "Keenan..."

Before Akihiro and Hashima left the main room, Akihiro looks at back Commander Sampson, "Well, see you." as the door closes.

Commander Sampson and Kudamon just stare off when the door close, having a very strange feeling about Akihiro's appearances...

Few moments later, Marcus, Cleo and Keenan arrive at the Damon family home.

"I'm home!" Marcus shouted.

"Welcome back!" Kristy responded as she came downstairs to see her brother. As she came down, she spot not only Cleo, but Keenan and someone next to Keenan with a box over the upper body. "Oh, Cleo!"

"Good evening, Kristy." Cleo said.

"Who's that? A new guest?" Kristy asked when looks at Keenan.

Cleo nodded and said, "Yes, this is my younger brother, Keenan." Keenan doesn't said anything, but looks back at Kristy.

Kristy exclaims with excitement as she went up to Keenan, "Welcome, Cleo's brother!" then looks up at Cleo, "I never knew you have a brother."

Cleo chuckles a bit, "Well, it's sort of a long story. I'll explain it later..."

Kristy looks back Keenan, looking closely at his face, "Interesting face paint you have on." as she examining the markings on Keenan's face.

Keenan didn't know what to say to Kristy, but just step back with nervous in him. He never met another human at his age, especially a girl.

Cleo quietly giggles at Keenan's reaction to Kristy. Then Marcus introduce his sister, "This my younger sister, Kristy."

"Nice to meet you!" Kristy smiled at Keenan.

Keenan felt even more nervous and shy as he blush a bit. **((A/N: So cute!))** Suddenly, the 'person' next to him moves a bit while still in a box.

Kristy glances at the 'person in the box', "Oh, Agumon, what are you wearing that for again?'

'Agumon' winces with nervous when Kristy ask him.

"Actually, Kristy..." Cleo tries to tell Kristy that's not Agumon, but someone else.

Kristy grabs the box, "Don't be so rude in front of a guest!" and tries to pull the box as 'Agumon' tries to pull back the box on him.

However, when Kristy manages to pull off the box, instead of seeing Agumon, she's face to face with Falcomon, the same Digimon that attack that night and tried to take away Biyomon and Impmon during their little forms.

Cleo quickly explains to Kristy, "Kr-Kristy! I-I know what you're thinking and all! But, please don't be upset! This Digimon, Falcomon, is my brother's Digimon..."

Kristy just gave Falcomon a shock and kinda slight disturb look to him as Falcomon feels very nervous and frighten since he did cause trouble at his first meeting with Kristy.

"Um... I... I... I...!" Falcomon tries to speak to Kristy, but couldn't a word to said as sweat drops fall from him.

Kristy shook with disturb for a few second then spoke, "You stink."

Everyone looks at Kristy with disbelieves. They weren't expecting that reaction from Kristy.

"You guys stink!" Kristy shouted at Keenan and Falcomon as they exclaims with shock.

Kristy quickly gave the box to Marcus as she grabs Keenan and Falcomon and took them straight to the bathroom to take a bath. "Hurry and take a bath! For crying out loud..."

Dalmatianmon then spoke from Cleo's Digivice, "...Well, that was unexpected."

"I'll say... You think she would be beating the crap out of Falcomon." Impmon spoke.

Cleo chuckles a bit, "Well, at least she didn't get upset, I think." She glances at Marcus, "I guess she is more mature than you."

"Yeah..." Marcus responded then realize what Cleo just said. "Hey! What does that mean?" He exclaimed.

"Nothing, nothing at all..." Cleo smiled with innocent. She then release her two Digimon out of her Digivice.

"About time! It was didn't crowded in there..." Impmon grumbled as he brushed himself.

"Then lose some weight." Dalmatianmon muttered as she stretches her wings.

They then heard two splashes from the bathroom and soon heard Kristy's voice...

"Dirty people aren't allowed inside!"

Then follows by a door closing sound.

"Kristy is tougher than Boss." Agumon spoke. He was out of Marcus' Digivice again.

Kristy steps out from the bathroom a bit then told Falcomon and Keenan, "I've put the towels over there, so don't get the floor wet!"

Marcus puts away the box and went to bathroom, "All right, guess I'll join them too, then." He ruffles his sister's hair and went inside the bathroom.

Kristy humphs a bit then sticks her tongue at her brother.

Agumon then rushes inside the bathroom, "Boss, me too!" almost knocking down poor Kristy.

Kristy shakes her head to get rid of the dizzy spells and slowly went to Cleo, Dalmatianmon and Impmon. "I swear I'm surround by immature folks..." She tiredly muttered.

Cleo gave a sympathy chuckles a bit at Kristy, "Look at it this way... At least you'll be prepare for the future."

"I guess..." Kristy muttered then fixes her hair.

Impmon then said, pondering, "I wonder if all them can fit in that tub?"

He got his answer when he and the girls heard Marcus shouting "_Get in where_?"

Later on at nighttime, after bath-time, everyone, including Sarah, were sitting at the dinner table.

"Well, let me introduce everyone again." said Marcus. "This guy is call Keenan. The other one is called Bird."

"It's Falcomon!" Dalmatianmon shouted, along with Keenan and Falcomon.

"Ah, they talked." Kristy refers to Keenan and Falcomon.

Sarah smiles at Keenan and Falcomon, "Nice to meet you."

Seconds later, food and some cookies were set down and everyone prepares to eat.

"Thank you for the-"

Before they could say 'food', Marcus and Agumon pig themselves out as the ate rice very fast as Keenan and Falcomon stares at them with shock.

"If you don't hurry, there'll be nothing left to eat." Kristy said to Keenan and Falcomon.

"Marcus, stop that!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Agumon, slow down your pace!" Dalmatianmon exclaimed as well.

Impmon ate his rice at a normal pace then humphs, "Let them be... They'll stop when they choke themselves to death."

"Impmon!" Cleo gave Impmon a scolded look.

"I'm just kidding." Impmon said.

Dalmatianmon sighs at Impmon then looks at Keenan and Falcmon, who hadn't touch their food yet. "Go on, you two. Sarah's food is great! Try some and see!"

Keenan and Falcomon both pick a cookie, ate them and gulp down. The two soon look like they were in heaven and eats the rices like Marcus and Agumon.

"I'm not gonna lose to you guys!" Marcus happily exclaimed.

"Gimme seconds!" Agumon mumbled with food in his food.

The every girls and Impmon stares at them with astonish. /Oh no... Another pair of Marcus and Agumon.../ Cleo humorously thought.

"Look at them go..." Dalmatianmon muttered to Impmon.

"They're just like vacuums or something." Impmon said as he stares at the scene.

Then Sarah said as she smiles, "And if we don't hurry, there'll be nothing left to eat." Kristy just sighed.

Moments later after dinner, Cleo, Dalmatianmon and Impmon were in the living room with Sarah while Marcus, Keenan and their Digimon were in Marcus' room and Kristy was getting ready to take a bath.

Sarah spoke to Cleo, "Tell me, Cleo... What happened in Digital World?"

Cleo took a moment to speak to Sarah, "Well, a lot had happened in Digital World. Especially when I found out that my own brother is still alive all this time." She looked down at the part she said then looks up at Sarah, "Sarah, did you knew about this? About my brother?"

"...Well, I didn't knew about your brother's missing case, but I did heard about a couple looking for their baby boy. I wasn't sure they were the same couple as your parents, Cleo." Sarah said. "You're not mad at them, are you?"

Cleo looked shock at first, but does wonder about the whole 'finding out your brother is alive all this time' thing, "...Well, at first, I was angry at my parents for lying to me about my baby brother's death. But now, after all this, I guess I can understand why they didn't tell me the truth."

"They didn't want to lose you like how they lost Keenan." Dalmatianmon said. Cleo just answered by nodding yes.

"Hard to believe you two are related, Cleo." Impmon referred to Keenan and Cleo.

"I can understand why they did it." said Sarah. "I felt the same when I kept a secret from Marcus about Spencer, his father."

Cleo then ponders about Marcus' father. She wonders what Spencer is like, so she ask Sarah, "What is Spencer like?"

Sarah softly smiles, "He a lot like Marcus, determine, stubborn, but protective, a good father, has a good heart and stand up for it's right. You could say I'm quite the opposite of Spencer, like you are with Marcus."

Cleo blinks her eyes twice with confusions, "What do you mean?"

Sarah softly chuckles at Cleo, "I know what's going on with you. You have feelings for Marcus."

Cleo exclaims a bit, feeling flabbergasted as she blushes, "Wh-What make you say that? I mean, sure Marcus is kind of a..."

"Blockhead?" said Dalmatianmon.

"Idiot?" said Impmon.

"Guys!" Cleo exclaimed.

"What? He is!" both Dalmatianmon and Impmon shouted a bit.

Cleo sighs at her two Digimon then continues, "Okay... I admit, Marcus is kinda stubborn, but he's very determine and never backs down from a fight. And he's willing to do what's right."

Sarah nods at Cleo, "I feel the same way about his father... Marcus should be lucky to meet a girl like you."

Cleo blushes again, "Yeah, but I don't think likes me that way, besides I also like Thomas as well."

"Ah, yes! Thomas is quite a gentleman and knows how to charm a lady." Sarah smiled a bit.

"Yeah..." Cleo softly spoke and sighs, "I like them both, but I'm not sure which one to choose or if any of them likes me even more..."

"Just be patient. You'll see what will happen and I'm sure you'll choose either one to be with." Sarah reassured Cleo.

Impmon quietly humphs and spoke to himself, "I doubt either of them are good enough for Cleo..."

"What was that, Impmon?" Cleo glanced at Impmon.

"N-Nothing! I said nothing!" Impmon stuttered as he frantically moves his hands in front of him.

Cleo was about again ask again, but drop it instead.

Suddenly, they heard Keenan shout of panic, "NO!"

"You can't escape!" They heard Marcus' voice.

"What in the?" Dalmatianmon spoke with confusions. "What are they doing in there?" As she looks up at the ceiling, wondering what the guys are doing in Marcus' room.

"Being idiots what else?" Impmon answered as he crossed his arms.

"Impmon..." Cleo quietly snickered.

Later on, in a few seconds, Kristy walks in, looking disappoint.

"Kristy? I thought you were taking a bath?" Cleo said.

" I was, but those childish group drain all the hot water..." Kristy angrily muttered then sat down next to Sarah.

"Well..." Sarah began to speak, "Perhaps it's because of Agumon presence that this house has become so lively. I'm glad." as she begins to sew Marcus' coat.

"How come?" Cleo asked with curiosity.

Kristy answers, "The only thing Marcus ever did in the past was picking fights."

Cleo smile a bit and felt a sweat drop on her head as she thought, /Well, that hasn't change much.../

"The way he runs about wildly every day hasn't change though." Sarah said.

They then hear laughter and some throwing sound up in Marcus' room.

"You hit me!" They heard Keenan shouted.

"Try to get me!" They heard Marcus taunted, soon follows with more laughter.

"Sound like they're having fun." Cleo chuckled.

"I just hope we'll get some sleep tonight..." Dalmatianmon muttered.

Meanwhile, in the Digital World...

Gotsumon was limping towards where SaberLeomon lives. He limps to where SaberLeomon sat and bows to him.

"Lord Sa-SaberLeomon!" Gotsumon cried.

"Is that you, Gotsumon?" said SaberLeomon as he look down at the rock Digimon.

Gotsumon grunts a bit then said to the lion Digimon, "My... My sincerest apologies! Those filthy humans... That betrayer... I was so close...!"

SaberLeomon looks away from Gotsumon, "Gotsumon, do still remember the worst day of our lives?"

Gotsumon clenches his fist tightly with hatred, "Of course... Of course I do!"

Both Gotsumon and SaberLeomon remember that terrible, fatefully day from ten years ago when they lost many of their friends...

"A gust of frightening energy from the Human World caused a strong typhoon. The humans crossed through the storm to trespass into the Digital World, and killed our companions!" SaberLeomon growled with hatred.

"Unforgivable!" Gotsumon cried with anger. "Completely unforgivable!"

"What's worst... That so call Dalmatianmon has betray us and sided with the humans when she saw all our own killed!" SaberLeomon snarled with furious then stands up from his throne. "As such, I shall exact revenge on the humans myself and punish that traitor!"

Gotsumon glances up at the lion Digimon, "Th-Then... Allow me to...!"

However, SaberLeomon said, "I do not need you! Under Merukimon's weak-hearted ruling, the support of others is no longer of any use to me!"

SaberLeomon's eyes were glowing red with hatred, "...I, alone, will let those humans taste me wrath!" as lightning strikes from the outside...

* * *

**_Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me: _**Oh boy... Seems like SaberLeomon is preparing to enter the Human World and take on the DATS himself. Can the DATS member defeat a Mega level like him?  
**_Dalmatianmon: _**I hope so in part 2...  
_**Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:**_ One more thing, I put up a poll for when Impmon's Mega form will appear. Please vote 'cause it's in a tie and only two vote it.


End file.
